The Power of Four: Godric's Hollow
by hiss.ris.cue
Summary: With the Dark Lord finally vanquished, the four girls are looking forward to a bit of a vacation. But as it seems the magical world the girls live in, evil never sleeps.
1. Chapter 1 Fresh start

The Power of Four

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La, La, La, La we do not own Harry Potter

It was Monday morning, a typical day at the office. Everyone still wished it was the weekend, and drank copious amounts of coffee to get themselves through the day. The work was brutal, but someone had to do it. At least that's what Jackie thought as she stared at a blank Microsoft Word document.

"Allan!" yelled Jackie's boss Mrs. Sanchez snapping Jackie from her thoughts.

Jackie spun around in her comfy grey office chair. "Yes?"

"Get a move on Britain's sexiest ladies and lads story! Or else I'm going to give the story off to Rachel." Mrs. Sanchez snorted. "That girl's like the energizer bunny she started out yesterday and she keeps on going and going..."

"Okay I get the point." said Jackie quickly.

Mrs. Sanchez shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Good."

"But you're going to give the story to Rachel?"

"Yes, if you don't finish in time so START TYPING!" ordered Mrs. Sanchez. She looked at her employee with sympathy. "You just haven't been yourself lately." With that she walked off.

Jackie let out a sigh. Yeah she hadn't been herself because she was torn between two lovers. There was her current boyfriend Jesse, who's a teenage guy and then there's...Draco. Draco, her prince. Her knight in shining armor... accept this time he screwed up bad. He became the Dark Lord for crying out loud! I mean what dipshit DOES THAT???

Jackie's colleague and good friend Peyton walked over to her desk. "Is she still picking on you?"

"Bit by bit." snarled Jackie. "She's tearing me apart everyday!"

"Maybe that's just her way of encouraging you, trying to bring out the best out of you." shrugged Peyton.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I guess. So girl, you have to come with me to yoga tonight."

It was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, just for you I'll come. But our teacher is so...bizarre!"With that she walked off back to her desk.

Jackie laughed and shouted, "I love you Peyton!"

"Yeah, yeah." said Peyton.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00ooo0o0o0

"Oh, Eli!" moaned Daniele after they just finished having another blissful session of honeymoon sex. The two were in Scotland for their honeymoon. After all, she is Scottish. "You're killing me here!"

Eli smirked, "Yeah well you know it's legendary. The only sounds I hear from you Danielle are oohs, ahhs and moans."

Danielle hit him in the shoulder. "I'm so glad I'm married to you." She said jokingly.

"And I'm so glad I'm married to you." said Eli kissing her softly.

Danielle smiled and then sat up alarmingly. "Veronica Mars is on!" She reached for the remote on the bed side table and turned on the television.

Eli groaned and buried the blankets over his head. "Not this show again!"

"Yeah, it's a new episode too!"

"Good lord!" muttered Eli. He groaned and got out of the bed. "I'm going on a beer run."

"Shh!" hissed Danielle. "I'm trying to watch the show!"

Eli smiled and shook his head as he put on his jeans. "Yep, that's my wife."

O0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal was at the Ministry of Magic doing some filing. She was so exhausted, Monday mornings sucked. Yeah she was pretty much her own boss, but if she didn't do work then the other employees wouldn't do work. They looked to her as an example, a role model. "Urrgh! Why filing of all things?? And why do I have to do this??" Nehal plopped on her chair with a sigh. She picked up the nearest pile to see what she was filing anyways.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Nehal welcoming any distraction.

Jamie walked in the office. "Hey gorgeous!"

Nehal gulped. She still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Jamie about Jensen. She felt awful. While everyone was living their happy ending after the battle, she was living a unhappily ever after ending. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." Jamie gave her a hug. He noticed she seemed tense. He scrunched his nose. "Something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine, just got lots of filing crap to do...that's all."

"Do you need any help?" offered Jamie.

"I-I'm really fine." replied Nehal.

"You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine." mocked Jamie.

Nehal pushed some hair back behind her ear. "Look Jamie, I really should get back to work." She didn't know long she could keep this up.

Jamie looked disappointed. He really just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. "Oh okay, we'll I'll come by around lunch. See how you're doing."

Nehal forced up a smile. "Yeah that would be nice."

"Bye!" waved Jamie.

Nehal waved back. She put her head on her hands, frustrated. She decided she needed to talk to someone and not Jamie. She walked over to Moody's office and knocked on the door.

Moody smiled. "Nehal, what can I do for you my dear?"

"Hi, I-uh...just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what's going on?" asked Moody.

Nehal sat down across from him and crossed her legs. "Do you think it's really over? The whole auror vs. death eater rivalry. I mean it went away and came back five years later, you know? Do you think it could happen again?"

Moody pondered what Nehal was saying, "Well, truthfully Nehal it's never over. There's always going to be a new enemy somewhere. Someone who's doing wrong. Someone who's lost themselves and decides to create havoc on the world, oh yeah it's never over."

"So we really shouldn't be having a break now, we should still be on the look-out for new enemies?" questioned Nehal.

"You can't look for new enemies. They always find you. _Always_."

Moody then noticed Nehal's brow creasing with worry. His top Auror might have trouble getting to work on time, and never attending meetings....but she was always an all-out person. He reached out and put a comforting hand over hers. "Why don't you take the day off?"

"But..the files.." Nehal began.

"I'll find someone else to do it instead." With an encouraging smile, Moody convinced Nehal he was serious.

"Thank you." Nehal felt five years of worry fall away as she walked out of the Ministry of Magic. She had no idea what to do on a day off, so she just walked into the crowd.

O000o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal realized that walking around in circles would do her no good, so she sought out to find a place where she could find some peace and quiet. Without a care that muggles might see, she disapparated to the Pradhan Manor. Her feet touched the floor and in a daze she walked into the living room, resting her head on the sofa. Into three minutes of her nap, Nehal heard the soft rustling of fabric on carpet. With the battle so fresh in mind, Nehal reacted without thinking.

Nehal drop rolled off the couch and while doing so, kicked the coffee table in the general direction of where the soft noise had come from. She picked herself up and while doing so, unsheathed the daggers from her hiding spots out of habit. It turned out that her unknown visitor was non-other than Jensen, who had taken it upon himself to move into her house. She could tell he had slept the night, by his tousled hair and wearing her dad's old silk robe.

"Jensen?" cried Nehal now panicking. The shards of glass from the coffee table had cut into his skin, and he was bleeding from several places. She hoped over the mess and knelt beside him, making sure he was okay.

"Well...you sure know how to defend yourself." Jensen glanced at the daggers still in her hands. "Uhhh...are those silver?"

"What?" she said distractedly. Looking down at her weapons, she realised what he was talking about. "Oh..right. Sorry." She helped him up, and even as she did so, the marks on his face disappeared and his skin had turned smooth again.

"Are you okay, Nehal?" he asked. "You look...different." Nehal gave him the "oh really?" look. "I mean, that you're neither here or there. What happened today?"

"That seemed to set off a trigger in Nehal's head. "What happened today? Every bloody thing happened today! Why can't I just be normal?"

Jensen led her to the sofa that she was originally sleeping on. "Why are you here today? Do you not have to work?" Nehal shook her head no. "Well, then we'll have to improvise as to what to do with our time" Jensen had a mischevous smile on his face. Nehal, sensing adventure, let him lead for once.

O000o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Timmy!" groaned Heather as the cat circled around her legs. "I just gave you tuna, and now you want more?"

"Meow,"

Heather rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. She was pretty glad she had decided to move back in with Oliver and Timmy. She missed them so much, not that she didn't like living with her friends but...it was time for a change. Change can be good.

Vlad lived with them too and Antoine shared his time between the Malfoy's and their place. He had a double-sized coffin where they both slept the day away together.

"Meow!" yelled Timmy. (This one's for Bonnie)

"Pssh!" said Heather. "Bonnie doesn't count." She really did not like Bonnie, ugh stupid doll.

Oliver sat on the couch eating pudding.

"STOP IT!" yelled Heather really annoyed with both Timmy and Oliver.

"I'm not doing anything. It's just pudding." defended Oliver.

Heather clapped her hands on her ears.

Oliver laughed and decided to annoy her more. "I just love pudding. It's so fun to say. Pudding. Pudding. Puuudding."

"UGH!" Heather left the room utterly irritated, her hands still clapped on her ears.

Oliver chuckled to himself. "Oh Heather, only you."

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

"Hi!" said Jackie calling Jesse on his cell phone.

"Uh..." said Jesse nervously.

Jackie heard a voice snap on the other end, "JESSE! TURN THAT OFF! NO CELL PHONES IN CLASS!"

Jesse sighed, "I'll call you back, bye."

Jackie also sighed on the other end. She really wanted to talk to him about what happened a week ago. She still hadn't really talked to him since, because they were both so busy with work and school.

Half an hour later Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie! What do you want to talk about?" said Jesse.

"Well, you know Danielle's wedding..." started Jackie.

"No."

"Yes you do!"

"Yeah, so you were saying?"

Jackie replied, "I know you must have been thinking what the fuck is going on but you see...the cops turned up and I did not want you to get in trouble so that's why I told you to run away."

There was silence as Jesse thought this through.

"Oh I see, but why did the cops turn up?"

"Um...well some random person...um...called 911 because they claimed that they saw a group of terrorists lurking in the shadows." lied Jackie.

"Oh okay...."

"So do you believe me?" asked Jackie timidly.

"Yeah of course."

Jackie giggled.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yep."

Jesse smiled. "Alright bye Jaxs."

"Bye handsome!"

Jackie spun her chair around and screamed when she saw Mrs. Sanchez was standing behind her! "AHH! Oh my gosh! Please don't do that ever again!"

"Well please don't you ever again spend your working time calling up your boy toy. How rude!" scolded Mrs. Sanchez as she walked away saying, "Rachel would _never_ do that. Nope she wouldn't."

"If you love Rachel so much why you don't just marry her, jeez." muttered Jackie turning her chair back around to face the computer screen, in a much better mood.

O0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Eli was taking a shower while Danielle was on the phone.

"Yes, I know-yeah..." said Danielle. "Of course, I miss you Sunshine. Okay bye baby." With that Danielle hung up the phone, feeling upset. She decided to go for a walk around the hotel to clear her head.

Fifteen minutes later Danielle came back.

"Hey, where did you go?" asked Eli concerned.

Danielle took off her flip-flops, "I went for a little walk, but er..." She put her hands in her capri pockets nervously. "Eli...you know how this honeymoon was supposed to last two more weeks?"

"Yeah,"

"Well can we maybe shorten it? Sunshine just called and I'm really worried about her."

Eli froze. "Wait what?"

"Sunshine called, she's not feeling so well."

"Your bird calls you?" asked Eli bewildered. He was still getting his head wrapped around the whole witch, magic concept.

"Yeah we also talk on msn sometimes too."

Eli laughed. "A-are, are you being serious?"

Danielle nodded. "We don't have to leave right away or anything just we shouldn't stay the whole two long weeks, that's basically what I'm trying to get at."

Eli nodded. "Okay, a couple more days it is."

Danielle smiled widely and hugged her husband warmly. "Thanks sugar! I knew you'd understand."

"Trust me, I'm trying." laughed Eli.

O000oo00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Nehal arrived at the condo to find that Jackie was still at work. It was just the two of them. Both Heather and Danielle had moved out and on with their lives.

Nehal plopped down on the couch exhausted. "I'm so bored!" she muttered. Suddenly the lamp beside her turned on. "EUREKA!"shouted Nehal. "I'll go visit Malfoy at St. Mungo's."

Ever since the battle, Draco had been at St. Mungo's hospital because he had broke his arm after the battle and the ring just emotionally destroyed him. He was so distraught. He had to stay at the hospital till his full strength was recovered. Of course, Draco being Draco did _not_ like that.

Nehal had been visiting Draco for at least one a week to update him on the world. He did not get a lot of visitors apart from herself, Ian, Sean and Narcissa. Sometimes he would be awake when she visited, sometimes sleeping.

So Nehal got her things together in her purse, applied a some lip gloss and wrote a note to Jackie telling her where she was. Off to St. Mungo's she went!

**A/N: Hey Faithful Awesome Readers out there! Have we mentioned how much we love you! Because we really do! And boy, will this story be filled with action, comedy and drama for you guys to check out. Thanks for sticking with us. ****Please be kind and give us about one minute of your time and tell us what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 I shall believe

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter!!

Jackie sat on her bed looking at photo albums, reminiscing the good times of Hogwarts.

"Hey," said Heather standing by the doorway of Jackie's room.

Jackie looked up at Heather and smiled, "Hey,"

"I thought you'd be at St. Mungos with Nehal." said Heather curiously. She had seen Nehal's note and it made her wonder as to why Jackie wasn't there.

"Well...why aren't _you _there?" replied Jackie turning the tables around.

"I just was there!" defended Heather. She sat on the bed next to her friend. "Don't you want to see him?"

"Yeah I do. I just can't." Jackie turned back to the album in her hand.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She questioned.

"If you don't mind I'd really like to be alone right now." said Jackie coldly.

Heather got up from the bed. "Yeah, yeah okay. But I'm sure Narcissa would really like to see you too."

"Heather, I'll go when I'm ready!"

Heather nodded. "Sure."

0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o

Narcissa kissed the sleeping Draco's forehead. "I hope he gets better soon."

Ian said, "Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy. Your son's a fighter. He'll pull through."

"I had no idea he had Lucius's ring. I mean, I could have stopped him!" said Narcissa agitated.

Ian put a hand on her shoulder. "No one could stop him. That's how powerful the ring was. Now, why don't you go back to Antoine and he can fix you up some soup."

Narcissa smiled. "Thanks Ian, you've been a really good friend to my son."

Ian laughed, "Yeah, he doesn't see that though." He said sadly.

O00o00o0o0000o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The phone rang.

Jackie picked it up still annoyed. "Hello?"

It was Danielle calling from Scotland. "Hey, uh did I call at a bad time?"

"Yeah um...I'm just working on an article."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Danielle. "Okay I'll make this quick." She paused. "DRACO IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO SEE HIM?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Heather put you up to this." She said knowingly. "Besides, he wouldn't want to see me."

"What are you talking about? You two love each other _so_ much!"

"Yeah- well, I haven't told anyone this accept for Peyton, but I got into a huge fight with him a couple days before your wedding." confessed Jackie.

"Oh my gosh!" replied Danielle shocked. "What was the fight about?"

"Muggles and stuff. The last thing I said to him was, 'I don't like the person you're becoming and other really nasty stuff."

"Come on Jaxs. You didn't mean it."

"Danie, what if I can't take it back? What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"He will, but you just need to see him." encouraged Danielle."I'll tell you what. Whenever you decide that you're ready, I'll go to the hospital with you. I'll use floo powder to commute. Strength in numbers."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Jackie timidly.

"Of course, I know you'd do it for me." answered Danielle sweetly. "But I gotta go so I'll talk to you later, gimme a shout."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye lady!"

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Draco was still asleep when Nehal came to visit.

"Hey it's me...again." laughed Nehal. She took his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me okay?" There was no response. "I guess you're keeping your strength for when Jackie comes huh?" Nehal smiled. "Well don't worry, she'll come around when she's ready Draco."

Narcissa then walked into the room; apparently she hadn't taken Ian's advice.

Nehal looked up and took notice that she was in the room. She pulled herself away from the bed. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that anybody was here."

"You don't have to go. Visitors are allowed."

"Okay."

Narcissa smiled. "It's so nice that so many people have come to see him. You're a good friend to him Nehal." She took a step forward. "I've been expecting Jackie to come on by. I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Yeah, I know she wants too, but she hasn't found the courage to come yet." explained Nehal. "Give her time."

Heather then walked in. "Hey check this out. I dropped so much cash at the gift shop, I think they're going to name it after me. And I got something for you too Narcissa. Nothing makes me feel better when I'm blue than chocolate."

"Uh, hey Heather I'm gonna head out." said Nehal quickly.

Heather frowned, but decided to let it go for now. "Sure..."

"Okay, bye Narcissa."

"Bye Nehal."

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Nehal Apparated once more to her parents' Manor. She felt a bit awkward walking into their room and all, but she had a feeling that that's the room Jensen would sleep in. There was a huge king size bed in the center of the room, and the heavy velvet curtains had been drawn shut, to block any sunlight from peeping in. The bed itself was high enough to come uptil Nehal's waist, so she moved to the side that was not being slept in, and crawled in.

She immediately felt a hand around her waist, and seconds later, Jensen's breath could be felt on her neck.

She turned around and nestled herself in his arms. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep immediately. Jensen opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Nehal. She was obviously worried about something. Even as she slept, there seemed to be a frown on her face. It also showed how worn out she was. Since her barriers were down, Jensen eased his way into her thoughts, and lost himself in her memories.

Oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day...

There was a knock on the condo door.

Nehal answered the door. "Hey Heather what's up?" She said casually.

Heather strolled in. She looked around the condo, and then spun around to look at her friend. She clapped her hands together. "We need to talk."

"Okay..."

"What's going on with you?" demanded Heather putting her hands on her hips. "Something's up! I know it Nehal!"

Nehal laughed. "What are you a cop?"

"No! But maybe I should be...do you think I have a future for that?" asked Heather pondering.

"It's a possibility." shrugged Nehal.

"WAIT! Were getting off –topic....now seriously is something wrong?" asked Heather concerned.

Nehal opened her mouth to say something. She hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was the right moment to tell Heather about the whole Jamie/Jensen ordeal. Then again, Heather would be the perfect person to talk about this with, because of her situation in various love triangles. "Well..." She held out a dining room chair for her friend. "Take a seat. It's a long story."

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0

Two days later Jackie and Danielle walked into the hospital room where Draco was. Of course, Draco was asleep. Out of all the times, Jackie came he had to be asleep. Narcissa was also asleep in the chair next to the bed.

Jackie took note of the scene in front of her. "I can't do this." She turned and walked into the hallway.

Danielle took one last look at Draco and followed Jackie into the hallway. "Jackie wait. It's alright."

"No it's not. He's lying in there and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Well you could be there for him. Just go to him, you'll feel better." reassured Danielle.

"I don't deserve to feel better." argued Jackie. "I mean giving him an apology is not worth anything of he's not awake to hear it. You know, if I go in there I'm just going to start crying and that's just the last thing Mrs. Malfoy needs."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you let her be the judge of that?"

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." Jackie walked out of the hospital, leaving Danielle behind.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on that day, when Narcissa woke up she started fixing Draco's bed sheets. She smiled at her son and kissed him on the forehead sweetly. Truth was, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Draco, but she feared for him. She feared what was right in front of her very nose, Lucius always had power over Draco. Always.

Antoine walked in to visit. "How's he doing?" He asked concerned.

"The same." answered Narcissa sadly.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine."

Antoine laughed. "You got a lot of talents, Narcissa but lying is not one of them." He gave her a gentle hug.

Narcissa said, "When Lucius died, we used to play this game. What would you do if I blacked out? What would you do if the house caught fire? _I'm_ his only parent and I wanted to prepare him if anything happened to me. But I wasn't prepared for something happening to him." She sobbed and Antoine hugged her again.

"Don't worry darling. He'll be alright. He just hurt his arm, it's not too bad. Plus, the nurses are doing everything they can to help." reassured Antoine trying to calm Mrs. Malfoy down.

O0o00o0o0o00o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie sat on her bed. She was holding Mr. Cuddles in her lap.

Nehal walked into Jackie's room. "Sup Jaxs?"

"Hey," greeted Jackie unenthusiastically.

Nehal sat down on the bed. "Danielle told me you ran out of the hospital." She shook her head and laughed. "Jaxs, you gotta get over this."

Jackie made a face at her friend. "How?"

"Talk to him." replied Nehal, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's easy for you to do Nehal. You've always been a social butterfly."

"Yeah that's true, but anyways....Sean offered to take you to the hospital."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Cause he cares about you Jackie." Once again, Nehal answered in a tone of voice making it seem like it was yet another obvious thing.

"He does?" questioned Jackie.

"Yeah...don't be silly of course he does. So are you going to go?"asked Nehal.

"Maybe..." Jackie sighed. "I just want to tell him that I love him and I'm sorry for everything that happened."

Nehal smiled. She was finally getting somewhere with this. The feelings were out. "So go to him." She encouraged.

"I don't know..." said Jackie unsurely.

"Alright," Nehal slapped her legs with her hands. "I'm not going to force you, but imagine you were Draco lying in that St. Mungo's bed all drugged up. Wouldn't you want him to see you?" She gave Jackie a motherly knowing look and walked off.

O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather was napping in her room when she heard a crackling sound. She smiled knowing who it was. "Slut."

"Bitch," said the voice laughing.

Heather smiled with her eyes still closed. "Whore."

Danielle looked down and smiled walking forwards towards Heather who opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her. "How did you know it was me?" asked Danielle.

Heather stretched her arms out. "I like to think of it as more of a psychic friend connection. Why you back so early from the honeymoon?" It was her turn to question.

"Two very important loved one needed me," replied Danielle simply.

"Sunshine and Jackie."

Danielle pointed a finger at Heather. "How'd you know?"

"Again, psychic friend connection," Heather tapped her head. "I know how you're wired Danie."

"That's kind of alarming..."

Heather laughed. "So how was the honeymoon pretty lady?"

Danielle smiled widely. "It was pretty fantastic. I had a really good time."

"Hmm, sure you did. You had a lot of sex didn't you?"

Danielle gasped. "Heather!"

Heather tapped her head again, indicating her psychic friend connection.

O0o000o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on in the day...

There was a knock on the condo door.

"I'll get it." yelled Jackie. She opened the door. "Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean walked in the condo. "I just went to visit Draco. He's finally awake, I wanted him to know that you were thinking about him. I owe you Jackie."

"Wait! You owe me? But I didn't do anything..." said Jackie puzzled.

"Yeah, I do owe you actually. It's because of you I stopped killing muggles and switched sides. You helped me and gave me the courage to do that. Now please allow me take you to Draco. " He held out his hand for her.

O0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo

At St. Mungo's, Nehal was sitting on Draco's bed talking to him and catching him up with what's been going on in the world, when Jackie and Sean came in. Nehal was in mid sentence when she saw her friend. She smiled widely at Jackie, glad she decided to make an appearance and went over to stand beside Sean. Jackie sat where Nehal was sitting before.

Sean and Nehal shared a smile and turned to watch Jackie and Draco.

Draco cracked a smile, for the first time in a long time. "Hey sweets. I missed you."

Jackie nodded her head and lay down on his chest and started to cry as he stroked her hair with his fingers.

**A/N: Hey everyone! We hoped you like this chappy I know it was kind of sad and depressing, but don't worry it will get happier. At the end of every tunnel there is a light.**


	3. Chapter 3 Help I'm alive

Chapter 3

Draco gained full recovery of his bodily features. He was himself again. He was no longer imprisoned to the ring or to the title of the Dark Lord that was behind him. Well, for now anyway.

Nehal came to help Draco at St. Mungo's, of course Draco being Draco claimed he didn't need help. Although, she stood close to his side...just in case.

"You ready for this tough guy?" teased Nehal.

Draco sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be," As the two exited St. Mungo's and out into the streets, Draco said, "Hey you want to go to the gym?"

Nehal gave him a questioning look. "You... want... to... go... to the gym?" She said slowly. "Dude, you literally just left the hospital! Personally I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh come on Pradhan! I've been in that fucking hospital bed for weeks now! I've been itching to go to the gym...why are you scratching yourself?" asked Draco upon noticing Nehal was scratching her arm.

"You said itching...it made me itchy," replied Nehal pouting.

Draco rolled his eyes stubbornly. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"I could say the same thing," said Nehal a smile curving upon her lips. "Alright, we'll go the gym, but no hardcore workout today mister!"

"Yes mother," said Draco rolling his eyes again.

Nehal felt like hitting him but restrained herself since he_ did_ just get out of the hospital. Instead she glared at Draco all the way to the gym, never once breaking eye contact with him. Needless to say, it kind of freaked him out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo0o0

"So this is our new place?" said Danielle looking around at the condo she and Eli bought. The condo was in the same building as her friends so it was very convenient.

"Yeah!" said Eli excitedly. "Do you like it?"

"No it's so ugly," said Danielle sarcastically. She laughed noticing the look on her husband's face. "Kidding, I love it. It's great!" Danielle walked out onto the balcony. "Very nice view,"

Eli walked up beside her. "Yeah, it is." He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her petite waist from behind. "Remember the last time you were up on a balcony? You were shouting out that you were engaged and Jackie and Sean thought it was someone saying I'm gay, I'm gay!" He laughed loudly.

Danielle laughed as well. "Oh yeah...that was funny."

Eli pulled his wife closer to him. "Were going to make a lot of memories together in this house."

Danielle smiled and looked up at his tall muscular form. "I can't wait."

Eli loved Danielle's dimpled smile. It always made him feel so comfortable, so at peace. And it made him smile right back. That was the beauty of their relationship. It was as natural as breathing. It was just easy. They never really had to try; they just always found their way to each other's hearts.

Oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Jackie, Harry and Diego went out for coffee after the yoga class had finished. Peyton complained and said she couldn't come because she was too sore from all the yoga, which made Diego protest and start to bicker with Peyton until she got in her car and drove off hastily.

Diego took a sip of his vanilla latte. "So how's Malfoy?" He asked casually leaning back in his chair.

Jackie looked at him sadly. She felt like a third wheel, now that Peyton didn't want to come. Harry and Diego were holding hands under the table and when they thought Jackie wasn't looking they would sneak in kisses.

"He's good. He should be getting out of St. Mungo's today. Nehal went to pick him up,"

"So, are you two going to go out and celebrate?" asked Diego, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jackie stubbornly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you two going out now?" asked Harry.

"Not really..."

"NOT REALLY! But you hugged and made up!"

"Its okay baby," Diego consoled Harry. Harry wiped away a tear.

"But I'm already going out with Jesse," explained Jackie. "I can't just ditch him."

"Why not?" asked Diego.

"Because that's mean!" snarled Jackie.

Diego and Harry looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say next.

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather rolled over in bed and looked at Oliver. She rubbed her eyes groggily. "What time is it?"

"8:30," mumbled Oliver, his eyes still closed.

"NOOOOOO!" said Heather sitting up alarmingly. "I have to go to work in a half hour," She glared at Oliver because he still didn't have a job and was still lying lazily in bed. "Don't you miss your job?" She questioned.

"I used to because it was all I had left... but after a while I got used to it," replied Oliver.

"Fine," grumbled Heather annoyed as she rolled out of bed.

"Bye, _pudding_!" teased Oliver.

"SHUT UP!" Heather stomped off loudly.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Nehal invited Draco over after the workout session they had, which wasn't too hardcore.

"So it's just you and Jackie here now?" asked Draco walking in.

"Yepp," answered Nehal putting her gym stuff in her bedroom. She came back out and saw a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can I see her room?" asked Draco staring at Jackie's bedroom door.

"Yeah sure, but it's really messy," warned Nehal. She paused. "Actually mine's probably worse, so yeah don't go in my room!" She pointed a finger at him.

Draco laughed.

Nehal started to lead Draco to Jackie's room when she spun around. She looked at Draco accusingly again. "Do you want to go through her knickers?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco just smirked playfully at Nehal and allowed himself to waltz in to Jackie's room, which still was painted bright pink. On Jackie's bed there was an army of stuffed animals. For a 23 year old girl, Jackie sure didn't act her age.

Jackie walked into the condo, exhausted from yoga.

Nehal spun around startled. She blocked her friend's path. "Jackie, nobody's in your room!" She yelled awkwardly hinting to Draco.

Jackie gave Nehal a funny look. "Um...okay, that's usually the way I like it," She tried to get past Nehal who still blocked the way.

"But you can't go in there-"

"Why not?"

"There was a...terrible-accident..." Nehal pretended to sniffle.

"In my room?" questioned Jackie. She was getting more and more confused by the minute. Why wouldn't Nehal just let her go to her room? Jeez.

"There was a fire," said Nehal obviously lying through her teeth.

"Nehal, you're scaring me..." replied Jackie slowly.

"That's the idea!" exclaimed Nehal. "So that you're too scared to go to your room!"

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Is the grudge in my room? Tell it to go away Nehal!" Jackie started to panic.

"RUN!" said Nehal.

The door slowly started to open, Jackie screamed. Nehal even jumped because she too was even starting to get scared.

"Jackie," said Draco.

"AHH!" screamed Nehal jumping into Jackie's arms.

Jackie and Draco both gave Nehal curious looks. She never acted like this. Never!

Nehal got down from Jackie's arms and composed herself. She cleared her throat. "I uh...just don't like the grudge very much. Yeah that's it." She tried to play it cool by dusting herself off.

Draco chuckled. "Ahah, I scared Pradhan." He teased smirking.

"Ahaha, go fuck your mom!" replied Nehal walking away into her room.

Draco was stunned by Nehal's reply. He watched her back as she stormed off to her room, embarrsed. He rolled his eyes at Nehal's childish behaviour.

"So..." started Jackie awkwardly, taking a step forward. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything it's just..."

"Can we talk?"asked Draco sincerely.

Jackie nodded. "Okay sure,"

"Alright let's go to your room."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at his response.

"I don't want Pradhan to eavesdrop!" exclaimed Draco.

"But...isn't the grudge in my room?" asked Jackie curiously. She titled sideways past her ex to look into her room for any signs of the grudge.

"Nehal was just making that up, Jaxs." reassured Draco.

"You sure about that?"

Draco laughed. "Positive,"

"Alright if you say so," Jackie led the way past him and into her room. They both sat on the bed.

Meanwhile Heather was watching this event from Jackie's bedroom closet. She had been in there the whole time. Just cause Nehal couldn't eavesdrop didn't mean she couldn't. She just didn't want anyone to see her. "Ooh this is gonna be good," thought Heather. "But if they start snogging I'm leaving!"

Jackie scanned the room for any signs of the grudge, but still didn't see any so it was good.

"Hey sweets. Now that I'm better we can finally be alone," said Draco.

"Oh," was all Jackie could manage to say.

Draco leaned over and cupped her face in his hands.

"DON'T!" shouted Jackie.

"What?"

"Um...cold sore..."

Draco shook his head. "I don't care."

"I-I-I um...don't want you to get it," said Jackie nervously.

Draco frowned. "I don't see a cold sore,"

Jackie felt SO awkward that he was still cupping her face and closely examining it too. He could probably see all the zits she had. "Yeah, well it's a really big one and it's growing..."

"Jackie, what's going on?" asked Draco seriously pulling back from her.

Jackie relaxed her shoulders in relief.

"That black rider was looking for something or _someone_," said Draco.

"I must get out of the shire," said Jackie.

"Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me,"

"I have something to tell you..." started Jackie.

"Sweet! If Jackie breaks up with him...oh man I wish I could see his face! That dijion thinks he can just dump Jackie for Greta then Jackie will just come back. Sucker!" thought Heather viciously, still in the closet.

"Draco, when we had the final battle I was still going out with Jesse. And I know you think we are back together and everything but I'm not ditching him," said Jackie standing up for her and Jesse's relationship.

Heather giggled.

Draco stared at Jackie with his mouth open.

"And you _did_ break up with me!"

At that particular moment, Heather threw the bedroom closet door open and yelled. "BURNNN! PUT SOME ICE ON THAT WOUND BITCH!"

"I'm so, so, so, sorry," said Jackie completely ignoring Heather who was pointing and laughing at Draco. "I truly am sorry. I had no idea things were going to end up this way."

Heather still was laughing.

"Shut up Heather!" yelled Jackie.

"Fine," Heather left the room to tell Nehal the recent news about Jackie and Draco.

Jackie looked at Draco with a sad expression illustrated on her face. "I want to be honest with you, because I respect you. I really like Jesse. So I want our relationship to work. Draco, you're really great and you deserve to find a girl who...who...has lots in common with you and is a pureblood. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Draco looked at his hands, feeling rejected. "Yeah,"

"Look I'm really really really really really sorry. And I hope that we can still be friends."

Draco looked up and met her gaze. "Yeah that's cool. It's better to have you as a friend then not having you at all."

"Aww thanks." Jackie gave him a hug.

Draco ran a hand through his hair after the hug had ended. He really wished it didn't though. He wished it didn't have to be like this. He wanted to get out, before he made a ruthless scene and have Nehal beat his ass. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." And with that he dissapparated.

Nehal and Heather took the crack sound as their cue. They walked in to their friend's room.

"You going to be okay?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah...I'll be fine," said Jackie looking at the floor.

**A/N: Were big feedback people. We would really love to know when people are reading our stories, so if you liked it/hated it/ just read it, leave a comment. Thanks, so much guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 The gamble

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah...

Nehal and Heather decided to continue their conversation in the kitchen, out of Jackie's ear shot.

Heather said, "I can't believe she said that to Malfoy!" She smiled widely. "Oh my gosh!" She laughed. "You should have seen his face! It was FANTASTIC!" Heather was obviously on Team Jesse.

Nehal laughed at Heather's reaction. "Ahaha, yeah I wish I could have seen his reaction. Anyways, I have to go to Jamie's. He's letting me use his place for the meeting."

Heather immediately stopped laughing. "What meeting?"

"Remember the one I told you about?" said Nehal as she picked up her purse and flung it over her shoulder, heading towards the door.

Heather shook her head wildly.

"As part of my position as head auror I'm in charge of charity events, that the Ministry of Magic hosts every so often. I'm responsible for the aurors who signed up to help with Vegas night." explained Nehal.

Heather slapped her forehead with her hand. "Oh yeah! You totally did mention that earlier! What's the charity you guys are raising money for?"

"This year we're raising money for the Children's Wish Foundation." said Nehal smiling. "I think we're going to raise a lot of money for this good cause." It was an important cause for Nehal and she really wanted to do her best to support it.

"Yeah for sure!" said Heather agreeing. "Well it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah the event will be fun but planning..." started Nehal. "...is more like hell. I'll to talk to you later." With that she dissapparated to Jamie's Manor.

O0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o00o00

"Okay I'm off to work now," said Eli announcing his departure as he got ready to leave for the garage.

Danielle came forward and pouted, "Do you _really_ have to go now?"

Eli laughed. His wife was so cute. "Yes I do baby."

Danielle sighed, "Fine, well I'm going to Home Depot to pick up some stuff to fix our condo up, make it more...home like." She smiled. "I mean we need to paint the walls," She gestured to the grey dull walls of their home. "We need to make this place more lively, more colourful."

Eli laughed.

"What?" asked Danielle not sure as to what was so amusing.

"Have you ever considered a career as interior designer?" questioned Eli. "I think you'd be amazing at it babe."

Danielle put her hands on her hips and thought about being an interior designer. "Maybe...I don't know if it would work out though. I'd be too tempted to use magic."

"You could be a magic interior designer," suggested Eli.

Danielle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and in return he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmm, I could but I love working at Rico of Italy." She kissed his lips sweetly. "I'll see you after work."

Eli grinned wickedly. "Can't wait."

O0o000oo0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0oo0o

Nehal arrived at Jamie's Manor. "Hey," She greeted announcing her presence in his home.

Jamie ran down the stairs hastily to welcome her. "Wow, you're all set up for your ministry convention. So, when do these vultures land?" He teased making fun of his co-workers.

Nehal laughed. "Soon..."

Jamie put his hands in his robes and laughed as he walked over closely to Nehal. "I don't know why you have these women helping you. You don't like them."

Nehal shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked at the ground. "I don't, don't like them."

Jamie gave her a look.

"Okay I HATE them with a passion!" said Nehal fiercely. "But I'm just going to have to suck it up because they all signed up to help plan the event with me. Its life and I'm going to deal with it. Besides, it's for charity."

"That's the spirit!" chimed Jamie cheerfully, "I'm sure casino night will be a blast."

"Oh yeah,"

Ding, dong! The door bell rang.

"Crap their early!" muttered Nehal who hadn't even started to set up yet. With a quick wave of her wand, some crackers and cheese and a vegetable tray were displayed on the table. Magic was rather convenient when it came to time like this.

"I'll go get it," said Jamie. He smiled at Nehal playfully and answered the door to his manor. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Jamie, how are you?" said Leslie kissing him on the cheek. Yep, the red head was still into Jamie ever since that little fling they had at one of the Ministry of Magic parties last year. "Oh hello Nehal." She said facing her arch-rival.

Nehal plastered on the fakest smile she could possibly give. "Hi, Leslie...and company," She said to the other witches who had arrived. "Please help yourself to some food." said Nehal gesturing towards the table.

All the witches sat down on the couches and chairs and started to eat and gossip.

Leslie cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. She wanted to take Nehal's meeting into her own hands. "Well, I think it's an absolute embarrassment that the fund-raiser is two days away and we still don't have a theme."

"Well, I thought it was casino night?" said Tonks.

"No, it's Vegas night!" said Lizzie McGuire.

Leslie shook her head. "See, this is a travesty!"

Nehal felt extremely awkward. It was like being at her mother's parties all over again. She didn't want to work with these snobby aurors, especially Leslie in particular. Who did that girl think she was? But as much as she HATED the bitch, no one put _her _in the corner!

Nehal stood up suddenly. All eyes were now on her. "Much better," she thought, with a glance at Leslie, whose face scrunched up angrily.

"So..I thought that as hosts, we might make this a little interesting.." she trailed off, hoping someone would catch the bait.

"How so?" said Tonks. "Excellent!" thought Nehal, "good old Tonks!"

"Well why don't we dress-up to stand out some more? For instance we could dress up as fairies." said Nehal

"Or Hippogriffs?" volunteered Lizzie McGuire uncertainly.

"Excellent!" cried Nehal. Lizzie looked quite happy with herself.

The others looked on. They wanted to get into The Head Auror's good books too! "How about Blast-Ended Skrewts?" said Tonks

"Oohhh thats the good one.." Rachel Pines said thoughtfully. Immediately, the whole room errupted with different costume suggestions.

Nehal smiled widely, as she heard someone even suggest Nargles. That would be close to impossible since even _she _didn't know what they looked like. A sideways glance at Leslie's huge tomato red face, made her day!

"NO! cried Leslie standing up suddenly. "No! No! No!" She banged the table with her fists for every word she uttered. Everyone looked at her in suprise. "I will not tolerate this any longer!!! We will stick to the original theme and that's that!" She looked around at everyone faces and finally rested on Nehal.

During the silence that followed her out burst, Nehal reached for her now empty coffee cup, and got up from the table. "It was just a _suggestion..." _Nehal said shrugging her indiferrence and headed to the kitchen, where she knew Jamie would be waiting.

She found him leaning against the counter, his hands folded in front of him, and wore an expression on his face that clearly said that he had heard everything that had taken place in his sitting room.

They looked at each other and nobody spoke. Nehal then headed over to the sink and neatly rinsed and placed the cup in the dishwasher with her wand. By now, it had become a bit hard to hide the glee on her face.

"I thought you said you hated these party planning things?" Jamie stated, taking a seat beside her.

"I do. But she deserves it." Nehal answered just as coolly.

Jamie looked at Nehal, and seemed to want to say something to her, but at the last minute changed his mind and looked away instead.

"What is it?" Nehal asked curious.

"Well..I know that you two have some war going on between you two, but I felt as though this show of leadership was unnecessary." Jamie finished after a lot of hesitated pauses.

Nehal stood in front of Jamie with barely any breathing space between them, her anger showing quite clearly. "You are permitted to tell me what is necessary or unnecessary, when you learn the meaning of the word. Until then, mind your own business." She turned to leave, when he caught hold of her wrist..

Jamie felt like reaching down and smoothing the frown that had descended on Nehal's lovely face. Instead, he said,"Will you go to casino night with me?"

The quick change of subject caught her off guard."Uh..sure." she answered suprised, but pleased.

"See you then." Jamie kissed her on her lips, before withdrawing and Disapparating.

"Yeah..." Nehal replied to the empty room, still in a daze.

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Danielle and Heather were in Heather and Oliver's room, chatting away. Danielle was trying on Heather's clothes because she wanted to borrow some, and was currently in just her bra and jeans.

Danielle said, "Can I try this on?" She picked up Heather's pink t-shirt that said boy crazy on it.

"Yep," answered Heather. "Hey, Danielle...Oliver and Vlad are here, you know?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" said Danielle looking at her friend smirking.

"Ugh Danie! Get your mind out of the gutter!" proclaimed Heather waving her friend off.

"Anyways, Oliver's always home these days. What's up with that?" asked Danielle curiously as she looked at herself in the mirror with Heather's t-shirt. She made a debating face and decided to take it off.

"He got fired Danie. It's been all over the tabloids,"

"Well FYI Heather I was in Scotland on my honeymoon, so I didn't read any of the stupid tabloids!"

Heather laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it hunny!" said Oliver.

Danielle grinned at Heather. "Aww he called you hunny."

Heather made a disgusted face as if she swallowed something unpleasant. "At least it's better than..." She looked away awkwardly.

"Then what?"

"Pu..." Heather tried to say the dreaded word, but she couldn't even do it. "Pud..." She gave Danielle a skeptical look. "You know! The word I don't like!" She hissed.

"Oh...pudding!"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Heather covering her ears, making Danielle laugh.

Oliver and Jez walked over to the bedroom. Oliver knocked on the door. "Heather? You've got company." He opened the door and walked away.

Jez's jaw dropped when he saw Danielle in her bra. "Oh my gosh," He grinned widely. "Uh...hi, I'm Jez. I work with Heather, what's your name?"

Heather closed the door behind her to block Danielle from Jez's view. "What's up?"

"I...what? Yes, what is up. We need you to come to work today."

Heather sighed. "Look, I can't go to work today. I understand how you guys need me and all, but Oliver feels lonely and I'm helping him find a job."

"So what?" said Jez.

"It's just...it's too complicated."

"To come to work?"

"I can't okay. I'm sure you, Guy and Daryl can take care of it," reasoned Heather.

Jez was a little pissed. The team needed Heather. She was the one who started the secret Vampire Bureau business in the first place. "Yeah, fine and by the way..." He looked at her before walking off. "His name's Dylan, not Daryl."

O0o0oo0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Nehal apparated to the condo and saw Jackie watching a blank tv screen. She sat down beside her friend. She looked back and forth from the tv to Jackie, tv to Jackie. "What are you watching?"

Jackie came out of her daze and looked at Nehal, "Say what?"

Nehal laughed, glad she caught her attention. "I didn't know watching a blank tv screen could be so enticing," She joked. "So I have to go out again, ugh. They're waiting for me in the ballroom. Those ladies can't do anything unless I'm there." She looked at Jackie. "You should come, help us set up. It'll be fun. Well not fun, more like hell!" She stated laughing. "But it's for charity and if your there, that would make it a lot less bearable." Nehal smiled at Jackie trying to lure her in to helping.

"Um...no thanks," answered Jackie wisely.

"Jaxs, enough moping! It's very sweet that you're so concerned about Malfoy. But it's not your responsibility to feel guilty, just because he's still in love with you!"

Jackie groaned and threw her head back. "I know, but I feel so bad about what I said to him."

"Jackie! Get a grip!" said Nehal slapping her in the face like old times.

"Ow!" said Jackie touching her cheek. She looked at Nehal shocked. She hadn't done that in a while.

"You need to focus on the future, which means Jesse." said Nehal. "Even though I would feel a lot more relaxed if you were with Draco...because he can protect you," Nehal scratched her head trying to choose her words carefully. She took a breath. "Your relationship with Draco has too much potential to be squandered by some silly misunderstanding."

Jackie gave Nehal a "what the fuck" look.

"Oh forget it!" waved Nehal, who was on Team Draco. "Just brush your hair, put on a nice top and please join me at the club?" She gave a pleading look to Jackie.

Jackie gave in. "Yes mother!" She said jokingly going to her room.

Oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

Fifteen minutes later Nehal and Jackie arrived at to set up for casino night/vegas night.

"Nehal! Goody you're finally here!" said Leslie waving her wand around the club like she was Cinderella's fairy god mother.

"Yeah," laughed Nehal awkwardly. "I'm finally here. This is my friend Jackie; she's going to help too." To Jackie she hurriedly whispered, "And that's the bitch that hooked up with Jamie, fully knowing that he was taken."

"Oh I _know_ you!" exclaimed Leslie. She looked Jackie up and down."You dated Draco Malfoy!"

"It's nice to meet you too," said Jackie her voice dripping with bitterness.

Nehal looked at Jackie who was glaring at Leslie. "Jaxs, why don't you go over to where Moody and Tonks are and ask if they need any help?" She said trying to help Jackie get out of the situation at hand.

"Alright, I'll do that," said Jackie walking off.

Nehal glared viciously at Leslie. "What the fuck is up with you?" She scoffed walking off, but she stopped and pretended to be organizing stacks of chairs upon hearing Leslie and Lizze gossiping.

Leslie whispered, "How dare they not throw Draco Malfoy back into Azkaban. That man is violent! He's a _menace_! I mean, some people may forgive and forget but I don't. Who's to say he won't become the dark lord again?"

Lizzie said, "You're right. You are right."

"All I know is that he's totally like his father. I mean, I can't believe Nehal is still friends with him."

Nehal's jaw clenched upon hearing her co-workers gossip about her. She closed her eyes trying to restrain her temper.

"How does she put up with it?"

"Who? That girl Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I really don't know. But their relationship must have been way off balance. Come on, the Dark Lord loving sweet innocent Jackie, that's one for the muggle movies," scoffed Leslie.

"That's SO sad," said Lizzie.

"I know but he's got a reputation for being a player. I bet he's banging a girl right now as we speak."

THAT WAS IT! Nehal couldn't take it anymore. She spun around and walked over to them. "Hey ladies, care if I join you?" Nehal took Leslie's drink out of her hand and chugged in one gulp. "Ah, "She wiped her lips with her sleeve.

Leslie and Lizzie looked appalled.

Nehal spat in Leslie's drink and handed it back to her. Leslie looked horrified. "So, I couldn't help but overhear..."

"I well, I hope you're not..." trailed Leslie.

"Mad? Offended? No, I am disappointed. And frankly, I'm a little surprised. This is supposed to be a community that welcomes outsiders," replied Nehal. "And for the sake of being the bitch that I am," She grinned widely at Leslie, knowing she would be so pissed about this. "I'm going to ask the former Dark Lord himself if he would like to make an appearance tonight. Later whores!"

Leslie and Lizzie looked even more appalled at the thought of a villain at their event.

Nehal walked off grinning like she had won the lottery.

O0o0ooo0o0o0o000o00o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Eli loudly as he walked into the condo.

Danielle practically charged full force at Eli hugging him tightly.

"Whoa," said Eli. He sniggered. "I could get use to this."

Danielle grinned, "I missed you." She looked up at him lovingly. "But we have to get ready for Vegas night at the Ministry of Magic and I want to show you off." She grabbed onto Eli's hand and tried to pull him but he didn't budge. Danielle turned around and frowned noticing Eli's frozen state. "What's the matter hun?"

"You want to _show_ me off? What am I your newest accessory?" snapped Eli.

"No babe, it's not like that," defended Danielle. "I want..." She tried to find the appropriate words to use. "I want people at the ministry to meet you." She took hold of both her husband's hands. "You're a _huge _part of my life and I want them to see that. I'm not ashamed that I married a muggle. If anything...I'm actually kind of proud of it, because I'm going against the grain."

A smile appeared on Eli's face. "Your amazing Danielle. How did I get so lucky to marry such a wonderful girl?"

Danielle giggled. "How did _I _get so lucky to marry such a wonderful guy? Seriously!" She giggled again. "I need your opinion though." She let go off his hands. "What do you think I should do with my hair?"

Eli pondered. "I think you should scrunch it,"

"Really? You think?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah,"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of a half up half down thing,"

"Well then do that then!"

Danielle looked at her hair in the nearby mirror. She ran her fingers through it. "Nope, I'm going to take your advice and scrunch it." She jumped up and down excitedly and walked off.

Eli laughed and shook his head. He really did wonder how he got so lucky as to wind up with Danielle. He had always been a bad guy, even ending up in juvy when he was a teen. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve Danielle, that she was too good for him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal apparated to the front steps of Draco's beach house. She knocked on the door.

"Sup Pradhan," greeted Draco as he gestured for her to come inside.

Nehal smiled at him. "You _have _to come to Vegas night at the ministry tonight!" She said rather excitedly. Oh man the look on Leslie's face when she would see Draco there, would be priceless. Nehal might even have to bring a camera.

"Are you fucking crazy? It's going to be all aurors there!" replied Draco.

"Oh come on Draco, your better than them! If anything happens you can take them down in a single blow. Besides..." Nehal stepped forward closer to him. "I thought you didn't care about what other people think."

"Yeah well..." started Draco looking annoyed.

"Look, buddy. I'm not going to force you to come, but I think you really should. Jackie's going to be there without Jesse," said Nehal waiting for Draco's reaction. "So please think about it. It's in two hours." She gave him another quick smile and dissapparated.

0o0o0o0oo00o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Two hours later...

It was finally Vegas Night. All the important wizards, witches and their families were there. Heather brought Oliver as her date, Danielle brought Eli, Harry brought Diego, Ron brought Hermione, Jamie brought Nehal, and Jackie...brought herself.

Eli whispered to Danielle who had her hair scrunched and was wearing a super classy long pink dress. "All their parties like this?" He was pretty impressed. The room looked _exactly_ like a casino. It literally felt like they were in Las Vegas, it was great!

"Pretty much," said Danielle.

"Well...let's clean 'em out baby," said Eli holding his arm out for Danielle to link.

O00o00o0o0o0oooo0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamie beamed at Nehal who had her hair in an updo and was wearing a royal blue polysatin gown covered with beads and rhinestones.

"Oh I'm sorry princess; I was looking for my friend Nehal."

Nehal smiled and hugged him.

"Wow. You… really look beautiful," said Jamie.

Nehal grinned and looked down. "Thank you."

"You did a great job planning this," replied Jamie in awe.

"Thanks, I just hope it goes well," said Nehal looking around nervously.

"I'm sure it will," said Jamie giving her a supportive smile. "Hey who are you looking for?" He asked noticing she wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Malfoy"

"WHAT? HE'S COMING?" questioned Jamie outraged.

Nehal turned her attention back to Jamie. "I invited him."

Jamie looked at Nehal as if she had lost her mind. "Do you know how much trouble and controversy he's going to cause if he comes here tonight?" He hissed looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "He's a rebel!"

"Yeah? Well so am I!"

Jamie stared at Nehal stunned.

"You know what? You and Leslie ARE made for each other!!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

Nehal rolled her eyes angrily. "I'm going to get a drink."

Oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather and Oliver were at the blackjack table. Heather was wearing a black silk dress with an Asian flare look to it. She had her hair up in a sleek ponytail. She put down two stacks of chips.

Oliver looked at her and said, "Betting kind of big Heather?"

"Well it's for charity, besides the count's way positive," whispered Heather.

"You're counting?" questioned Oliver. "It's not a single deck."

"Oh Oli, if I teach you anything in this world...the count goes way higher with multiple decks." said Heather knowingly. She knew her card games well.

The dealer said, "Black Jack."

"Whoo!" exclaimed Heather. "See?" She turned to Oliver gesturing to her winnings. "My luck's turning around already." She said smiling.

Heather won again.

"Yes!" Heather burst out laughing. "That's beautiful. I told you we could do it!"

Oliver laughed.

Nehal noticed the two of them laughing and smiled. For once, they were not fighting and actually looked like they were having tons of fun. She wished she could have that with Jamie, but of course they disagreed on almost everything. Plus, with what she had going on with Jensen, she didn't want to ruin that either. Nehal sighed thinking of her encounter with Jamie in the kitchen. She wondered how she got herself into this mess.

Heather noticed Nehal looking in their direction.

Oliver noticed too. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Go! Go talk to her, she seems sad."

Heather gave him a smile before walking off to Nehal. "Hey," She said greeting her friend. "What's wrong?" asked Heather sincerely.

Nehal shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not having any fun," She informed her.

Heather squinted confused, "What you're not having fun with Jamie?" she asked.

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "He's upset because I invited Draco."

Heather put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh you invited him?"

Nehal nodded.

"Ha! Well at least it will make things more interesting," replied Heather smirking at her friend mischievously. Vegas night could sure use a little bit more excitement, or at least that's what she thought.

Oo0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A pair red dice fell to the ground. An auror named Orlando bent down to pick them up. When he looked back up, he saw Jackie standing there, looking at him. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a red matte jersey gown that beautifully draped every curve.

"Hi, Jackie..." said Orlando nervously. He had never actually met her before. "I'm Orlando Greenleaf."

"I'm superstitious. Blow on these," said Jackie.

Orlando looked at her breasts thinking that was what Jackie was talking about. "What?" He said again nervously.

Jackie held out the dice in her hand. "Blow." She said impatiently.

Orlando blew on the dice and Jackie threw them onto the table. She won.

"My god!" exclaimed Jackie shocked. She grabbed the dice and looked at Orlando. "Do it again!"

Orlando blew on the dice and she threw them. Jackie won again!

Jackie screamed and pulled Orlando closer to her. "You're not going anywhere!" She ordered.

"Okay!" said Orlando happily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather walked up the bar. There was a very attractive bartender working. He smiled flirtatiously at Heather.

"What can I get you, gorgeous?" asked the bartender looking Heather up and down.

"What's your speciality?" asked Heather flirting back. Her eyes meeting his.

"I make a mean hurricane," said the bartender shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"I guess we'll see about that."

The bartender smirked and started making Heather's drink.

Hermione stood beside Heather and scoffed, "You drink hurricanes?"

"I do now," answered Heather. She turned to Hermione. "Ugh! Hermione why in Merlin's name are you dressed as a slutty show girl?" She was not a fan of the outfit.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's Vegas night Heather!"

"Really?" said Heather raising an eyebrow questionably at Hermione's clothing taste. "By the way your dressing, you make it seem like your dressing for whore night!"

"Hmf!" said Hermione walking off angrily at Heather's insult.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie rolled the dice and she won again. She hugged Orlando. "You rock, Orlando!"

Orlando smiled. "Oh..." Was all he said as he blew on the dice again. He seemed pretty shy.

Oo0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Nehal was at the slot machine. She turned to leave when Jamie stopped her.

"Hey. Let's try again," said Jamie.

Together they both placed their hands on the handle and pulled down.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather was at the games table. Accept this time, Oliver wasn't around with her. She was still doing incredibly well though.

"Oh crap. Goddamn luck, huh? Well, pony up, honey. Don't be shy." said Heather. She then took noticed that her champagne glass was empty. She saw a waiter was coming around and she switched glasses with him. "My new best friend. Thank you!"

Danielle saw Heather with_ another_ drink and walked up to her. "Um, don't you think you've had enough?" She questioned her friend.

Heather snorted and laughed loudly. She slung her around Danielle's shoulders. She was already drunk. "Danielle, I plan on getting fucking loaded tonight! I haven't been drunk in a while...it's time to change that." She glanced at her watch. "Actually it's 10:07."

"Just be careful," said Danielle. "Don't mix drinks!" She warned.

Heather snorted again. "Okay!"

Danielle laughed at Heather's intoxicated state and walked off to join Eli.

Oo00o00o00o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamie was by the bar when Orlando walked up and slammed his money down.

"Two butter beers please!" said Orlando to the bartender.

"You got it," said the bartender.

Orlando looked at Jamie. "Thank you, Jamie. Greatest night ever. It's like one of those nights when the stars and the cosmos and the moons align, and it's just like, wow. Thank you. How's Nehal doing?"

"She's good," said Jamie. "Only thing is...." He whispered to Orlando so no one else would hear. "She invited Malfoy, he might come tonight."

"Shit..." said Orlando. "But he's a death eater, he can't come here!"

"Rabbit's foot!" called Jackie. She gave Orlando a keen look. "Vamos nos!"

Orlando looked smug. "Duty calls," He brought over the drinks to him and Jackie.

Jackie scoffed and walked away, Orlando walking after her.

O0o00o00o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco apparated to Vegas night, not many people seemed to notice as they were too busy having fun and raising money for charity. Nehal, however noticed Draco arrive.

"Draco, thank you for coming," said Nehal appreciatively. Where was Leslie when you needed her?

"Whatever, I just ran out of alcohol," said Draco coolly walking away.

Nehal stared at Draco's back as he walked off, wondering if that's the real reason he came. Or if it was something else...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Heather laughed hysterically. She wobbled a bit and tried to steady herself. "Whoa!" She was most defiantly wasted. "Hold up. Oh!" She tripped and landed on the waiter, both falling to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" said the waiter.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? Just back off. Uh, Oliver, I must've tripped. It's these damn shoes. Oops. Hello," said Heather realizing she had an audience. She giggled. Everyone in the room was watching her, some laughed while some stared shocked.

On the other hand, Oliver looked disappointed. He lowered his head.

Jackie started helping Heather up, but was having some difficulty.

Nehal put her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh!" and rushed forward.

Danielle ran up to Jackie and Heather. "How many drinks did you have?" She asked Heather as both she and Jackie had Heather's arms slung over their shoulders.

"I had about..." said Heather thinking about it. "500 or so."

"Are you okay though?"

"I'm okay Danielle!" said Heather happily. "I just tripped."

"You sure?"

"Totally sure!"

"Well alright then,"

"Here let me help," offered Eli seeing as Jackie was having difficulty. They switched places.

O00oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o00o0o

Jamie spotted Draco at the bar. He walked over to him. "Malfoy! You need to go home before you cause a big scene!"

"Like what Reid just did," scoffed Draco. He laughed loudly as if it was the funniest thing.

"It's not funny," replied Jamie, his eyes cold. "Look I know you've had some drinks before coming here. I'll owl Antoine if you don't get out of here!" The last thing this event needed was an intoxicated death eater.

Draco gasped mockingly. "You want me to leave? But I just got here!"

"Malfoy I'm serious!"

Jackie stood frozen watching the scene in front of her. She watched Jamie talk to Draco; she couldn't hear what they were saying with all the people around her.

Orlando walked up to Jackie. "Oh shit...trouble's here," He said talking about Draco.

Jackie laughed. "Trouble's my ex-boyfriend."

Orlando gulped. He didn't know that. What had he gotten himself into? "Fuck...well in that case I'll just go."

"Hey, we're not doing anything wrong!" protested Jackie.

Draco heard Jackie's voice. He looked over and saw her talking to a guy who looked seriously frightened. He sniggered to himself and then looked back at Jamie. "You know what? Screw you!" He pointed at Jamie. "I'm going to have some fun," He walked over to Jackie. "I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

Jackie raised an eyebrow stunned. Draco never talked like this to her. "Are you drunk too?" She could practically smell the liquor on his breath. "Come on Orlando, let's go somewhere else."

Draco glared at Orlando. "Oh who's this baller?"

"I'm Orlando Greenleaf, an _auror," _said Orlando emphasing his occupation.

Draco scoffed, "Oh tough guy here. Do you have _any idea_ who _you're_ talking to?"

Orlando gulped fearfully.

Draco laughed mockingly. "Dude, I'm trying to understand why there are all these people here and you only want to talk to _her_!" He pointed to Jackie.

Jackie defended Orlando. "Hey, I wanted to talk to him."

"Look babe, why don't you go talk to Danielle-"offered Draco.

Jackie looked over at Danielle who was in the middle of a intense make-out session with Eli. She glanced at Draco puzzled. "Or...you can! And I'll just stay and finish talking to Orlando."

"Its okay- I'm just going to go," said Orlando awkwardly.

"No please stay!" pleaded Jackie. It wasn't really fair for Orlando to leave. Besides, Draco wasn't even her boyfriend anymore.

Draco's jaw tightened in frustration. He looked at Jackie. "What are you doing? Don't tell him he can stay!"

"Don't tell her what to do!" rounded Orlando, standing up for Jackie.

"I _thought_ you were leaving..." snarled Draco narrowing his eyes at his prey. He grabbed Orlando's arm roughly. "Why don't I just help you out?"

"I'm not going to fight you," said Orlando looking around at all the people. He didn't want to start another scene. Although he was kind of already in one...

"Even if I do this?" replied Draco punching Orlando in the gut.

Everyone gasped and Orlando fell to the ground in immense pain.

"Oh my god!" said Jackie looking at Orlando.

Draco had Orlando pinned to the floor. He started punching him like there was no tomorrow. Jamie rushed over to the scene and pulled Draco off. Draco then punched Jamie hardcore in the face. Eli lunged forward like a wolf and pinned Draco to the ground.

"Get off me!" growled Draco.

Jamie and Eli stepped back but kept a close eye on Draco as he stood up in case he tried to fight back again.

"LEAVE NOW!" replied Jamie angrily pointing to the exit.

"Fuck you!" Was Draco's response.

Jackie crouched over to Orlando. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain. "Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

Mad-Eye Moody came forward to the crowd. "Take it outside, come on!" He and a bunch of aurors succeeded in getting Draco out.

Ten minutes later people started to leave Vegas night. There was too much drama today.

Nehal and Jamie were sitting at a table talking. Jamie held an icepack to his face.

Nehal said, "I haven't seen you in a fight since...yeah I haven't seen you in a fist fight before!" She commented.

"Now you know why," replied Jamie gesturing to his face. Draco got him pretty bad.

"Yeah he sucker punched you good!" said Nehal. Her face softened. "You didn't have to jump in like that and defend Orlando."

"Meh," said Jamie shrugging his shoulders. "He's a good friend and I've always had this thing for the underdog."

Nehal smiled. Jamie could be so sweet sometimes. This was why she didn't want to lose him as her friend. He had his good moments.

"Maybe we should go over and see how's he doing," said Jamie.

"Um..Jamie? I'm sorry..." Nehal looked up at him apologetically. Jamie sighed and held her close.

O0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Orlando walked outside looking for Jackie who ran out onto the balcony after Draco had been sent away.

Jackie rubbed her arms, it was freezing outside.

Orlando walked up to her and put his jacket around Jackie's shoulders. "You okay?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head. She met his gaze. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you can say?" said Jackie raising her voice.

Orlando looked stunned.

"I'm sorry," apologized Jackie looking away but feeling Orlando's eyes still on her.

Orlando said, "Come on. Let's go. Come on," He nudged her gently.

"Okay."

They both turned around and stopped when they saw Antoine standing there looking apologetic.

"I came and picked him up," stated Antoine upon seeing their surprised expressions. "He's at his beach house now."

Orlando's eyes widened when he saw Antoine's teeth and glowing eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Antoine looking at Jackie. "Can I take you home? We can talk maybe?"

Jackie shuffled her feet awkwardly. She looked down. "I-I just need to be alone right now." She was upset and a little disappointed with Draco's behaviour. She returned Orlando's jacket to him and took off.

Orlando and Antoine stared at each other. Orlando was frightened of being in such close contact with a vampire.

Antoine walked away, the opposite direction Jackie went. So that left Orlando standing alone in the darkness.

A wolf howled in the distance, so Orlando got in his car and drove off.

Heather and Oliver were sitting on top of a black jack table.

"Where'd everyone go?" said Oliver.

"You're mom!" said Heather.

"Hey, that reminds me. My mom wants to invite you to visit her for her birthday."

"I have to go to work tomorrow!" said Heather changing the topic. "Jez is upset with me because i haven't been showing up to work." She sat on the table twiddling her thumbs and swinging her legs. "I think I should go back, the team needs me."

"Why?"

"Why not? We need to hire more vampire hunters so we can compete with the Ministry of Magic." explained Heather. She had sobered up...a little.

"You can't beat the Ministry," said Oliver sensibly shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? Bet you five bucks," replied Heather. "What do you do when I'm at work anyways?"

"Usually I go to the London Amateur Quidditch Centre. I really miss training with the team. And then playing Quidditch! The wind in my hair, bludgers plummeting to my face..." said Oliver reminiscing.

"You want to play Quidditch again?" asked Heather staring at her man waiting for a reply.

Oliver looked down at his hands. "I can't. My reps ruined,"

"Hey you guys!" said Vlad. "Where's Antoine?"

"He took Draco home-to his beach house-because he was way too drunk, as was I." said Heather giggling. "D'arn tootin!"

"Some day I'll get that guy. I'll get him real good," said Vlad manically his fists clenched.

**A/N: Whoa that was a long chapter! That took a very, very, very long time to type up. Stay tuned for more drama! **_~Thanks for the continuing support you guys! Couldnt have done it without you :) Special thanks to brokenbutterfly14 and beckyb007! you guys made our day!!_

hiss._ris._**cue**


	5. Chapter 5 Living on a prayer

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights of Harry Potter; those are reserved for the fabulous J.K Rowling**

Danielle and Eli finally arrived home from vegas night. The night was still fresh in their minds as they replayed the drama in their heads. Heather getting drunk, Draco getting drunk and punching people. Yep, it was a night to remember.

It was weird for Danielle to not apparate all over the place but she thought that it'd freak Eli out. She was going to let him get used to her doing spells first. Thus, the newlyweds walked home.

Danielle noticed her husband was awfully quiet. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes never leaving him.

"No," replied Eli. "That Draco guy is crazy!"

"Crazy in _love_ that is," said Danielle. "Here let me help you-" She raised her wand. "Bicarbonatio!" The swelling of his lip lessened and went back to its usual color.

"Whoa!" said Eli surprised. He stepped back a little.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Danielle timidly. She hoped she didn't do anything wrong while performing the spell. Danielle found after living with a muggle for so long, sometimes she would forget to use her wand and lose touch with her witch side.

Eli touched his forehead where Draco had punched him and winced. Danielle leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Eli pointed to his shoulder and said, "It hurts here too."

So Danielle took off his tux and shirt where there was an ugly bruise on his left shoulder. She raised her wand again, "Bicarbonatio!" and kissed Eli's shoulder.

"Here," said Eli, pointing to his lips.

Danielle smirked and kissed him delicately on the lips.

"Mm," was Eli's response, his eyes still closed.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah...my neck,"

Danielle kissed his neck. This then turned into a major make-out session. Both of their tongues were fighting for control.

"My tongue rules!"

"No mine!"

"You DARE defy me!"

"My tongue will wipe the floor with you!"

Eli pulled away and smiled adoringly at his wife. He looked her up and down. He loved the pink dress on her. "Anybody ever tell you're pretty Danielle?"

Danielle smiled pretending to think. "Oh yeah guys tell me _all _the time," She exaggerated.

Eli frowned, not liking the answer.

Danielle giggled. "I only like hearing it from you though, my love."

That particular answer seemed to satisfy Eli. He led Danielle to the bedroom.

Danielle's hands found his face and she pulled him closer to her. He was holding her waist and her back, crushing her to him, holding Danielle tighter than anyone had before. She loved it. She loved him. His lips moved with hers in some wild dance. The heat grew between them. Danielle wanted Eli. Badly. And she knew he wanted her too. He fell back on the bed and she rolled on top of him and they continued kissing.

O0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o

The next day...

Draco was looking fine in the Atrium. But still, he wanted to NOT BE THERE. He was in the Ministry building and personally it was _not_ his favourite place to be.

If only he could just apparate away...

"Don't even think about it, Draco," warned Antoine who could read Draco's mind and was making him apologize. He eyed Draco closely.

"I don't even remember what I did!" groaned Draco annoyed. Yep, he was recovering from last night's festivities.

Antoine and Draco went into the elevators and got off at the Auror Headquarters floor. They walked up to the front desk.

The receptionist at the desk froze upon seeing a vampire and ex-dark lord at the Ministry of Magic. She gulped. "C-can I help you?"

Antoine gave the woman a warm smile. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is he." Antoine pointed to Draco, who rolled his eyes. "We're here to see Ms. Pradhan."

"Yeah...she said...she said she was thinking you might drop by. Okay go on ahead," said the receptionist upon giving them visitors passes.

"Thank you very much," said Antoine. He elbowed Draco rather roughly.

Draco winced. Antoine had used some of his vampire strength on him and it hurt. Not to mention, with his hangover he was having a _terrible_ morning so far. He looked at the receptionist. "Thank you."

The receptionist beamed. It was not everyday a vampire and ex-dark lord would thank you. She grinned widely and twirled her hair around her finger. "Anytime!" She sighed dreamily.

Draco and Antoine came to Nehal's office. The door was already open, so all Antoine had to do to get her attention was knock on the door.

Nehal looked up from the copious amounts of work she had on her desk. She grinned. "Hello Malfoy. What can I do for you?" She said in a rather professional manner. "Sit," she instructed.

Draco sat in the chair in front of her.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Draco softly. He looked around and noticed Antoine wasn't there. He must have left or become invisible and was watching. He continued to speak. "Well, I didn't really want to come. But after a couple drinks I just started acting stupid..."

"YEAH! You got in a fight with Jamie, Orlando AND Eli!" snapped Nehal. She wasn't finish yet though. "AND you REALLY pissed Jackie off. Not to mention ME!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I just won't ever go out anymore," sneered Draco.

Then Draco felt invisible Antoine poking him. He sighed deeply. "Fine. I really am sorry."

"I know you are but what am I?" replied Nehal. She felt bad, Draco always screwed up.

Draco lowered his head. "I need a hug," He seemed embarrassed to ask the question.

At first Nehal was unsure of what to do. She looked around her office awkwardly, but figured it was just a hug. "Oh...okay," she walked over to him.

Draco stood up from his seat and they hugged for a while.

"Thanks," said Draco pulling back and giving Nehal a small smile.

"No problem. Everyone needs a hug once in awhile," said Nehal shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Heather had a craving for Starbucks, so she went there for her lunch break. She sat down in the available comfy chair (which was always in use) and sighed. "This is the life," She commented dreamily.

A voice broke her dreamy state. "Heather? Heather Reid? Is that you?"

Heather looked up and saw Carth. She had met Carth at the Malfoy Manor when she and Nehal accompanied Jackie's stay at the Manor. "Whoa buddy!" She sat up. "What are you doing here...in public...where people can see you."

"I got released from the Malfoy Manor," explained Carth.

"Oh wow! That's huge!"

"Yes..."

Lots of people were staring at Heather and Carth oddly. It was quite awkward.

"Let's go somewhere else," suggested Heather noticing everyone in Starbucks was looking at the pair weirdly.

"Wait we can't go yet!" said Carth. "I have to get my cafe mocha first!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn those pink leather pants," said Heather staring at the pants, the sure reason for the stares.

"What?"

"People are staring. And they look tight," added Heather, her face cringing at the thought of how tight the pants must be.

"Alright," sighed Carth and took them off.

An elderly lady dramatically fainted upon seeing Carth take off his pants. A baby wailed and the bartistas stopped making drinks and stared at Carth shocked.

"Put them on, put them on!" demanded Heather urgently.

After Carth put his tight pink leather pants back on, she ushered him out of Starbucks and they went straight to the mall. Heather made Carth try on some jeans and she ended up buying him four pairs, so he wouldn't have to wear the eccentric leather pants again.

The two of them walked around the mall together.

"So what are you doing these days?" asked Carth.

Heather replied, "I quit my job at the Ministry of Magic because they're unfair to vampires. So now we've made our own Vampire Control Office. We're going to try to set up houses for vampires to live in. But to do that we need vampire hunters." She continued to speak. "This guy named Guy..." She laughed. "Guy, guy that's funny...anyways yes he is the only one we have. So what are _you _doing?"

"Well, I was serving as Star Command but then my mentor, Sauli BETRAYED ME. I'll never trust anyone ever again!" sobbed Carth.

"No way! You can work for me. Be a vampire hunter!"

"Is it scary?" said Carth.

"Not at all!" lied Heather through her teeth.

"Okay," said Carth. "I'm in." He smiled at her.

"Hey, what are _you _doing here?" said a voice behind them. It was Oliver!"

"Oliver!" squealed Heather sounding like Jackie as she hugged him tightly.

"Heather what's going on and who is _he_?" said Oliver crossly staring down who he thought was the enemy.

"Allow me to explain," said Heather energetically. She clapped her hands together. "Carth meet my...er...my man Oliver. Oliver meet our newest vampire hunter Carth."

Carth shook Oliver's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah..." answered Oliver awkwardly. "So how do you know Heather?"

"We met at the Malfoy Manor."

"What?" said Oliver confused. He didn't know Heather went to the Malfoy Manor.

"It was around the time that we were both cheating on each other," explained Heather not daring to meet his eyes.

Oliver narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I thought you were at work."

"Oh but I am," replied Heather mysteriously. She looked up at him. "I had to hire more vampire hunters. C'est mon job!" she said dramatically, puffing her chest out a little. "Good thing I ran into Carth or I probably would've made Joe Shmoe take the job!"

"Yes," Oliver glared at Carth. "What a coincidence."

"Where are you going anyways?" asked Heather putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm visiting my son," said Oliver nervously and under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Well EXCUSE ME!" shouted Heather. "But it's not just YOUR sun. It's everyone's sun! It shines down and makes everything SUNNY! So you can't have it all to yourself!"

Oliver breathed a relieved sigh. "Uh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes." said Heather smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"We have to go!" said Carth urgently. "They're only a couple escape pods left. We can hide out on the planet below us."

"Uh...Carth? Are you having one of your flashbacks?" asked Heather enquiringly.

Carth ran down the mall screaming and waving his arms in the air madly.

"He's weird," commented Oliver watching him run off.

"You're crazy!" said Heather looking at Oliver. "Just because I'm hanging out with another guy...you'll have to get used to it. Everyone I work for is a man! Accept me!"

Oliver pouted like a kid being told to eat his carrots. He didn't like that Heather was working with all males. Not one bit. "Fine. But I want you for myself too."

Heather smiled widely. "That can be arranged."

O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Nehal and Draco were wrapped around each other in another hugging embrace.

"Thanks Nehal," said Draco smiling appreciatively at her.

Nehal smiled back. "It's okay. I know that you may not be the most likeable guy right now, but I'm always going to be there for you. Okay?" She made eye contact with his grey eyes as she said what needed to be said.

"Yeah, same goes for you too." said Draco he made a fist and Nehal pounded it with her fist.

Jamie then walked into Nehal's office, not yet noticing Draco. "Nehal, how many sugars do you want in your coffee..." He looked up. "Oh hello Malfoy." He said rather coldly. He was still upset about how Draco behaved at Vegas night.

"Bell," was all Draco said.

"Where?" said Jamie. Then he glared at Draco. "Oh."

"Indeed!" said Nehal trying to break the hostile silence.

"What are you doing here anyway? Do you _want _to be arrested?"

"No!"

"Then why are you here?" questioned Jamie raising his eyebrows.

"I came to apologize," said Draco grudgingly shoving his hands in his robe pockets. "I'm sorry I punched you. I was fucking plastered and I didn't exactly know what I was doing."

Jamie nodded forgiving him. "That's okay. Love makes you do crazy things. Insane things. Things in a million years you never thought you'd do." As Jamie was saying this he was looking at Nehal the whole time.

Nehal took note of this and stiffened like a statue. She had to admit she was a bit surprise, but both her and Jamie were known for their emotional speeches. "Is Jamie still in love with me?" She thought. "Am I still in love with him?"

"Yes," said Antoine's voice in her head. "You are."

"What!" said Nehal, out loud.

"We've been found out! Run!" said Antoine in Draco's head.

Draco didn't move.

Antoine again said in Draco's head. "Do as I say! Swords are no use here."

"Well," said Draco clearing his throat as a way to end the awkward silence. "I should go."

"Bye," said Nehal. "But I think the person you really need to apologize to is Jackie."

And with that being said Draco disapparated.

"How do you take your coffee?" asked Jamie.

"Cream and 12 sugars," answered Nehal.

Jamie stared at her incredulously.

"Really," assured Nehal that was how she took her coffee.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

It was Saturday morning and Danielle was rifling through her mail from the day before.

"Bills...bills...wha...?" There was one from St. Mungo's hospital. Danielle dropped the other letters on the table and ripped open the envelope and it was Ian's handwriting."How do I still know his handwriting?" thought Danielle curiously.

_**Dear Danielle**_

_**Yes, I know you hit me with a crowbar. Numerous times. But I don't blame you and I'm not pressing any charges. I realize that I should've cared more about your feelings and not been so stalker-ish. I'll take it all back if you'll please visit me at St. Mungo's. I wish we could start over.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ian Smith**_

Danielle glared at the letter and then ruthlessly tore it up into shreds.

Just then Jackie apparated into Danielle and Eli's condo carrying paint cans one in each hand. She put them down gently on the floor and wiped her forehead with her hand. "Phew! Those way a _ton_!" exclaimed Jackie. "I got the colors you wanted. I'm so excited to help you paint the place, although I'll probably mess it up pretty bad..." She bit her lip pondering.

Danielle laughed. "No worries Jaxs. Thanks for getting them for me. Eli and I were...well you know," she laughed.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Go figure. After all that's all you practically did at Hogwarts. You were always snogging Ian," She snorted.

Danielle's face fell at the mention of Ian and she looked around her home nervously.

Jackie took note of her friend's behaviour. She must have hit a nerve. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...well..." Danielle put her hands in her pockets. Somehow she had to get rid of the sensitive subject off her chest. After all, that was how she was. She rarely held anything back unlike her friends and always vented whenever possible. "Let me ask you something." She said seriously looking at Jackie. "Do you ever have any doubts? Do you ever wonder what would have happened, if Ian and Draco hadn't become death eaters?"

Jackie nodded, but did not elaborate. "Sometimes."

"Like I'm happy with Eli and all. I love him_ so_ much! But-"Danielle paused and then laughed cheekily. "I guess I just have my share of what ifs."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. We're sorry that chapter was short but we'll make it up to you guys fo sho. Besides there are some unanswered questions in this chapter. Will Draco apologize to Jackie? Is Danielle having second thoughts about Ian? Do Jamie and Nehal still love each other? And **_what this about Oliver?_**does he really have a son?**

**Stay tuned lol!**


	6. Chapter 6 Mrs Bell and the new neighbor

**Chapter 6**

Jesse and Jackie were walking hand in hand down the foggy streets of London.

"Do you have a lot of homework this week?" asked Jackie. She remembered what it was like to be a student. After all, it wasn't that long ago she was attending Hogwarts and got bombarded with essay after essay.

"Yeah tons!" replied Jesse bitterly. "Plus I'm falling behind in history."

"Ooh history! I LOVE history!" said Jackie enthusiastically.

Jesse turned to her and gave his girlfriend an odd look.

"Yeah that's right; I'm a huge dork and I listen to emo music."exclaimed Jackie laughing, making Jesse laugh as well.

"Well...maybe you could tutor me?" suggested Jesse with a smile on his face. He liked this idea very much. This way he could spend more time with his girlfriend. They hardly got to see each other.

"Ooh...I don't know..." replied Jackie hesitantly.

"Come on,"

"I'm not a genius or anything,"

Jesse stopped walking and held both of Jackie's hands in his. "Well, I believe in you. And I _know _that you'll make a great tutor."

"Are you sure?" asked Jackie eyeing him.

"Yes, Jackie please."

"Uh...I..."

"Please?" Jesse grinned sweetly at her using his young teenage boy charm.

Jackie inhaled, giving in. "Fine. We'll start tonight at the Mermaid Inn around 8."

Jesse groaned. Yes, he was happy about Jackie being his tutor but something else bothered him. "Why can't we go over to your place? I've never been there before!"

"Because," explained Jackie as if she was talking to a kid, regardless she kind of was. "We get visitors all the time popping up in thin air," Under her breath she muttered. "Literally."

"Oh...okay," said Jesse in a sad tone of voice.

Jackie's face softened when she saw how he was upset by this. "Jesse...it's just not the right time for you to come over. But, one day you will okay? I'll make sure of it." She said almost in an unwavering manner.

Jesse grinned. "Okay," He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed Jackie's forehead.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal was just about to go for her lunch break when a woman in her late forties stopped her.

"Hello, where can I find James Bell?" She asked.

"James?" questioned Nehal. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! You mean Jamie? For a second I thought you were talking about my friend Jackie's brother."

The lady looked confused.

"Never mind! So Jamie eh? Hold on a second." said Nehal spotting an owl flying towards her.

The owl swooped down, came to break on the table, and landed in front of Nehal, holding out its leg. She took the rolled up piece of parchment from the bird and unrolled it.

_**Nehal**_

_**My mother is coming to the Ministry today. Please help me! I do NOT want to go out to lunch with her.**_

_**Jamie**_

Nehal scanned the parchment and laughed. "So YOU'RE Mrs. Bell?" She asked surprised.

The woman looked stunned. "Yes I am," She stated proudly.

Nehal noticed the woman had Jamie's piercing blue-green eyes.

"You are a role model to many of the young Aurors!" explained Nehal. "Plus you and my mom were really good friends."

"Ah," Mrs. Bell nodded. "Mona yes she was a doll. And her older daughter was such a sweetheart!"

Nehal wanted to yell that Manali was anything but a sweetheart but chose not to. If anything, Nehal really felt as though she was being observed under a microscope. She was suddenly aware that one of her nails was slightly chipped, her shoe had a tiny smear on the side-- and a thread was hanging down from her skirt.

Casually, Nehal put her hand over the spot where the thread was.

But Mrs. Bell was only reaching into her bag, and a moment later handed her a pair of small silver scissors.

"Oh...er, thanks," said Nehal awkwardly. She snipped the offending thread and handed back the scissors feeling like a schoolgirl again. "That always happens," added Nehal and gave a nervous smile. "I look in the mirror in the morning and I look fine, but then the minute I get out of the house..." Nehal trailed off, and then thought. "Great I'm gabbing. Wait! What I am still doing talking to her?"

"Canadians are incapable of good grooming," stated Mrs. Bell as if she was a know it all about Canadian fashion. "Unless it's a horse." The corner of her lips moved a couple millimeters up into a smile.

Nehal didn't really know how to respond to that. For one thing, she was highly insulted. This...this...woman thought so highly of herself didn't she! She was judging ALL Canadians based on Nehal's own appearance today. "Why! If my mother had heard this old hag talking like this about our family, she'd have a thing or two to say about that. Or rather... A never ending lecture. I sure do pity Mrs. Bell in the afterlife!" A small humorous smile appeared on Nehal's face at the thought of her mom.

With an inward sigh, Nehal ploughed through her meaningless conversation with Jamie's mum.

"Well...I like horses. There one of my favourite animals."

"Nehal who colors your hair?" said Mrs. Bell abruptly.

"It's...it's my own," said Nehal nervously touching a strand.

"Meione," she echoed suspiciously. "I don't know the name. At which salon does she work?"

For a moment Nehal was completely silenced.

"Erm...well," floundered Nehal. "Actually...I...I'm not sure you'll have heard of it. It's very...ah...exclusive."

"Well, I think you should change colorist," said Mrs. Bell as if she knew better. "It's a very unsubtle shape."

"Right," Nehal nodded. "Unsubtle shape. Of course." She put on her fake sweet smile that she usually reserved for Leslie.

"Very well then," said Mrs. Bell. "If you do see my son tell him I'm looking for him we're supposed to have lunch."

"Oh for sure! Nice talking to you again Mrs. Bell," said Nehal but Jamie's mother had already left the scene. "AAArrrgh!" Nehal fell into her seat, frustrated and relieved at the same time. Where was that Jamie?

Oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

It was Sunday around noon and Heather and Oliver were still in bed.

"Someone's knocking on the door," stated Oliver.

"Noooooooooo," said Heather. "Timmy!" She yelled. "Timmy can you get the door please?"

Oliver chuckled. "He can't answer doors!"

"Humphrey Boggart," was Heather's reply. She got out from under the covers and pretended not to notice Oliver staring at her.

Heather wrapped a sheet around her to cover up and then went to answer the door. "Who're you?" She asked a little rudely holding the door knob with one hand and the other hand holding up the sheet.

"Hi, I'm Karen," She had short blond hair, blue eyes and was tall and skinny.

"What d'ye want?" drawled Heather sounding like Hagrid.

"I just came to tell you that I'm your new neighbour!" she said rather excitedly. "I just moved in next door."

"Oh...well...welcome to the...hallway!" said Heather lamely.

"Yeah, so I'll talk to you later neighbour!" said Karen cheerfully smiling at Heather.

"Yeah bye!" said Heather not really caring and closing the door grudgingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?" asked Oliver as Heather came back into the bedroom.

"New neighbour," answered Heather. "I can't believe they have the nerve to knock on our door and introduce themselves, seriously! It's noon on a Sunday! They should have waited till 4!"

Oliver laughed. "You sound like Nehal," he noted. "And I guess they were just trying to be nice and make some friends."

"Yeah well, they can go suck it," said Heather fully annoyed as she settled herself back into bed and into her man's arms.

Oliver laughed and grinned at Heather very amused. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"UGH!" said Heather disgusted. "I HATE being called cute. What do I look like a puppy to you?"

"Meow," said Timmy which meant yes. He came into the room. He had somehow managed to open the bedroom door which was previously closed.

Oliver sat up shocked. He looked as if he was a character in a horror movie. "How-how-" He looked at Heather. "Did he?"

Heather giggled. "I told you Timmy could have gotten the door."

Oliver's gaped resembling a fish.

Heather giggled again and patted his head. "Aww you're so cute when you're shocked," She said mocking him like he had done to her. The tables had turned.

Oo0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Nehal stared ferociously at the parchment in from of her not really reading it, because she was so worked up with the events that took place today.

"Hello Sunshine!" said Jamie from the doorway. Nehal looked up to see him lounging on the door frame, with his arms crossing his chest.

Nehal smiled and casually walked up to Jamie, ushering him into the room, and then promptly closing the door behind her. When she turned back to face him, her whole demeanor changed from pleasant to angry.

Jamie suddenly wished that he was on the other side of Nehal's Head office door. It was no secret on the Auror floor, of Nehal's dreaded temper, and the staff mostly tried to avoid her on her black days.

Jamie started backing away as Nehal advanced on him, "Err..Hello poppet"

"Don't you DARE "hello poppet me, Jamie Bell! How DARE you leave me by myself, on my own, to try to entertain your mother!!!" she continued, "Do you have any IDEA what it's like to be scrutinized, and picked on bit by bit like that?? Oh wait! HOW the HELL would _YOU _know, you twit!"

Jamie tried his best to keep as much distance between him and Nehal in case she decided to jab him in the ribs. Those attacks usually had him sore for days. He took another step back and his heel hit the wall, cornering him. Shit!

"Next time you want someone to save _your _sorry ass, don't bother asking me, you got that?" Nehal jabbed him painfully with each syllabel. "Got it?" Jamie nodded minutely. "Good," Nehal breathed, and then opened the door to her office. "Leave."

Jamie shot out of the office in a flash.

Nehal closed the door again and sighed content. She sat on her table and flipped the pages of a book absentmindedly.

"Why waste your days with mortals, when you could waste your days with me?" Jensen's presence was felt in the room for the first time today.

"You were watching me?" Nehal turned her calm eyes on him, looked at him in the eyes and just as easily went back to reading the book on her table.

Jensen glided towards her and pressed his soft lips on her neck. " Men cower in your presence, but love you just the same. How does one get to be?" his voice inquired, while on hand held her back and the other ran long fingers from the top of her thighes to the bottom of her toes.

Nehal didn't hear him, but rather arched her back in response to his caress on her spine. "_I _think your hair looks beautiful. You tell grandma that." Jensen said as his hands ran through her now free flowing hair.

Nehal smiling, slipped into his warm embrace, "Thank you..."

o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

It was now Monday.

Jackie arrived at work exhausted. Last night she was in the middle of a tutoring session with Jesse when they suddenly abandoned his school work and just started to make-out. They didn't have sex but things were pretty heated between the two.

"Yo!" said Peyton upon seeing her friend.

"What up holmes?" said Jackie.

"Chillin'"

"A'ight."

They both burst out laughing. It was an inside joke for them to pretend they were ghetto fabulous.

"So how is the article coming?" asked Peyton.

Jackie frowned. "What article?"

"The one about Britain's best dressed..." hinted Peyton

"OH yeah!" realization hit Jackie. "I finished it like two nights ago."

"That's good," replied Peyton. "Did it take you a long time?"

"Yeppers,"

"Aww that sucks. Oh by the way, you have a phone message."

Jackie smiled excitedly. "Yeah? Who's it from?"

Peyton hesitated. She wasn't sure how Jackie would react when she found who the message was from. "Your ex."

Jackie's jaw dropped. That was the last thing she thought would ever happen. There was only one other time Draco had called her at work and that was because he wanted to see the muggle sights of London. What could he be calling about now?

Peyton nodded and slid her chair over closer to Jackie. "I think he wants to get back together with you."

Jackie shook her head rapidly. "No he doesn't. Trust me. He's probably already moved on to some other chick."

"Okay then," said Peyton shrugging her shoulders. "But check your messages. Later!"

"Bye P. Sawyer!" said Jackie using her nickname for her friend.

Jackie stared at the phone on her desk, for what seemed like an eternity. She was afraid of what Draco might have to say to her. Finally she picked up the phone and punched in the code to her voicemail. She listened.

"Hey Jackie it's me, or should I say your Prince Charming," He joked.

Jackie couldn't help but smile when he said Prince Charming. He probably knew she would like that.

"I've already apologized to Pradhan and Bell, so the next stop on the apology tour is you. I'm sorry if I pissed you off by showing up drunk. I didn't really know what I was thinking at the time. Anyway, since I don't have a phone and am calling from Nehal's office...maybe you could come visit me sometime...bye."

Jackie erased the message and sighed. What was she going to do with him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0

Danielle was looking through her mail. "Another letter from Ian?" She thought as again, she recognized his handwriting. "Boy is this guy desperate or what?" She didn't even bother to read the letter. She walked over and put the letter in the wastebasket.

"Hey baby," greeted Eli.

Danielle smiled. "Hey! So er...guess what?"

"What?"

"I just received another letter from Ian," said Danielle. She figured it would be best if she was honest with her husband. She did not want to have any secrets from him.

"WHAT? Who the hell is Ian?" thundered Eli his fists clenching.

"Dude, chill!" ordered Danielle raising her hands and backing away from him slightly. "You know that guy I beat up with a crowbar at the wedding?"

"Oh...him. Yeah what did he want?" asked Eli calming down, slightly.

Danielle scoffed, "He wants me to visit him at the hospital." She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what his deal is."

"Are you going to visit him?" asked Eli curiously.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about with your dealership and the bills."

Eli walked forward to his wife. He put his hand under her chin, and held her face so he could read her eyes. "Would you like to go?"

"It's no big thing. Don't worry about it."

"You don't have to ask my permission, Danielle. I'm not your father-thank heaven for _that_."

Danielle giggled. "Yeah that would be weird." She stopped and stared at him, trying to understand what he wanted. As well as doing that, she thought about what she really wanted.

"Danielle," said Eli. "As your husband I'm going to be reasonable and trust your judgement. I mean that. If you want to go visit your ex then go. I trust you."

"Wow..." answered Danielle. This was so unlike Eli. I guess what they say is true, marriage does change people. She looked up at him. "Are you sure? I mean...I don't know if I'll go, but you'd be cool with it?"

Eli smiled at her and she could see no trace of apprehension in his dark brown eyes. "Yep, like I said before. I trust you."

**A/N: So please let us know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 Like you, like an arsonist

Chapter 7

"Hey guys!" said Heather coming into the good old condo.

"Hi ya Heather!" said Jackie cheerfully.

"Hi ya everybody," said Heather. "Where's Nehal?"

Nehal came sliding out of her bedroom like a rockstar. "Hollaaa, I'm here!"

Then Danielle apparated in the condo.

"Ooh good timing Danie, Heather just arrived!" exclaimed Nehal happily.

Heather, Nehal and Jackie burst into applause and starting clapping Danielle on her good timing skills.

Danielle grinned and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much."

"Let's do something. We haven't done anything together in a long time," complained Jackie. She figured since the four of them were all currently together they might as well do something.

"Let's go to Barbados!" said Heather randomly.

Nehal looked at Heather abruptly. She cocked an eyebrow. "Heather we can't just randomly go to Barbados!" She said reasonably.

"Why not?" said Heather. "We can apparate there yeah know!"

"Where would we stay?" asked Danielle.

"A hotel, duh Danie!" Heather rolled her eyes annoyed with her friends. "Come on guys," She pleaded. "It'd be fun."

"Yeah," said Nehal with a sigh plumping down on the couch. "It would be fun just to get away."

"Agreed," said Danielle sitting down beside her. "But...we have jobs and our lives here. We have to focus on that, for now anyway..." She grinned at Heather. "Keep Barbados in mind will yeah? Maybe for the Christmas holidays?"

"Sure thing," said Heather saluting Danielle as if she was a military general.

Jackie then looked at her watch and started to panic as if there was a fire. She hopped from one foot to the other. "Holy Mother Fucking shit shit One Tree Hill is on!" Jackie ran and jumped over the couch sitting beside Nehal. "Where's the remote?" She scanned the area quickly. Then she pulled on Nehal's shirt, still panicking. "Where's the remote?"

"I didn't touch it!" defended Nehal. "You were the one that had it last."

Jackie's breathing quickened. "Oh...my...gosh." She groaned irritably like a wild animal being taken down by a tranquilizer. "I have to get up now!" She crawled over on all fours to the television and started flicking through the channels until the screen landed on Chad Michael Murrary. She grinned. "Finally!" She then took her place on the couch, feeling victorious.

Heather and Danielle just watched their friend in amusement.

Nehal noticed them gawking at Jackie's crazy behaviour and replied, "She's only like this on Monday nights when her favourite show is on."

Heather then took a seat beside Jackie.

The four friends were all together watching One Tree Hill. It was nice since they were all in their mid-20s and didn't get to hang out as much as they did in Hogwarts. It was a great feeling of comfort for the girls, knowing they could count on each other no matter what. The fact they've been the best of friends for such a long time, was simply amazing. _That_ was something Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Heather all agreed on.

When it came to a commercial break Nehal turned to her left and whispered to Danielle, "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Danielle.

The pair got off the couch and went into Nehal's room to talk.

"Move over!" replied Heather. "We got the whole couch to ourselves now!"

Jackie moved down all the way to the opposite of the couch and spread her legs out, Heather followed suit, their heads resting on the couch's arm rest while their legs over lapped each other.

O0o00o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0

In Nehal's room...

"So I met Jamie's mother," started Nehal suspensively.

"Oh my gosh you met his mother?" questioned Danielle her eyes widening to the extreme. "THAT'S HUGE! That's a really big step, congratulations!"

"Danielle! Remember, Jamie and I are not dating. I'm dating Jensen!"

"Right him," said Danielle looking away, Nehal's ceiling suddenly seemed very interesting to her.

"Why don't you like me and Jensen together?" asked Nehal abruptly.

Danielle looked back at her friend and stiffened. She decided to change the subject. "So what did you and Jamie's mum talk about?"

Nehal answered, "I told her that she was an inspiration to many young aurors."

"Brown-noser," muttered Danielle.

"I was just explaining why I'd recognized her!" said Nehal defensively. "But I don't think she liked me very much."

"Why?"

"She kept observing me under a microscope, criticizing everything about me!" vented Nehal as she did earlier to Jamie, this time she wasn't as intense and angry. "Urgh!"

Danielle put her finger to chin. "Well, look that sucks that Mrs. Bell doesn't like you and doesn't think your good enough but what really matters is you and Jamie. Jamie loves you for who you are; don't be become someone you're not." She replied wisely.

Just then an owl swooped in holding a letter. Nehal went to pick it up, thinking it was for her, but the owl bit her finger when she tried to approach it.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Nehal narrowing her eyes at the owl. She and the owl had a mini-staring contest for about two minutes until Nehal couldn't keep it together anymore and blinked. She said, "Er...Danielle? It's for...you." She handed the letter to her friend.

"Aarrrrgh!" said Danielle, because she knew it was from Ian. She ripped the letter up into shreds. "How'd he find me?"

"GPS?" suggested Nehal as she looked at the shreds on the floor.

Danielle gave her a strange look.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Nehal.

"Ian,"

Nehal gasped. "Why the pumpernickel is Ian writing to _you_?"

"He wants me to visit him in St. Mungo's!" whined Danielle. "He thinks I'm still in love with him or something."

"I never!" said Nehal shocked.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You should visit him and make out with Eli. Give him some closure," suggested Nehal.

O000oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, time to talk about MA problems!" said Heather. On the television, Chad Michael Murrary started crying. "Shut up dijnon! Okay, my problems. I really hate that damn Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?" asked Jackie.

"Timmy's new girlfriend!"

"Timmy has a girlfriend?" said Jackie confused.

"WH-AAAAAT!" exclaimed Heather. "You don't know the news? Of course he does!"

"Oh...I'm sorry," said Jackie awkwardly.

"Dude, I need to start hanging out with you more," replied Heather. She then put a hand to her head dramatically. "But she's so annoying!"

"But I think Timmy would want you to like her," said Jackie.

"PO-LICE!" said Heather. "And we've got these new neighbours. They're so annoying! They interrupted my sex with Oliver!"

"I didn't need to know that..." said Jackie.

Heather ignored her. "And Oliver's always complaining because he has nothing to do. He needs a job!"

"That's NOTHING compared to my problems," said Danielle as she and Nehal walked back out into the living room to join Heather and Jackie.

"Or mine," said Nehal.

"Or mine," muttered Jackie softly biting her lip nervously.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

The next day...

Heather went to work. "Hi Jez!"

"Hey Heather!" said Jez. "We have to go to Romania." He said rather abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because if we can establish a safe vampire coven then the Ministry will give us control over vampires," answered Jez.

"Yay!" said Heather cheerfully.

"Yeah, Dylan worked it out,"

Heather gave Jez a questioning look raising her eyebrows. "Why would the Ministry take a psychologists advice on vampires?"

"Um..." said Jez awkwardly because he had no idea what Heather was talking about.

"Well, anyways. I better get more vampire hunters if we're going to Romania!"

"Yeah, I don't know where we'll find them all," replied Jez.

"Ye of little faith!" said Heather patting her co-worker on the head. She then apparated to the front of Starbucks. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her sudden appearance. No one did, so she ventured inside. She went straight up to a guy. "H! Who're you?"

"My name is Tristan," He said mysteriously. He held out his hand and a hawk landed on it.

Someone people in Starbucks oohed and awed at the sight of the hawk landing on Tristan's hand. It was quite a trick.

"You're hired!" said Heather very energetically.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Eli opened up another letter from this "Ian" character. Danielle was still asleep. He knew that she always destroyed these letters before he could read them and he wanted to see what was up with this guy.

When he pulled the letter out of the envelope some rose petals fell out. The letter was just a poem.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Eli smells bad**_

_**But I love you**_

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**You don't like me right now**_

_**But I'll change for you**_

_**All my love, Ian  
**_

Eli's face boiled up with anger. He crunched up the letter in his hand.

Danielle then walked into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. "Good morning husband!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning," mumbled Eli quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Danielle.

"Nothing," said Eli looking at the floor.

"Okay, there is," said Danielle staring at Eli's back.

"Just leave me alone!"

"That's so annoying when people deny there's something wrong but YOU WON'T TELL ME!"

"Fine!" said Eli turning around to face his wife. "Why don't you look at your latest letter from Ian Smith? The fuck face wrote you a love poem this time!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, the guy is obsessed with me. I can't help the fact that he's still in love with me. But you know, he should have thought about that before he fucking cheated. He _hurt me_ really bad! I was a MESS! He slept with another girl; HE'S the one who gave up on us!" She collapsed down on a chair and began to sob.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," said Eli generally sounding sincere. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "When did this happen?"

"My last year at Hogwarts," sniffed Danielle. "It wasn't a pleasant sight; he was on top of Casey Panning, that _slut!"_ She growled ruthlessly.

"Wait...you walked in on your boyfriend and some slut doing it?"

Danielle nodded her head. "Yeah..." She sniffed again.

Eli put his fingers on her chin. "I will _never _cheat on you. You have my word love. I am here okay. You can count on that," said Eli with tenderness and love in his voice.

Danielle looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. She cupped his face and kissed him. She couldn't get enough of him, it was like she drew life from his lips.

O0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peyton, holding a magazine in her hand walked over to Jackie who was chilling by the water cooler. "Skirt or pants?" She asked.

"Pants," answered Jackie thoughtfully.

Peyton looked down at the magazine and read. "If you picked pants, you like to be the pants in the relationship!" She looked up at Jackie. "Go figure," She said sarcastically. "You like to take charge in the relationship and make the choices. You like the comfort in knowing you've got a hold on the reigns."

"That doesn't sound like me..." started Jackie.

"I think it does," said Peyton shrugging.

"Say what?"

"Well it is with your relationship with Jesse. You like being in control so you won't get hurt again. Whereas with your criminal ex _he_ was the one holding onto the reigns," explained Peyton. "That's just my interpretation of it." She said thoughtfully.

"Well..." said Jackie shifting one foot to the other. "What does it say for skirt?" she asked curiously.

Peyton looked down at the magazine again. "If you picked skirt, you like to be feminine. You're all about embracing your inner temptress." She looked up again at Jackie. "So basically if you picked skirt you're a slut!"

Jackie burst out laughing, followed by Peyton. They laughed and laughed.

"Where did you get this?" said Jackie grabbing the magazine out of her friend's hand and flipping through the pages.

"Oh, you're going to _love_ this!" said Peyton grinning from ear to ear. "I stole it off Mrs. Sanchez's desk!" She laughed loudly.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Are you _serious_?" She flipped the magazine over so she could see the cover. "Mrs. Sanchez reads J-14?"

Peyton nodded and laughed. "Apparently,"

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Nehal strolled in to Jamie's office casually. "Hey want to go for lunch now?"

Jamie totally taken by surprise, opened his eyes and sat up abruptly.

Nehal eyed him suspiciously. Did she just walk on what she think she walked on? "Uh...why are you all sweaty?"

"I was...exercising," said Jamie embarrassed. This was truly an embarrassing situation to be in.

Nehal noticed the moving and moaning naked Playwizard spread of a famous female Quidditch player on the page on the table. Her eyes traced back to Jamie who looked guilty as charged. No one wonder the men preferred playwizard to playboy. The pictures moved!

"Uh..wow." Nehal flipped the page so it now faced her, and asked Jamie in a very conversational manner, "So, what's your favourite position?" she glanced down and flipped some pages idly.

"Are you expecting an answer or is that a rhethorical question of...sorts?" Jamie said, clearing his throat awkwardly

"Well your day seems highly invested into this matter, so...I was just curious to know, if you had certain preferences to certain _players_." Nehal cocked up an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips. She had forgotten how easy it was to tease Jamie on certain subjects, and today watching his face grow more and more red just brought back such delicious memories. "After all, if Mamma Bell were to ask me of your preference on women, I'd like to answer as correct as possible, since we're sooo _close _and all."

"Drop it already, Nehal." Jamie glowered at his colleague.

"Oh, but I was just getting warmed up." Nehal said, her eyes wide with innocence. When her words were met with Jamie's resignated look, she sighed. "Oh alright!" she got up with the intention to leave.

"SCORE!!!" Jamie stood up and yelled on the top of his lungs. Nehal whirled around, her jaw dropping in shock. If emotions spelled themselves on Jamie's face regularly, today's word would be "Estatic". Jamie, still standing, pointed to Nehal, "You NEVER back down. Never! This is the day to remember."

Nehal folded her arms across her chest, and waited for the 'whooping' to stop. "The way I see it, we both won," she said.

A smile still lingering on his face Jamie scoffed, "How's that?"

Nehal walked up to his desk and leaned forward, like she was letting him in on a secret. Her high heels enabled her to be only a couple inches shorter that Jamie.

"Well..." she looked up at him through her lashes, "You won, because I backed first for once, but _I _got to see you smile." She pulled his chin down and kissed his cheek and then left abruptly, leaving poor Jamie thoroughly confused .

Jamie stood frozen on the spot for about ten seconds. He plopped back down in his seat, defeated. He stared at the moaning witch, not feeling as turned on as he was before. All he could think about was the sweet and cute moment he just had with Nehal. A playful smile crept up on his face. He closed the magazine and tossed it into the recycling bin victouriously.

**A/N: Hey everyone! We hope you all are enjoying the story and please review it means a lot. Also, Godric's Hollow will appear later in the story (hence the title) just wanted to make that clear.**


	8. Chapter 8 With arms outstretched

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or One Tree Hill because there are some parts from the show in here. Other than that enjoy:)**

Jesse and Jackie were standing outside the doors of the high school chatting away.

"Hey, I've got something for you," said Jesse.

"I know you do gorgeous," said Jackie thinking he was talking about a kiss. She stood on her tippy-toes and leaned in, but no dice.

Instead Jesse put a book right in front of Jackie's lips so she was _almost _kissing the novel. He laughed finding the current situation amusing.

Jackie took the book from him confused.

Jesse could tell by the look on her face she was utterly puzzled. "It's that book I was telling you about. I thought you might want to check it out."

"Oh, I definitely want to check it out," said Jackie seductively. She grinned up at her boyfriend. "I suppose I could read the book too. But what are you –" She nudged him with the book. "going to do for me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse.

"Well, I read the book..." Jackie stepped closer to him. "You do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something fun. Deal?" said Jackie.

"Okay deal!" said Jesse happily.

"Should we shake on it or just make out now?" said Jackie smiling.

Jesse smiled at her and shook his head. "I'll see you around," He waved goodbye and walked into the school doors for a long day of educational lessons.

Jackie looked at the book intrigued. "Who knew reading could be so much fun?"

Jesse saw his buddy James when he walked inside the school. "Hey,"

"Hey," said James bumping fists with Jesse.

"Is your brother still dealing?" asked Jesse curiously.

"Why?"

"Cause I need to tear it up against Cove City,"

"So how's getting high going to help?" asked James raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Not weed James. Performance enhancers. Look, just tell your brother that I'm gonna be on the floor for forty minutes, and I need to be in a different gear."

"You sure about this?" asked James.

Jesse nodded his head. "Yeah, he'll know what to get."

O0o00o0o0o0o0ooo00o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So tell me why you're suddenly going to Romania again?" asked Danielle as she sat on the couch petting Timmy at Heather and Oliver's place.

"For work," answered Heather while packing.

Danielle nodded. "Coolies."

"Yep," said Heather popping the 'p'.

"Is that guy going too?" asked Danielle prying. "The one who was staring at me when I was wearing my bra in your room?"

"Yes of course and his name is Jez," said Heather looking at Danielle. She giggled. "I think he fancies you."

"Great, just what I need...another admirer!" said Danielle sarcastically rolling her eyes. Most women would be _thrilled _at the idea of more than one man liking them but not Danielle. Especially since she was married and off the market for good.

Heather laughed. "Well you were quite the boy magnet in Hogwarts."

"Meh.." said Danielle laughing.

There was a moment of silence.

"So what's going on with you and Ian?" asked Heather. She hesitated. "Nehal told me he's been writing to you...that's kind of odd, considering you _did _beat his ass with a crowbar."

Danielle groaned and put her head in her hands. She massaged her temples before answering and looking up at Heather. "I don't even know anymore. He _hurt_ me, he _hurt _me _so_ bad! I don't ever want to go back to that dark place ever again." She paused. "A part of me just wants to hurt _him_ the way he hurt _me_!"

"So...you're not going to visit him then?" questioned Heather raising her eyebrows.

Danielle narrowed her eyes at Heather. "I never said that."

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the boys' locker room...

Jesse walked up to James who slipped pills into Jesse's hand.

James said, "Okay I got them." He paused. "You sure about this?"

Jesse hesitated for a brief moment. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Positive,"

"Okay here's the deal. These are basically amphetamines. They're like steroids on speed or speed on steroids. Anyway, you gotta be careful Jesse."

"Whatever gets me jacked for Cove City, man."

"Here. These will definitely do that. Anyway, if you grow breasts, I get the first peek," teased James walking away. "You're welcome!" He shouted.

Jesse ignored his friend and swallowed a pill.

Ten minutes later he walked outside to meet Jackie who was waiting patiently for him.

Jackie smiled when she saw Jesse walking towards her. "Hey handsome!" She greeted cheerfully. "Three more chapters to go," She waved the book in her hand.

"You gotta be kidding me?" said Jesse startled. He didn't think she would read the mystery novel that fast.

Jackie giggled. "Jesse, I'm_ this_ desperate to see you have some actual fun in your life. You're always out doing...yard work. You're a teenager; those should be the most fun and rebellious years of your life!"

"Well I'm dating you," remarked Jesse. "That's rebellious."

"Yeah but...you need a better social life," added Jackie.

"But I need to study for exams and summatives." said Jesse looking at Jackie angrily.

"Are you okay? You're shaking Jesse?" asked Jackie concerned.

"My heart's racing too," answered Jesse taking his girlfriend's hand and putting it over his heart. "That's what happens when I'm around you."

Jackie smiled sweetly upon hearing his comment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day today."

"Oh...okay, well I'm just gonna quickly call Peyton, I need to ask her something about a source and then we can talk about your day," said Jackie finishing off with a smile. She reached into her purse for her cell phone and began dialling Peyton's number.

When Jackie wasn't looking, Jesse quickly swallowed another pill, downing it with some water.

Ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00

The next day...

"Eli!" yelled Danielle.

"Yeah over here baby," said Eli who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a motorcycle magazine. "Oooh, nice Harley." he commented on a picture of a motorcycle he really liked.

Danielle walked over to Eli. "What color should we use for the bathroom...midnight blue or cream?"

"Hmm, you decide," replied Eli who was _clearly_ more interested in the motorcycle magazine then what color to paint the bathroom, as most men would be.

"Well I can't choose between the two of them! I like them both!" argued Danielle.

"Okay the er...blue then," answered Eli randomly.

"Alright thanks Eli!" said Danielle rushing off to finish the painting job.

"Yeah blue...just like the Harley," muttered Eli grinning.

Danielle walked back into the bathroom. She raised her wand and pointed it at the ceiling, "Appear le paint job!" The walls magically turned the midnight blue color she wanted. She took a step back to study her job well done. "Perfect!" She nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Eli went to go answer it. "Hey Nehal!" He greeted her with a friendly smile.

Nehal returned the friendliness. "Hey Eli! Is Danielle around?"

"Yeah go see her she's in the bathroom!"

"Er..." said Nehal not knowing if she should go or not.

"COME ON IN NEHAL! I'M NOT PEEING!" yelled Danielle.

"Well that clears things up," said Nehal her voice dripping with sarcasm as she looked at Eli. She smiled at him again and walked over to the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" asked Danielle referring to the midnight blue color on the washroom walls.

"Yeah! It looks great! I _love _the colour!" said Nehal enthusiastically as she looked around.

Danielle smiled. "It would have taken me _hours _if I had to do this the muggle way." She sighed deeply. "I love being a witch!"

Nehal laughed and beamed at her friend. "Me too!"

O0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie caught up with Jesse as he was mowing the front lawn of the beautiful condo estate the girls lived in. Her stomach did a flip-flop when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She skipped over happily to him, with a huge smile illustrated on her face.

"All finished," said Jackie. "Now it's my turn!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast!" exclaimed Jesse trying to surpass a laugh at Jackie's anxiousness. "Did you like it?"

"Did I like it or did I read it?" corrected Jackie. "The book's about how a guy loses his integrity and glues into temptation, which is _exactly _what I see you doing sometime soon with me!" She grinned.

Jesse chuckled. "Right, well a deal's a deal right?"

"That's right baby. A deal is a deal," replied Jackie smirking.

"Look I gotta get back to work before my boss comes out," said Jesse looking around nervously. "I'll see you at the game tonight right?"

"Yeah!" confirmed Jackie.

"Okay bye!" said Jesse before waving at her and continuing his yard work.

"Bye!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Earlier that day...

Nehal and Draco met up at a restaurant for lunch.

"What's going on?" asked Nehal. "You said you wanted to talk."

After a brief pause, Draco looked at Nehal's questioning face. "Do you think second chances are a lie?"

Nehal shook her ponytail widely wondering where his statement came from. She then took a breath and composed herself. She folded her hands in her lap. "Well I think it depends on what you are dealing with, I guess."

"Yeah..." replied Draco absentmindedly. "How are things going with you and Bell?" He still didn't know about Nehal dating a vampire. Nehal wondered how Draco would take the news if she told him.

"Good question," said Nehal laughing lightly. "Truthfully I don't know. Jamie and I have a lot of history and I admit there is that romantic aroma around us but..." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Draco- I have to tell you something and please don't get upset."

Draco's eyes softened and he became concerned. "Sure what's up?"

Nehal inhaled, closed her eyes and said, "I'm dating a vampire."

There was silence.

Upon not hearing anything, Nehal opened her eyes to see if Draco was even still there.

Finally Draco spoke, "You're okay, right? I mean, you're feeling okay—"

"Yes! I'm fine! Why are you asking me that?" asked Nehal.

"Jee, I don't know Pradhan maybe it's because you just told me your dating a fucking vampire!" exclaimed Draco sarcastically.

Some people in the restaurant turned to look at them oddly.

"We're just...rehearsing for a play...about vampires," said Nehal laughing nervously. Even though they were in a magical restaurant she didn't want the whole world to know about this. Or worse the Daily Prophet finding out. The Ministry would be furious with her.

Nehal leaned in closer to Draco. "I know I'm dating someone that can hurt me, literally but what's the big deal? Your butler is a vampire!"

Draco stiffened and leaned back in his chair. "That's different. He's a protector for my mum." He met her gaze again. "I wouldn't date him if I were you Pradhan…" he said unsurely.

"And I suppose this is you brotherly instinct coming in?" Nehal snapped at him. She was _not_ going to let him get to her about this one.

"No, I'm telling this to you as a friend," replied Draco casually. Then added a bit more seriously, "Nehal...vampires aren't ones to date."

"Hello! Heather dated a vampire and pssh, and you know all about who 'the good crowd' is? You're hardly that good of an influence," said Nehal rolling her eyes at him.

Draco glared at her. "Nehal, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I think he probably doesn't care," Draco said dropping the glare.

"Jensen is a perfectly nice guy. I'm not going to listen to you this time. I'll only regret it."

"Look, you can just walk away from me right now. Just don't come crawling back to me when he hurts you," said Draco.

Nehal could sense the anger and frustration in his voice. "Why do you care so much anyhow?" she asked.

Draco looked insulted. Then, his insulted face turned into one of amusement. "Silly Nehal," he said ruffling her hair.

Nehal looked at him and frowned.

"I _care_ a great deal about you; you've always been there for me. I can't help it if I'm protective of my Pradhan," he said shrugging his shoulders coolly.

A smile crept up on Nehal's face. She played with her napkin in her hands tentatively.

Thankfully, Draco changed the subject. "Did Jackie tell you about the message I left for her?"

"Yeah...I guess she hasn't come to see you yet," replied Nehal sadly. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah..." started Draco. He raised his eyebrows. "Is she still going out with that filthy mudblood?"

"Er...yeah. You okay with that?"

Draco took a swig of his drink and drained it. He put the glass down. He knew she was waiting patiently for an answer. "Well, it's her life. There's nothing I can do about it. I mean I know were friends now but I miss her, I miss her as my girlfriend."

Nehal nodded her head. She felt really bad for Draco. But he was right; it was Jackie's life and her decision. As her friend she was going to respect that but deep, deep down she eagerly hoped Jackie would break up with Jesse.

Draco said, "Is connecting with someone really this complicated or is it simple and we just make it worse?"

"For me it's complicated. You just make it worse," replied Nehal reaching into her purse to pay for her share of the bill.

Draco narrowed his eyes and she laughed.

O0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oliver you need to find a job soon!" scolded Heather as she followed him around their condo like a toddler tagging along behind its mother.

"I know Heather I'm trying!" answered Oliver annoyed. "It's hard!"

"Not as hard as actually looking for one!" said Heather. She walked straight up to him and turned his body around so he was facing her when she talked. "All day long, you stay at home, sleeping eating and day dreaming about Quidditch! Hell, you probably think about Quidditch when you shower!"

Oliver looked down embarrassed.

"You need to get your act together or else...Timmy is going to scratch you ..." said Heather doubtfully.

"Oh wow I'm so scared!" said Oliver faking being afraid.

"Yeah well...you should be!" said Heather nodding her head dramatically and walking off.

0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Jesse was about to walk inside the gym for the big basketball game against Cove City.

"Jesse!" yelled Jackie.

Jesse turned around irritated. "Not now, Jackie."

"Okay, after the game, can we hang out! I have a _great_ idea of what we could do!" said Jackie excitedly.

"Jackie, I said not now okay?" repeated Jesse even more irritated than before.

Jackie's face went from excited to hurt instantly. "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I can, okay? That's how it works. People are mean, life's a bitch!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem's on the other side of the wall. And in five minutes, if I'm not perfect, they're going to eat me alive! That's _my _problem!"replied Jesse crossly he walked off still annoyed.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later...the basketball game had started.

Jesse caught the ball and started running towards the hoop to shoot it. Unfortunately, he got stopped by a player from the opposite team who he furiously knocked out of his way and made the basket.

The referee blew the whistle. "No basket!"

Jesse immediately started to yell at the referee. "What are you shiting me?"

"Easy son or you'll be kicked out of the game," the referee turned to the coach. "You better watch this boy."

Jackie whispered to Joie who was beside her, "What's Jesse doing?"

Joie shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Who knows, but he sure does look pissed."

The game was back on.

James passed the ball to Jesse who caught it. But something was awfully wrong. Jesse was practically leaning against the other player who was behind him. Jesse's vision started to act up. He could barely see anything! He looked from James to Jackie, who both looked mighty concerned for his well being. Suddenly, the basketball was out of his grasp and he collapsed.

The audience gasped in horror.

James ran to Jesse's side. "Coach! Coach!"

The Coach ran over and put a hand on Jesse's chest as the rest of the team gathered around anxiously.

0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a knock on the condo door; with a sigh Nehal went to answer it.

"Hey girly!" greeted Danielle walking in with a smile.

"Hey Danie!" said Nehal.

"Where were you at lunch? I went to the Ministry to see if you wanted to have lunch but Moody said you were already out with someone..." said Danielle suspiciously she raised an eyebrow at her friend waiting for the details.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I was hanging out with Draco," answered Nehal casually.

"Whoa, does Jackie know about this?" asked Danielle peculiarly.

"Well I haven't seen her all day so I haven't had the chance to tell her, but we're all friends so it should be okay," explained Nehal with a shrug.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Danielle looking around.

"She's at Jesse's basketball game. She's been hanging out with him an_ awful _lot!"

"Ow, ow!" said Danielle. "Do you think they've had sex yet?"

"Eww!" said Nehal covering her ears. "I don't even want to_ think _about that! Come on Danie, use your brains he's 18 she's 23. Big difference!" she scolded. "Besides, Jackie's not like that."

"I know," said Danielle. "She wouldn't just do it with anyone, but the thing about the hot yard guy is..." she probed. "He's a teenage boy. He's always going to be horny!"

They both laughed.

"Hey, want to go get some ice cream since it's a nice night and all?" suggested Danielle.

"Yeah sure that sounds pretty damn good to me!" said Nehal willingly.

They both laughed again and dissapparated to get some good yummy ice cream.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A second later, Jackie burst through the door and ran to the phone. She dialled Jesse's cell phone number to see if he was alright. She was worried sick about him. She bit her nails and started pacing back and forth nervously until she reached Jesse's voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Um...I um...I guess I just am worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things,"

"So do I," said a voice.

Jackie spun around almost dropping her cell phone.

"The door was unlocked," said Jesse hesitantly. "I know you don't want me over but..."

"Its fine!" said Jackie waving him off. She was too concerned for his safety right now. "How are you?"

"Not so good," answered Jesse honestly. He felt awful.

Jackie walked over and gave him a hug.

"I made a mistake Jackie," started Jesse as he sat down on the couch and took hold of her hand. "I just can't do it anymore."

"It's okay,"

"No, no it's not okay. I'm not okay! I lived for tonight, I was so scared. I'm still terrified!" confessed Jesse. "Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you and how much I want you that nothing else matters."

Jackie smiled at him and cupped his face and gave him a kiss.

"Jaxs..." said Jesse slowly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Normally, Jackie would have declined but he needed her and she wasn't going to just kick him out. He almost died! She stood up, nodded her head and held out her hand to him.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamie was the last to leave the floor that day. On his way out, someone joined him from the statue of the fountain and walked alongside him.

Jamie stopped outside the building and turned to face the newcomer, "Fancy seeing you here so late, Malfoy"

"Likewise," said Draco motioning them to move once more. "I felt a sudden need for intellectual conversation, and decided to pick your brain for my amusement."

Draco kept his eyes forwards. He realised a little too late, that he hadn't come here that well prepared. Draco Malfoy never had problems making friends since everyone wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. Jamie Bell was the first resistance to this exception, he felt.

Jamie sighed irritably. "Look! You can't just waltz in here and start up conversation without reason, Malfoy. Its not like we're _friends _or anything. In fact, I rather remember distinctly that we hated having to hang out in the same bloody room for more than two minutes, when I dated Nehal, and you Jackie."

"Well, now that you mention it Bell, that's precisely _why_ I'm talking to you. I want to help you and Pradhan get back together. " Draco turned up the next street hoping Bell caught onto the bait. It worked.

"Let me get this straight..._YOU_ want to help _ME?? _What the hell's wrong with you Malfoy? Someone knock you in the head today?" Jamie shook his head unbelievingly.

Draco sighed and considered knocking Jamie on the head right now. Instead, he conjured two firewhiskey bottles out of thin air, and offered one to Jamie, who gladly took it, seeing as how his day had an agenda of its own. Knowing Draco, the guy was not going to let up until he agreed to whatever whacky idea the ex-dark lord had in mind.

Just thinking of it started to make him nervous. He looked at the bottle and took a huge gulp thinking, "For courage..."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "It's about Pradhan. Oh hell, it's about Jackie too. Who am I kidding?" Draco downed his drink. "That did not come out right...."

Jamie looked down at Draco, and what he saw suprised him. Malfoy looked as nervous as he felt. Jamie conjured another bottle and handed it to Draco. "Take your time. It's not like I'm needed anywhere tonight," he grinned.

"Well see the thing is, I don't like that bloke Pradhan's with. When it really comes down to it, I guess I'd rather see the two of you together, than having her _ever _see him."

"My thoughts exactly," Jamie muttered darkly, his voice however low, projecting his hatred for Jensen.

" And," Draco continued as though he hadn't heard an interruption," I'm ready to help you in any way possible."

"Wow Malfoy! You know, I wasn't born yesterday." Jamie said.

"You could've fooled me." Draco said out of habit.

Jamie smiled, shaking his head, "Okay smart-mouth, what's the catch?" Draco pretended to look puzzled at the question. "Oh come on! Stop playing dumb with me Draco!"

The use of his first name, caught Draco completely off-guard. "I need and love Jackie, and I know you love Pradhan, so I figured we could help each other out. You and Jackie can somehow grow close, the way Pradhan and I are...and then the two of us can plan how to move forwards that way."

"But we still need to pretend to dislike each other in order for not suspision to rise between the group." Jamie said thoughtfully, plans already forming in his head. "That's genius!"

"I know I am." said Draco pompously.

"Full of motive...arrogance...leech...foul...and overly-"

"Bell, what are you doing?"

"Spelling out Malfoy for you. I'm simply stuck on producing a negative word to cover the "Y" in your name. Any suggestions?"

"Oh and here I thought you were practicing compliments for a Blast-Ended Skrewrt!" Draco shot back

They turned to glare at each other for a couple seconds, and then burst out laughing .

Maybe it was the effects of two very different men walking together at the dead at night, both hopeless cases involving the women they loved. Or the fact that the effects of the Firewhisky was finally kicking in... But somewhere along London's cobbled streets, Draco Malfoy found a friend in Jamie Bell.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Lots of crazy drama eh? Stay tuned for more and thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to us! Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9 Invincible

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: We do not own les Harry Potter, thank you.**

The next morning Nehal went in to Jackie's room to wake her up. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Jackie and Jesse were all cuddled up together on the bed.

"Well at least they have clothes on," thought Nehal optimistically. Still, she was pretty shocked. It was not a good way to start the morning off.

Nehal walked over to the side of the bed that Jackie was on and gently shook her. "Jaxs, wake up."

Jackie opened her eyes. She looked and saw Nehal glaring, not at her but at her bed. Jackie turned to look and saw that Nehal was glaring at Jesse. They both must have fallen asleep while talking late last night.

Nehal stood there with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"Good morning to you too," grumbled Jackie annoyed.

"Jaxs his _parents_ are probably worried sick about him. I know I would be!" said Nehal. "I'd be even more worried if I knew that my son was sleeping with a twenty-three year old!" She said loudly raising her voice dramatically.

"Shh!" hissed Jackie. "You'll wake him up!" She looked at him and felt relieved that during Nehal's outburst he had not stirred or waken up. Hell, the guy could probably sleep through a tornado.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" growled Nehal as she stared at Jesse just waiting for him to open his eyes so she could give him a piece off her mind.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Come on," She pulled her friend by the arm and into the living room.

Nehal wanted to give Jackie a pep talk about responsibility. Normally, this would be more of Danielle's department but since Danielle wasn't here, Nehal knew she had to step up and be the mother hen. She really didn't like where this conversation was going to go...

Ooo0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

Heather rolled over on the bed and looked at Oliver, accept he wasn't there.

"Hey!" said Heather. She got out of bed, then went back and put some clothes on and went out again.

"Timmy! Where's Oliver?" asked Heather.

"Meow," shrugged Timmy and continued licking himself.

"Fine, be that way! By the way you might want to keep it down with Bonnie next time." reported Heather bitterly.

"Meow!" snapped Timmy.

"I'm just saying!"

"Meow," said Timmy. _Well we want a kitten._

"No!" gasped Heather. "Aww...that'd be so cute. But aren't you moving a little too fast. You're not even married!"

"Meow, meow. Meow?" said Timmy. _I just want a little version of me to call my own. You know?_

"What if it is a doll?"

"Meow," _It doesn't matter._

"Don't you feel like you're wasting your youth?"

"Meow, meow meow. Meow meow," _Heather, I'm an old cat. In cat years, that is. I just want to see my name carried down._

"You used to be so exciting, Timmy. You've changed," said Heather sadly lowering her head.

"Meow meow! Meow," _You're just saying that because you don't like Bonnie! It's time for me to settle down._

Just then the door opened and Oliver trooped in. He was all muddy and damp and looked mighty depressed.

"Oi! What's wrong?" asked Heather.

"Nothing," answered Oliver trying not to make eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Surrre..." said Heather sarcastically. "Were you rolling in a puddle or something?"

"No, I...I tried out for a Quidditch team," said Oliver nervously. He was afraid of what her reaction might be. "I got in,"

"YOU DID!" squealed Heather. She grabbed his hands and they danced around the condo joyfully. She was so thrilled for Oliver. He finally got a job and he defiantly deserved to play Quidditch again. After all, Quidditch was his passion. He lived and breathed it.

Oliver smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah...but it's the Banchory Bangers."

"Er..." Heather stared at him puzzled.

"That's the WORST team in the history of the league!" exclaimed Oliver vividly.

"Well why didn't you try out for a better team? You're the star keeper for the Puddlemere United!"

"I _was._ The Bangers are the only ones who'll have me. Since they're known for their public drunkenness," replied Oliver obviously embarrassed.

"Meow," nodded Timmy.

"They were almost disbanded for all the dangerous pranks they pulled because cheating was the only way they could get anywhere,"

"It's not _that _bad..."said Heather trying to be positive for Oliver's sake, he needed it.

"They're worse than the Chudley Cannons!" cried Oliver.

"Calm down dude! You're a little too Quidditch happy. You have to join the team than you can get to build up your reputation. So...when do you start?"said Heather cheerfully.

"I have to wait for QUABBLE to clear me before I can play a match," said Oliver.

"Meow?" questioned Timmy.

Oliver turned to look at Timmy. "QUABBLE stands for Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavours,"

There was a moment of quietness.

Heather took a step backwards along with Timmy. "Okay..."

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0

Danielle was at work, she had just finished up a French manicure for one of her clients when her co-worker Annie came up to her excitedly.

"Hey Danielle!" greeted Annie.

Danielle smiled. "Hey what's up?"

"A bunch of us are going out clubbing tonight did you want to come with us?" asked Annie enthusiastically.

Danielle chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I don't know...I mean normally I'm down for clubbing, but I'm married now and I don't know if I'm allowed to do those things," She laughed. "Do married woman even go to clubs anymore?" She questioned. She honestly didn't know if they did or not.

"Of course! There a bunch of cougars though, but you're still young!" proclaimed Annie.

Danielle blushed and looked away.

"Just because you're married doesn't mean you're allowed to not have fun," said Annie. "Come on its girl's night out!"

Danielle grinned. Who was she kidding? She_ loved_ clubbing! The thrill of dancing to the loud beat of the music and having a few drinks in your system was a fantastic and phenomenal feeling. Plus, letting loose once awhile wouldn't hurt. "Okay...I'm in!"

Oo00oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Jackie why are you being like this?" asked Nehal seriously.

"Being like what?" asked Jackie confused.

"Oh you know what I mean, don't make this harder than it has to be!" replied Nehal irritated. She really didn't like doing this. "I watch you day by day; you're juggling too many things at once. Jesse, your career, Peyton, us! You hardly have any time for yourself or for sleeping,"

"I just was asleep Neh Neh," pointed out Jackie.

Nehal gave her a dark look. She sighed and her eyes softened. "I know...just be careful."

"Um...okay,"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Do you ever think that maybe he wants to date someone his own age and that he's just using you?"

"Well yeah...but...I really like him and he likes me so...you know it's all settled."

"Do you love him?" asked Nehal softly. She didn't want the conversation to end up into a massive blow out fight but she couldn't help but ask.

Jackie was taken back by the boldness of the question. "Where's this coming from?" She laughed.

"Do you love him?" repeated Nehal.

Jackie opened her mouth to answer when her bedroom door opened and Jesse appeared.

"Hey..." said Jesse slowly sensing the tension in the air. He looked back and forth at Jackie and Nehal.

Nehal put her hands on her hips and glared at Jesse. "Aren't you supposed to be at _school_?"She made sure she stressed the emphasis on school.

"Nehal!" said Jackie. "That was rude..."

"Uh yeah actually yeah I should get going..." said Jesse, his usual confidence was plummeting. He was really uncomfortable around Nehal. He wished Heather was here instead.

"Yeah you better get moving, don't want to end up in detention..._boy_!"teased Nehal.

"Nehal, please!" pleaded Jackie.

Nehal looked back at her friend and saw that she was upset. She sighed deeply. She guessed she could put the teasing on hold...for now. "I have to go," With that she walked to her room her dark eyes never leaving Jesse making sure he saw her as a threat. "Break her heart...I break your face!" She whispered to him so Jackie wouldn't overhear. Once she got to her room she apparated to work.

"Hey Nehal," greeted Tonks.

"Hey what's up?"

"You have a visitor in your office," said Tonks with a small smile.

Nehal groaned. "Ugh! So many visitors lately. First Antoine and Draco, then Mrs. Bell..." Nehal shuddered wondering who the next visitor could be. She was thinking about all the possibilities when she saw the visitor sitting down in her office. A grin swept over her face. "Malfoy,"

Draco turned around upon hearing her voice, "Hello Pradhan. Nice to see you again," He said in a professional tone of voice.

Nehal sat down opposite of him. "Yeah...so what's up?"

"I want to switch sides," said Draco cutting to the chase.

"Okay...just come over here and we'll switch seats,"

Draco rolled his eyes annoyed. "That's not what I mean! I want to become an auror!"

Nehal burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" She laughed hysterically. This was the best thing she had heard of all day.

Draco was seething with anger. He did NOT appreciate the ridicule. "I'm being serious here Pradhan!"

Nehal froze realizing he was _completely _100 percent serious. "No shit! You really are! Well Malfoy, one does not simply become an auror. You have to train hard and..."

"I know the drill; death eaters do the same thing,"

"So, you finally decided to see the light, huh?" mocked Nehal. "Okay Mr. Smarty Pants. Why do you want to become an auror? Why are you deciding to join our side after all these years?" asked Nehal conducting an interview session with Draco. She sat up in her chair looking more proper and professional.

"I'm just looking out for myself, all right?"

Nehal snorted. "Bullshit,"

Draco sighed. He really didn't want to explain the matters of his decision but he figured it was Nehal and she would want answers. "Because I want to get my life back on track"answered Draco softly and honestly.

Nehal just stared at him. "Why's that?" She asked inquisitively folding her hands on the desk.

"I want to be like I was in Hogwarts. So how do I become an auror?"

"Well...you have to go to school for three years..." said Nehal.

Draco waved his hand impatiently. "I was fucking Voldemort! I don't need that shit!"

"If you want to be an auror I think you should be a little quieter about that," advised Nehal smiling at him.

"Just hire me already!" groaned Draco. "You know of my intelligence, you know I'm good with a wand, I'm better than half the goons here anyway...no offence," he said upon seeing Nehal glare at him.

"Draco, you have to take a...auror test," announced Nehal. She didn't want to hire him right away. Yes, Draco was good to have in battle but she wanted to take precaution first.

"Auror test?" questioned Draco.

"Yes and how do I know you aren't going to quit after a few months and use everything you learned against us?"

"Ouch, that really hurts," said Draco jokingly patting the place on his chest where his heart was.

"But we _do_ have security measures here at the Ministry. And you're danger on legs!" exclaimed Nehal.

"But I thought I was sex appeal on legs!" said Draco smirking devilishly at her using his Malfoy charm on the head auror.

Nehal smirked back. "It's not going to work, I'm not Jackie."

"Too bad," said Draco. "We could have some fun." His raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Nehal narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, you still have to take the test."

"I choose death!"

"Alrighty,"

"Fine, I chose you,"

"Alrighty,"

"Now give me this damn test! I'll open a can of whipass!" announced Draco.

Nehal sighed defeated. Whipass? More like stubborn ass!

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamie's mind raced furiously, and he suddenly felt nauseous. There was absolutely no way in hell that he would listen to Draco Malfoy, the former dark lord yet here he was, walking to where Jackie worked to convince her to give Malfoy another shot.

What the bloody hell was going on around here? Malfoy was probably just messing with him, he wouldn't hold his end to the bargain helping him and Nehal get back together. He rubbed at his pretty face viciously.

'You know you do still love her,' said an annoying voice at the back of his mind.

"Shut up," he growled, running a hand furiously through his hair.

'Seriously, why else do you get so jealous when she's with Jensen…you know you want her,'

"Shut UP,

'Make her yours,'

"Absolutely not,"

'Ah just do it, you pussy-,'

This was turning out to be quite frustrating. Now he was talking to himself!

O0o0o000oo0oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Jackie was typing away at her desk when the office secretary walked up to her desk.

"Hi Flash!" greeted Jackie. She always wanted to get to know Flash better; he was a pretty nice guy.

"Hey Jackie!" said Flash. "There's someone in the lobby that wants to see you,"

"Okay great!" said Jackie. She wondered who it could be, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"He's a total stud!" said Flash raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Jackie's first thought was Draco. She raced down to the lobby, not even bothering to take the elevator. She immediately regretted the decision when she landed in the lobby feeling all sweaty and bending over to catch her breath. She looked up to see who the mysterious visitor was.

"Jamie? What the hell?" she asked, so confused.

Jamie opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again. She stared at him for a minute.

"Well, get on with it," she snapped, quickly. She didn't want to get in trouble from Mrs. Sanchez.

"I…erm…" this was turning out to be much, much harder than he'd anticipated.

She studied him as her annoyance gave way to curiosity. She raised her thin eyebrow.

"I…uh…ah, bloody hell," said Jamie. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow after work to get coffee with me."

Jackie was puzzled beyond belief. Why was Jamie asking her to get coffee with him? She gave him a small smile. "Jamie…I don't know…I mean your Nehal's ex…no offence or anything but it would be kind of weird. I'd feel like I'm going behind her back, you know?"

"Fuck," thought Jamie. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Of course, Jackie would say this otherwise she wouldn't be Jackie.

"You uh…wouldn't be going behind her back, if anything I would!" He laughed half-heartily. "It's not like it's a date or anything, I understand you have a boyfriend now, but we're friends and friends go out and…do stuff!" He added lamely. "Like going to get coffee…together…" He was having a tough time with convincing her to go. "Jaxs we've known each other since the seventh year, we played Quidditch together and yeah you may have threatened me with your wand last year but-"

"Jamie!"

"Yes?"

"I'll go out for coffee with you," said Jackie trying not to laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but just as friends," confirmed Jackie. The last thing she wanted was for BOTH Nehal and Jesse to be mad at her.

"Just as friends," repeated Jamie. "So, see you tomorrow then," he said, suddenly very business-like walking out of the office building.

Jackie stood there watching Jamie's back till he was out of sight. A million thoughts zoomed in her mind. Should she have said no? Should she tell Nehal? What was up with him randomly asking her to go out for coffee, it's not like they were bff's or anything?

O0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At work Heather was dancing in a circle. Her life seemed utterly perfect. Her boyfriend finally had a job! Her cat stopped drifting from relationship to relationship! Dylan was suing the Ministry of Magic! The Vampire Support Group was going to Transylvania to meet MORE vampires! The only thing wrong was those DAMN neighbours.

Later that night...

Heather and Oliver were lying in bed after a wild, violent, passionate, crazy, sweaty, hot, amazing, fun game of checkers.

They heard the Townsends next door, groaning emphatically.

Heather sat up and glared at the wall. "No _one _is that noisy!"

"Maybe they're watching TV," suggested Oliver.

Heather kicked the wall that the Townsends lived on.

A few seconds later there was a returning thump on the wall.

Heather kicked it again.

But then the moaning started back up again.

"Arrgh!" complained Heather. She walked to the wall and started pounding on it and making all these sexy noises and shouting. "Yeah, yeah...OH YESSSSSSS! OH OLIVER YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO ALIVE!!!!!!"She moaned.

Oliver sat up in the bed alarmingly. Heather's over theatrical performance made him want to take her, on the bed, right now.

The other room went quiet.

"There!" sighed Heather.

But they started up again.

So did Heather. "Oliver!" she hissed. "Pretend we're doing it or I'll break up with you!" She threatened.

"Er..." said Oliver. Then he shouted. "GUB!"

"Smooth move point dexter," replied Heather giving him a weird look.

The Townsends were suddenly all quiet.

"Maybe they're asleep," suggested Oliver.

Then they heard some shouting in _their_ condo.

"Hey that sounds like Antoine!" said Heather. They went to the door and stared through the crack.

Antoine and Vlad were fighting.

"Just because you're afraid of something doesn't make it wrong," complained Antoine.

"No," argued Vlad.

"Just talk to me about it!" shouted Antoine.

"No!"

"What are they talking about?" whispered Heather.

"Why don't you just come out!" said Vlad rather crossly. "I _can_ read your mind and smell you!"

"Shit," said Oliver. He looked at Heather defeated and they both came out.

"So, what's going on?" asked Heather nervously addressing both vampires.

"_Antoine _wants a kid, and I don't think-"started Vlad.

"It's a good idea!" said Antoine. "I love kids!"

"Well, I hate them!" reported Vlad.

"Me too," agreed Heather. "I never would want a baby."

"WHAT!" said Oliver looking at her chillingly. "I want one!"

"Eww..." said Heather. "I have to get you and Timmy to stop hanging out."

Oliver glared at her.

"See what you've done!" said Vlad. "You're even ruining other people's relationships!"

Antoine scowled and then flew away. Vlad went to his coffin and slammed the lid as hard as he could.

"How could you NEVER want any kids!" shouted Oliver.

"Meh," said Heather shrugging.

"You may be only 22 but I'm 28 and I don't want to die alone!" thundered Oliver. He was getting really upset by his girlfriend not wanting to have any kids. It really hurt him, probably more than she knew.

"Age has nothing to do with it!"

"Well I'm more mature than you!"

There was silence.

Heather just stared at Oliver in awe. For her part, Heather found herself staring at Oliver as if he were a piece of enticing meat and she a cartoon wolf. "You're so hot when you're mad," She announced.

Oliver stopped and just looked at Heather. He grunted and then tied a toga around him. "Me Toga Man!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

It was 6:30 pm and Jackie and Jamie were sitting across from each other at Starbucks, they arrived around the same time, said hi to each other quickly and ordered their drinks. It was kind of awkward.

Jackie clapped her hands. "So..."

Jamie repeated exactly what she did. He clapped hands. "So..."

"How are you? What's new?" asked Jackie attempting to engage the conversation further.

"I'm good, just been busy working," answered Jamie. "What about you?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah same here…"

The two sat in silence for about five seconds.

"So, how's the love life?" asked Jackie. "Any ladies?" She asked intriguingly with a wide smile on her face.

Jamie laughed. "Uh," he scratched his head awkwardly thinking.

"Come on dude, you know you want to share! Is it Leslie? _Please_ don't tell me you've been seeing her, she's mean," said Jackie with a pout. "Mean people suck!"

Jamie laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more!" His eyes met hers. "Actually…the only girl I've really been thinking about is Nehal."

Jackie leaned in closer. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

There was a moment of silence before Jackie let out an extremely loud squeal.

"Eeeeee! That's SO CUTE!" gushed Jackie. She even got out of her seat to give him a hug, which he awkwardly returned. "Jamie, you're SO sweet!" Jackie titled her head to the side. "Can I adopt you?"

"Er…what?" asked Jamie puzzled. Malfoy wanted to get back together with this girl, why? He thought Jackie was nice, but extremely odd at times, especially when she just asked if she could adopt....HIM!

"Yeah!" said Jackie enthusiastically her eyes dancing. "Jamie, you're like a giant panda I saw one day on discovery channel," she said as if she was explaining a scientific theory. "You're shy and cuddly and you want to mate with the female panda so the giant panda population won't be as endangered but you're shy and afraid of rejection so you just walk around on all fours awkwardly eating bamboo because you don't know what to do with your life."

A shocked silence followed Jackie's words once more.

"Did you just compare me to a panda?" asked Jamie uncertainly not believing his own ears.

"Maybe..." answered Jackie doing the shifty eye thing."Are we still friends?" asked Jackie seriously. She hoped she didn't just freak him out, although she could tell by the astonished look plastered on his face she totally did. Whoops…

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah Jackie we're still friends," he reassured her.

"Good!" said Jackie nodding professionally before taking a sip of her caramel frappuchino.

"So," said Jamie,"How's your love life?"

Jackie's face heated up. She didn't like talking about her dating life much; she always liked listening to other people's dating stories rather than her own. "Um…it's…you know…lovely,"

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. "You don't sound too confident?" This was a good sign for Malfoy, he noted.

Jackie snorted. "When am I ever confident?"

Jamie twiddled his thumbs. He wasn't so sure how to respond to that. "Would you consider giving Malfoy another chance… then maybe...we could all go back to the way that we were," He then thought, "Me and Nehal included."

Jackie seemed to think differently. "How…" She said defeated.

Jamie listened carefully to what she had to say next.

"Draco was the one who broke up with me. I wanted to be with him, but obviously…he didn't feel the same," said Jackie sadly lowering her head playing with her bracelets nervously. "I've moved on, Nehal's moved on…"

It was Jamie's turn to lower his head.

"...I mean the way we were wasn't always so great, you guys had to deal with Riley and Ron. Draco and I… never should've got back together he was the enemy... Look just trust me on this...things are the way they are for a reason," finished Jackie dramatically.

Both Jamie and Jackie looked at their drinks, with the absence of words. Then Jamie's head suddenly came up. "Uh...Jackie? Did the Discovery channel say if the panda finally mates with the female he's attracted to?"

Jackie laughed at her friend's worried expression. She patted his hand comfortingly, "Yeah, eventually he's gets around to it."

They smiled at each other, and at that moment, the tension broke....

O0oo0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o

After coffee with Jamie, Jackie went over to Danielle's place. Danielle was busy getting ready for clubbing while Jackie was on chilling out on the bed. Danielle had her hair half up half down and she was wearing a black sleeveless metallic sequin knit tank top paired with skinny jeans. She examined herself hard in the mirror.

Danielle turned to Jackie. "What do you think?"

"The same thing I thought ten _seconds_ ago; you look _great_!" reassured Jackie.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous," confessed Danielle.

"Yeah why is that?" asked Jackie. "Usually, I'm the nervous clubber but you my friend! You're Danielle McLeod you have perfected the art of walking into club and having every guy look at you. You know how to have a good time without overdoing it and getting completely wasted!"

"But that's what I'm nervous about!" said Danielle. "I'm married now! What if I get drunk and do something I regret?" She whispered softly. "I can't do that to Eli." She shook her head. "This is a bad idea. I shouldn't be going out."

"Danielle, come on!" said Jackie. "You need a night out and you hardly hang out with your work friends. Besides, you don't even have to drink anything when you go out. Take Lady Gaga's voice and just dance," concluded Jackie with a nod of her head.

Danielle let Jackie's advice or rather Lady Gaga's advice sink in her head. "You're right! I'm going to go out and...just dance!"

Jackie grinned happily for her friend. "Awesome I'm glad! You'll have to tell me all about it, okay?"

"Oh for sure, thanks Jaxs!" said Danielle enthusiastically.

O0o00oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Next," the security guard said waving Danielle, Annie and three of their other co-workers in. The music inside was booming.

Danielle and Annie laughed and began dancing through the throng of dancers into the middle of the huge crowd. Danielle and Annie swayed their hips to the beat causing heads to turn.

_Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Fire burning fire burning_

Danielle had to admit she was having a lot of fun just dancing and being crazy. That is until a couple songs later, they were separated from guys trying to dance with them.

Annie looked like she was enjoying dancing with the guy but on the other hand, Danielle was _extremely _uncomfortable with the guy that came over to her.

His hazel eyes lingered on her body. "How you doing?" he asked looking her up and down.

Danielle smiled trying to be polite. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Girl, you are totally fine,"

Danielle laughed stonily. "Dude I'm totally married!" She said showing off her wedding ring.

The guy was unaffected by the wedding ring. "So, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun?" The guy smirked and pulled Danielle closer, grabbing her ass.

"Hey!" said Danielle hitting him in the arm.

"She _said _she was married," said a voice from behind Danielle.

Danielle spun around alarmed. Her eyes widened to the extreme.

"What the hell? Is _this_ your husband?"

Eli stepped in front of Danielle, protecting her and glared ruthlessly at the guy. "What made you think you had the _right _to touch her? She's not yours! She's _mine._ I'm _hers_. Stay from her and stay away from me!" He said forcefully. "I never want to see your face around here. Is that clear?"

"_Crystal._"

"Good."

He gave Eli one scathing look before scampering off.

Danielle looked at Eli appreciatively and ran forward and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you,"

"No problem," said Eli grinning as if he enjoyed it.

"What are you doing here though? It's supposed to be_ girls'_ night out," teased Danielle.

"Yeah about that..." said Eli hesitantly. "Your friend Annie called and told me you weren't sure about coming. It sounded like she really wanted to hang out with you so I decided to come and crash, hide in the shadows and make sure you're okay and having fun."

Danielle laughed and smiled at Annie, silently thanking her for the kind gesture.

"What?"

"In a weird way that's kind of sweet...creepy but sweet," said Danielle with a smile.

The sight of him made her knees go weak He was so handsome. His great body was strong and well muscled, and she loved to touch him. His eyes made her shiver with excitement. Danielle loved how much of a bad boy Eli was. She just loved him so much.

Eli held on tightly to Danielle. He hated how other men were ogling his beautiful wife. Danielle was HIS. Nobody else's. He leaned in to kiss her. She was already waiting expectantly. His lips crashed into hers with urgency. His tongue swept across her lips. She anxiously parted them as his tongue forced its way into her own mouth. Eli's hands fisted in Danielle's hair, pulling her painfully closer into him. The married couple kissed long and hard, only stopping for a few seconds at a time.

Finally, the urgency subdued. Eli's kiss became gentler, more controlled, and more intimate. He placed a few light kisses on Danielle's lips and then pulled back.

"I love you, Danielle," murmured Eli against her lips as his forehead rested against her own.

"I love you, too." said Danielle kindly.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! We really appreciate it! **

**Song Credit goes to: Fire Burnin' on the dance floor by: Sean Kingston (such a great song to dance too heehe) **


	10. Chapter 10 Queen Tulip

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Diego were holding hands when out of nowhere, Colin Creevy jumped up and took a picture of them and apparated.

Harry ate pie and opened a letter from an address he didn't recognize.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**This is your grandmother speaking! I am the Queen of Godric's Hollow. It is time to tell you something I should've told you a loooong time ago. You're a prince and will inherit the throne when I die.**_

_**I want to teach you the ways of royalty and raise you properly in the Royal Palace from now on. Pack your bags! **_

_**Love your Grandmother,**_

_**Tulip**_

"Who's it from?" asked Diego intrigued.

"Uh...my grandmother," said Harry hesitantly. "She just owled me to let me know she's still alive." He lied through his teeth.

"Oh," said Diego believing him. "My grandmother has never done that before."

"That's because your grandmother is Mexican. All the British grandmas do this. It's the cool thing to do," reported Harry.

"So you're saying my grandma isn't cool?" asked Diego.

Harry did the shifty eye thing. "Let's go get some more pie..."

O0o00oo0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Like what you see?" asked Nehal smirking.

Draco turned around startled. He had walked into his office and couldn't believe it. He was actually an auror. If his father was still around he'd be absolutely _livid_! But for once in his life, Draco was doing something he wanted to do. Not what his father wanted or what was expected from him.

"It's great! Could be a bit bigger," suggested Draco.

"Yeah sorry Malfoy this office is probably not even remotely close to the size of one of the bathrooms in the Malfoy Manor," said Nehal with a smile.

"So," drawled Draco. "Now that I_ aced_ the test and I'm with the 'good guys' now, I have to start doing noble deeds and shit like that, right?"

Nehal laughed. "Yes Draco, we demand it."

Draco shrugged and pulled out his lighter and lit a cigarette.

"Oh...there's NO smoking allowed," said Nehal narrowing her eyes darkly at him. She despised smoking with a passion.

Draco stared at Nehal for a moment. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked for an ash tray. When he couldn't find one he put it out using his hand. He winced at the impact of the burning pain, but then using his wand conjured a healing spell.

Nehal gave him a quick comforting smile and walked away. She was on the way to her office when someone very posh like came up to her.

"Excuse me?" said the woman.

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked Nehal politely.

"I'm Harry Potter's grandmother," she stated.

"Yeah and I'm Tyra Banks!" scoffed Nehal. "Nice try! All of Harry's non-muggle relatives are dead."

"Not me!" chuckled the woman. "I'm still alive! My name is Queen Tulip of Godric's Hollow and I have come to pick up Harry Potter, _Prince _of Godric's Hollow."

Nehal's jaw dropped. "Prince? _Harry's_ a Prince?"

"Yes,"

"WOW...this has to be the weirdest day so far. First Draco's an auror now Harry's a prince...what's next? Ron's actually an alien or something?" Nehal sighed frustrated," I'm going to have to gather all my friends together for an important meeting," said Nehal bitterly talking more to herself than to Queen Tulip.

"Yes actually that's exactly what I was thinking!" said Queen Tulip her eyes twinkling.

Nehal scowled unpleasantly. She hated bubbly people especially around morning time.

"So do you think you could get a meeting started?" asked Queen Tulip sweetly.

"Yeah sure," said Nehal in a very dispassionate voice.

O0o0o000oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Diego went to the Wizarding library where they were supposed to be researching information on Harry's bloodline, but instead ended up passionately making out.

In the middle of their intense make-out session, paparazzi came by and started taking multiple pictures of the couple.

"Smile Harry,"

"Harry! Look over here!"

"Work it, work it!"

"You're a tiger Harry, rawr!"

Harry looked at Diego. "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Diego's arm and they ran out of the library as fast as they could.

Finally they reached the back door of the library and ended up outside in the pouring rain. But, hey at least they were away from the crazy paparazzi.

"What happened back there?" asked Diego. This type of thing never had happened before or if it did it never escalate to that bad of a level.

"Er...I need to tell you something," started Harry slowly. "I wasn't being completely honest with you before." He took a deep breath. "Diego you know that letter I got from my grandmother? It wasn't just about her telling me she was alive. She was telling me that I'm a prince and it is my time to inherit the throne at Godric's Hollow."

"YOU'RE A PRINCE?" thundered Diego.

"Whoops..."

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Nehal conjured up a meeting with Queen Tulip and bunch of aurors from the Ministry of Magic. She, Jamie, Draco, Orlando, Sean, Diego, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all present. Everyone was waiting on Jackie, Danielle and Heather who had to take time off from their jobs to come to the meeting.

Of course being the Queen, Tulip sat at the head of the table while Harry sat at the other end awkwardly. This was all becoming way too much for him. Everything was happening so fast.

After a couple minutes, there was a crack and the three friends arrived.

Jackie came to a halt when she saw that Draco was present at the meeting. Her eyes widened and she gripped Heather's arm. "Why is Draco here?" she whispered so only Heather heard.

Heather looked over across the table and noticed Draco's presence. "Maybe he can't get enough of you," joked Heather.

The girls didn't know about Draco becoming an auror yet, Nehal hadn't had the chance to tell them.

Queen Tulip stood up once Danielle, Heather and Jackie took their seats. "Hello and welcome. My name is Queen Tulip and I am the Queen of Godric's Hollow...and Harry's grandmother."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah enough of the small talk. Let's get straight to the point. What do you want with us?" He eyed the Queen suspiciously.

"You tell her Malfoy," said Nehal encouragingly. She looked over to her left and gestured to Jamie. "See isn't he doing a great job!"

"I guess," said Jamie shrugging. He didn't want to admit that Draco had a diplomat's tongue. That would be important. Draco's silver tongue would be needed in the times ahead.

Jackie bit her nails nervously. She really didn't want to be here right now. Danielle was having a contest with Hermione on who could jot down the most notes and Heather was petting Timmy.

Jackie made eye contact with Draco and immediately blushed upon doing so. Draco winked at her and that made her blush even more.

Sean watched Draco and Jackie in amusement. Draco had demanded he come to the meeting as support in case the aurors tried to attack him. He would be ruthlessly outnumbered so Sean took up the daunting task to be Draco's wingman. He still had faith that Jackie and Draco would get back together. He genuinely really liked Jackie as a friend and was happy that she brought out the good in the ex-dark lord.

Tulip continued to speak, "Our city needs you to come and help protect us. We are suffering. I am suffering,"

"Don't worry Ma'am-"Jamie got cut off.

"That's Tulip dear. Queen Tulip," she said smiling.

"Uh-right. We will do all we can to help you guys. That's what it says in our contracts anyways," said Jamie grinning and everyone laughed. The sour mood was broken.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" said Tulip. "I'm suffering,"

Heather shook her fist at Tulip.

"I've come to take Prince Harry back to Godric's Hollow and we need protection because they're been a lot of vampire attacks-"

"Eeee!" said Heather.

Of course that was not the reaction the Queen expected. "A LOT of vampire attacks," repeated Tulip. "And-"

"But that's not our department," said Nehal. "You should go to Control of Magical Beasts."

"And don't you have ANY aurors in your OWN country?" said Draco accusingly.

"They're all dead! And the Control of Magical Beasts Department has close down,"

"WOO HOO!" cheered Heather.

"Woo hoo?" said Tulip.

"I quit working there a while ago and then sued them silly-until they went bankrupt!" explained Heather. "Ha, ha suckers," She grinned widely.

Queen Tulip glared at Heather coldly.

"Anyways," said Jamie taking the tension off Heather. "What type of force are you looking for?"

"One that's going to kill the vampires,"

"Meow," said Timmy.

The Queen eyed Timmy strangely.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Timmy and I are in."

"Count me in!" replied Nehal.

"I'm in!" said Jamie.

"If we get to stay at the palace I'm totally in!" said Danielle cheerfully.

"Oooh me too!" said Jackie her eyes dancing.

Draco and Sean looked at each other. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I have to do good deeds and shit now so...yeah I'm in," He said addressing Queen Tulip.

The people at the meeting that weren't going were Ron, Hermione and Orlando.

Tulip said, "Okay so how does next week sound for you come over to Godric's Hollow. I mean I ought to give you some proper time to pack up your belongings,"

Danielle raised her hand in the air.

Hermione glared at her. "Bitch you stole my move,"

Danielle glared back at Hermione and lowered her hand. "Queen Tulip?"

"Yes?"

"You see, I kind of have this problem," started out Danielle hesitantly. "I'm married to a muggle, but he knows about magic and stuff...I was just wondering if it's possible if he could come too? I wouldn't be able to go without him."

"Alright he can come,"

"Oh in that case can my boyfriend come too? He's a really hot Quidditch player!" exclaimed Heather very proud of that fact.

"Fine!" said Tulip annoyed at the auror's requests.

The meeting ended and everyone exited from the conference meeting to the outside steps.

Nehal elbowed Draco, "You should talk to her, loverboy." She suggested smiling encouragingly at him.

Draco smiled back at Nehal and made his way over to Jackie who was walking by herself. "Hey," he greeted.

Jackie looked to her right and saw Draco. She gulped nervously. "Hi Draco," She said sweetly.

"I haven't talked to you in awhile have you been?" asked Draco. It was true there last conversation was at Vegas Night, and that wasn't even a civil conversation, more of an argument.

"Um...good," answered Jackie. "You?"

"I'm awesome," said Draco smirking making Jackie giggle. "Nice necklace," he said taking note of what she was wearing.

Jackie touched the necklace. "Thanks, Jesse gave it to me." Instantly, she regretted saying that. The conversation became awkward again.

"So...," said Draco. "I'm having a party at my beach house a couple nights from now. I guess it would be considering a going away party for us," He laughed. "I would really like it if you could come." He looked down at her.

Jackie bit her lip nervously. "Um...well that sounds very um...nice, but if you remember correctly I'm not really a party girl, I'm kind of a dork," said Jackie laughing uneasily.

"Yeah," said Draco agreeing.

Jackie was about to hit him when he defended himself.

"You're a _cute_ dork though,"

Jackie's face immediately went red as a tomato.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Jackie," he grinned. "You really are quite adorable."

"Um...thanks?" said Jackie uncertainly.

Draco laughed again. "I hope you come," He winked at her and walked on ahead.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Nehal gathered the necessary papers for Queen Tulip's case, and sought a room for some quiet time. Finally finding none, she apparated to the Pradhan manor. Jensen as usual, was already there, waiting.

"You look exhausted." he said as he glided over in his vampric ways. He put his fingers gently on her temples and began massaging slowly, to ease off the stress. Nehal's eyes began to droop, as Jensen sent pleasant pictures through her mind, willing her to relax.

Nehal quickly pulled away before the sweet lullaby of places caused her to go into a deep sleep. Now was not the time... She turned around so she faced him, "Vampires have attacked-"

"I know, I was there." Jensen looked down to meet Nehal's angry scowl, "I could hear everyone's thoughts, and since these attacks were caused by vampires, although they were not created by my coven, I would not be welcome."

Nehal sighed, "You're so right. As always..." she rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Will you help me then?" She gestured to the pile of papers still clutched in her hands.

Jensen took the stack from Nehal. "Of course I will. But under one condition."

Nehal eyed the playful smile on his lips, knowing what he was going to say.

_"Yes, you must let me heal your mind, treat you to a restful sleep...-" _

"And then some," Nehal interrupted with a wink. She felt rather than saw Jensen smile.

_"Once we have completed our 'rituals', we may begin tackling annoying human issues."_

"Yes, that Queen Tulip _can _be quite a drag." Nehal replied

"Oh! But I wasn't talking about the Queen..." Jensen let his words hang, let her ponder all the possibilities. As he led her to the plush sofas of the livingroom and began his treatment once more.

She reached out blindly, and Jensen linked his fingers through hers, anchoring her to him. Nehal finally resigned herself to sleep, a small smile resting on her lips.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but we wanted to just get the main point out that the power of four will be staying at Godric's Hollow soon. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11 You're my thrill

Chapter 11

Nehal and Jackie apparated back to their condo after the meeting with Queen Tulip.

"So what did you and Malfoy talk about?" asked Nehal hesitantly, trying to disguise the eager curiosity in her voice.

"Just stuff," replied Jackie. "But I have a question for YOU missy!" said Jackie rounding on her friend. She raised an eyebrow. "Why was Draco at the meeting in the first place? In case you have forgotten, he kind of was the equivalent of Lord Voldemort!" reported Jackie raising her arms in the air dramatically.

Nehal wanted to explain and tell her friend the truth, but she thought better of it. Instead she smiled mysteriously at her roommate and said, "He's changed," She said inexplicably and sauntered off to her room.

"I can't believe Draco gave up the life as a Death Eater," muttered Jackie to herself.

O0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather and Oliver ate pie at 12 o'clock on a fine summer's morning.

"When are you going to have a Quidditch match?" asked Heather.

"Oh, I don't know...I'm just a sub so I guess when someone gets sick," said Oliver sadly.

"JUST A SUB!" roared Heather. She couldn't believe it. Oliver was amazing at Quidditch! Why was he a sub? "But you're from Puddlemere United!"

"Yeah, but I'm still new. Anyways, it just means we have more time to visit my mom,"

"Visit my-WHAT!" said Heather.

"My mom. Remember I told you?" said Oliver.

"NO!"

"Well, we're going in four days,"

"But-but....NO!" argued Heather unreasonably.

"Yes," said Oliver narrowing his eyes. "It's her birthday."

"Oh...but we have to go to Godric's Hollow in a week," said Heather remembering.

"What?!" said Oliver baffled.

"The Queen of Godric's Hollow made us come to protect her and Prince Harry from vampires. We have to go!" wailed Heather. "I gave her my word."

"Fine, we can be back in time to go there," reasoned Oliver. After all his mother would surely KILL him if he didn't show up for her birthday. She would be absolutely furious.

"ARRRGH!" exclaimed Heather frustrated. But maybe....she could get that Banchory Bangers keeper out of the way and Oliver would forget about visiting his mom...

O0o00o00o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle sat in the bathroom not knowing what to expect, but in two minutes she would know the truth. She sat on the toilet seat thinking about the two outcomes of this test. 'What if I am pregnant? I'm not ready for this! I just need to calm down; I may not even be pregnant. It could be a false alarm like last time. This thing better hurry up!' This was the longest two minutes of her entire life. Finally the time was up. She sat staring at the test; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my gosh!" she said quietly in disbelief, "I'm pregnant." Danielle whispered to herself. Her mind went crazy thinking about what she had just found out.

An hour later Eli came home from work. "Hun, I'm home!" He yelled to her. He opened his arms expecting a usual bone-crushing, rib-breaking hug from his wife, but instead his wife looked nervous.

"Danielle," said Eli concerned. His eyes ultimately softened for her. "Are you okay?"

"That depends..." said Danielle taking a step forward slowly. She wasn't sure what Eli's response was going to be when she told him the news. Would he be happy? Upset? Scared? "Eli, I have to tell you something..." She started looking up into his brown eyes. "Uh, this is really difficult to say, and I don't know how to tell you. I thought you should be the first to know, for obvious reasons of course. I should just come out and say it, but...," Danielle babbled until Eli interrupted her.

"Say what? And why should I be the first to know?"

It was a few seconds until Danielle finally said in her quietest voice ever, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Eli clearly not hearing what she had said

"I'm pregnant," Danielle said just loud enough so that Eli had to strain to hear her, "And I thought you should be the first to know because you're the father."

A look of disbelief was plastered on Eli's face. "You're-"he croaked, searching her green eyes.

"I'm pregnant, yes," replied Danielle, grinning at his stunned expression.

"You're pregnant," he repeated, and she noticed tears in his beautiful brown eyes. The tough guy was letting his guard down. Eli laughed loudly. "What a pair we are! What a lucky pair!" he said, lifting Danielle off of her feet and kissing her hard. "You know you've just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you."

Danielle wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "I love you too." And in the moment, Danielle knew that despite all that they had been through together to get to this point, there were no two luckier people in the world.

O0o00o0oo0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

The four girls were all hanging out at Jackie and Nehal's condo. Danielle desperately wanted to tell her friends the news.

"Let's do something! Let's go out!" said Jackie impatiently. The four friends were just sitting around on the couches talking.

"But I'm_ so_ comfy here," exclaimed Nehal as she nuzzled more into the armchair.

Heather didn't see this as a problem. "Okay, we'll just order in. What do you guys want like Indian, Chinese, Sushi?"

Danielle shook her head. "No not Sushi, I can't do raw fish,"

"Okay, well what about something to drink?" asked Heather. "Ooh we could have wine!" She said excitedly grinning.

"No I can't...I mean I shouldn't," said Danielle more to herself than anyone. She was kind of sad she had turned down wine. But, she was going to be a mother. She had to start becoming more responsible, smart and strong for the baby's sake.

Nehal looked at Danielle accusingly. "You can't drink, you can't have sushi...what? Are you pregnant?" She said jokingly.

Danielle couldn't contain her excitement as her dimpled-smile crept up.

Nehal sat up alarmingly in the armchair. Screw, being comfortable... Her eyes widened. "Oh my god you're pregnant?"

Heather sat up alarmingly as well. She shook her head widely like a dog when it was trying to dry off. "What? Where? How?"

"Well, I guess that leaves out 'why' and 'when', doesn't it?" replied Jackie sarcastically.

Heather stood from the couch and shouted very joyfully. "Baby, you're pregnant!"

"I have dibs on godmother!" shouted Jackie standing up and raising her hand in the air like a student.

"Oh my god congratulations!" said Nehal as she walked over and gave Danielle a hug.

Danielle smiled even more at the embrace. "Thanks,"

Nehal pulled away still smiling at her.

"Wow...I'm going to be a mom!" said Danielle in shock as if a ton of bricks hit her.

"And Eli is going to be a daddy!" said Heather grinning. "Unless there's another possibility..." Her voice trailed off.

"No, no. Gosh no! It's Eli! Definitely Eli!" declared Danielle beaming.

"That's _so_ awesome!" gushed Nehal grinning widely. She was really happy for her friend."You're going to be a great mum Danie."

"You think so?" asked Danielle timidly.

"I know so," said Nehal seriously. "You know what else I know?"

"What?"

"It's time for us to get ready for Draco's party," said Nehal cheerfully.

"Yeah...not looking forward to that," said Jackie doubtfully.

"But this will greatly interfere with my plans," said Heather evilly.

"What plans?" said Danielle.

"THE plans!" exclaimed Heather. "To injure Vicky Frobisher."

"Who's Vicky Frobisher?" asked Nehal.

"The keeper in the Banchory Bangers," answered Heather.

"I thought Oliver was the keeper?"

"He's the sub, but if something were to happen to little Miss Frobisher..." said Heather suggestively smirking.

"What are you going to do Heather?" said Danielle narrowing her eyes at her friend in disapproval.

"I have it all worked out..." said Heather evilly replaying all her plans in her head to seriously injure Vicky while she was asleep in her house.

The girls all get ready for Draco's party at the condo together.

Jackie wore her hair down and wore a yellow beaded halter paired with skinny jeans. Danielle had her hair scrunched and wore a teal empire halter top with a denim skirt. Nehal wore her hair half up half down and wore a magenta, romantic satin and sheer lace top with dark skiny jeans. Furthermore, Heather had her hair in messy bun and wore a black romantic embroidered babydoll top with jeans. The girls were ready to rock the going away to Godric's Hollow party.

They arrived at the party meeting to find Eli, Oliver, Draco, Sean, Jamie, Harry, Diego and plenty of other Ministry of Magic employees at the party. This was also Draco's chance to redeem himself and prove that he was officially with the good guys now, as he liked to say.

While Jamie made his way over to talk to Draco a woman came up to him, smothering a hand up Jamie's chest, making him a little frightened. She was pretty wasted.

"Hey hottie," she said seductively. "What do you say we go up to one of the many rooms here and make-out...or do more," she said trailing her fingers up his chest.

Jamie gulped. "Uh...maybe later," He said patting the woman awkwardly on the hand and walking over to Draco who was having a beer.

"I hate it when hot girls hit on me too," said Draco sarcastically. He winked at a random female who walked by.

Jamie sighed, "The only hot girl I want hitting on me is Nehal," He confessed. "Speaking of, is she coming tonight?"

"Nehal doesn't like to party much, but I'm pretty sure she'll be here," answered Draco honestly. "I'm worried about if Jackie's actually going to show up."

"I'm sure she will. I mean if Nehal's going, she'll come too," replied Jamie. "That's one thing I love about best friends. They stick together no matter what."

Joining Draco, Jamie shared a look with the bad boy, and waited for the girls to arrive.

Oo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather spotted Oliver in the crowd talking to Eli. She hurriedly made her way over followed suit by Danielle, Nehal and Jackie.

Oliver made his way to Heather in three steps, and immediately pressed his hungry lips towards hers. He couldn't help it, he thought Heather looked so amazing. She kissed him back.

Oliver stared at Heather curiously for a moment.

"What is it?" asked Heather nervously.

Oliver smiled. "Mmm, strawberry…" He leaned in again, this time to kiss her on the forehead.

"We heard the news, congratulations!" said Nehal giving Eli a hug.

Eli smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"That's so awesome that you're going to be a dad, wow!" said Jackie.

Danielle took hold of her husband's hand and together they stood facing their friends with huge smiles on their faces. They truly were the happiest couple at Draco's beach house.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dude!" said Nehal walking over to Draco. "How come there's no jumping castle at this party? I was looking forward to it!"

Draco laughed. "Well, considering how the last time I threw a party here and had a jumping castle someone puked in it, I decided against it this time around."

Nehal laughed and hugged him. "How you doing Draco?"

"Good and yourself?" asked Draco.

"I'm alright," answered Nehal honestly. "Just anxious about going to Godric's Hollow in a week. I'm not sure of what to expect, what state the area is in with all these vampire attacks. It's a little...nerve-wrecking."

"Nehal," said Draco putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're at a fucking party and you're thinking about work...do you know how _un cool_ that is?" He teased her.

Nehal scrunched up her face. "Yeah...I've defiantly lost major cool points for that," she said thoughtfully.

"Like you had any cool points to begin with," scoffed Draco earning a huge whack on the arm from Nehal. "Ow!"

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Danielle had just come out of the washroom when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," she said.

"Danielle?" said the person she bumped into.

Danielle looked up. "Oh hey Sean! I'm sorry I bumped into you. What's up?"

"Not much," said Sean smiling. Then he developed a calculating look on his face as if he was silently debating about something. "Hey can I talk to you? It will only take about a minute or so I just want to ask you something."

"Yeah sure!" replied Danielle cheerfully. She was always up for talking. "Uh...let's go outside where we can actually hear each other," she joked.

Once the two were outside on the beach, Danielle met Sean's gaze once again.

"So what's up?" she asked staring at the former Slytherin.

Sean took a sip of his beer before speaking, "So...how come you haven't visited Ian yet?"

Danielle was about to retort when Sean continued to speak.

"I know you're married now and all but...come on the guy is lying a in a bed hurting like hell. The least you could do is visit him?"

"How _dare_ you!" said Danielle seething with anger. "You say he's hurting like hell, eh? Well what about me Sean! What about me? The asshole fucking cheated on me!" she said loudly not caring if onlookers heard her, she just needed to yell and express the hurt she felt every time the topic came up.

"But that was six years ago..." started Sean.

"So?!?!" said Danielle. She put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Now I know how Jackie felt when everybody was smothering her to go visit Malfoy."

"How is she? asked Sean. He shook his head smiling. "I worry about that girl."

Danielle's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How in Merlin's name did you get sorted into Slytherin? You're not a cold-hearted bastard like Malfoy or Ian."

Sean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I guess you could say…I grew a conscience." He looked down at Danielle apologetically. "So has Malfoy and Ian. He really wants to see you again and at least be friends with you." He pleaded for his friend's case.

"Sorry, I don't associate with douchebags," stated Danielle sarcastically.

Sean had to laugh at that and a smile escaped from Danielle's lips.

"He is hurting Danielle…literally you beat the living shit out of him with a crowbar," stated Sean with a laugh. He then became serious and looked at Danielle meaningfully. "You shouldn't live in the past, there's no future in it." He said staring at her and walking back off to the party leaving her to her thoughts.

O0o000oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0oo

"Hey you!" said Jackie approaching Jamie who sitting by himself.

"Hey, you look nice," said Jamie.

"Aww thanks!" said Jackie smiling. "I usually don't wear halters but I thought I'd try something new..." She said sitting down next to Jamie. She looked at him realizing he was a guy and probably didn't want to talk about clothes.

"Trying to impress Malfoy?" asked Jamie raising an eyebrow at her.

Jackie looked down and rubbed imaginary dust off her legs. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Jamie laughed. "Yes you do,"

"Nope," said Jackie popping the 'p'.

Jamie laughed again and shook his head. "It's alright. I won't tell." He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Danielle met up with Eli once again and to her surprise she was saw him drinking water instead of a beer.

"Water?" she asked confused.

"I wasn't planning on drinking..." defended Eli. "Besides, if I'm going to be a father I oughta start being responsible and shit."

Danielle gave him a hug. She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you. Thank you for being so great...to us," She said taking her husband's hand and placing it over hers on her stomach.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry!" yelled Heather. She pushed some people out of the way to get to him. The people gave her dirty looks. "You never told me you were a prince?"

"Well in my defense Heather I just found out about it recently too!" said Harry laughing.

"You sure about that?" questioned Heather raising her eyebrows.

"Yes..." said Harry puzzled. "Have you been drinking?" He asked curiously. It was hard to tell with Heather since she always so crazy and hyper ALL THE TIME.

"I am only buzzed!" defended Heather. "But we're talking about YOU here!" She roughly shoved him making him stagger back. Heather took notice to this. "Huh...you're going to have to toughen up if we're going to fight against vampires."

Harry stood there stunned.

"Hit the gym Potter," said Heather sounding like Draco and shoved him again.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie was getting thirsty, so she went over to the snack table to get some punch. She took a small sip and confirmed that there was no alcohol in it. Alcohol and her did not work well together.

After she finished her drink, Jackie felt someone's hands grab her waist. She turned around to see Draco smiling at her. She suddenly became_ very_ nervous.

Draco could tell she was nervous so he let go of her waist. "You look beautiful Jackie,"

Jackie blushed at his comment.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" asked Draco.

Jackie shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not a very good dancer." She looked behind him at the people grinding. "I also would never dance like that!"She stated.

Draco smirked suggestively at Jackie. "It's actually easier than it looks, so what do you say?"

Jackie looked at the people grinding and felt very timid. She was a pretty sheltered person.

Draco noticed her tension. "Jackie relax, it's just dancing," He tried to comfort her.

Jackie turned her attention from the people back to Draco. "It's not dancing; it's practically sex on hardwood floors!" She stated while gesturing to the dancers.

"In that case, I wouldn't dance with him either!" said Sean joining in on the conversation making Jackie laugh.

"You're disgusting Cameron," said Draco looking sour.

Sean laughed. He always enjoyed a good opportunity to make fun of Draco. He turned his attention back to Jackie. "Hey Jaxs how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Good! You excited to go to Godric's Hollow?" asked Sean making conversation.

"I guess," shrugged Jackie. "I'm not looking forwarding to fighting vampires, but I am _very_ psyched that we get to stay in a palace. It makes me feel like a princess!" She said smiling widely.

"Jackie," said Draco.

Jackie turned to look at him.

"You don't need to stay in a palace to feel like a princess. You already are one," replied Draco thoughtfully before he walked off.

Jackie just stared at him as he walked off. Her stomach was doing major flip-flops and that hadn't happened in a while...

Ooo0o0o00o00ooo0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danielle took Jackie's previous spot beside Jamie and spoke to him. "I brought you a present. It's over there, wrapped in magenta, and you should ask very nicely before you try to unwrap it," she said referring to Nehal.

"Danielle, I don't know I…" started Jamie.

"What? Are you seeing someone?"

Jamie stiffened. "No, I… Well I mean…"

"Jamie that was rhetorical question. Come on!" said Danielle taking hold of his hand and pulled him up. She dragged him along until they were a close enough distance to Nehal who was talking to Ron and Hermione. "NEHAL!"

Nehal turned upon hearing her name being called and Danielle waving frantically to her, while Jamie was trying to politely get away from Danielle.

"JAMIE WANTS TO DANCE WITH YOU!"

"What?" said Jamie. He stared at Danielle wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you!" said Danielle pushing Jamie forward.

Nehal excused herself from Ron and Hermione and walked forwards to meet Jamie. She cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "YOU want to dance with me?" She asked raising both eyebrows in suprise.

"Uh..." started Jamie uncertainly.

Moving close to him, she smiled softly at his hesitation. "For old times sake then?"

'Damn those eyes._'_ Jamie thought to himself.

Sighing, Jamie held out a hand. "One dance. And after that, I'm going to need a drink."

Nehal smiled and placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her to where several other couples were dancing.

Jamie had to admit that it felt damn good to have the eyes of several jealous men on him as he led Nehal toward the dancing area. Reaching the makeshift dance floor, Nehal immediately began to move to the quick rhythms of the current song. Jamie made as minimal movements as he could, instead focusing on the rolling of Nehal's hips and the way her body twisted as she moved around him. After tonight he knew he was going to be taking a cold shower.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o000o00oo

Danielle was having a long day and she really just wanted to go home and sleep. As much as she loved partying and dancing, her feet were killing her and she had been up all night worrying about her pregnancy and now...she simply just wanted to rest.

"Hey Heather, I think I'm going to cut out a little early," said Danielle tapping her friend on the shoulder who was grinding up against Oliver.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" asked Heather seriously.

"Nothing's wrong," informed Danielle. "I'm just _really _tired and all I really want to do is find my husband and go to bed." She said laughing a little.

"Well for starters, he's right behind you," said Heather.

Danielle turned around, and sure enough was Eli standing behind her. He heard the whole conversation and agreed to take his wife home.

Danielle sighed, "Okay hubby, take me home," She said before yawning.

Eli sighed also, but scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

Danielle gasped, "Eli put me down," She yelled pounding on his chest.

Eli shook his head. "Just fall asleep Danielle," he demanded.

Danielle yawned again, and decided to obey. She closed her eyes and soon enough was asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your patience and support. We're going to be busy for awhile but surely whenever we get some free time we'll be working on the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews they mean SO MUCH to us!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! **_~hey guys!! So sorry about the long wait, but we did it!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!_


	12. The worst crimes are crimes of the heart

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter...

Jackie hid behind the bushes. It was 4:30 and that was usually when Jesse came home from school. She waited patiently as she saw Jesse's mother coming out the front door. She got into the car and drove off without seeing or even suspecting Jackie.

As soon as the car was down the road, Jackie, wearing a plaid red dress paired with leggings strutted her stuff over to the doorstep. She anxiously rang the doorbell.

After a couple of seconds, Jesse opened the door.

Jackie grinned widely upon seeing her boyfriend.

"Man, I have really missed that smile of yours," Jesse chuckled.

"And I've missed you handsome!" said Jackie.

Jesse laughed and led her in the house. The twosome walked upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them. "Well..." he started off awkwardly. "This is my room. Sorry about the mess."

Jackie kind of expected the room to be messy. After all, Jesse was a teenage boy and teenage boys really didn't clean up after themselves. That's what she discovered from living with brothers. "Oh don't worry, my room is way messier!"

"You just missed my mum. On Thursday she coaches my little sister's soccer team,"

"Aww your sister plays soccer! That's awesome!" replied Jackie smiling. "I used to play soccer and my dad coached the team for one year...it was so much fun! Because a lot of my good friends were on the team...even though we kind of lost every game..." She trailed off taking a trip down memory lane. "ANYWAYS!" She said remembering why she came here in the first place. "The superintendent has become suspicious about us..." Jackie looked at Jesse intensely.

Jesse looked at Jackie peculiarly. "He isn't starting to catch on is he?"

"No, no he doesn't have a clue. It's just, I was thinking, that when you come over to garden, you might actually have to _garden_,"

"Great," said Jesse bitterly. "You're breaking up with me...in my own room."

"No, no, no. I'm not dumping you!" said Jackie outraged. "Lately, you've been the only thing keeping me going. It's just...we can't hang out at my place anymore."

"Oh so...where do you want to hang out?" asked Jesse.

"Well, uh...what time does your mum get back from soccer practice?" asked Jackie smirking suggestively.

Jesse smiled a little shyly. "Jackie..."

"You better hurry; we don't have a lot of time!"

That seemed to be the encouragement he needed because, Jesse took off his shirt hastily. He walked over to Jackie laying her down on the bed as he gently kissed her neck.

While Jesse was doing this, Jackie caught sight of a picture of a younger Jesse playing baseball next to the bed. She flipped the photo down, not wanting to be reminded that she was corrupting a minor and turned her attention back to the snogging.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o

Nehal walked into her office feeling very refreshed. Sometimes the best cure to work overload was a good party. She smiled to herself, thinking about her night, and decided to stop by Malfoy's office to thank him. He needn't necessarily need to know _why_ she was thanking him...

She locked her door with magic and turned to her papers in a much better mood. She was so preoccupied with her work, that she didn't even notice that someone else occupied the room as well. She gathered some papers to go discuss with Jamie when they spoke.

"Don't you look jolly today?" said the voice behind her.

Nehal spun around heart beating wildly in her chest. Her hands went limp when she identified her visitor, and the pile of papers in her arms spread on the floor.

"Consider this a social call," Aubrey's smooth soft voice reached her easily. "Right. Maybe. And wrong." He answered the questions running through Nehal's frantic mind.

Nehal made a face, "That's nothing called _privacy _in the vampric world is there Aubrey? I actually pity your lot."

"Small words for such a fragile race." Aubrey shot back.

"What are you doing here? What is your business here? Has it to do with Jensen? Why-" Nehal stopped in mid-sentence as the vampire raised a hand to silence her.

Nehal shifted her weight from one foot to the other in impatience. Vampires might live forever, but mortals didn't and she wanted to get to the bottom of this...soon!

Aubrey hid a smile. He had a feeling, Nehal didn't care if he heard her thoughts or not, by the way she was glaring at him.

"I, no my race feels it is unnecessary for your lot to get involved with the vampires attacking Queen Tulip's land. They belong to a very different coven, and we are doing our best to eliminate them stealthily, but if they know of our affiliation with your lot, they will do much more damage. Also, Jensen cannot accompany you. I know despite my warning, you will not heed it, so I ask that you keep Jensen out of it. If there were to be a battle, and the wrong vampire was killed..." Aubrey sent a very real image of Jensen getting killed, to Nehal's mind.

Suddenly her throat went dry. She was jeopardizing his safety for her selfish reasons. "You said you might take him away from me?" Nehal forced herself to look directly into his eyes.

"Jensen is faithful to only you now, so it seems. He has not reported _anything _to me, and I'm afraid he is getting too attached to you. When you reach that moment that you don't need him any longer, what is he to do?Where is he to go?"

The silence in the office stretched for a long time.

"When that time comes, we will meet once more. Please heed my words." With that Aubrey disappeared leaving Nehal staring at the spot where he stood a second ago.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Eli kissing the top of her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," said Danielle stretching out. "Amazingly well, thank you for asking."

"Do you think you might want some breakfast?" Eli pulled her out of bed. "I could make some pancakes."

"Yum," she said quickly.

Eli's face turned a little more serious. "So...last night I didn't sleep as amazingly as you..."

Danielle's happiness quickly grew into concern. What was he getting at?

"I was just thinking about our baby...will it be a witch...or a wizard?" asked Eli very cautiously.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief seeing as the problem wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She thought he changed his mind and didn't want the baby anymore. "It could be either,"

Eli hugged her and they started laughing. Eli secretly hoped it would be a muggle and Danielle hoped it would be a wizard.

O0oo00oo0o0oooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o

Jesse, only wearing his boxers lay on the bed casually. His arms were behind his head and he had the 'I just got laid,' expression plastered on his face.

Jackie sat on the edge of the bed putting on lip gloss.

Jesse said, "This is great! I got tons of homework tonight. It's so much easier to concentrate after sex," He said cheerfully.

"I'm glad I could help," replied Jackie. "Education is _very_ important!"

"Oh, I got something for you. I was going to give it to you the next time I mowed your lawn, but since you're here..." said Jesse reaching up to his shelf above the bed and picked up a single red rose.

"Oh, it's a rose..."

"It's not just _any_ rose," informed Jesse standing up and walking towards her. "Look at all the petals. There are no flaws, its perfect."

Jackie took the rose from him. She stared at it amazed. She looked back up at him. Brown met brown. "Oh Jesse..."

"Just like you," said Jesse. "I spent days looking for this one. Finally found it."

Jackie smiled sweetly at him. "It's beautiful."

_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become_

_:Chorus:  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

O0o0o0o00o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o00o00

"I've gathered you all tonight," began Heather in the dimly light condo wearing all black. "To maim Vicky Frobisher. She is the keeper of the Banchory Bangers and if she would meet an unfortunate _accident_, Oliver would take her place!" finished Heather happily.

"Okay...so we'll kill her?" said Nehal uncertainly.

"No! Just...grievously maim," said Heather innocently.

"I was a sub in fifth year for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It's not so bad," replied Jackie thoughtfully. "Besides this _is_ mean!"

"You're mean! Okay, let's go to her house and continue our plans from there. MOVE OUT!" screeched Heather.

"I think she's gone crazy," Jackie whispered to Danielle and she giggled.

With a pop the four friends all vanished and appeared in Frobisher's bedroom.

"Heather? Are you going to kill her?" whispered Jackie as quietly as she could.

"NO ONE'S GOING TO DIE!" hissed Heather.

"Good!" confirmed Nehal. "That makes me happy."

Frobisher was fast asleep in her bed sleeping peacefully.

Heather tightly clutched the massive club in her hand and crept up swiftly to the bed.

Jackie looked from Heather to Frobisher. She really didn't like this plan and a part of her wanted to step in and save Frobisher from being beaten.

"If I were you, I would use a crowbar. That's my weapon of choice," said Danielle proudly.

"Yeah well you're not me, and you never will be!" growled Heather glaring at her.

Danielle ran away crying. And then came back.

Heather looked at her three friends. "You guys keep watch. I need to do this...alone," She whispered softly.

Danielle nodded and pulled Nehal and Jackie from out of the room so Heather could do her dirty business.

"This reminds me of when we broke into Riley's house," said Danielle laughing lightly.

"Oh Riley," said Nehal shaking her head remembering him.

Heather stood above Frobisher and raised the club.

"Do it Heather!" encouraged Nehal.

Jackie used her hands to cover her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of this. It just wasn't right. Then again this was Heather and she'd do anything for her loved ones. Hell, she even murdered two people to bring Vlad back to life. If she had to do it over she probably would.

"April fools!" said Heather dramatically.

"What!" said Danielle bewildered.

"I'm not going to club her you dijinons!" laughed Heather.

"So you're not going to hurt her?" asked Jackie timidly.

Heather went to the windows and boarded them up with a spell.

"What are you doing!" hissed Nehal.

"We have to go into the hallway!" said Heather. "Come on!"

The three girls all followed their fanatical friend confused. Heather took out a box and then threw it into the bedroom, shut the door and locked it with her wand.

"What was that...?" questioned Danielle slowly.

"A bludger,"

"You locked the door!" accused Jackie.

"RUN!" shouted Heather. "Do as I say-swords are no use here!"

They all tore down the hallway and down the stairs. A face suddenly appeared around the corner and grabbed Heather.

"STOP!" he yelled.

The other three kept running for their lives. Once they were gone, Heather and the man heard screaming. He ran towards the noise, but was still holding Heather's arm, dragging her with him.

Frobisher's bedroom door burst open and a bludger flew out of aimed for them.

"AHH!" screamed Heather.

"Impedimenta!" he said holding out his wand.

The bludger stopped in mid-air.

"Who the hell are you?" He shook Heather widely.

Heather glared at him and then shouted, "NO!" Because tons of Ministry Watch Wizards arrived to the shocking scene.

"Take her away boys!" said the man.

"Hey!" said Heather. "You can't do this! You can't take me! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" She thundered.

Danielle, Nehal and Jackie came running back to the scene. They all came to the conclusion that they couldn't leave their friend behind no matter what the pirate code was. Heather was part of the group, she was their best friend and they couldn't leave her hanging.

"What's going on here?" said Danielle to a Ministry Watch Wizard who seemed to be in charge.

"We're taking her to Azkaban!" he sneered.

Nehal looked outraged. "No you can't take her! She's innocent I tell you! And I'm an auror bitch!"

"This wasn't man slaughter!" said Heather. "I shouldn't be sent to Azkaban!"

The watch wizards dragged Heather away.

"We'll get you for this!" said Danielle threateningly to the man who turned Heather in.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Will Heather go to Azkaban? Will her friends rescue her? Stay tuned!**

**Song Credit goes to: Shape of my heart by the Backstreet Boys.**


	13. Chapter 13 The rescue

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, although if we did that would be pretty awesome. Woot Woot!

Oliver waited for Heather all day at home, but she never returned. He had to admit he was furious.

Oliver jumped onto the bed and grabbed a book from the nightstand. He settled himself against the headboard, stretched out his legs, and opened the volume. The Quidditch player hadn't had a clue what it was about. He kept stealing glances at his watch, clenching his jaw to keep from shivering. It was two o'clock in the morning then.

He needed to do _something_! Oliver was really worried about Heather. He leaped up from the bed, threw the condo door open and walked over to Nehal and Jackie's place. Oliver pounded furiously at the door, not caring who else he woke up.

A groggily Jackie answered the door and let Oliver in.

"Jackie, where's Heather?" asked Oliver hurriedly.

"You don't know?" asked Jackie.

"Know what?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me something that I don't know!"

"I opened my mouth and kissed a giraffe once," confessed Jackie.

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"That's something you don't know!" explained Jackie.

"Tell me something I don't know about HEATHER!" yelled Oliver. He was not in the mood for ridiculous and childish games.

"Well, she was fondling the giraffe's ears," shrugged Jackie.

"So she's cheating on me with a giraffe!" moaned Oliver. This was far worse than the other times Heather had cheated on him. A giraffe wasn't even a human!

"No, no, no, no, no," said Jackie and did a funky dance.

"Well she seems PRETTY COMFORTABLE with this giraffe!" scoffed Oliver.

"Don't worry, Oliver. That giraffe doesn't mean anything to her," said Jackie consolingly.

"Where's ma Heather!" shouted Oliver.

"Wha's matter!" said Nehal stumbling sleepily into the room.

"HEATHER!" yelled Oliver. He really wasn't making much progress in finding out where his girlfriend's whereabouts were.

"Oh yeah!" said Nehal remembering. "She got sent to Azkaban."

"AZKABAN!" yelled Oliver. "THIS IS WAY WORSE THAN HEATHER FONDLING A GIRAFFE'S EARS!"

Oliver's yelling startled Nehal and she jumped a few feet in the air. "Wow! Major wake–up call!"

"We have to save her!" said Oliver.

"I know we do Oliver, but there's not much we can do," answered Nehal honestly. "Even with me being a head auror, I don't have the power to release prisoners of Azkaban." She lowered her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I really am. I want Heather back as much as you do."

Oliver slumped on the couch in defeat.

Nehal and Jackie both looked at each other not sure how to comfort Heather's boyfriend. They didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

Suddenly after a minute, Oliver stood up. He turned to Jackie. "Isn't your ex-boyfriend an ex-con?"

"You mean Draco?" asked Jackie.

Oliver gave Jackie a strange look. It had to be Draco unless Jackie had dated other ex-convicts that he didn't know about.

"It's early in the morning okay!" defended Jackie.

"Do you think he knows a way to get Heather out?" asked Oliver eagerly.

"Well he _can_ be pretty persuasive…" said Nehal catching on to Oliver's train of thought.

"Maybe," replied Jackie. "But he's probably sleeping right now and we shouldn't wake him up."

"No offence but I couldn't care less about waking him up!" retorted Oliver glaring at Jackie. He just wanted Heather back and wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I've noticed," replied Jackie dryly.

Oliver continued to glare at Jackie until she gave in.

"Okay fine! Let's go to Draco's place!" said Jackie finally agreeing.

"Let's go!" said Oliver.

"Wait! I have to change first! I can't go to his place wearing a baggy sweater and my penguin pajama pants!" whined Jackie.

Nehal said, "Jaxs we have NO time! Besides, I'm sure Malfoy will like the penguins. I mean come on there _penguins_. After _Happy Feet _everybody fell in love with penguins!"

"Heather better not have fell in love with a penguin! I already have to compete with a giraffe for her love," said Oliver sourly.

"Well what about Danielle?" asked Jackie.

"I'm sure Danielle also loves penguins…" said Nehal confused.

"No, I mean should we go get her?"

Nehal thought for a moment. "Nah let her sleep. We'll update her tomorrow, I mean today."

So the three of them apparated to the front of Draco's beach house.

Oliver again pounded furiously at the door. "OPEN UP MALFOY! MY GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING. HEATHER'S IN AZKABAN!"

No one answered.

"MALFOY!" shouted Nehal.

Again, no one answered.

Nehal pointed her wand at the lock. "Alohomora,"

The door opened allowing the three to go inside.

"D'oh!" said Jackie hitting herself on the forehead for not thinking of that sooner.

Oliver followed Nehal and Jackie to Draco's room. When they got there they saw Draco sleeping shirtless with_ two_ women on either side of him.

"Oh no…" muttered Jackie. She thought she heard a soft cracking at that moment; and it wasn't until later that she discovered it was her heart breaking. She didn't know what to do. "I can't stay here." She shook her head widely.

"Jackie!" hissed Nehal. "You _have _too!"

"How could you possibly stay if you saw Jamie or Jensen with two other women?" said Jackie rounding on her friend.

"I would stay and kick his ass," answered Nehal honestly. "But we have to save Heather okay?" She put her hands on Jackie's shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "Heather's one of our _best friends_. We have to do this for her. She _needs_ us."

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

Jackie let Nehal's wisdom sink in. She nodded her head. "Okay,"

Nehal stared at her friend for moment her heart breaking seeing as how Jackie felt that moment. She spun around angrily to face Draco. "WAKE-UP ASSHOLE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

No one could possibly sleep through that. Draco and the two women woke up alarmed out of their wits.

Draco pointed his wand at Nehal. "Pradhan?" His gaze moved to Oliver and then to Jackie. He felt guilty.

"Hey handsome!" said the woman on Draco's right who winked flirtatiously at Oliver.

"GO AWAY!" barked Oliver.

Jackie patted him on the shoulder.

"Why are you here?" asked Draco.

"We're going to Azkaban!" said Oliver loudly.

"What are you talking about? I'm an auror now! You can't make me-"

"No, Draco!" said Nehal. "Heather's in Azkaban. We _need_ to rescue her!"

"Wha-"spluttered Draco.

"Come on!" commanded Oliver.

Draco looked at his women and said, "Give me two minutes." Wearing only his boxers, he stood up and pulled a wizard robe over him.

They all left the room. Jackie groaned when she heard the women giggling.

"So…you want _my_ help to rescue Heather from Azkaban?"said Draco. He snorted. "Why should I help her when nobody helped me out of the fucking hell hole?" He was more than annoyed that his beauty sleep was interrupted.

"Dude you go_t released _from Azkaban!" said Nehal. "Besides, Heather only wanted to injure Vicky Frobisher so she could see the love of her life play Quidditch again. Seriously, what's wrong with that?"

Oliver smiled when Nehal mentioned that he was the love of Heather's life…it felt good. He couldn't deny that. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she would be happy. But first, he had to go rescue his damsel in distress.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." And with that he and Oliver both apparated away.

Nehal looked over at Jackie. "You jealous?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"A little bit…" answered Jackie.

"Don't be," replied Nehal wisely.

They both apparated to Azkaban to meet up with Draco and Oliver.

* * *

They whisper that Heather is mad. She hears them, on the outside, when they think she isn't listening. But Heather doesn't feel mad at all. In fact, she thinks herself quite sane, thank you. Certainly, she has moments of inexplicable rapture and bouts of mind numbing depression, but does that mean she is mad?

Ever since Heather got thrown into an Azkaban cell she had been trying to figure out a way out. She tried to climb the walls like Spider-Man on more than one occasion, but that didn't really work out.

"Stupid dijion of a wall!" said Heather loudly. She kicked the wall with all her strength. Her face grew into one of agony and she hopped up and down on one foot. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"You! Stop that heinous noise," says a guard on the other side.

Heather on her hands and knees crawled across the filthy ground to the front of the little cell. She grabbed the bars and peered out. The guard looked down and saw what everyone else saw. Madness.

Heather crawled back to the shadowy corner of her cell where she spent countless hours and days.

Heather is not mad. She knows that if she waits long enough, Oliver and her friends will come for her. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

Draco looked at Jackie, but upon eye contact she immediately directed her attention elsewhere.

Draco rang the doorbell.

The black iron door slowly opened and Bill the Dementor stood there.

Bill started saying, "You are not welcome-"And then stopped when he saw Draco and squealed. "Draco!" happily.

"Hi Bill," said Draco. "Can we come in?"

"Why of course!" said Bill. "What have you been doing Draco? You haven't been returning any of my calls!"

"Uh…" said Oliver awkwardly.

Nehal whispered to Jackie, "Shouldn't we be feeling cold or sad by now?"

"I don't know…" said Jackie puzzled. "Maybe since Draco's here he's not going to…you know…" She then scoffed, "I wonder where Greta's cell is. I bet she'll be happy to see Malfoy."

"We're here to save Heather!" said Nehal courageously.

"You tell her girl!" said Oliver who was eavesdropping on Nehal and Jackie's conversation.

Nehal gave Oliver a weird look while Jackie burst out laughing.

Bill looked at Jackie stonily. "Can I help you?"

"Oh…" said Jackie surprisingly. Bill had caught her off guard. "Um…yeah…Heather?"

"DO –YOU-HAVE-A-PRISONER-NAMED-HEATHER-?"said Nehal loudly and slowly.

"Yes," said Bill. "She's our newest addition to what I like to call the _Azkaban family!"_

_"_Oh how cheery!" Nehal muttered under her breath.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" demanded Oliver fiercely.

Bill looked at Draco for conformation.

Draco nodded.

"Follow me," said Bill gravely. "And you might want to cover your ears."

"Say what?" said Jackie.

"She's in our Insane Convict Section," said Bill. He walked down the stone corridor and opened a door for them.

They all toppled inside the prison. In the first couple cells a man was humming to himself, and a woman was banging her head against the bars.

"This way," said Bill. He looked behind him to make sure everybody was still following him and didn't stop to chat with the prisoners. On occasion, it had happened before…and it got ugly.

As they walked further the prisoners were crazier and mad.

"Are we there yet?" whined Oliver.

"Here-"Bill opened a steel door and led them into the maximum security cells. And in the middle one was…

"Heather!" shouted Oliver.

Nehal looked at her friend curiously. Heather was behaving quite odd, more than usual. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" snapped Bill.

"Did I say that?"

"Shh!" hissed Oliver; he put a finger to his lips. "Listen to her,"

Heather was on the ground singing and cradling her body and rocking back and forth.

_I'm so pretty, oh so pretty!_

"She's been like this ever since we brought her," explained Bill looking at Oliver.

_Who's that pretty girl in the mirror there? What mirror! Where?_

"I've seen worse," shrugged Draco not caring.

_I'm oh so pretty, and witty and GAY!!_

"HEATHER!" yelled Oliver trying to get his girlfriend's attention. "Hey Bill, open the cell door."

"I can't do that Star Fox," said Bill evilly.

"_Please_!" begged Oliver. "You have too!" He was so close to just running up to Bill and yank his shoulders, but thankfully he remembered that Bill was a powerful dementor.

"Yeah you should probably open it," encouraged Jackie. "I mean she's probably suffocating in there." She shivered at the thought of suffocating in a cell. "I was watching this episode on Oprah where they were interviewing people in jail and they said the only way to survive was to keep yourself entertained…and I guess that's what she's doing but still." Jackie laughed. "You could be a pal and open up the cell door."

_La La La La  
_

Oliver drew in a shaky breath, looking close to breaking. "Heather…" he whispered softly watching his girlfriend rock back and forth singing to herself. He couldn't believe it. A part of him felt like it was his fault Heather had ended up in this upsetting and horrible position; after all she was trying to help _him_ out. If he hadn't told her about being a sub on the team than maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Okay fine!" said Draco annoyed. All he wanted to do was just get back to his women. "Come on Bill. Let her out."

"You know I'd do anything for you," said Bill looking at Draco affectionately. "But I won't do that."

"Come on Bill!" encouraged Nehal. "Fight the establishment! Stick it to the man!"

"But I don't want to get in troooouble!" wailed Bill.

_I feel pretty_

"Set her free!" moaned a prisoner. "I can't stand that singing!"

Bill looked nervous. "Oh alright," He took out his keys.

"YAY!" said Jackie.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Oliver.

Heather started to sing a Whitney Houston song.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._

They all went out of the cell and had a party.

Draco said, "Gee thanks, Bill."

"Just go!" whispered Bill and covered his face with his hands.

"Okay…" said Jackie awkwardly.

"Hey officer Grupky!" said Heather waving to an imaginary figure.

As they apparated they heard Bill sobbing loudly.

"That was uncomfortable…" said Oliver. "Thanks Heather!" He said sarcastically. But secretly, he was glad Heather was out of Azkaban and safe and sound. He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

Draco, Jackie and Nehal went to his beach house. While, Oliver took a still singing Heather to their condo.

"Um…so I gotta go the bathroom. Be back soon Jaxs!" Nehal winked at her and walked out of the room.

"Damn you Nehal!" muttered Jackie bitterly for leaving her alone with Draco.

"So Jackie…" said Draco, trying to start a conversation. "How's it going?"

"How's your sex life?" replied Jackie bluntly with her arms crossed over her chest glaring viciously.

Draco raised his eyebrows. He was used to Nehal saying rude things like that, but Jackie? He recovered quickly. "Yeah well at least I have one!"

"At least I'm not going to get a STD!" retorted Jackie.

Meanwhile it looked like Nehal had been up to something, because when she came back she was smiling widely. She found Jackie and Draco staring daggers at each other.

"If looks could kill!" said Nehal loudly, making her presence known to the glaring pair.

Draco got up from the couch still looking at Jackie. "They can, but I'd win easily, besides there's really no competition. I have to go; I have gorgeous women waiting for me." He finished off coldly.

Jackie's face flushed.

Nehal watched all this heated exchange in silence. But suddenly she started smiling widely again. As Draco passed her she said cheerfully, "You'll be needing this." He ignored her. "You're loss."

Nehal found Jackie staring at the fireplace. The fire reflected in Jackie's eyes and her heated state.

"I hope he burns in hell. Him with those sluts!" said Jackie not sounding like herself at all.

"You mean him and his slugs' right?" asked Nehal.

Jackie turned to face her friend and gave her a quizzical look. "What are you holding Nehal?"

"Slug repellent!" answered Nehal cheerfully.

"Why?" said Jackie now curious.

"You'll see," said Nehal mysteriously. She smirked evilly.

Just then they heard an ear-splitting scream.

"What was _that_?" said Jackie. "It sounded like a banshee or-"

"DRACO!" replied Nehal. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"PRADHAN!" said Draco seething with anger. His footsteps pounded on the stairs like an angry giant. Once he reached the living room, his nostrils flared and he glared at a laughing Nehal. "What did you do to those beautiful women?" he raged on.

"Nothing I would regret not doing!" said Nehal standing up enraged. "Besides, you won't meet a girl more beautiful than Jackie!" She kneed him where the sun don't shine. "There goes your chance of reproduction bitch!" She spat at him. "Let's go Jackie!" And they disapparated.

As soon as the girls were back in the condo, Jackie couldn't hold it together anymore. She plopped down on the couch sobbing, her head in her hands. She then looked up at Nehal and gave her a distressed stare. Nehal's heart broke into a million pieces.

Nehal joined Jackie on the couch and hugged her tightly as she let her friend cry her heart out.

Half an hour later, Jackie seemed to calm down and her breathing returned to normal. She sniffed. "Thank you. Thanks for always being there for me." She smiled at her roommate.

Nehal smiled back. "No problem, anytime Jaxs. Seriously, Draco deserved everything I gave him." She said smiling even wider. "Besides, he's a_ giant _dickweed."

This funny made comment made Jackie giggle and Nehal smile for cheering up her friend.

"Now go to bed Jaxs," said Nehal sounding like a mother. "Dream of giant dickweed getting stomped on by a herd of elephants or something." She suggested making Jackie giggle again. As Nehal got up from the couch, she couldn't help but snigger…she knew what she would be dreaming of tonight.

* * *

Oliver opened the condo door and helped Heather into the bedroom. Still, a little zany from prison, Heather was completely incoherent and didn't really know what was going on. All she knew was that she was tried and damn looking forward to sleeping on an actual bed again. Oliver gentled placed her onto her bed and she collapsed onto it.

Oliver covered Heather with the duvet and she turned to him, eyes closed. Oliver sat there for a while just watching her sleep, absolutely relieved that Heather was out of Azkaban and was safe and sound. He watched her some more. A smile crept up onto his face as he thought about how cute she looked sleeping. He knew she would _kill_ him if he had said his thoughts out loud. Heather hated being called _cute_...and being called pudding.

"Good night Heather," said Oliver. He sighed. "I love you."

Even though Oliver could only confess his true feelings to the sleeping Heather he eagerly hoped the awake Heather felt the same way he felt about her.

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient! You guys are AMAZING! And we love each and every single one of you, Woot Woot! Let us know what you think.**

**Song Credit goes to: Right here by: Miley Cyrus**


	14. Chapter 14 Every night is another story

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We do not own les Harry Potter. That is all.

The next day Jackie called Danielle to tell her about last night's Operation Rescue Heather.

"Heather was singing in her cell?" asked Danielle while laughing. "Really?"

"Yeppers,"

"That's funny. So Oliver took her home?"

"Yep, he did," answered Jackie.

Danielle replied, "That's a relief. So let me get this straight? Malfoy had two girls _in his bed_?" She could not believe this. Yeah, Draco was a player, but she had thought that he had changed his ways. Plus, Sean told her as well that he changed. Maybe that was a lie just to get her to see Ian. Danielle pouted. She was _not _falling for that trick.

Jackie let out a sad sigh. "Yeah it was devastating. But thanks to Nehal, I don't think we will find girls in his room for a VERY LONG time! Oh my gosh! You should have been there!"

"Details girl!" said Danielle grinning. "Wait...gotta go Eli's waiting."

Jackie sighed frustrated as she put the phone down. "Why does MY boyfriend have to be in HIGHSCHOOL?" She said loudly to the ceiling.

* * *

Nehal got to the Ministry Of Magic earlier than usual. She zipped past Jamie's door, hoping he wasn't in, or that his back was to the door. When she reached her door, she slipped in and closed it soundlessly.

"Hey Jensen," she said as warm hands gripped her shoulders and spun her to face him. He brushed a strand of hair that fell above her eyes. Her dark brown eyes. In the light, he could see the iris had some interesting colours to it, despite Nehal always claiming her eye colour dull.

"You want to have a serious talk with me," he began still keeping eye contact, "Tell me I can't come with you to Godric's Hollow because its dangerous for me to come, since we're fighting beasts of my kind. That I might be caught in the crossfire. Ask me to stay back, to stay safe." He leaned in a little closer. "I won't do it."

Nehal felt that vampric hold on her fall away suddenly. She turned her back to him, seething. She hated it when he used his mind reading powers.

Nehal heard him sigh behind her, "What is it now?" he asked

"Well why do YOU tell me, since your so good at it?" Nehal replied coldly.

"All I see is hissing fire. I get it okay. I wasnt supposed to take my ability-"

"Your ability? Your ABILITY???" Nehal turned around sharply and strode forwards glaring at him. "That was a _breach _of privacy, Jensen!"

"What do you want me to do then?" Jensen's calm face turned angry. "Be a good little boy and adhere to whatever Aubrey or you say? Is that it? _That's what_ my _existence as a vampire is? _He brought his face so close, Nehal had to force herself not to flinch_. _

_ "I wont _do it." Jensen repeated.

"You've never been a good little boy," Nehal pointed out, "It doesn't suit you anyway."

Jensen continued to glare her down. What was Nehal playing at, getting mad and calming down so fast...

"Fine." Nehal said sitting on her desk. "Take a seat, and we'll discuss some boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Jensen scoffed. "No deal."

"Co-operate with me or no Godric's Hollow trip for you. Period." Nehal stood her ground

Jensen grabbed the back of the chair facing Nehal roughly and sat down, a fierce frown on his face.

"And none of that," Nehal reached over to smooth down the frown. "I don't own you and I don't want to. I'm just worried, so could you please keep an open mind?" They both smiled at her choice of words and the tension in the air broke.

"I'm just getting fed up of losing people I care about." Nehal said looking sad.

"Come here." Jensen hugged Nehal comfortingly. Just then Jamie walked in, about to tell Nehal off about something else she had forgotten. He froze seeing her being comforted by someone that wasn't him.

He closed the door quietly and and leaned back against the wall, to calm his heart. "I'm so glad we're leaving soon. I need a vacation." he thought

* * *

After Jackie called Danielle she decided to call Jesse's cell phone.

"Hello?" answered Jesse.

"Hey it's me. Where are you?" asked Jackie.

"Algebra," said Jesse bitterly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll make this quick. You free at 4?"

"I'm not sure. I got track and field after school," replied Jesse.

"Well, meet me at the Mermaid Inn later," said Jackie. She paused. "I need to relax."

"You, uh want me to keep my gym clothes on?"

"Sure why not. Bye Jesse!"

"Bye sweetie,"

* * *

"So Eli what did you want to talk about?" asked Danielle sounding like a psychiatrist.

"About our...baby," said Eli hesitantly.

Danielle giggled like a teenage girl in love. "OH MY GOD! I love the sound of that. Our baby. Danielle and Eli's baby." She really did love the way that sounded.

"Danielle!"

"Huh?" said Danielle coming out of her trance.

"Maybe we should tell your parents," advised Eli.

"But I'm not ready to tell yet Eli!" cried Danielle. "I mean, I just recently found out I was pregnant. Don't you think we're moving a little fast here?"

Eli laughed. "Babe, we've_ always_ moved _fast_." He remarked. "We had a one night stand the first time we met." He smirked at her remembering. It was one of the best nights of his life.

"True..." said Danielle pondering. "Wow, who knew a one night stand could lead to marriage?"

"Yeah...life plays tricks on you like that," said Eli thoughtfully.

"Indeed it does," said Danielle. "Okay! This is the dealio. I'll tell my parents in about...three more days or so is that okay? I just need some time to prepare."

"Okay sounds good baby,"

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" questioned Danielle.

"You!"

"Well then you're going to have to stop calling me baby then! It's confusing!"

Eli chuckled. "Alright sweetheart sounds good to me."

At the Mermaid Inn....

Jackie was again on the phone. For someone who didn't like talking on the phone for long periods of time, she had been doing that a lot today. This time she was talking to Peyton who had called her.

"Yeah sure I can look after Jenny...wait in ten minutes? Girl I'm at the Mermaid Inn!" hissed Jackie.

Just then there was a tap on the front door. Jackie walked over and opened it to let Jesse inside. "Okay then bring Jenny over here," She put her cell phone to her chest and whispered to Jesse. "Take your clothes off sexy," She smiled seductively at him. She held the cell phone back up to her ear. "Peyton don't worry. Okay...uh huh...alright. I'll see you later. Bye!" With that Jackie hung up. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Hi how was school?"

"Good. I got 81% on my biology test!" said Jesse proudly.

Jackie grinned widely. "Congrats! Well um...let's see what you've learned."

Jackie cupped Jesse's face and kissed him keenly. She ran her fingers through his dark hair while he in return wrapped his arms around her waist. They spent a couple of minutes like that just kissing.

Jackie pulled away and smiled at him adoringly. "That's such a great mark. I'm proud of you!" Her eyes than darted to the window where she saw Jenny and a furious looking Peyton outside.

Jesse turned around to see who she was staring at. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Peyton and Jenny, crap."

Peyton picked Jenny up and covered her eyes. She glared menacingly at Jackie before walking off with a huff just like Hermione did whenever she was pissed.

Jackie knew she had to fix this. "I'll be right back." She ran down out the door and followed Peyton outside. "Peyton! Peyton wait!"

Peyton buckled Jenny into the car seat, closed the car door and spun around angrily. "How could you? I told you I would bring Jenny by and I see you full on making out with Jesse. What kind of example are you setting?"

"I-I don't know," said Jackie dumbfounded.

"She looks up to you, you know!"

"Oh..." Jackie instantly felt guilty.

"Whatever," said Peyton annoyed. "I gotta go. I guess I got to take Jenny to the concert with me cause I sure am as hell not missing it!" She thundered.

Jackie felt even more guilty. She knew how much Peyton loved her concerts. "Peyton, I can still look after her. You don't have to pay me though. I'll do it for free, please!" She pleaded.

"No, you've done enough already. I don't want you near Jenny for a while."

Peyton walked over to the driver's side and Jackie followed suit.

"Peyton come on!" begged Jackie. "I'm sorry; all we were doing was snogging!"

Peyton stared at her friend for a moment shaking her head in disgust. "Who are you? Seriously, you call in sick to work even though you're_ clearly _not sick and all you want to do is snog Jesse senseless." She shook her head again and scoffed. "What happened to my friend?" She looked at Jackie sadly before getting into the driver's seat and driving off.

Jackie stood in the same spot for a while watching Peyton drive away.

Jesse came outside to check on her. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm officially the worst baby-sitter ever," declared Jackie cynically.

* * *

There was a knock on Heather and Oliver's condo.

"I'll get it!" said Oliver. He opened the door and saw Nehal. He gestured for her to come inside.

Nehal said, "Hey Oliver! Is Heather here?" She asked.

Before Oliver was about to answer, Heather walked over to them. "Did someone say my name?"

"No!" said Oliver sarcastically and right up in Heather's face. He then walked away.

Nehal chuckled at Oliver. She then turned to her friend. "So how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously.

"I am feeling pretty good Nehal," answered Heather honestly.

"Direct answer, I like that."

"D'arn tootin!"

Just then there was another knock on the door.

Heather rolled her eyes annoyed. "It's probably the new neighbours."

But it wasn't the new neighbours.

"Hi Malfoy," said Heather.

"MALFOY!" said Nehal astounded. She walked up beside Heather to see for herself. "What do you want?" She snarled like a mountain lion.

"I just wanted to see if Heather was suffering from Post-Azkaban Syndrome like I did," answered Draco truthfully. He noticed the blank faces of Nehal and Heather staring at him. "It's caused by being subjected to prolonged incarceration in environments of punishment with few opportunities for education, job training, or rehabilitation. The symptoms are most severe in prisoners subjected to prolonged solitary confinement and severe institutional abuse. "

"Well I definitely don't have that!" exclaimed Heather.

"Good, cause it's a pain in the ass," said Draco knowingly. He then looked at Nehal and looked like he wanted to apologize.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" said Nehal still irritated by his actions last night. She then looked at Heather. "I'll _talk _to _you _later." She smiled at her friend and walked off, shoving Draco along the way.

Heather looked confused. She didn't have any clue what happened. She opened her mouth to say something.

Draco shook his head. "Don't ask."

* * *

The next day Jackie went to pick Jenny up after school, even though she technically wasn't allowed to go near her for awhile. Jackie wore a long bright pink trench coat and Italian designer sunglasses to disguise herself. She spotted Jenny waiting on the school steps drawing a picture.

Jackie thought, "Well Peyton seems to have a good influence on her."

Jackie then looked both ways before crossing the street. She scurried over to Jenny. "Hi Jenny! It's me Jackie!" She said lifting up her sunglasses so she wouldn't frighten the little girl.

"JACKIE!" said Jenny loudly.

"Shh! don't say my name out loud," muttered Jackie putting the sunglasses back over her eyes and looking around hastily.

"Okay!" said Jenny and continued drawing.

"Wow, aren't you the little artist! What are those, flamingos?"

"No," said Jenny sullenly. Just like Peyton, she was very defensive of her artwork.

Jackie was a little taken back by the six year old's tone. "Well, they're very pretty. It almost looks like they're kissing." She paused to think what she was going to say next. "Funny thing about kissing...it's not just for people who like or love each other. Sometimes we kiss our parents, or our grandparents. Sometimes we even kiss our dog. And sometimes we even kiss people who are just friends," she said in her best teacher voice. "Kinda like a high-five on the lips. Right?" Jackie held up her hand for Jenny.

Jackie laughed awkwardly because Jenny left her hanging. "Hey Jenny. I was at the mall and I saw this. Thought you might like it." She placed the doll in Jenny's lap. "She's Hawaiian. Her name is Princess Kahaluia. And, I think it means 'Little Waterfall' or 'Big Pond' or something..." She trailed off.

Jenny looked at the doll and smiled. She wrapped one arm around the doll and with the other continued to draw.

"Okay then...so we're good right?"

Jenny didn't say anything.

"Right...well you enjoy your new doll. And if there's anything else you need, you just let me know. Oh and if Jake or Peyton ask where you got the doll make something up..." said Jackie as she stood up.

"Wait!" said Jenny tugging on her arm.

"Yes?" said Jackie smiling.

"What I'd really like is a bike,"

* * *

"Oh Heather, time to go!" said Oliver.

"Time to go where?" asked Heather curiously.

"To my parent's house!" shouted Oliver.

"NO!" Heather shouted back.

"YES!"

"But I was just in Azkaban! I should take some time off..." Heather trailed off.

"Hopefully my mom won't find out. Now come on!" said Oliver and threw a suitcase at her.

"OW!" yelled Heather. She threw the suitcase back at him. Then Oliver threw it again and this time it hit Heather's ass. She shook her ass in his face and he smacked it.

"Now hurry up!" yelled Oliver and dragged her out.

When the couple were in the hallway, Oliver said, "Hey, it's the new neighbours."

"Hi!" said Stuart Townsend. "What are you guys up too?"

"We're going to Oliver's parent's house," groaned Heather. She_ really_ didn't want to go. Not at all.

"I love going to see Stuart's parents!" chirped Charlize Theron.

Heather rolled her eyes at Charlize's cheerfulness and shook her fist at her when she wasn't looking. She _really_ didn't like the neighbours. Not at all.

* * *

Nehal had quite a good day at the office. She had done and accomplished a great deal of work. She sent Queen Tulip letters asking for more information on the task at hand. Even though they were leaving for Godric's Hollow in a couple of days she wanted to be prepared as much as possible.

Also, for a person who had just flown off the handle, she felt rather calm. She just had a blowout with Jamie because he wanted to talk about something and Nehal was not interested. She finally had to kick him out (literally).

Nehal sighed. She had finally finished and was famished. She had finished all the aurors assignments because everyone had escaped from the wrath of Nehal for the day. After a while, she packed to go home.

As she started to pack, Nehal suddenly missed Bell Boy bugging her in the office. It was too quiet. She walked over to the main floo network and got it connected and working again. "Bell Manor!" she shouted into the emerald flames as they engulfed her.

Nehal fell out of the fireplace a lot gracefully than she normally would. She did Jackie Chan type roll and dusted herself off. "Good thing nobody saw that..." she muttered to herself.

She walked around the Manor looking for Jamie. She knew her way around the place pretty well, so she wouldn't get lost. Nehal walked around for a couple minutes before giving up.

"Jamie!" yelled Nehal. "Jamie are you home?"

The manor was silent.

Nehal heard the floor board's creek behind her and whipped her wand out. No one was there. She hurried to the greenhouse, where Jamie went when he wanted to be alone.

What Nehal saw threw her back. The greenhouse was on fire! Jamie was standing out, his back to her.

Nehal bit her lip and walked over to him_ very _cautiously. His expression was hard, and his eyes glassed over. "Jamie?" whispered Nehal.

Jamie flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Jamie?"

Jamie's legs buckled and fell to a heap. Nehal immediately kneeled down and took his head in her hands.

"He burned it down...it's gone," Jamie whispered hoarsely.

Back inside......

Jamie and Nehal were both sitting on the couch. Nehal had wrapped a blanket around him and was doing her best to look after him, as well as find out what was going on. Why was the greenhouse on fire in the first place? Did it happen by accident or on purpose?

"Oh, _Jamie_" she said, and wrapped her arms around him. Jamie clutched at her arm. She felt a tear drop onto her knee. Her eyes watered, and she stared at the blurry fire.

"It just —" Jamie's voice broke. "It hurts."

_I know_, Nehal wanted to say but couldn't, because she still didn't know what was going on. "Jamie..." said Nehal shyly, still holding onto him. "What happened?" Usually it was the other way around; Jamie would hold and comfort Nehal. But this time _he_ needed _her_. He needed Nehal to be the one to say everything was going to be okay. But of course...everything was not okay. Not this time.

"I'll kill him...I will," said Jamie viciously. His hand that wasn't holding on to Nehal formed into a fist and he gritted his teeth together.

Nehal gulped nervously. "Kill who?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun...stay tuned for more.**


	15. Chapter 15 Kindly Unspoken

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter _Sadly_...

The next day Jamie explained to Nehal over coffee at Starbucks that his father was back. And this was bad news because his father was the old-fashioned and traditional type.

"So you're saying that your engagement has already been set for you?" asked Nehal softly. She scanned Jamie's face searching for clarification. "Who?"

Jamie did not want to tell Nehal, afraid of what her reaction may be. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene at Starbucks and be banned from the place. That would be horrible. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew he would rather be honest with Nehal than lie to her face. "Leslie,"

"That bitch!" said Nehal immediately. "When did you find out?"

"When I was eleven," replied Jamie. "But I didn't know Leslie then."

"Why did you burn the greenhouse down though?" asked Nehal curiously. She felt like she was a reporter. She would have to tell Jackie about this.

"You STILL think it's me? I didn't do it!" defended Jamie raising his voice.

"Then who do you think did?"

"I told you already, my father," said Jamie. "My mum must have reported back to him about my life when she visited at the Ministry..."

"You're mom's a bitch too by the way," said Nehal dryly taking a sip of her java chip frappuchino. "Just thought you should know."

Jamie laughed and shook his head. "So my father must not have liked what she had told him," He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Well...what did your mum say?" asked Nehal. "She must have said something awful for your dad to burn your favorite place in your whole manor down? Kind of like warning..." She eyed Jamie suspiciously.

Jamie knew now that he had no choice but to lie. Nehal was happy with Jensen and he couldn't tell her his feelings for her now. He did not want to jeopardize anything. This was the wrong time to be telling her anyway. He was upset and distressed. So he simply lied. "She uh...said that I've been spending a great deal of time with you and Jackie instead of with Leslie and her friends."

"Hey! Jackie and I are cool!" defended Nehal trying to say that with a straight face making Jamie laugh.

Nehal smiled at him for a moment glad she could make her co-worker laugh. After the little anti-angst break, she decided to shoot the gun and ask another question that popped into her mind. "So your parents are in town?"

"Yep," said Jamie bitterly. He looked at her seriously. "I think this is the best time to go to Godric's Hollow."

Nehal nodded. Clearly Jamie did not want to talk about his parents any longer and just wanted to get away. She knew how that was. Once in awhile everybody needs to escape from their problems and focus on being happy again.

After a few minutes of random chatter, Nehal had to get going. She gave Jamie a hug, said goodbye and went off. A few seconds later Draco walked into Starbucks and sat where Nehal was seated previously.

"Holy shit that girl talks a lot," said Draco astonished. "I knew she was a social butterfly but...HOLY SHIT!"

"You could have come later then?" offered Jamie.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I have nothing better to do."

Jamie scoffed, "Does that include the two women you had in your bed the other night?"

Draco's mouth opened and he wondered how Jamie knew about it because he sure as hell did not tell him.

To answer his question Jamie replied with, "That's what we were just talking about." He shook his head. "How could you do that to Jackie? I thought you were trying to get back together with her NOT FURTHER APART?"

Draco pointed a menacing finger at Jamie. He did not want to have to beat the shit out of Jamie. "Okay first of all, how was I supposed to know Jackie was coming over that night? Second of all at least I'm getting laid. When was the last time you made love to a woman huh? Third why are you such a fucking pussy you could have _told_ her how you felt?"

"I don't want to jeopardize our friendship," said Jamie.

"Jeopardize our friendship? What are you in middle school?"

"I can't just ask her out. She's with that...leech," said Jamie sourly.

Jamie and Draco both shivered at the thought of their Nehal dating a vampire.

"Well on the bright side," said Draco. "Godric's Hollow trip is coming up. Something might happen between the two of you there, if you know what I mean..." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Jamie stared at Draco for a moment. "Sometimes I think you're really a teenage girl trapped inside a rich man's body."

Draco's jaw clenched upon being insulted. "And sometimes I think you're a retarded fuck face. Oh that's right...you are!"

* * *

Danielle and Eli arrived at Danielle's parents' house.

Mrs. Mcleod answered the door and immediately embraced Danielle and Eli with hugs. "Danielle, sweetie. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Come in, come in."

Mr. Mcleod came into the field of view.

"Hey dad!" said Danielle cheerfully. She hugged him warmly and he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Danielle was always super close to her parents, especially since she was an only child. She grew up faster and more mature faster than most of her friends did. This was probably because before she met Jackie, Heather and Nehal she hung around adults.

Mr. Mcleod said, "Hey Eli."

Eli nodded his head. "Mr. Mcleod."

The four of them then went to sit down in the family room and have some drinks.

Danielle wanted to get this over with. She didn't know how long she could withhold important information from her parents. "Eli and I were just at the doctor's office."

Mrs. Mcleod looked worried. "Is everything okay?" She asked lowering her cup of tea.

Danielle looked at Eli and he nodded. She looked back to her parents. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Silence filled the room.

"You're pregnant?" repeated Mr. Mcleod just to make sure he was hearing her right.

Danielle nodded nervously.

Mrs. Mcleod smiled. "That's great!" She looked at her husband. "We're going to have a grandchild!" She was really excited about the news.

Eli whispered to Danielle. "See? Everything is going to be okay."

Danielle smiled. "Yeah...everything's going to be okay."

Mrs. Mcleod said, "When did you find out Danielle?"

"A couple days ago actually,"

"Well if you need anything. Anything at all. Feel free to ask. After all I was once pregnant with you." She sniggered. "You were such a kicker Danielle. You just wanted to come out my bloody womb as soon as possible and see the world..."

"Mom?" said Danielle.

"Yeah?"

"Sharing time's over," said Danielle nodding her head to make her mom understand like a kindergarten teacher would do to their student.

* * *

"Ta-da!" said Jackie showing Jenny her new bike at the park.

"Wow cool!" said Jenny excitedly, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Top of the line, aluminum frame, handlebar ribbons and a bell. And you'll notice I color coordinated the bike to match your eyes. It's royal blue like your pretty little eyes."

"My eyes are green," stated Jenny.

"Yeah, well you'll be cruising so fast on this, no one will ever notice," said Jackie laughing nervously. She gave Jenny a helmet. "It's all yours Jenny. Have fun."

Jenny just stood there holding the helmet in her hand looking helpless.

Jackie took note of this. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know how to ride a bike," said Jenny sadly.

"Say what?" said Jackie. "Well then why did you ask for one?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "Why can't you show me?"

Jackie laughed. "Sure, one of these days."

"What's wrong with now?" asked Jenny.

Jackie really did not see any way of getting out of this without hurting the poor girl's feelings_. Oh Jenny I only bought the bike as a bribe so you would still like me and can tell Peyton how awesome I am. _No, that wouldn't go over well. "Um...okay." said Jackie uncertainly. She recalled to memory of how her dad taught her how to ride her bike which was pink and said princess on it. "Just sit on this seat and um...pedal."

Jackie tottered along in her flip-flops as she helped Jenny ride along in her bike. "Don't look at your feet. Don't look at your feet, look at the road. Uh okay, find your balance. Find your balance. Okay, it's all you. It's all you, you're doing great! Okay stay to the right watch the car. Watch the car. WATCH THE CAR!"

Jenny turned to the right off the car, almost crashing into it. Instead she fell off to the side.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" asked Jackie hurrying to the little girl's side.

"Yeah," said Jenny.

"You know," said Jackie after the next crash, which involved a fully-body contact with a garbage can. "I'm thinking I'm approaching this the wrong way."

"It's not you," said Jenny picking up the bike again. "It's me, I suck."

"No, you don't!" said Jackie determinedly. "Look, riding a bike involves a great deal of faith." Jackie helped Jenny get back on the bike. "However, I do think that maybe we could use some reinforcements." She grinned widely. "Jenny you are_ so _learning how to ride a bike today!" She squealed happily and pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

Ten minutes later, a car pulled up urgently and halted to a stop at the side of the road.

"This is 911?" Eli said as he walked up. "What's going on? You scared the crap out of me, Danielle and her parents!"

"Ooh that's awkward..." said Jackie. She shook herself off. "I'm sorry, but I needed you here fast."

Eli sighed. "Fine. So what's the emergency?"

"Well," replied Jackie. "Jenny wants to learn how to ride a bike."

Eli looked at Jenny. His love for bikes outweighed his love for yelling at Jackie right now. "Wow," he said solemnly. "This _is_ serious." He came closer checking out both the bike and Jenny on it. "All right," he said after a moment. "So what method of instruction have you been using here?"

Jackie blinked.

"Did you start with the buddy system, and then move on to assisted riding? Or do assisted riding first, with the intention of a slow, incremental build toward independent movement?"

Jackie blinked again. She knew Eli loved bikes but the way he was talking now did not sound like the big-tough Eli she knew. He sounded more like a bike scientist if there is such thing.

"I just kind of put her on and let her go," admitted Jackie.

"Oh, man. That's the fastest way to make a person hate the bike." Eli gestured for Jenny to get off the bike. He then climbed on instead. "Okay, Jenny is it? Get on the handlebars."

"ELI!" said Jackie. "Are you _crazy_? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Its better then what you were doing before," argued Eli making Jackie scoff in return. "Just trust me...I know what I'm doing."

As Eli and Jenny were off riding a further along the road, Peyton and Jake pulled up in Peyton's 1963 black mercury comet. They angrily got out of the car (well Peyton did).

"How y'all doing..." said Jackie nervously.

Peyton marched right up to her friend. "I'm super pissed at you. You want to know why?"

"Why...?" said Jackie nervously although she already knew the answer.

"Mrs. Stein said Jenny had already been picked up from school by someone wearing a pink trench coat. Now before she called the police on your ass I told her I had a sneaking suspicion on who it was..." said Peyton glaring viciously at Jackie. She did not find the situation funny at all.

"Peyton..." said Jake not wanting to start a fight.

"Lots of people own pink trench coats," muttered Jackie quietly as she directed her gaze to the ground.

"Wee!" said Jenny as she and Eli returned from their little bike ride down the street.

Peyton looked from the bike back to Jackie. "Is this your bike?"

"No it's mine!" interrupted Jenny. "She bought it for me."

Jackie thought, "Real nice Jenny. Real nice."

Unlike Peyton, Jake looked impressed. "Wow! Jenny's always wanted a bike..." He turned to Jackie. "Thanks. Jackie, thank you so much. She's wanted a bike for a long time now." said Jake beaming as he hoisted Jenny off the handlebars and into his arms.

"Oh you're welcome Jake!"

Peyton gritted her teeth together and walked away.

Jackie caught up to her quickly. "Peyton!"

Peyton spun around furiously. "Why don't I just smile at you, you know in Jackie Allan fashion where you pretend everything's okay and lie to your face."

"If I could go back to the way things were then I would!" cried Jackie.

"Back to when you're setting bad examples to a six year old girl who doesn't have a mom and looks up to us Jaxs. I don't want Jenny to think snogging underage boys is okay to do. And I sure as hell know; Jake doesn't want that for his daughter. I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

Jackie felt really guilty. "Peyton. I'm really sorry. I truly am. I want to be part of Jenny's life, that's why I kept buying her stuff so she wouldn't forget me."

"Oh..." said Peyton. Now it was she who felt guilty. "You shouldn't have to do that though."

"I know but I love and adore Jenny _so much._ And I love and adore you too."

Peyton couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, bud."

"I love you, dude."

"I love you, homeskillet."

"I love you, sexy vixen."

"I love you, hottie mchottie."

"I love you, bodacious beauty queen."

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Eli jokingly.

Jackie turned around to look at Eli and said "Shush!" making everyone laugh. In a more serious tone she added. "You're going to be a great dad."

A wide smile formed on Eli's face.

Jackie smiled back before turning back to Peyton.

"So... now that were cool again," said Peyton. "I was thinking maybe we could spend a little trial make-up time at the mall."

Jackie laughed. "You know there may be hope for you yet." She nudged her friend gently.

After the trial make-up time at the mall with Peyton, Jackie went over to Heather and Oliver's place to chat with Heather.

Heather was in the middle of packing up her clothes for Godric's Hollow.

"I think Godric's Hollow will be fun," said Jackie.

Heather turned around to face Jackie. "You do?"

"Yeah I mean what could be more fun than joining you guys for couple's fest 2009," said Jackie her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You and Oliver, Eli and Danielle, Jamie and Nehal, Harry and Diego, two random girls and slimeball Draco and what Sean and I are going to pair up? Gosh it should be a blast!" Jackie gave Heather two thumbs up.

"It won't be like that it'll give us all a chance to get out of London and hang out. I know I sure need to get out, especially after being in Azkaban. Woo that was so not cool," said Heather. She poked Jackie in the shoulder. "It _will_ be fun!"

"Yeah cause what could be more fun than watching Draco work his sexy charm on other women!" said Jackie, again her voice dripped with utter sarcasm.

"So clearly you're okay with being just friends with Draco?"

"Uh-huh clearly,"

"I was being sarcastic Jackie,"

"So was I Heather,"

Heather sighed. There was something on her mind and she had to ask it. "Hey Jaxs, look if it's too hard to be around him then-then why do this to yourself?"

"I don't know. I mean...I'm going out with Jesse now but he's just not Draco," confessed Jackie looking up at Heather sadly. "They say you never forget your first love. I know I could never forget what Draco and I had."

"Well..." said Heather not really sure of what to say next. Jackie probably should be having this conversation with someone knew lots about love like Danielle. "You're still coming to Godric's Hollow. I don't care if I have to adult-nap you I'm not taking no for an answer!" Heather stated proudly with her arms on her hips and raising her head high in the air determined like a super hero. She looked back down at her friend smiling.

Jackie couldn't help but smile. "Touché my friend. Besides, I can't sabotage the trip if I'm not there."

"Uh oh Jaxs," said Heather worried.

Jackie grinned widely and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay what do you think about laxatives in Draco's coffee eh?"

"Er..."

"NO! Okay dead frog in his boxers!"

Heather looked at Jackie oddly. She was thinking the way her friend was behaving Jackie should have been the one sent to Azkaban not her!

"That's good! No...WAIT...I've GOT IT! While he's sleeping I slip his hand in warm water it totally makes you pee your bed and then when a random girl that he's sleeping with will wake up and see that he's a bed wetter and that is AWESOME!" said Jackie way over energetically.

Heather just looked at Jackie bizarrely.

"Um...I've lost my mind haven't I?" asked Jackie knowingly.

"Yeah...but I like it," said Heather giving her a high-five.

Jackie laughed. "Well if I'm going to the Hollow of Godric's I need to pack my stuff," reported Jackie getting up from where she was seated.

Heather noticed that Jackie was limping when she walked. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jackie looked back at her friend. "Yes I um...I...well it's a long story but I helped Jenny ride a bike until Eli showed up anyway. I think I just pushed myself too hard."

"Well you're probably not wearing the right shoes," said Heather holding back a snicker as she looked at Jackie's pink flip-flops.

"Yeah...that thought did cross my mind."

An hour later...

Nehal, Danielle, Heather, Jackie, Jamie, Eli, Oliver, Timmy, Draco, Sean, Diego and Harry arrived at Godric's Hollow.

Queen Tulip's home looked almost like an exact replica of the Palace of Versailles in France, only more magical.

For instance, there were at least four beautiful fountains in the front along the paved driveway. There also were stone statues of lions. Sometimes the lions would unexpectedly move positions; they were alive in the sense that pictures were alive and moving. And if anyone walked on the grass (which Queen Tulip hated) the statue lions would roar fiercely.

The palace also had lots of house elves and she assigned body guards for each of the girls and Harry. She figured the guys could protect themselves.

Tulip led them to the fifth floor where all the bedrooms were. "Danielle and Eli you two can have this bedroom on the right, Heather and Oliver your room is right across from them, Jamie and Diego your room is over here around the corner..."

Diego gave Harry a puzzled look.

Harry whispered, "Hun, I haven't told her yet about us but don't worry I'll tell her soon."

Tulip continued. "Sean this is your room, Draco your single as per request...oh I love the chandelier in that room by the way, ah such a masterpiece!" She had moment thinking of the chandelier before continuing on. "Jackie and Nehal your room is right across from Draco's and Harry your honorary bedroom is beside the girls. If you have any questions feel free to contact my assistant Charlotte."

Jackie ignored Draco's gaze and walked into the room. When she saw how massive and wonderful it was she felt like a princess. The room was huge. It even had its own bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it.

"This is heaven," said Jackie.

"Agreed," said Nehal who was equally in awe as Jackie.

* * *

Eli said, "Holy shit! Danielle look at the size of this room!"

Danielle laughed. "Yeah it's huge!"

"Hello!" yelled Eli. "Hey it echoes. HELLO." He listened to his echo. "Try it Danie."

"HELLO!" yelled Danielle. She heard her echo. "I LOVE MY BABY'S DADDY!" She heard her echo again.

Eli laughed. "Okay Danie I think you've had enough fun!"

"No way! I could do this for hours," said Danielle informatively. It was true she probably could.

Suddenly Heather burst into their room and threw herself on the ground dramatically and hugged Danielle and Eli's feet.

"Uh, Heather?" said Danielle awkwardly.

Eli tried to step out of Heather's hold but he tripped and fell on his face.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Heather kicked her feet like a toddler would when having a temper tantrum.

"What are you talking about?" said Danielle. "We're already here!"

"No...Oliver's making me-"

"Heather!" Oliver came in looking mighty annoyed. "We have to go."

Heather buried her face in Danielle's shoe. "NO!"

"Come on, Heather," pleaded Oliver. "I'll give you a muffin!" He said cheerfully.

Heather almost got up for a second, but then sunk back down on the floor. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Oliver picked Heather's feet and started dragging her away. But Heather was still holding Danielle's feet! So Danielle's feet were pulled out from under her and she fell down.

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" shouted Danielle.

Heather tried to make a break for it and jump out the window but Oliver caught her.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Eli curiously helping his wife up.

"To my parent's house. My mom's been complaining she hasn't seen Heather in awhile," answered Oliver. And with that he hopped on his broom, carrying Heather and flew far, far away.

**A/N: Finally there at Godric's Hollow!**_YAY!_** Now they just have to stop the vampires and save Queen Tulip.**_(But How?)_** Stay tuned everyone and thanks so much for the great support!**


	16. Chapter 16 Chasing Pavements

Chapter 16

Jackie was walking along with Harry in the palace gardens. The gardens were very exquisite and well taken care off. There were plenty of flowers, vines growing up the palace walls, fountains, and little park benches to sit on if anyone got tired of walking through the gardens. The benches gave off the indication of how long the palace gardens stretched.

"Harry you should tell your grandmother about you and Diego. She has the right to know...plus she's kind of a queen. You can't hide shit from queens," said Jackie.

Harry sighed deeply. "Yes, but Diego can't be _princess_ of Godric's Hollow."

"Why not?" said Jackie. "And oh my gosh I would _love _to be a princess. But like I said to Mr. Malfoy, those jobs are so hard to get because you have to be like royal or something."

"You miss him don't you?" asked Harry turning to look at her.

"Who Mr. Malfoy? Negative," replied Jackie coldly. She really didn't miss him. Indeed, she felt bad for Draco because he no longer had a father, but Mr. Malfoy never liked Jackie. It was all because she was half-blood; he never wanted to get to know her. He much preferred Amanda Ott over Jackie Allan. That said a lot about a person!

Harry chuckled, "No hun. I meant Malfoy junior."

Jackie sighed, kind of annoyed how everybody kept on asking her this question. Not everything was about her and Draco. Couldn't they talk about something else? "It doesn't matter anyways. I have Jesse now."

"Screw Jesse! Draco's you're true love," exclaimed Harry having one of his famous temper tantrums.

"I know, but it'd be so cruel..."

"You don't know anything about cruel!" said Harry rounding on Jackie so he stood face to face with her. "I KILLED VOLDEMORT!" and with that he stomped off.

In the time it took for Jackie to sigh, Harry was back.

"So anyways, you should _totally _make a move on Draco!" said Harry happily linking arms with Jackie and walking with her once more.

"But I just told you! Jesse..."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," shrugged Harry.

"Harry NO!" said Jackie firmly as if she was parent talking to their child. "No, no, no. End of story."

"Fine!" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Harry! Jackie! Wait up!" said a voice behind them.

Jackie and Harry stopped and waited for the individual to catch up with them. It was Jamie and by the time he reached them he was practically out of breath.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Jackie concerned.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...just...so long..." He said in between breaths.

"Did you want some water?" asked Harry. "You can drink from one of the fountains."

"Eww!" said Jackie. "You don't know if those things are clean or not. No offense, but I have a better idea." She took her wand out of her jean pocket and took off one of her sandals. She transfigured the sandal into a goblet. "Aguamenti. Here you go Jamie!"

"Oh...thanks..." said Jamie. He did have some of the water from the goblet but at the same time he remembered how the goblet used to be Jackie's sandal. That was a gross thought so he tried not think about it. "Anyways, Harry you've _got_ to tell Queen Tulip about you and Diego. He kept on moaning your name and he was tossing and turning. At one point I swear...I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming... but he got out of his bed and started doing pirouettes." said Jamie uncertainly as if he was afraid he was going loony.

"Oh yeah he does that a lot!" replied Harry casually.

"Weird," said Jackie.

"Please Harry! It was only the first night and I'm extremely uncomfortable by it..."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Ugh!" He said dramatically. "I'll see what I can do."

Jamie looked as if he could have kissed Harry that he was so overwhelmed with joy. "Thank you! Thank you!" He hugged him instead though and Harry hugged him back returning the embrace for a lot longer.

Jackie watched the whole exchange with amusement. She was trying not to laugh, but the situation itself was just super funny. Especially, the uncomfortable expression plastered on Jamie's face as Harry continued to hold him.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door loudly. Each knock was pounding a nail further into Heather's main artery. She felt like she was dying.

The door opened and behold it was Oliver's mum who was really named Maureen but liked to be called Arnold.

"Hello sonny boy," she said and hugged Oliver warmly. Heather tried _really _hard not to laugh. Then mommy dearest turned and looked Heather over, frowning. She was a tubby little woman with brown hair.

"Honey," she said to Oliver. "You're father is out back. He just got a new Quaffle."

"Yay!" said Oliver excitedly.

"I'll come with you," said Heather.

"No, that's alright," said Arnold. "You can help me unpack." She said smiling cynically at her.

"I'll help _you_ unpack!" said Heather threateningly. She felt blood rush to her face and tried to stay calm.

But Arnold just simply replied with, "Thank you."

Heather grumbled and followed her inside. Their house was a big old stone mansion in Scotland with lots and lots of fields they used for Quidditch.

"The first thing we need to do is get you out of those_ awful_ clothes!" said Arnold judgmentally.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Heather. She looked down at her clothes. They seemed fine to her. "These are the best clothes in the history of humanity!" She argued back.

"You need something more appropriate," said Arnold. "I don't tolerate jeans in my household after 4 pm."

Heather stared at her. "You're crazy!" She really had no problem talking to Oliver's mother like this. The last time she was over she was polite to Oliver's parents. But now, the gloves were coming off. No miss nice girl.

"I have some wizard robes you can change into," said Arnold with a mad gleam in her eye.

"But wizard robes are so UGLY!" whined Heather. She hadn't worn wizard robes since Hogwarts.

Arnold just glared at her crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's your problem anyway?" asked Heather angrily.

"My problem is with anybody who just… _vanishes_ and then waltzes back in and expects to be _instantly_ forgiven," answered Arnold viciously.

Heather stared at her confused. What was she getting at?

Arnold rolled her eyes. "The way you treated Darren. You seriously disrespected him and took advantage of him to get to Oliver."

Heather bit her lip trying to think of the right words to say. She did not want to make the situation worse. "Okay...I admit I did that...but with all respect that was when I was seventeen. I was young and naive. I know better now. And it wasn't like that with me and Darren for a long time. We were actual good friends and maybe if you were a better mother and actually listened to your sons when they needed you, you would know that!" She snapped rudely.

Arnold still had her arms crossed and was glaring menacingly at Heather as if just by glaring at her she could make her disappear from her sight.

Heather sighed defeated. She really shouldn't be talking this way to her boyfriend's mother. She took a step back and held her hands out in case Mrs. Wood wanted to attack her for calling her a bad mother. "One a scale of one to Chris Brown how angry are you?"

It was dinner by the time Heather and Oliver came back from Oliver's parents place.

Queen Tulip and Harry both sat at the end of the tables while everyone else was gathered at the sides.

Danielle scrunched her face up when she saw that Heather was wearing wizard robes. "Heather!"

Heather looked up upon her name being called.

"Why are you wearing that?" said Danielle gesturing to Heather's wizard robes. "I haven't seen you wear robes since Hogwarts. It's very unlike you."

"Long story," was all Heather said.

Danielle nodded her head, thinking she would have to ask Heather about that later.

The male waiter announced that the first course of the meal would be chicken and rice.

"Mm chicken," said Heather.

"Mm rice," said Oliver.

On the side closest to Queen Tulip they were talking about the defensive system and the best way to protect the people. On the other side closest to Harry, they talked about how weird the Canadian singer Shawn Desman was.

_So I said Lets Go,  
Lets get it started  
and lets leave this party,  
Cause your lookin so fine tonight (tonight).  
So, Let's Go  
Girl whats your pleasure  
Baby Im down for whatever  
As long as your mine tonight (tonight).  
LET'S GO_

Jackie said, "Yeah seriously what is up with his hair?"

"Its sooo ugly!" exclaimed Danielle.

Heather replied, "And his mustache looks super fake."

Diego scoffed, "He probably drew it on."

On the other side of the table...

Tulip said, "The defenses have to hold."

"We'll do everything that we can," replied Jamie.

The female waitress walked up to Draco. "Would you like a refill handsome?" She was a tall brunette with stunning green eyes.

Draco looked her up and down and then turned his attention back to the conversation. "No thanks."

The female waitress still stood there. Apparently she had taken an interest to Draco. "The name's Rhonda." She said

"The name?" said Heather. She sniggered quietly.

"My name," clarified Rhonda looking at Heather annoyed.

"Hi Rhonda!" said Heather waving at her.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Good night. Good night. You're embarrassing me, I'm embarrassing you. Good night!" He moved his chair back and excused himself from the table.

"Anyone _else_ want some refills?" asked Rhonda.

"NO!" yelled Jackie angrily. "I mean...no thanks." She said giving Rhonda a fake smile.

Eli and Danielle sniggered, finding the whole exchange to be pretty entertaining.

The male waiter said, "For dessert we are having chocolate mousse."

"But I'm not finished yet," said Nehal pouting as a waiter took her plate away. She looked over at Jamie who laughed at her sad expression.

"Ooh mousse," said Harry.

"_Chocolate _mousse," added Diego eagerly.

"So Heather," started Jackie. "How was it with Oliver's parents?"

"Weird..." whispered Heather to Jackie since they were sitting right next to each other."Mrs. Wood _still _insists that I call her Arnold...and then we had a fight about Darren and then...she kept asking me about having children and stuff."

Oliver who was seated on Heather's other side overheard their conversation. He looked mighty uncomfortable. "LA!" he shouted.

After Heather had finished talking to her, Jackie looked out the window. She started thinking about the civilians of Godric's Hollow. It made her a little uneasy when there was a plate full of food in front of her and she knew somewhere in Godric's Hollow there were people who hadn't eaten. Tomorrow she promised herself first thing in the morning she would talk to and visit the people outside the palace walls.

It was now late at night...

Jackie was dressed in her pajamas and was ready to brush her teeth. She opened the door which she thought was the washroom, but instead was the connecting door to Harry's private room. She stood there frozen as she saw Diego on top of Harry snogging him senseless. "So...I guess Jamie's happy," she muttered under her breath and closed the door.

In the middle of the night, Nehal heard a knocking at the door. She grumbled and rolled over. "Jackie...door..." She rubbed her eyes groggily.

Jackie was in no state to answer the door what so ever. She was talking in her sleep and recalling her dream out loud. "I don't understand butterfly! What did the elephant exactly say to you?"

Nehal just looked at Jackie. "This is why we have separate rooms at home," She muttered shaking her head. She sat up and pulled the covers out and went to answer the door. "Wha? Draco! Do you know the time?" She practically cried out.

"No, I came over to check!" hissed Draco sarcastically.

"Uh...it's like 2:24. Okay bye!" said a half-asleep Nehal.

"Ooh...nice outfit," said Draco looking Nehal up and down. He smirked devilishly in delight.

Nehal felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She was only wearing a long t-shirt that came up to her knees. It wasn't like she was expecting any visitors or anything. Bloody hell, she just wanted to sleep!

"Shut up. Bye!" said Nehal slamming the door hard, not caring if it woke Jackie up.

There was another knock.

Nehal groaned defeated. She opened the door.

"Hey Pradhan," said Draco grinning widely knowing he'd won.

"Downstairs...now!" ordered Nehal as she pushed him onwards.

When the two made their way to the next floor they sat down side by side together on the steps.

"I can't sleep," confessed Draco.

"So you woke me up to tell me THAT! Now I'm awake!" cried out Nehal in dismay.

"Yeah...that's the idea," said Draco giving her his trademark smirk. He sighed. "It's about Jackie."

"EVERYTHING'S ABOUT JACKIE!" said Nehal now fully irritated of being awake.

"I need you to help me get back with her,"

"AGAIN?!!"

"Please?"

"She has a boyfriend, who by the way is in _high school!_ Whoops...should not have said that..." replied Nehal with embarrassment.

"I don't care; I need to get her back!" said Draco determined.

"What part of no, do you not get? She's not even on the market!" yelled Nehal. At this point, she was pulling an Oliver and didn't care who woke up. "Sorry, but you're on your own." She said standing up.

Draco stood up too and suddenly grabbed her arm. "As I look back on all that has happened: us growing up, growing together, there were times when we dreamt together, when we laughed and cried together. As I look back on those days I realize how much I truly miss Jackie and how much I truly love her," confessed Draco. "All the other women don't mean anything to me. The only reason I broke up with her was because she was an auror and I was the dark lord. I never stopped loving her."

Nehal was deeply moved by Draco's speech. She rolled her eyes overcome. "That had better not have come from a romance novel," she smiled crookedly, "Okay, okay. I'll help you get her back."

"Thank you Nehal I really appreciate it," replied Draco. He smiled at her. "What will I ever do without you?"

"Honestly..." started Nehal looking up at him. "I don't know...I think if anything you'd be miserable. I mean I'm pretty awesome!" She smiled widely.

Draco chuckled. "Good night babe," he said kissing her on the forehead and walking off back to his room.

Nehal stood there for a while frozen in shock. She then shook herself off. "This is going to be an interesting couple of months..."

**A/N: We love writing Godric's Hollow chapters. It's as if the girls are right back at Hogwarts. Stay tuned for more drama!**

**Song credit goes to – Let's go by Shawn Desman.**


	17. Chapter 17 Bad Romance

Chapter 17

"Good morning! What a beautiful day. Good morning world. I'm coming your way!" sang Heather in the kitchen as she poured some cereal in a bowl to have for breakfast. The house elves said they could make breakfast for her, but Heather insisted that it wasn't really necessary for them to pour some cereal in a bowl and instead they should have a dance party and have some fun for a change. Hermione would have been super proud of Heather for saying that.

"I don't approve of singing!" shouted Mrs. Wood.

Heather dropped the cereal box and took a step back, her eyes widening. The house elves stopped their dance party to clean up the mess. "What are you doing here?" exclaimed Heather confused as hell.

They were standing in the kitchen, and everyone else was still asleep except for Heather who was hungry.

"I brought Oliver some mid-morning snacks," said Mrs. Wood cheerfully. She gave one of the house elves a basket of food with a little card that said Oliver on it. "Can you please put this in a special place and make sure Oliver Wood gets it when he wakes up?"

"Yes Miss," said the house elf and bowed.

"No one's awake yet by the way," reported Heather glaring at Mrs. Wood.

"But it's 10 in the morning!" gasped Mrs. Wood.

"Exactly!"

"But you're down here..." she said slowly.

"Yeah, _so_?" said Heather talking back and giving her boyfriend's mum attitude.

"Is there a particular reason why you've woken up early? And are very hungry?" asked Mrs. Wood eyeing Heather's huge bowl of cereal.

"Wha' choo talking 'bout, Arnold!" said Heather sounding like Gary Coleman.

Mrs. Wood glared viciously at Heather. She would never get over the way Heather treated Darren. "But don't you have some news that would make an old woman _very happy_?" She hinted.

"What are you-OH!" yelled Heather.

"Yes!" smiled Mrs. Wood.

"NO, Arnold! Eww...NO WAY! I'm only 23! That's way too young! Are you CRAZY?" demanded Heather.

Mrs. Wood shook her head widely upon being accused of that acquisition. "No! But maybe Oliver is!" She shouted back.

"Yeah...crazy in love," replied Heather.

"To think he has rows of girls lined up to give him...but he's stuck with YOU!" scowled Mrs. Wood.

Heather frowned. "He doesn't have loads of girls...at least I don't think he does," she said doubtfully.

"Well...before..." sniffed Mrs. Wood.

"What! What do you mean before?" demanded Heather.

Mrs. Wood blushed and said sulkily, "Nothing..."

"NO, you were saying something!"

"Just that he could have a baby with any girl he wants but you are some barren..." said Mrs. Wood trailing off.

"What are you saying? Is he cheating on me? He wants a baby so he's cheating!" said Heather hysterically.

Mrs. Wood looked away. "I want him to start a_ family_."

"Tell me WHAT'S GOIN ON!" said Heather as she walked forward to the other side of the kitchen table and shook her boyfriend's mum rapidly. She didn't care or consider the fact that what she was doing was unethical.

"Okay, okay," said Mrs. Wood her voice cracking. She was giving in to Heather's shaking and roughness. "He has a baby."

"A BABY!" shouted Heather shaking her once again.

"He sees him once a month. He goes to the woman and her son's house..."

"Where does she live?" demanded Heather threateningly eyeing Mrs. Wood carefully.

"With her grandparents. Look, I really should be going. I've said too much I'm afraid," said Mrs. Wood pulling herself away from Heather.

"NO! What's her name?" Heather tried to grab her but Mrs. Wood disappeared into the wilderness of life.

Danielle came down to the kitchen in her pink flannel pyjamas. "Hey Heather, who were you talking too?" She asked curious realizing it was only Heather and the house elves in the kitchen. That was odd...she could have sworn she heard another voice along with her friend's.

Heather turned around to look at Danielle and groaned theatrically, "Oliver's mum."

"WHAT?" said Danielle alarmed. "How did she get past security? That's really scary. We should tell Queen Tulip about this. I mean if Oliver's mum got into the palace that means the _vampires _can get in!"

"I don't know," shrugged Heather. "Knowing her she probably bribed the security guards or something."

"So what did she want?" asked Danielle helping herself to some coffee that a house elf handed her. "Thank you!" She said smiling.

"Oliver has a baby!" exclaimed Heather.

There was silence.

Danielle put the coffee mug down on the table. "Heather...I don't think it's possible for men to get pregnant..."

Heather groaned. "No! I meant he has a baby, like from a previous relationship!"

Danielle's eyes widened to the extreme. "Shut the fuck up!"

"No I will not _and yeah_ he has a _son_!"

Danielle shook her head. She was quite shocked about this. "Wow that is unbelievable...who's the mother?" she asked uncertainly.

"She didn't say..." said Heather sadly. She couldn't believe she was hearing about Oliver's mysterious past now? Why didn't he tell her? She thought they agreed that ever since their rocky relationship last year where they both cheated on each other they weren't going to keep anymore secrets. Obviously, he lied. _This _was a big secret to keep.

"I don't know what to do Danie!" said Heather helplessly. "I feel so...so...betrayed and _hurt_ by all this. How could he hide this from me? I honestly feel like crying right now." She confessed sadly.

Danielle gave Heather a sympathetic look and stood from her seat to give her friend a hug. "Oh don't worry Heather." She hugged her for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at her."You have to discuss this issue with Oliver as soon as possible before it gets majorly out of hand. And I don't think we would want that now would we?" She said giving Heather a teasing smile.

"No..." replied Heather a little uncertainly.

"Wise answer."

* * *

It was now the afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and it was no doubt about it, a beautiful day.

Jackie walked into the village with her bodyguard closely behind her. Jackie felt really uncomfortable about the way he was closely tail-gating her. She spun around quickly. "Look, you really don't have to follow me. I'm not going to get into any trouble. Why don't you go take the afternoon off eh?"

"I'm not allowed to," answered the bodyguard.

"Well...if you still have to be on duty then I suggest you protect the people and not the queen or her loyal subjects!"snapped Jackie.

The bodyguard simply shrugged his shoulders and went off to get a drink at the local tavern.

Jackie rolled her eyes. She was really starting to despise the queen. She continued to walk along the dirty roads. Many people stared at her as she passed. Jackie saw dead bodies, flies and people crying. Not to mention the foul coppery odour in the air, remnants of the dead. Godric's Hollow was not the same place as it used to be.

"Excuse me Miss," said a pregnant lady and her daughter who were sitting on the ground with one blanket wrapped around the both of them.

Jackie walked closer to them. "Yes?"

"Would you like to buy a crafted necklace?"

"Oh sure!" answered Jackie happily as she reached into her _L. A. M. B _purse and pulled out some cash. "This should cover it. Keep the change for you and your family."

The lady was radiating with happiness. She gave the necklace to her customer. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem," said Jackie smiling at the lady.

"Would you like some bread?" asked the lady.

"Oh...um...no thanks I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

Yes, thanks for offering though,"

The lady put down the bread and eyed Jackie up and down. "You're staying in the palace with the Queen?" She asked.

Jackie gulped, hesitating. "Yes..."

"She has this law that we can only be free if we save money to buy our own land or marry a free person," explained the pregnant lady.

Jackie frowned. "What do you mean? You're not free?" she asked bewildered.

"Us peasants do not belong to ourselves. We follow the same rules as the Middle Ages."

"Oh...that's horrible! You know the Queen really isn't in danger. It's you people that are in danger," Jackie said, a frown on her face. "She's safe in a palace with security guards and aurors but here you are on the street with no protection what so ever against the vampires."

"YEAH!" said the townspeople.

Jackie turned around not realizing she had an audience of people hanging on to her every word. "Oh hey y'all!"

A good looking young man, roughly around the same age as Jackie walked up to her. "My name is Moo-Tai. What is your name?"

"Um...my name?" Jackie was so blinded by his beauty that she temporarily forgot what her name was. Moo-Tai had blonde curly hair with sparkling baby blue eyes. "My name is um...Jackie," she sighed relieved to have remembered her name," My name is Jackie Allan."

"Jackie, will you help us?" asked Moo-Tai eagerly.

"Help with what?"

"To fight off the vampires and orcs that are running freely across our lands killing at will,"

"Like cha! That's why I'm here. Of course I'll help...well I'll at least try my best."

"Thank you," said Moo-Tai. He kissed Jackie's cheek.

Jackie blushed scarlet and looked away embarrassed. She thought to herself, "Think of Jesse, think of Jesse, Mm...Jesse."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Nehal!" said Jackie running up to her friend. "We have to help the peasants!" she said boisterously.

"You can tell Queen Tulip that," suggested Nehal. "We have to go to a meeting now."

"Cool!" Jackie replied and they frolicked away to the conference room.

The aurors took their seats around the long table. It seemed like everyone was there except...

"Where's Heather!" demanded Oliver.

"Where's your illegitimate love child!" Danielle shot back.

Oliver sat in his seat stunned. How did Danielle know he wondered?

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" suggested Danielle victoriously smirking.

Oliver started to get back up but Queen Tulip said, "Sit down! We have to start the meeting. Heather's caused enough mischief, bringing in some old woman!"

"Old woman?" asked Jamie curiously.

"What was her name?" said Oliver.

"Uh, Arnold...I think..."

"NO!" yelled Oliver he slammed his fists down on the table.

"Oliver!" said Nehal.

Oliver looked up at her.

"Calm...down," said Nehal in a slow voice.

"Anyways," said Harry. "There are rumours that vampires are planning to attack in a few days time."

"Crikey!" exclaimed Jamie.

Draco replied, "We can take these vampires on. You're forgetting that yours truly killed his first vampire when he was only 17." He smiled smugly and popped his collar on his shirt.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "If Heather was here she would beat you up with an ugly stick!"

Jackie rolled her eyes as well. She really did not want to be here right now.

Sean noticed Jackie's tense mood. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Say what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," replied Jackie quickly. She leaned back in her seat further and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Heather's the vampire expert!" exclaimed Diego. "She _should_ be here!"

Nehal cleared her throat. "Well I'm not Heather...but I do know a great deal about vampires."

"Of course you would," muttered Draco under his breath.

"Most vampire lore is crap," reported Nehal throwing a glare in Draco's direction. She had heard his comment. "A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

"So how do you kill a vampire?" asked Harry.

"A stake to the heart or dead man's blood. It's like poison to them," explained Nehal.

Jackie already knew how to kill a vampire thus she was bored. She slipped away from the room without anyone noticing, except for Sean because he was sitting beside her but he chose not to say anything.

"We need to have guards at all ends of the castle," replied Queen Tulip.

"What about the people!" said Nehal on Jackie's behalf. "They need protection too!"

Tulip waved her hand dismissively.

Nehal looked at Draco she leaned closer to him and whispered, "This is what Jackie wants," she said hinting to him.

Draco raised his hand and looked impatiently at the Queen. "Yeah I agree with Nehal." He nudged Sean with his elbow.

"Ow! Yeah me too!" said Sean.

"Hmm, how about no," said Tulip.

"Why don't we take a vote?" suggested Danielle. She had always been the diplomat of the four girls.

"Fine!" snapped Tulip.

Diego whimpered and Harry hugged him. Queen Tulip scared the bee jeepers out of him.

"All against protecting the people," said Jamie surveying the room.

Tulip raised her hand.

"All for?" said Jamie.

Everyone else raised their hands.

"I demand a recount!" shouted Tulip. "I am the _Queen_! This meeting is _over_! Enough dismiss me."

"Gladly," muttered Draco.

Eli added, "I'm not going to argue with you there man."

Tulip stomped off with a huff.

"Can we go yet?" asked Oliver sadly.

"We need to make a plan!" replied Nehal eagerly.

"What kind of plan?" asked Draco curiously.

"Plan Samhiel!" answered Nehal casually.

"What?" asked Danielle looking at Nehal oddly.

"We have to guard the town AND the castle," clarified Nehal. "I _propose _that we have some people guarding outside of the city and some people in the palace."

"It's so crazy it just might work!" agreed Draco.

After the meeting...

"Where's Jackie?" both Sean and Draco asked Nehal.

"I feel so loved," Nehal said sarcastically as she and the two former slytherins walked out of the conference room.

"No really where is she?" asked Draco.

"Look I don't keep tabs on her," said Nehal annoyed. "She's an adult and she's free to go wherever she pleases."

"Well," scoffed Draco. "She should please herself with me... in my bed." He stated smirking suggestively."I've _got_ to be better in bed than that mudblood. You know, Hagrid wasn't the only giant on campus." He winked at Nehal and walked off.

Nehal looked like she was going to puke from Draco's remark.

"Why does my best friend have to be so self-absorbed?" Sean asked Nehal.

Nehal turned her attention to Sean. "Oh...it's one of those things that runs in the family," She said casually.

* * *

Danielle and Eli went to a muggle hospital for another check-up.

Eli ran ahead with Danielle behind him munching on a power bar.

"Haven't you already had one of those?" asked Eli smiling teasingly at his wife.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "They're good...besides I'm eating for two. One for the baby and one for me."

The married couple sat down in the waiting room and in minutes were ushered into a small room with a large machine for the ultrasound.

The nurse said, "Okay you're going to have to lift your shirt up so I can apply this special gel on your stomach."

Danielle did as she was told.

The nurse rubbed gel on Danielle's stomach.

"C-c-old..." stammered Danielle.

Eli took hold of Danielle's hand as the nurse was getting started on the ultrasound.

"Okay so your baby is very healthy right now,"

Danielle smiled widely, happy with the nurses' response.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Eli looked at Danielle for an answer.

Danielle still smiling widely said, "I'd like for it to be a surprise."

* * *

Jesse called Jackie on her cell phone to ask if they could meet up at Starbucks.

Jackie didn't know if she should go or not. She told her boyfriend she would go but she kind of forgot to mention that she was staying at Queen Tulip's Palace in Godric's Hollow.

Then another thought occurred to her. There was no way of sneaking out. There were bodyguards and security cameras everywhere.

Jackie looked in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She was wearing a black hoodie with dark jeans so she could blend in better with the outside darkness. "Ooh I can do this! What if I get caught? I can't abandon him all by his lonesome self."

Nehal walked into the room to see Jackie pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself.

"I don't know what to do. I can't let Jesse down..."

Nehal cleared her throat making her presence known.

Jackie looked up a little embarrassed.

"What's up Jaxs?" asked Nehal playfully.

"N-n-nothing..."

Nehal gave her a look saying she could tell it was obvious that she was lying.

Jackie inhaled. "I'm kind of supposed to meet Jesse at starbucks but I can't sneak out. I could like get caught and imagine what Queen Tulip will think,"

"So who cares what she thinks. Just follow your heart Jackie," advised Nehal.

Jackie put a finger to her chin pondering. "My heart says...hmm it's not saying anything to me Neh Neh." She said looking helplessly at Nehal.

Nehal sighed. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I know if I was in your place...I would want to meet up and find out what he wants. I mean all you have to do is climb down the vine." She said gesturing to outside.

Jackie snorted. "It's a recipe for disaster."

"Jackie, do something impulsive for once in your life," encouraged Nehal. Although she was not fond of Jesse, she still thought Jackie should meet up with him. She could tell her friend missed her boyfriend.

Listening to her friend, Jackie decided to climb down the vine. It was harder then it looked.

"This really is more romantic in books," mumbled Jackie as she continued to climb down. "Eeek! My foot is stuck." Once her foot was free from the vines she let out a victorious. "Yes!" before falling to the ground with a large _thud_.

Meanwhile, Draco was outside smoking a cigarette. When he heard the large thud he whipped out his wand thinking it was a vampire.

"Wait a minute! Vampires don't fall, they fly," thought Draco. He decided to follow the 'thing'. Before the 'thing' could climb the palace wall, he sneaked up from behind and covered the person's mouth. "Drop your wand!" he hissed.

Jackie couldn't talk so she bit his hand.

"Ow!"

"Draco! It's me!" said Jackie frantically.

Draco dropped_ his_ wand in surprise. Jackie took this opportunity to escape from his arms even though she felt like she belonged there.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Draco.

"What are _you _doing?" replied Jackie.

"What are YOU doing!" repeated Draco.

"What are YOU doing!" said Jackie again.

"We're going to be at this alllll day," sighed Draco.

"No, it's night time," complained Jackie.

"You're night time!" retorted Draco.

"Wanna bet?" sneered Jackie.

"No!" said Draco. "Just tell me why you're acting like a fucking ham-burglar in the middle of the night?"

"Because...your mom,"

"No really,"

"Fine. I'm going to get coffee," announced Jackie. It's true technically she was going to get coffee.

Draco's face lit up. "I can come with you!"

"Um..." said Jackie unsure of how to respond next.

* * *

Oliver finally came into the bedroom after a long day of looking for elusive Heather.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, which sagged a little under his weight.

"Luva!" yelled the bed.

"Uh...what'd you say?" asked Oliver.

"Get up you djinon!"

"Djinon?"

"Yes! You're hurting me!" yelled the bed.

Oliver stood up quickly and looked under the bed. He saw lots of purple hair and then a body. "Heather!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Heather slithered out from under the bed. "Thanks for sitting on me you djinon FANTASTY!!"

"I'm sorry! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Heather glared at him. "La!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but would you still be my girlfriend then?" pleaded Oliver.

"No," pouted Heather. She made her hand into a gun and pointed it at Oliver's hand. "I hate you. Bang! I've shot you."

Oliver looked deeply hurt. "I don't love her though."

"I shot you! You can't talk. You're dead," This was Heather's way of dealing with all the pain.

"Meow," interjected Timmy.

"This doesn't concern you!" shouted Heather and hopped into the bed and pulled the covers past her head.

* * *

"Um...uh...um...you can't really come because um...I'm kind of meeting my um...boyfriend," confessed Jackie lowering her head in shame.

Draco's face fell. "Oh..."

Jackie looked back up at him. "I'm sorry Draco, but we can go some other time." She suggested trying to lighten things up.

Draco ignored Jackie's previous statement. "You should go. Security is tight around here." He looked around, anywhere but Jackie's face. "I'll keep watch."

"Thanks..."

"Now go but be careful," warned Draco. This time he looked at Jackie eyeing her cautiously.

"I climbed down a vine, I'm pretty sure I can climb a wall," scoffed Jackie. She took out her wand and produced a rope. She flung the rope over the palace wall. (It took several tries)

Draco tried to hold back the amused grin that crept up on his pale face. He saw that Jackie was having a bit of difficulty climbing the wall. She really shouldn't have worn flip-flops. He was right in knowing that she wouldn't be making much progress by climbing the wall.

Suddenly, Jackie's left flip-flop fell and landed on Draco's head.

"What the fuck?" said Draco.

"My bad!" said Jackie.

Suddenly Jackie's grip on the rope was lost. She began to plummet. Her scream caught in her throat, so she fell in stunned silence.

Draco looked up and froze with fear. Luckily, his body reacted quicker than his brain did. He held out his arms and caught Jackie bridal style. He grunted with the impact but kept a tight grip on her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," said Jackie. "Thank you for catching me but are you alright?"

Draco smirked realizing that Jackie was still in his arms. "I'm fine. I don't mind catching you."

Jackie blushed and Draco let her down gently.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just use a broom?"

**A/N: Oh guys!!!!!!! You are all so amazing. Thanks for the support we really appreciate and love hearing from you all. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18 Over my head

Chapter 18

The four friends were talking and hanging out in the horse stables at Godric's Hollow. Queen Tulip and her minions who lived in the palace liked to go riding in the meadows outside the posh palace. Of course, that would not be possible now because there was too much danger and risk with the vampires.

Jackie said, "Watch your step guys, there's horse poo everywhere!" She hopped over a large horse dropping.

"Gross," muttered Heather as she kept her eyes peeled to the ground.

Nehal looked at each of the horses in turn, reading the chart beside their stall. One of them named Dazzler grabbed her attention. She petted him. "Hey there," she said softly admiring the strong horse in front of her. Nehal had always adored horses ever since she could remember. She read about horses all the time and here she was actually petting one. It was a dream come true. If only she could ride...

Danielle said, "Wow Nehal you seem to have a great connection with the horses,"

Heather snorted. "Way to state the obvious Danie."

Jackie sniggered. She wasn't really a horse fan like her best friend but she did like the boots that jockeys would wear.

"I have a pretty good connection with horses too," stated Heather proudly. "You're forgetting that I rode on one to meet Neville." This was when she went to meet Neville at the London Harbour Front to start planning out how to raise Vlad back to life.

"Hey guys want to hear something?" said Danielle her eyes twinkling with delight.

"No," said Nehal and Heather in unison.

Danielle rolled her eyes and continued as if she had not heard the pair, "Rumor has it Queen Tulip wants to start a Miss Godric's Hollow beauty pageant!"She said rather happily and bursting with excitement.

There was silence as Nehal, Heather and Jackie processed the information they had just received from Danielle.

"That's _so stupid_!" replied Jackie. "She's only doing that so she'll get more attention. Besides, she'll probably bribe the judges to win."

Danielle shifted her feet awkwardly. "I might enter..."

"But you're preggers!" exclaimed Heather.

"So!" said Danielle. "That's discrimination against pregnant women everywhere! Who says pregnant women aren't beautiful."

Dazzler neighed in agreement making the ladies laugh.

"I'm going to enter too," said Nehal.

"Me three!" said Heather excitedly.

"Well _I'm_ not entering," grumbled Jackie annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I would feel so uncomfortable for the swimsuit part. And I just don't really like Queen Tulip that much...please don't tell her I said that," she looked at her friends with insistent eyes. "I mean...my dream has always been to become a princess and she won't even let me PRETEND to be one!"

"Aww Jackie," said Danielle waddling over and giving her friend a hug.

Nehal smiled kindly. "Well Jaxs you'll always be a princess to a certain Malfoy..."

"Narcissa?" asked Jackie.

"No! Draco Malfoy!" stated Nehal.

"Draco who?"

"Dijnon!" said Heather.

Jackie threw a quizzical look Heather's way. "I'm sorry; I don't know a Draco Dijnon!"

"Ahahahaha," said Heather laughing. "I'm calling him that from now on." She thought it was hysterical and couldn't wait to see the look on Draco's face when she would call him that. It would be priceless.

Just then there was a trumpet call and who should appear but Draco Dijnon.

"Hello ladies," said Draco suavely.

Jackie didn't say anything because she thought that if she opened her mouth all she would be able to say is, "YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"Hey Malfoy," greeted Nehal giving him the nod as she continued to pet Dazzler. She made a mental note to come down to the horses stables more often.

"Hey," said Draco. "I want you all to meet my new friend." He gestured outside and started applauding his new friend who came in who also happened to be the hottest guy ever.

"Hi I'm Viktor Hugo," he said. He had dark messy brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

Heather couldn't keep her eyes off Viktor. He made her forget about all her troubles with Oliver.

"Hi Viktor!" greeted Danielle warmly. "I'm Danielle; this is Nehal, Jackie and Heather." She gestured to the group.

Viktor shook hands with each of the women.

"So do you live in the village?" asked Jackie who was still concerned about the peasants.

"No," said Viktor shortly.

"Oh er...are you enjoying your...stay?" asked Danielle hopefully.

"Hey what's that!" said Viktor pointing at Heather.

Heather drooled.

"I _said _what is it?"

Viktor walked forward and took Heather's wand out of her pocket. "Why are you carrying a stick around?"

"A stick?" said Nehal raising an eyebrow. "You mean a wand?"

"What the fuck!" said Viktor. "Are you some kind of freaks who think these are wands?"

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh are you a muggle?"

"What's a muggle?!" demanded Viktor.

"Oh my gosh you _so_ are!" said Jackie excitedly.

"TELL me what the hell you're talking about!" shouted Viktor.

"Calm down Hugo," said Draco calmly. "Heather likes collecting sticks. And she calls sticks wands so we're just trying to humour her because she hasn't taken her pills yet."

Jackie looked at Draco as if he was a changed man. It was as if nothing else existed as she stared at him. She was seeing him in a new light. She couldn't believe it, Draco was friends with a muggle! This was too good to be true...

"Oh, that's okay I understand," said Viktor. "I'm insane too. My therapist says I have this problem with murdering people I see walking alone at night. Especially Catholics. Dammit I hate Catholics!" his eyes started twitching.

Well, maybe not _too _good to be true. After all, it is Draco Malfoy/Dijnon the ex-Dark Lord.

After they met Viktor, Danielle, Eli and Heather sat down in the main living room.

Danielle's s pregnant belly was starting to show.

Eli was patting his wife's belly and talking to it. "That's right I love you. And-and I'm going to play with you _all_ the time." It was quite strange that a tough guy was talking to a pre-mature baby in this way.

Heather looked at Danielle shocked. "How can you let him talk to your crotch like that?" she asked astonished.

Danielle gave Heather a weird look. "He's talking to the baby!"

"Oh okay," said Heather understanding. "Because when he said I can't wait to hear your first words I thought there's a trick." She then saw Oliver come down the stairs. "Well, I gotta go guys. I'll see you later."

Danielle sighed as she watched Heather walk away. "Poor Heather...imagine the love of your life not telling you they had a child..." her eyes shifted towards Eli. "You don't have another child...do you?" she asked her eyes narrowing at her husband.

Eli turned his attention to Danielle and took hold of her tiny hands in his. "Love is something you can only share with the only person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I _wouldn't_ lie to you Danielle. I love you_ too_ much sweetheart."

Eli softly pressed his lips to Danielle's, just once, but that was enough to tempt her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and went in for a full on kiss.

* * *

Jackie went to the village again. She smuggled some food, bottled water, blankets, pillows and matches from the palace. Queen Tulip surely would be pissed if she ever found out that Jackie was stealing supplies.

Moo-Tai smiled appreciatively at Jackie. "Thank you very much. You are very generous."

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks...and it's no trouble at all." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Is there anything we can do for you in return?" asked Moo-Tai.

Jackie shook her head rapidly. "No, no. You don't have to do anything."

"But we do!" cried a penguin.

"No, I'm here to help," said Jackie sincerely looking at the penguin.

Moo-Tai tore his bread in half and handed one part to Jackie.

"No, no, no, no...I' m not hungry. Really!" exclaimed Jackie.

Moo-Tai and the penguin looked upset.

"Alright..." sighed Jackie giving in. She tore off a _tiny _piece.

Moo-Tai smiled and the penguin tried to smile but his beak hurt too much.

Jackie looked around the little village square. People were arguing, fighting, scrambling for food and one man was whipping another peasant. "Isn't anyone going to stop this?" demanded Jackie.

"Stop what?" questioned Moo-Tai.

"THIS! It's...chaos in a nutshell and..." Jackie trailed off. "Bad?"

Moo-Tai simply shrugged. "It's always like this."

The penguin nodded in agreement.

"Always?" asked Jackie her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at Moo-Tai for an answer.

"Yeah," said Moo-Tai. "This is just the way things are." He bit the bread rather hungrily as if he had not eaten in days. "But at least it's better than when the vampires come!" he shuddered in terror reminiscing the days when the peasants would have to hide out from the vengeful and blood-thirsty vampires who would come into the village massacring the place. "Queen Tulip is a bad ruler but the vampires are _terrible_!"

"What! The vampires _rule_?" spluttered Jackie.

"Sometimes they try. They take over land or something but they've never dethroned Queen Tulip," said the penguin.

"Well they _almost_ did, they made Queen Tulip pay two people a month," explained Moo-Tai. "So they could drink their blood."

Jackie felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to kick the Queen's ass for doing this. Sacrificing people to the vampires was not right. She looked determinedly at Moo-Tai and the penguin. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Now that me and my friends are here, we're going to help you guys." said Jackie feeling like their mom.

* * *

Nehal had just gotten out of the shower. Wrapped in a white towel, she searched her suitcase for clothes to change into. She opened the suitcase and saw that it was empty.

"What the fuck?" was the head auror's first thought. Swiftly, she moved towards the walk in closet and only found Jackie's clothes on the one side, hers was of course empty. Realization hit her. "SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Jamie was awoken from a nap by a soft knock on the door. He groggily pushed himself out of bed and moved to the door. He opened it and all sleep disappeared as soon as he saw what was behind it.

Nehal stood outside his door, blushing madly. She was hardly decent with only a short towel covering her body. She seemed to be making an honest attempt at not trying to cover herself more. One hand was clenched around the towel, keeping it in one place.

Jamie couldn't keep himself from looking her up and down, drinking in the sight of her dark skin. It was a sight he had dreamed about since seventh year when he would hear the shower running in the heads room that they shared.

Though Jamie tried to keep his gawking to a minimum, Nehal soon noticed his hidden appraisal and began to blush even more. "Our good friend Jackie has decided to pull a prank on me by taking the trunk with all my clothes. I was wondering if you had it."

Jamie pointed at Nehal. "Isn't Heather the prankster of the group?"

"Usually, but this is _definitely _Jackie's doing!" announced Nehal.

Jamie glanced back at the pile of luggage at the foot of his bed. Sure enough, Nehal's trunk was at the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah, it's right here," Jamie croaked. He still wasn't himself. He cleared his throat the best he could.

Jamie opened the door wider and allowed Nehal to enter. She moved across the room to her trunk and seemed about ready to grab it when she froze. Jamie realized her predicament immediately and began to laugh uncontrollably. Nehal couldn't bend over to grasp the trunk's handle without exposing more than she already had.

She tried bending at the knees and that seemed to work. She got one of her hands on it and froze again. The floor was made of beautiful, stained wood. The only way for Nehal to get the trunk out one handed would be to drag it, but it would also dig into the wooden floor, leaving horrible scratches. And she surely couldn't use both hands, as her other hand was the only thing holding up the bath towel that covered her body.

Nehal looked up helplessly at Jamie, who was watching the scene with a huge smile on his face.

"Well," said Jamie mischievously, "This is an interesting situation." Jamie was again reminded of how much he felt for his ex-girlfriend. He had been preoccupied lately and hadn't been showing her the amount of attention he would have liked to.

Nehal's eyes closed to slits. "Jamie," she said evenly. "Help me out."

Jamie snorted. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm asking you to!" growled Nehal. "Besides..." she walked seductively over to her co-worker. "You're my Bell boy...remember?" She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Jamie sighed deeply, the smile large on his face. "It would be an insult to mankind around the world. Most guys would kill to be in a situation like this." He thought to himself. He bent over and grabbed the trunk by its polar handles. With a grunt he lifted it off the ground. "Damn, NP, what do you have in here?"

Nehal smiled playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know, Bell boy?"

Jamie made a show of bowing deeply at the waist. "Lead the way, m'Lady." He said in mock seriousness.

Nehal swept out of the room and Jamie followed closely. She led him to a room two doors down.

At this chosen moment Sean chose to leave his room. His eyes adverted to Nehal in a towel leading the way with Jamie trailing behind her. His eyebrows shot up at this unusual scene.

Without looking at Sean, Nehal threatened, "If you know what's good for you, you won't mention this to anyone."

Nehal pointed to a spot at the bottom of her bed and Jamie moved there and put the trunk down on the floor.

"Thanks," said Nehal embarrassed about the whole situation.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "No worries," he started to depart from the room when he reached the doorway and spun around. "Although I gotta give Jackie props for such a good prank." He winked at his co-worker and walked off.

Nehal's jaw clenched. "Oh it is so on!"

After the whole towel or deal, Nehal met up with Draco outside. The two of them took a stroll through the palace gardens.

"So do you think the vampires will come in a couple of days?" asked Nehal.

Draco nodded. "Yes, they will. They won't be expecting us aurors to be here though." He looked at Nehal. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes," confessed Nehal.

"Not nearly frightened enough," said Draco. He looked down into Nehal's dark eyes. "I know what hunts Godric's Hollow."

"Duh!" said Nehal. "Vampires!" She knew Draco was just being theatrical and doing his best Aragon impression. "But seriously, what are we going to do? We can't possibly save everyone!"

"We can try," offered Draco. "We can save everyone if we stop the vampires from coming in." he replied calmly.

Nehal nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow we should set up guards at the city's entrance."

Draco nodded as well concurrent with Nehal's plan.

* * *

After coming back from her trip to the village, Jackie arrived back in her room. She went to go use the bathroom when a growl from the corner of the room could be heard.

Jackie not really thinking of it continued with fixing her hair in the mirror.

This time the growl was _much_ louder and fiercer.

Jackie turned and saw a full grown Bengal tiger a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened and she screamed making the tiger growl again.

Still screaming she ran into the hallway where Harry came out upon hearing Jackie scream.

"Harry do not go in our bathroom," warned Jackie. "Harry _there's _a _tiger _in the bathroom!" she said frantically.

"What's going on?" asked Diego joining Harry and Jackie in the hallway.

"There's a jungle cat in the _bathroom_!" exclaimed Jackie urgently her voice going up an octave.

"Okay, okay I'll check it out," said Harry upon seeing the afraid look plastered on Jackie's face. Although, he was pretty certain that there wouldn't be a tiger in the bathroom.

Diego and Jackie followed Harry to where the bathroom door was and as Harry turned the handle Jackie yelled, "Be careful don't-don't-"she didn't get to finish because the tiger growled again.

Harry closed the door shut. "Oh!" he gasped and walked back over to them. He looked at Diego. "She's not kidding there's a tiger in there!"

"Yeah!" said Jackie. "It's big...gigantic!"

"What seems to be the problem guys?" said Nehal strolling into the room with a wide smile illustrated on her face.

"Oh my gosh Neh Neh did you know there's a tiger in the bathroom?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah...cause I put it there," replied Nehal smoothly. Her smile grew even wider from the confused expression on everyone's faces.

Jackie's jaw dropped and she pointed a finger at Nehal. "You...you...ugh!" She exclaimed frustrated.

Nehal simply shrugged in return. "Had to get you back Jaxs. Besides the tiger's fake." She walked in the washroom and pointed her wand at the tiger. "Rawr, rawr, rawr." The spell casted made the full grown jungle cat turn into a stuffed animal tiger. Nehal picked up the stuffed animal and walked back over to the gawking group. "See it's just stuffed,"

"Yeah just like Hermione's bra in first year," snorted Harry.

"Taking all my clothes and putting them in Jamie's room so the two of us could have hardcore sex...that's a good one really. Gotta give you props on that."

Jackie blinked. "Um...I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right!" argued Nehal. "You totally wanted me to hook up with Jamie."

"Um...I wouldn't do that Neh Neh," said Jackie softly and sincerely. "You already have a boyfriend. Why would I jeopardize that?"

It was Nehal's turn to blink. Maybe Jackie was telling the truth. "Okay...if it wasn't you then who was it?"

"Danielle?" suggested Jackie.

"Perhaps," said Nehal she then hollered, "DANIELLE! DANIELLE GET YOUR FINE ASS IN HERE!"

"What?" said Danielle waddling in the room.

"Did you take all my clothes and put them in Jamie's room so when I would come out of the shower he would see me in a towel?" questioned Nehal raising her eyebrows.

Danielle giggled. "I wish I thought of that. That's bloody brilliant!"

"So...it wasn't you?" asked Nehal helplessly.

"Nope, sorry hun,"

Just then booming laughter could be heard in the hallway.

It took Nehal a minute to register out who the owner of the laugh was. She clenched her fists together and yelled, "MALFOY!"

Draco poked his head in the doorway, being smart and not walking to his grave. "Sup Pradhan," he greeted with his trademark smirk smeared on his pale face.

Nehal rolled up her sleeves. "You're dead. You're fucking dead." With that she ran after him playing a game of cat and mouse with the youngest Malfoy.

Heather wasn't at dinner and Oliver was getting worried. He was starting to think he would have to buy a GPS tracking device and secretly insert it in that girl. She really needed to tone down the danger magnet or he would have a heart attack. What if the vampires came and she was still mad at him.

Oliver lay alone in bed for a long time. It was pitch black outside when Heather finally came in. She had waited till her boyfriend was asleep so she didn't have to talk to him.

As soon as Heather lay in bed Oliver woke up and said, "I'M SORRY."

Heather groaned and tried to get up but Oliver hugged her close to him. "I'll stop seeing him. Not talk to him ever. Whatever you want." He was dead serious about this. Heather meant too much to him.

"The thing is," started Heather. "That's all nice and everything...but how can I trust you?" she whispered softly. "How do I know you aren't planning to murder my mom or something? There's no limit after this!!" she cried. Then she jumped out of bed.

"Heather!" shouted Oliver. "Come back. We need to talk about this!" he said urgently.

Heather spun around to face her boyfriend. "I'll be back," she said Arnold Schwarzenegger style. "I'm getting...a...snack," and with that she departed from the room.

* * *

Draco led himself in Jamie's room without knocking.

"What the hell Malfoy?" complained Jamie. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes I just chose not to," replied Draco smugly. "Besides all you're doing is reading in bed...It's not like I interrupted something unless you know...you're reading erotica." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm reading Chaucer actually and that still doesn't explain what you're doing?"

"I'm hiding from Pradhan...man she is PISSED!" exclaimed Draco. He shook his head and walked closer. "So did you tap that?"

"Er...no," stated Jamie awkwardly.

Draco looked alarmed. "Are you feeling okay? I hand deliver a soaking wet naked woman to you and you don't even go in for so much as a _kiss_? What the_ hell_ man!"

Jamie sighed. "Look, I'm having enough problems with ladies running my life," he reported.

"What are you talking about?"

"I uh...I'm betrothed to someone else," said Jamie miserably.

Draco's eyebrows catapulted up into his forehead. "Seriously? Ouch, that sucks._ I _wasn't even betrothed to someone and my family is richer than yours!"

"Way to rub it in..." grumbled Jamie. He really wanted to punch Malfoy right now.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you betrothed to?"

"Leslie King...she's also an auror at the Ministry," explained Jamie in case Draco didn't know who she was. Yet...he totally did.

Draco laughed. "Leslie's a bitch,"

"Funny that's what Nehal thinks too," Jamie glared viciously.

Oliver was still waiting for Heather to finish her snack. "How long can she take? Is she eating the whole fridge?!!!"

**A/N: We're sorry for making you guys wait so long. We're pulling a Heather lol! Thanks so much for the reviews they keep us going and make us smile. Seriously, thanks so much!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Vampires attack

**Chapter 19**

Heather poured herself another glass of orange juice trying to delay having to go upstairs. She jumped when she heard a knock on the window. She turned and saw a face!

"AHHHH!!" screamed Heather.

"AHHH!!" screamed the face.

"AHH!" screamed Heather again.

"Shut up!" said the face.

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"LA!"

"Let me in!" demanded the face viscously.

"Oh my gosh what if he's a vampire?" thought Heather. She wanted to let him in but she told herself. "No, Heather. Vampires aren't your friends _here_."

"Come on. I thought you loved me!" complained the vampire.

"I do...but, we can't!" sobbed Heather. The whole situation was heart-wrenching for her. Ever since she was a teenager she loved vampires and would do anything for them, but here at Godric's Hollow vampires were more malevolent.

"But look what I have!" said the vampire. He took out a box of granola bars and shook them at her like they were a favourite toddler's toy.

"Eeeee!" squealed Heather. She opened the window and started eating the granola bars.

When the vampire climbed in Heather spoke up, "Oh yeah..." she said munching away. "Don't kill anyone."

The vampire smiled cynically and shouted out the window. "COME ON GUYS!"

"Wait!" gasped Heather. She stopped eating. "There are _more _of you!"

"Yes,"

"You failed to mention that dumbass!"

The vampire chuckled. "You're the one who's a dumbass," he mumbled too low for a human to hear.

Heather knew she had to wake everyone up and let them know vampires were here. Still carrying her box of granola bars she started singing, "WAKE UP! EVERYBODY, EVERYWHERE!" but it wasn't working.

The first vampire grabbed Heather and picked her up over his shoulder. "Shut up," he growled.

All the vampires gathered around them. Heather assumed the vampire who had a tight grip, but not so tight that it could crush her bones was the leader.

"Alright, guys! We've done it!"

Everyone cheered victoriously.

The head vampire continued. "I want you to kill all the guards, pile them outside by the castle gates. Kill Prince Harry, and make sure he's awake while you do it. Then kill some peasants, make it frightening. Make sure no one can miss their corpses. GO!"

"But sir!" shouted a short little vampire.

A couple of people groaned or laughed meanly.

"Yes George?" sighed the head vampire.

"But sir! You said we'd kidnap an auror! I, personally think it's a good idea and we shouldn't give up on it!-"George seemed determined to receive some portion of approval.

"George!" snapped the vampire. "I already have the auror-"he patted Heather's ass. "She did our work for us during Operation Granola Bar!"

"Oh," said George sadly lowering his head as a couple of the vampire sniggered at him.

"Eeeee George!" thought Heather. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

"But because of that little interruption...I think we should extend our-"

Everyone groaned. A couple vampires hit George on the side of his head making him rub the spot they hit and pout. He was the misfit of the gang so of course everyone picked on him.

"When you go into the village you will also gather a group of people and make them give you all their valuables. Then kill half of them-_long_ and _painful._ Make the living watch and put the corpses on display. Any _more_ questions?"

There was silence.

"Alright, NOW go!" When everyone had flown away he said to Heather. "You're coming with me!" he sneered, his nostrils flaring.

"What's your name?" asked Heather fearfully.

The vicious vampire grumbled before revealing his name to the young auror, "Roger,"

* * *

Draco took a pull from his cigarette.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sean cocking his head to the side.

"Hear what?" asked Draco.

"It sounds like...screaming?" offered Sean.

"Why would people be screaming?" said Draco as realization hit him. "Oh no... not now!" The aurors weren't as prepared as they should have been. They thought the vampires wouldn't be attacking for quite some time.

Sean said determinedly, "There's only one way to find out!"

They both went into the castle. They couldn't find any vampires but that fact didn't stop Draco and Sean from feeling uncomfortable and on-edge like someone was following them.

"I guess it wasn't screaming," informed Sean. "My bad..."

"Hey there's that dude...what's his name?" asked Draco trying to put a name to the face.

"Oliver?" suggested Sean.

"Oh yeah...YO WOOD!" yelled Draco.

Oliver glowered at them. "Where's Heather!" he shouted.

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know, sorry man."

"Maybe you should have better control over your girlfriend!" teased Draco.

Oliver was furious. How dare he say that? He walked forward. Never one to back down form a challenge, Draco walked forward so he stood in front of Oliver. He cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to give into his anger and strike him. He wouldn't.

"AHHHH!" the screaming returned.

"Where's that coming from!" demanded Oliver, thinking about Heather.

Nehal and Jamie came racing over to join the group.

"Who's screaming?" commanded Jamie looking at Oliver, Draco and Sean for answers.

Draco stared at them all. "JACKIE!" he yelled. They all ran to the bedroom and Draco determinedly kicked the door open.

"AHH!" shouted Jackie. "What's _wrong _with you?" She put down her magazine and looked accusingly at Draco.

"Oh..." said Draco awkwardly. "You're not hurt?" Although he was relieved that she wasn't injured, but still curious as to know who was screaming at the top of their lungs.

"No..." replied Jackie bewildered. "What's going on?" she said standing up.

"OH MY GOD!" said Nehal startled. She pointed. "Look out the window!"

The group all gathered by the window so they could see what Nehal had pointed too. They saw vampires piling corpses after corpses in the castle's gates.

"Heather..." whispered Oliver softly.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" yelled Jamie.

On the way running to the vampires, they heard the scream.

"I know who that is!" cried Jackie. "It's Harry!" she told the group.

"Harry?" gasped everyone. Who knew he screamed like a girl?

"YES!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" yelled Eli as he and Danielle held hands and scurried over to everyone.

"Are the vampires here?" asked Danielle timidly. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She didn't know how useful she would be in a fight considering her pregnancy.

Nehal nodded. "You guys okay?" she asked the couple.

Danielle gave Nehal a weak smile. "Yeah we're fine..." She then looked up at Eli who looked frightened but at the same time was trying to put on a brave face for his wife. Danielle knew Eli would do anything for her and that scared her. He was a muggle and he could _easily_ get hurt.

"Well, I _guess_ we should help Saint Potter..." mumbled Draco uncertainly.

"Of course we should!" exclaimed Jackie.

Because he wanted to impress Jackie, Draco threw the door open and took out his wand. "Stop in the name of the law!"

All the other aurors crowed in and saw what was happening. A vampire was standing above Harry. Diego was sobbing.

"Make me!" challenged the vampire.

"Okay" replied Nehal smoothly and threw some holy water at the vampire. It staggered back and while it was recovering Draco threw a stake in its heart. Nehal and Draco high-fived for a job well done and Diego ran forward and hugged Harry tightly.

"EWW!" shouted Diego. He lifted the sheets Harry was lying under and they were drenched in dark blood.

"Ahh!" shouted everyone.

Eli reacting fast, wrapped the blanket around Harry's wound to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my gosh Harry are you okay?" asked Danielle concerned as she too walked over to inspect Harry.

"Yeah I'm alright," answered Harry weakly. The prince was known for his courage and didn't want to display that he was weak and hurt, but the evidence was clearly there and he was in a great deal of pain. Harry knew that as long as he had Diego by his side he would be okay.

Jamie said, "Come on we have to see if there any other vampires still around!"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN HEATHER?" shouted Oliver worried. He was frantic!

Everyone looked at each other worried, but no one said anything.

They all went into the village to look for Heather. However, the town was in a much worse condition than Queen Tulip's palace.

"HEATHER!" shouted Oliver.

"HEATHER IT'S US. WHERE ARE YOU?" called Nehal.

"HEY HEY!" shouted Jackie.

They continued to walk, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of Heather.

"Who let the damn vampires in?" roared Draco.

"Well they didn't come through any fireplace, so it has to be a window," Danielle thought out loud.

Everyone was thinking their own thoughts but Jackie. "Guys, how are we going to restore this place?" she asked dismayed.

"Beauty Pageant!" squeaked Nehal suddenly.

"God Pradhan! You sound like Jackie!" snorted Draco.

Jackie glared daggers at the ex-dark lord's back.

"No, no...beauty pageant...to HELP the village..." explained Nehal. By then everyone else caught the drift she was sailing on.

Diego was ecstatic about the idea. "Winner as Mayor?" he said gleefully.

"BRILLANT!" beamed Danielle. "I'll go prepare now!" She tugged on Eli's hand.

"Ahem!" Oliver cleared his throat. "What about Heather?"

"Oh my goodness..." muttered Danielle softly. She gulped and pointed a shaking finger. "What's that?"

Jackie squinted as if it would help. "There seems to be...stick things...with leaves sticking out of the ground," she reported.

"Maybe those are TREES?" said Danielle giving her friend a weird look.

"Oh yeah..."

The group of aurors went to the trees for proper inspection. When they were close enough Jackie let out a scream and buried her head in Draco's shoulder.

"Bloody hell..." whispered Nehal shaking her head in disgust.

They saw big spikes with PEOPLE impaled on them. They had been thrown on the spikes and just hung there, bleeding to death.

"They're not dead yet!" screeched Harry utterly astounded.

"This is inhumane," commented Danielle. She squeezed Eli's hand tighter for security.

Draco wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder and ran his hand along her arm trying to comfort her.

Jackie was really disturbed by this because she _knew _some of the people that were impaled. It seemed so weird that you meet someone and a week later they're dead. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why would the vampires kill innocent children who have no part in this war what's so ever? And WHERE THE HELL IS HEATHER?"

Sean was the first to break the heavy silence that followed. "I hate to say this but..." he walked over to Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder to show some sympathy. "The vampires probably kidnapped her."

"What?" Nehal gasped

"No," said Oliver shaking his head. That couldn't be true. "They couldn't have ...its impossible..."

"I'm sorry man," said Sean as sympathetic as death eater could get.

"We have failed her," muttered Danielle.

Oliver fell to his knees, shivering and panting hard. He let out an agonizing and ear-piercing scream. He was devastated, absolutely devastated. And furious as hell! What was he going to do? Heather didn't even forgive him about the whole illegitimate child situation and now she was kidnapped by vampires...for all he knew she could be dead and that thought petrified him. If Heather was dead...Oliver wouldn't be able to go on. Heather was the true love of his life.

Jackie then saw Moo-Tai in the distance. He was injured with cuts and bruises all over his body, but at least he was alive. A huge smile crept up on Jackie's face and she escaped from Draco's embrace to give Moo-Tai a hug. "Hey you're not hurt...are you okay? Oh my gosh have you seen our friend Heather! Oh this is so, so terrible..." she said walking back towards the group with Moo-Tai by her heels.

"Who is this Heather you speak of and you promised us Jackie that you would protect us!" scolded Moo-Tai. He glared down at her.

Jackie struggled to speak, "I...I...."

Oliver stood up and reached into his wallet and found a picture of Heather eating pie. "This is what she looks like."

Moo-Tai examined the photo. "I have not seen her. How come you aurors didn't come?"

"Moo-Tai..." said Jackie choosing her words carefully. "I'm really really sorry we didn't get here in time." The guilt was hitting Jackie hard.

Draco looked at Jackie and he could tell by the crestfallen look illustrated on her face she felt like the destruction of the village and the massacre of the people was her fault. He wanted to punch this guy for making her feel that way. It wasn't her fault that this happened.

Draco gave Moo-Tai a deadly glare and cupped Jackie's face in his hands. "This is _not_ your _fault_. Okay? The vampires were bound to come sometime," he let go of her but still looked deeply into Jackie's brown eyes. "The only thing we can do is pick up the pieces and learn from our mistakes."

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie curious.

Draco turned around so he facing everyone else. "I mean we train the villagers. Teach them how to fight,"

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. What will happen to Heather? Will the villagers of Godric's Hollow learn to defend for themselves? Stay tuned!!**


	20. Chapter 20 The aftermath

**Chapter 20**

Danielle was standing in her and Eli's room looking out the window. Normally, from the window you could see a happy normal Godric's Hollow. This time the view was much different. Black smoke could be seen from the burning of the dead bodies, buildings had collapsed and bodies lay everywhere. It was like something you would see on the news. Only this time, Danielle wasn't watching through a television screen.

She put a hand on her stomach to let the baby know that it was okay and she would protect and love them at all costs.

Eli slammed the bedroom door shut and angrily marched to the closest and started taking down the clothes.

Danielle looked over and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"We're leaving," ordered Eli.

"Excuse me?" said Danielle. She waddled over to Eli. "We cannot leave!"

Eli turned to his wife seething with rage. "Danielle! This is no environment for a baby!Do you really want to give birth in Godric's Hollow? What if you go into labor during battle?" He walked forwards so he was right in front of her. "What if _you _get kidnapped by the vampires?"

Danielle raised her chin. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

That was not the answer Eli was looking for. "BULL SHIT!" he roared. "FUCKING BULL SHIT!"

"Eli I'm an auror! This is my _job!_" explained Danielle. "This is what I do. I fight for the good of the people."

Eli let out a heavy sigh. "I understand it's your job, believe me I do. But honey, you're pregnant." He walked over to her and put his hands on her stomach. "You're carrying something special...and I don't want see it and you get hurt."

Danielle took hold of her husband's hands. "Babe, I appreciate everything you've done for me...but I'm not leaving..." she shook her head miserably. "I made a commitment. I gave my word. I'm a warrior and I plan to fight to the death." She finished off determinedly.

* * *

Heather felt like she was in Azkaban all over again. She was laying down on the stone cold floor of a cell with shackles on her arms and legs, and without the protection of her wand. Why was it always her that got into these situations?

She groaned and rolled over so her back was on the floor. Heather was incredibly thirsty and hungry. These vampires, who were holding her hostage, weren't taking very good care of her. That thought scared her. Heather sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Were they leaving her here to die? Or would she be of use to the vampires?

The small door opened and a tall vampire walked in. He was thin, almost withered, and his short black hair was the color of night. He strolled into the room. "I have food for you human," he mumbled in disgust as he placed the food tray by Heather's side.

Heather glared evilly at him.

"What I bring you food and I don't get a thank you?" he said sarcastically.

"What the _hell_ I am doing here?" snarled Heather. "I haven't done _anything_."

"Roger wants an auror,"

"Well Roger can go fuck himself!" replied Heather without an ounce of care.

The punch was so fast and Heather had no time to prepare for it. Her face was thrown to the side and her ears rang. She tasted blood and the room spun in circles.

"Roger would be very disappointed if Heather Reid one of London's most famous aurors was dead before he got a chance to see her," The vampire saw Heather's fearful look and smiled. "Don't worry, love. He's not here yet. He has pressing business elsewhere. But he's coming."

Heather didn't move. She refused to let this vampire get the best out of her. "Go to hell," she whispered fiercely.

The second punch left her dazed. Heather barely felt her head hit the cold, metal floor. She never passed out, but she saw spots. Through the spots she could see the vampire hastily walk away and close the cell door ruthlessly.

The next day...

The aurors were up bright and early to help the Godric's Hollow survivors prepare for the next vampire attack. They didn't want a repeat of their mistakes and they wanted the people to be as safe as possible and the best way of that was setting up guards in the village and teaching them how to fight.

Nehal rode Dazzler through the village square, keeping an eye on the place. Even though she wasn't supposed to ride Queen Tulip's horses she really didn't give a damn. What was more important? The people of Godric's Hollow or getting in trouble...the people definitely.

She rode along watching the aurors teach the people of Godric's Hollow how to make and throw stakes properly. She was quite pleased with how much progress the villagers were making.

"My lady!" said Jamie as he walked up to Nehal and Dazzler and bowed.

Nehal couldn't help but giggle. "Man, I should be on a horse all the time so people can up and bow to me."

That comment made Jamie laugh.

Nehal smiled and got off Dazzler. She patted him gently. "You did well today," She grinned at Jamie. "So what's up?"

"I'm debating about calling for reinforcements," confessed Jamie. "Yes we have security guards and us but is that really enough? We're humans going up against _vampires_," he whispered that last part quietly.

"Jamie," said Nehal putting a hand on his shoulder. "Believe and act as if it were impossible to fail." She gave him a small smile and left him standing there with those parting words.

She turned around and took a carefully planned route through and around the village. To the average person, she looked calm, a poker face she had mastered over the years. But she was furious on the inside and didn't want someone like Jamie, who was one of the few to see through her façade to know that she was worried.

This was bad. They weren't prepared, and worse, the vampires had gotten to Harry. The massacre on the village looked nothing more than a show of power, which didn't really help her mood.

She picked up a piece of wood that could work as a stake if whittled a little. Nehal pulled out her Swiss army knife and set to work on a log thinking, as her hands kept busy.

* * *

Draco sat on the steps. He saw a young lad holding a sword looking around nervously. In a way the boy, reminded him of him when he was younger and Mr. Malfoy taught him how to fight and fend for himself. That was probably the only decent thing his father taught him. The rest of the lessons were just pure evil.

"Hey," called out Draco nodding at the boy. "Give me your sword," Once the boy handed his sword over Draco asked. "What's your name?"

"Geoff," said the boy timidly. He looked no older than ten. "The men say we are not going to win this war. They say it is hopeless..."

Draco gave the sword a few battered swings before handing it back. "This is a good sword," He handed the sword back to Geoff and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope."

Jackie couldn't but smile at the kind guidance Draco was giving Geoff. He had definitely done a lot of growing up and was truly trying to shed his dark lord image. Draco was changing...for the better.

Just then a ringing interrupted Jackie's thoughts. She picked up her cell phone. "Hello? Oh hey Jesse what's up? Uh huh....Starbucks tonight um..." Jackie bit her lip nervously. "Yeah I think I can do that. Okay I'll see you then, bye handsome."

* * *

Oliver was in room pacing. He wanted to rescue Heather but didn't know how, nor where Heather's whereabouts were. Damn, he really _should _have installed GPS tracking device in Heather when he had the chance.

"She's alive...for now..." said a voice.

Oliver spun around abruptly holding out his wand. "Who's there?"

"Close the blinds and we can talk..." said the voice.

Oliver cautiously walked over to the blinds and closed them. He wondered what was up. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

A man dressed in a dark red long sleeved buttoned-up shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket stepped forward.

Oliver immediately knew it was a vampire and gripped his wand tighter for the attack.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help,"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well for starters I'm Nehal's boyfriend Jensen," he held out his hand for the pro Quidditch player to shake.

Still not trusting the vampire, Oliver didn't shake his hand. He simply glared.

"Second of all..." started Jensen. "Since Heather is one of Nehal's best friends I wouldn't want to hurt her. So you have my word. The trusting part is up to you but, I'm here to help."

Oliver slowly lowered his wand, although his gaze was still ice cold.

"The sewers," said Jensen. "That's where you'll find your answer."

* * *

Danielle was laying on the bed reading the most recent issue of _Witch Weekly_ when there was a knock on the door. "Come in,"

"Hey Danie," greeted Nehal as she sat on the bed with her friend.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Danielle.

"I'm doing good."

"Nah-uh. Superman does good; you're doing well. You need to study your grammar, NP,"

Nehal narrowed her eyes at Danielle for a moment. "Ha, ha funny. But seriously how are you..." she paused. "Eli told me about the argument you guys got into."

Danielle sighed and put _Witch Weekly_ down."He thinks since I'm pregnant that I can't do anything. Hello I'm fucking twenty-three years old...not ninety!"

"He's just looking out for you hun," replied Nehal sweetly. "Danielle I've known you for more than fifteen years. I know how you operate. I know you want to fight and do your part but...you got to stop being stubborn about it. It's not good for you or the baby."

Danielle stared at Nehal in awe. "Wow...when did you become so motherly?"

* * *

Jackie rushed into meet Jesse at Starbucks. She was fifteen minutes late.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late," said Jackie as she sat right across from her boyfriend. "It's been a crazy day. How are you?"

Jesse looked down at his drink. "I've been better."

"Oh no...what's wrong?" asked Jackie concerned.

Jesse took a deep breath before meeting Jackie's worried gaze. "We need to talk..."

Jackie gulped. Those four words were _never_ good.

Jesse looked her straight in the eye and said, "I can't do this anymore Jackie."

"Say what?" asked Jackie. "Why? Did I do something? I'm so sorry if I did..."

Jesse rolled his eyes annoyed. "You're never around anymore. You're always off with your friends or working. Plus, you treat me like shit! You only want to hang out whenever it's convenient for you. The world doesn't revolve around you Jackie!"

Jackie was startled and taken back by this. Where was this coming from? "I know that...but Jesse I don't understand..." she shook her head confused.

Jesse rolled his eyes again. "What don't you understand? I'm breaking up with you. I'm done, just done."

Jackie's lip trembled. She didn't want him to see her cry so she tried to hold back the tears. "I thought we had a good thing going between us..."

"Of course _you _would think that," scoffed Jesse. "You had the best of both worlds. When you're out with friends you act like you're single, but secretly on the side you're banging the high school yard boy."

"That's not true," argued Jackie.

"Look, you and I are finished. There's this girl Natalie in my French class and we've been hanging out a lot. We're really connecting and I think it's a good idea if I date someone my own age."

Jackie was flabbergasted. "But-"

"I really don't see us in it for the long haul, I'm sorry Jackie," replied Jesse. He gave her a polite smile and walked off leaving a stunned and hurt Jackie behind.

Jackie wasn't going to give up that easily. She abruptly got up from her seat and went to go look outside for Jesse. But he was nowhere in sight and it didn't help that it was raining pretty hard. "Damn it," she stomped her shoe to the ground. She let out a long heavy sigh and decided to take the long way back to Godric's Hollow.

Tears were pouring down Jackie's face, her broken heart thumping loudly in her chest. Right now, more than ever, she wanted, no, she needed Jesse. She needed Jesse to come hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. Jackie needed Jesse to come and kiss her in that way that made her feel as if they were going to be together forever. She needed Jesse to come back and say he was sorry, and that he would never leave her again.

Soon, Jackie was lost in the woods, and in no hurry to be found. Jackie curled up on the ground and cried, feeling, once more, the beating of her broken heart.

Around twenty minutes later, Jackie felt someone kick her shoe. "Ow..." she muttered groggily. She opened her eyes and saw and a woman around her age with short blonde hair and bagging clothing standing above her.

"You okay?" asked the woman.

"What the fuck..." muttered Jackie as she slowly sat up.

The woman lowered herself down to ground level. "Hey," she snapped her fingers in front of Jackie's face. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," grumbled Jackie. She was annoyed by this woman's presence. She just wanted to be left alone.

"What's a Ministry of Magic auror doing in the woods by herself? You do know there are vampires around?" The woman held out her hand for Jackie to take.

Jackie took her hand and stood up to face the woman. "How...um...how did you know that I'm an auror?"

"I went through your purse," replied the woman shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie gave her a what the fuck look.

"I'm not gonna lie I checked your purse first before seeing if you were alive," replied the woman smugly. "By the way your lip gloss is _amazing_!" she gushed.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Jackie.

A scowl was plastered on the woman's face. "I'm one of the people of Godric's Hollow that made it out alive. So...you see that's why I was hesitant about waking you up. I was very tempted to leave you out here in the cold and let the vampires come feast on your flesh."

Jackie took a step back a little afraid of this person. "Thanks for the honesty..."

"My name's Brittany," she said introducing herself.

Jackie was about to open her mouth to introduce herself when Brittany cut her off. "I know...Jackie Allan."

Jackie eyed Brittany suspiciously. "Did you at least return my stuff?" she asked as she held on to her purse tightly.

Brittany snorted. "What do you take me for? A _thief_? Come on hun; let's get you back to the palace. We don't want people thinking you got kidnapped..."

Jackie gulped, thinking about Heather. She wondered if her friend was alright.

Brittany walked Jackie all the way up to the palace gates. Jackie was shivering from the cold and rain so Brittany linked arms with her and the two tried to walk as fast as they could back to the palace.

"I can't go any further," said Brittany once they reached the palace gates.

Jackie nodded. "Thank you...thanks for everything."

"Enjoy your stay at Queen Tulip's palace. Don't take it for granted...you don't know what you have till it's gone," advised Brittany.

Jackie thought about what Brittany said. It was so true. One minute she had Jesse and the next he was gone. She took a deep breath before opening the gates and walking in. Jackie's clothes were soaked to her bones and her teeth were chattering from the icy rain. Just as she was beginning to fear that she could die from hypothermia, she saw a hooded figure starring at her curiously.

Once Jackie got closer she realized the figure was Draco. He was outside smoking in the rain...which was kind of stupid but she chose not to question that now.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw a soaked and shivering Jackie walking towards him. He took a pull of his cigarette before putting it out. "Jackie what the hell? Do you want to freeze to death?" he questioned. He opened the door in a gentleman manner letting Jackie enter first.

Once they were inside, Jackie sighed from the warmth...although she was still cold.

Draco noticed this and took off his black hoodie and slipped it on Jackie. "You wear this first, while we go upstairs ._Then _you're telling me what the fuck you're doing outside in the pouring rain with no jacket."

Jackie gladly tucked the oversized hoodie around her body and greedily accepted its lingering warmth. She and Draco walked upstairs to his room.

Draco grabbed a spare blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Jackie. He rubbed her shoulders trying to create warm friction. Jackie closed her eyes enjoying the warmth.

"Sit," instructed Draco as he sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing..." stuttered Jackie.

Draco snorted. "So you're going to play the denial card on me are ya? I've known you for a while now...and you're a horrid liar."

Jackie looked away, biting back the need to cry again. "You know, just this once, I deserve a big fat 'I told you so'," replied Jackie shedding tears. It was true everyone had warned her about going out with Jesse.

"Well, you won't get it from me. What happened?" asked Draco.

"Exactly what everyone told me was going to happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible and he proved me wrong," admitted Jackie. She sniffed before saying. "Jesse broke up with me..."

Draco couldn't believe it. He scoffed, "He's a dumbass. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," said Jackie softly."Well, at least things are working out for one of us. It looks like you and Rhonda are headed in the right direction."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that lasted all of about five minutes," confessed Draco. Like she even matters now, he thought as he looked into Jackie's eyes.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," said Jackie as she pulled a Haley from One Tree Hill and touched her forehead upon his and smiled.

Jackie put her arms around Draco and hugged him. Draco returned the hug and smiled as he put his arms around her. He ran his hands up and down her back to comfort her. Jackie sighed, feeling much better than she did a few minutes ago.

They started to pull back and face each other with their arms still around each other. They searched each other's eyes. Jackie couldn't help it. She could get lost in his eyes. They were like a force pulling her into him.

Jackie was the first to pull away. She didn't want to do something that she would regret. "I should go...but thank you for listening and thanks for the sweater," she started to take it off when Draco stopped her.

"Don't," whispered Draco. "I want you to keep it."

"But won't you miss it?" asked Jackie timidly.

Draco gave her a 'are you serious' look? "Jackie I'm a guy...I'm not going to miss a sweater."

A smile tugged on Jackie's lips. "Goodnight Draco," she said before standing up to leave.

As soon as Jackie reached the doorway Draco called out to her. She turned around to look at him.

"I know someone who's better for you," said Draco staring at her letting the message get across.

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
We were the phantoms of ourselves  
Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell_

* * *

Nehal reached the room she and Jackie shared, grateful that it was empty. She closed the door behind her absentmindedly hearing the automatic click of the lock. The front room was starting to darken as the sun set low on the horizon. She stood in the middle of the room lost in thought. It didn't even occur to her to switch on the light and the darkness even felt comforting.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Nehal from behind. On a regular day, she would have been startled and leapt to defense mode automatically, except today had not been a normal day...

Jensen quietly slipped into Nehal's thoughts, viewing her day through her eyes, her thoughts and her conflicting emotions. He withdrew from her mind much gently, feeling as though with any sudden movement, Nehal would crumble.

She turned around in his arms and tilted her face upwards to his, closing her eyes the instant their lips met. This kiss was so different from any others. It was honest and loving, and sad all at once. Jensen kissed her back with the same kind of passion. It didn't feel urgent or rushed. He reflected how if his heart could beat, it would be aching. Nehal ran her hands through his hair, standing on tip toe, and pulled him closer and she felt his hands tighten around her waist.

She had never felt this way when kissing someone. Her heart hurt so much she was close to crying and she had no idea why. What was this foreign feeling?

They finally stopped simply held each other in the room fully dark room, the only thing signifying the passing of time. Nehal was so glad he held her otherwise she would have fallen. Their thoughts were mirrored on how they had never felt so spiritually close to anyone before. Jensen slowly kissed the top of her head, smelling the fragrance in her hair as his head rested on top of hers.

"I love you"

_The age of man is over_  
_A darkness comes at dawn_  
_These lessons that we learned here_  
_Have only just begun_

_We were the Kings and Queens of promise_  
_We were just phantoms of ourselves_  
_Maybe the Children of a Lesser God_  
_Between Heaven and Hell_

_We are the Kings_  
_We are the Queens_  
_We are the Kings_  
_We are the Queens_

**A/N: We hope you all are enjoying the girls' time at Godric's Hollow. We know we enjoy writing about them. Also, the next couple chapters will be more darker and different from our usual humorous chapters, but we will get back on the funny train soon. Please review it means a lot! Thanks so much guys!!**

**Song Credit goes to: Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars. (Amazing band!!)**

.


	21. Chapter 21 Forbidden entrance

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Also, this chapter is darker than most so viewer discretion is advised. But don't worry there still will be humor…just not as much…right now.**

The vampire that gave Heather food was back again. He swaggered in the cell with a tight-lipped smile plastered on his pale face.

"What do you want?" snarled Heather. She glared evilly.

"I have come to inform you that you have a date with Roger this evening and that you will be wearing this," he tossed Heather a short gothic black dress with lace trim detail.

Heather looked at the scandalous dress and laughed. "HA! There's no way I'm wearing that!"

The vampire smirked. "Hmm…Roger thought you might say that. The alternative is…you dine with the rest of us vampires…_naked_!"

Heather gulped nervously afraid for her life. "I'll wear the dress,"

"That's a good girl…" said the vampire creepily as if he knew what was going to happen later this evening.

* * *

"You look like shit," were the first words that were said to Jackie as she walked into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast and coffee. Danielle also took notice that Jackie was wearing Draco's sweater but she chose not to comment.

Jackie narrowed her eyes before sitting down. "Thanks Danielle," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "Just being honest," she chomped down on some _Lucky Charms_. "This cereal is _so amazing_…I love the marshmallows…they're so good…" she rambled. "Anyways…" she looked back up at Jackie. "Did you not get enough sleep?"

"I got about three hours…"

Danielle's eyes widened and she pointed a finger at Jackie. "Young lady as soon as the clock hits_ nine_ you are going _straight_ to bed! No _ifs and or buts_!"

Jackie stared at her friend in shock. Was Danielle really yelling at her to go to bed early tonight?

Danielle realized what she said and laughed nervously. "I'm just practicing…"

"Ahh," said Jackie knowingly. Danielle was eager to be a mother. She was also probably fed up with having the extra weight gain, especially with the beauty pageant coming up. If it was possible for Danielle to have the baby now, she would be the happiest person on earth.

"So…how come you didn't get enough sleep?" asked Danielle.

Jackie looked back at Danielle again. "Um…well…Jesse and I…" she paused. "We kind of broke up."

"Oh no!" said Danielle. She gave Jackie a sympathetic look and went to sit beside her to give her a hug. "I'm sorry …I know how much you liked him."

"I'm a mess huh?"

"Are you?" asked Danielle gently, studying Jackie's eyes.

Jackie looked toward the ceiling. "I don't even know what I am." She sighed. "At first I wasn't into Jesse that much but along the way…my feelings changed. They deepened. He was like my security blanket and whenever I felt lonely I would go find him. Somebody recently said to me that you shouldn't take things for granted because you don't know what you have till it's gone…" Suddenly something dawned on Jackie. She stood up abruptly. "Be right back!"

"Jaxs?" Danielle called out.

As Jackie rushed up the winding staircases, Danielle apparated to meet her in her room.

Upon hearing a 'pop' Nehal rolled over and rubbed her eyes groggily. "Danielle?"

"Good morning Nehal!" greeted Danielle with a wide smile.

Jackie burst into the room making Nehal jump up in surprise. Jackie gave her roommate a guilty look. "Sorry," she then raced over to her purse and pulled out her wallet and opened it up. "SHIT!" she yelled

"What?" asked Danielle and Nehal in unison.

Jackie rapidly turned around to face her friends. "Bitch stole my money!" Before Nehal or Danielle could reply, Jackie stormed off. A second later she walked back in. "Danielle!"

Danielle looked up.

"You're going to be a great mom," replied Jackie smiling and with that comment made Danielle smile too.

Nehal looked at Danielle but pointed to the doorway. "Was she wearing Draco's sweater?"

"Yes," answered Danielle.

Nehal raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Danielle elaborated, "Jesse and Jackie broke up…"

All Nehal could do was nod. She was never a fan of Jesse…but the best thing to do for now was to let Jackie have her space…and blow off some steam on this 'bitch who stole her money'.

* * *

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" scowled Britney as someone impatiently pounded on her door. If it was an emergency, usually the people of Godric's Hollow just walked into the home to warn the residents. So, since Britney knew it wasn't urgent she was in no rush to answer the door. However, when she did open the door she raised an eyebrow at the sigh of a furious looking Jackie.

"Sup thief?" said Jackie.

"Thief?"

"Yeah! You lied to _me_!" exclaimed Jackie. "You said you didn't take anything from my wallet…but when I looked this morning there was a significant amount of money _missing_! Now let me in!" demanded Jackie she tried to roughly push past Britney. They played this game for a while until Britney had enough.

"YOU CAN'T COME IN!" ordered Britney blocking the aurors way.

"Why not?"

"_Because_ I don't want you invading _my privacy_…"

Jackie was startled. "Dude…you looked through my _wallet_!"

Britney looked flabbergasted.

Jackie sighed. She shouldn't be acting this way, especially not to someone who looked after her last night. "Look…I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you…but if you needed money you should have just asked me… I would have given you some."

"Really?" said Britney a little too eagerly.

"Yeah! I just don't like how you went behind my back…and _stole_ from me."

"Well, I figured a powerful auror like yourself wouldn't mind but apparently you _do_," snarled Britney. "Look at me!" she instructed. "I'm wearing torn up black clothing…my home is falling apart and I haven't eaten in _four_ days." She stared the auror down. "There's an old saying that, If you have come to help me, you are wasting your time. But if you have come because your liberation is bound up with mine, then let us work together."

Jackie chewed on her lip pondering. After a moment, she mumbled, "See yeah at training," and departed without getting her money back.

* * *

Heather was escorted by two huge vampires to Roger's bed chamber. She was extremely nervous. Her heart kept hammering in her chest and all she wanted to do was break free and run. The dress she had to wear wasn't helping much either, it was probably one of the most scandalous dresses she had ever seen.

Once they reached Roger's bed chamber the two vampires pushed her in and slammed the doors.

Heather felt timid. Sure, she was put in Gryffindor for a reason but being alone with Roger was frightening. If she could be anywhere else in the world she would be there in a _second_.

"Well, Ms. Reid, how are we today?" asked Roger in a mocking tone.

"Just fine, Mr…" Heather didn't know his last name so she simply said, "…Roger, how are you?" She answered in the same tone.

Roger eye's flashed with anger, but only for a moment. He examined Heather in the dress. "Ah…I see it fits you."

"Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" questioned Heather with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"Now, none of that," said Roger. "Please dig in."

Heather cautiously walked over to the candlelight dinner that had been set up for them, well mainly her considering how Roger did not eat human food. In between bites she said, "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Roger gave her a look of mock hurt. "Can't a vampire have a nice and lovely meal prepared for a lovely woman?"

Heather stopped chewing. She met Roger's gaze and hesitated about what to say next. "I know a great deal about vampires," she paused for dramatic effect." I dated one and I was the vampire specialist at the Ministry of Magic and now I have a private organization ongoing where I'm my own boss. So you see…this whole being _nice_ to me routine. It's a bunch of crap that I can see_ right_ through."

Roger raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"You're giving me my last supper before you kill or turn me," summarized Heather.

Roger laughed…and laughed some more. He finally stopped and leaned in real close to the auror. "You're smart Ms. Reid I'll give you that. But I was never planning on killing you…well not tonight anyway…" He let out a low growl and revealed his fangs.

Before Heather could say or do anything, Roger grabbed her and they both flew to the bed at the speed of light. Roger was trying to pin Heather down but she was putting up a fight. She kicked Roger in the groin as hard as she could.

Even though he was a vampire, Roger still felt some of the impact. He seethed with rage.

"GET OFF ME! UGH, JUST GET OFF!" yelled Heather her fists pounding on his chest frantically.

"Oh_ I_ will be getting off," replied Roger with a sinister smile.

* * *

Oliver gathered all the aurors together to tell them he was going to rescue Heather. He knew there was a good chance it was a suicide mission and he may not make it back but it was _Heather_. He would do_ anything _for her.

"I need to go rescue Heather," announced Oliver. His tone of voice was still as strong as usual but had a shaken edge that no one was able to dismiss. No one had ever seen him with a darker expression.

"Won't it be a little…you know late for her," added Eli getting hit on his ribcage by Danielle's elbow for his stupidity.

"For all we know, she may have got away from the vampires…" Danielle said still glaring at Eli for his total lack of sensitivity.

Oliver nodded and smiled at Danielle for the support. He really appreciated and needed that now. "I need to check for myself,"

"But you don't even know where Heather is…" said Jamie trying to talk some sense into the Quidditch player.

"I have a very good idea…" said Oliver mysteriously making eye contact with Nehal who gave the slightest nod of acknowledgment.

"I'm coming too!" said Jackie stepping forward to Oliver's side. "Heather's always been there for me and now…it's my turn to be there for her," she said determinedly.

"Count me in!" said Nehal stepping forward to stand by the quest goers.

"Me too!" said Danielle standing up.

"Danielle!" said Nehal giving her a warning look. "I know you want to come but it's too dangerous for you…"

Danielle sat down in defeat.

"I promise when your not preggers anymore we'll go slay some vamps okay?" replied Nehal making a deal with her friend.

Danielle smiled widely. "Okay!"

* * *

Nehal went off to the armoury to get some weapons. What she didn't expect to find down there was a pissed off Jensen.

"Jesus!" said Nehal her heart racing as she nearly walked into him.

Jensen's lips curled into a smirk. "Guess again,"

Once Nehal got her breath back she looked up at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you to not go," said Jensen. "There are_ three _of you going up against who knows how many vampires! It's practically _suicide_!"

"Jensen…" said Nehal wrapping her arms around his muscular body. "Heather is one of my best friends okay? She would do the same for me. We _need_ to _save_ her. I don't know what we'd do without her," she said looking down.

Jensen wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for awhile just holding each other letting the hug convey all their emotions. "Alright…_let's_ go rescue Heather."

Nehal pulled away from the hug and gave her boyfriend a questioning glance.

"Hey are we good to go?" said Nehal as she skipped towards Oliver and Jackie with Jensen on her tail.

"Nehs…" said Jackie staring at Jensen and hoping for an explanation.

Nehal looked back at Jensen and smiled at him. "He's coming with us," she turned back to Jackie and Oliver. "Besides he's the one who has a good idea of where Heather _is_…just saying!"

"Oh I wasn't complaining!" said Jackie as she looked Jensen up and down. Even though she wanted her friend to be with Jamie, Jensen was truly a hottie with a body.

* * *

"Eww! It smells like poo!"

"We're in the sewers, Jackie!" answered Nehal stating the obvious.

Jackie's left foot splashed into a deep puddle and her shoe filled with cold, stinking water. "Eww…"

"Knock it off," commanded Oliver his sharp retort echoed through the dark tunnel.

"You knock it off, "mumbled Jackie.

Oliver, Nehal and Jackie had their wands lit up so they could see well, while Jensen led the way. The smell turned Jackie's stomach and even Nehal's although she chose not to say anything. Jackie forced herself to breathe through her mouth but considering how they had a long way to go that wouldn't last for much longer.

"These tunnels all connect up ahead, "explained Jensen taking the military general role upon himself. "We still have ways to go though…it's obvious Roger and his cronies don't want to be found."

"We'll find them alright," replied Oliver his fists clenching.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at everyone's backs. "Doesn't this bother anyone else? You do realize we're wading through human waste right now? Like actual _poo_!"

Oliver getting impatient spun around to face Jackie. "Do you want to rescue Heather or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then for the love of Merlin will you please, _please_ stop talking!"

"Whoa!" said Nehal coming to a halt. "Usually people tell _me_ to stop talking!"

"Stop talking Nehal!" said Oliver as he moved past her.

Nehal looked stunned. She looked back at Jackie who gave her "I know" expression.

"He's such a killjoy," scoffed Jackie.

Nehal laughed. "I can't wait to tell Heather I walked through miles of shit for her,"

The rescue party reached a point on their journey where they stopped walking through sewer water and now had arrived to what appeared to be an abandoned subway platform which was the vampire nest.

Jensen turned towards Nehal, Jackie and Oliver. "Everyone get out your wands and weapons they probably know we're here…" he looked around worriedly.

"Why would you say that?" asked Oliver inquiringly.

Jensen turned his attention back over to Oliver. "Vampires have a very good sense of smell…"

"OOH like DOGS!" said Jackie excitedly.

Jensen stared at Jackie oddly and in a dry tone of voice said, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't compare me to a dog,"

"Sorry," replied Jackie lowering her head.

"They might have picked up our scent already," Jensen explained. "And the last thing we want to do is have a royal rumble so get Heather and GET OUT! Nehal you and I will take the east side of the platform Oliver and Jackie go west."

Oliver was about to run off when Jensen held the Qudditch player's arm captive in a vice tight grip. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned.

"I won't!" growled Oliver. He glared at Jensen until the vampire let go off his arm. As soon as Oliver was free he ran off like a track and field all star.

Once Oliver reached the prison cells he slowed down his pace. He looked left and right for any sign of Heather. Of course, Heather had to be in one of the farther cells. This was like Azkaban all over again. The only reason he could tell this cell belonged to Heather was because of her vibrant purple hair. He wasn't sure what to make out of the dress.

Oliver put his hands on the bars and stared sympathetically at the love of his life. However, once he saw the bruises all over her skin his fists tightened their grip on the bars. His heart shrank to a small bit of nothing. He would kill them all. No one would get away with it.

Reading his thoughts Jensen said, "You can't kill them all Oliver," he looked at Oliver as a suspecting father would look at an angry teenager. "Allow me," Using his super vampire strength Jensen bent the bars so Oliver could go in the cell.

"Dayyyum my man is _good_," exclaimed Nehal happily.

Jensen turned around and winked at her.

Delicately, Oliver shook Heather awake. Praying for all that was holy that she would wake up.

Opening her eyes slowly, Heather saw the person she loved most in the whole wide world. _Oliver_. She smiled at herself thinking she had actually died and that this was some weird vision.

"Heather…Heather…can you hear me?" the vision said to her.

'Of course' Heather wanted to mutter but she couldn't get her throat to work.

Heather felt the vision taking her in his arms.

"Heather!" a voice called out to her. "HEATHER! HEATHER!"

Heather's eyes were drooping and she tried her hardest to keep them open to see what the person who was calling her wanted. "Yes?" she replied softly.

Jensen opened the cell of the person who wanted to talk to Heather.

"Thank you," the woman replied. The woman was carrying a child who looked to be about the age of six or seven with her. She walked over to Oliver who was holding Heather bridal style.

Oliver's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the woman. "The vampires kidnapped you TOO!"

The woman smiled sweetly at Oliver. "It's been a while Oliver…you look great," she smiled again. "Since you guys are escaping please….please take…_our _son with you. I don't want him to meet Roger."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Heather beat him too it. She mumbled a "yes…he mustn't meet Roger…" she said groggily.

"Thank you so much!" replied the woman very relieved. She handed the child over to Jensen since Oliver was holding Heather. "Words cannot even describe how kind you two are. Thank you for doing this." She walked over to Oliver and placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you Oliver." She kissed him on the cheek and at a snail's pace walked back to her cell.

Oliver stared at his former lover in shock.

"Oliver we gotta go!" panicked Jackie.

Oliver shook his head coming out of his daze. He looked down at Heather and pushed her hair back behind her ear affectionately. "I'm taking you back to Godric's Hollow…you'll be safe there…" Heather heard the vision say, then her eyelids became too heavy and again she let darkness fall onto her once more.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

__

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_

* * *

_Heather opened her eyes slowly, fearing that her very last memories had just been a trick of her mind. A very sick trick.

Heather found herself unable to see anything. A too bright light invaded her eyes preventing her from seeing anything. Heather was too scared to think the obvious, that when eyes are shut for a while, they need some time to get accustomed to light.

"I think she's waking up!" a glorious sound reached Heather's ears. She recognized that voice. She would distinguish the voice amidst a thousand others.

Oliver was there. For some totally unknown reason he was here with her…wherever that was.

"Heather? Heather, can you hear me?"

Heather had a very hard time trying to find an occasion when anyone had talked to her like that. His voice was filled with apprehension and…love Heather was about to get lost in her thoughts again when something in her brain made her react. She had to say something. Her mouth started moving, slowly; she tried to form the word 'yes'. Not hearing herself she realized she had failed her first attempt.

She tried again.

This time, a very raspy sound, hardly recognizable as her voice, came out her throat. It was so weak that she was afraid Oliver wouldn't hear her. She tried once more trying to speak more loudly.

"Yes" Heather finally managed to say. Her voice was very broken and the effort sent her to a fit of coughs.

She didn't hear a house elf approaching her bed and she certainly didn't hear Oliver demanding for a glass of water to be brought immediately.

"Shh…my love, its okay you're safe now …" Oliver kept saying while pushing her up so he could rub her back slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asked taking one of her pale hands with one of his.

"I've been better," said Heather. She laughed dryly. "Glad to be out of there though…" she shuddered at the thought of what happened between her and Roger.

Oliver thinking that Heather was cold also demanded of the house elf to fetch a warm blanket. If Oliver kept this up he would be Draco Malfoy in no time. He wrapped the blanket around Heather's shoulders and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for everything," confessed Oliver. "You were right. I should have told you about my son and Rebecca but I knew how you would react and I didn't want you to be upset. I never meant to hurt you Heather."

"It's okay…" started Heather.

Oliver shook his head disagreeing. "No it's not! What I did was unforgivable!"

"Oliver," said Heather. "Look at me," she ordered.

Oliver raised his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"I overreacted. There are _worse_ things in life. There is so much evil in this world that I feel like I can drown in it." She paused thinking deeply. "Speaking of evil I need to tell you something…" said Heather slowly. She stared at Oliver nervously.

"Okay well…Nehal, Danielle and Jackie want to see you so I'll just tell them we need more time-" said Oliver standing up.

"No!" said Heather she grabbed his arm making him raise his eyebrow. "They should probably hear this too…" she gulped. "Bring them in," she instructed to the house elves that were taking care of her.

The three friends raced into the room as if they were running from a stampede of elephants.

"Heather!" said Nehal who was the first to reach her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We were worried sick about you," said Danielle who hugged her next.

"I love you Heather!" said Jackie hugging her. "I'm glad you're back."

"Guys...something happened t-t-o me while I was…you know held hostage" said Heather trying to not break down in front of everyone.

"Heather, what, what happened to you?" asked Oliver again taking Heather's hand into his.

"I was..." Heather stopped for a moment and closed her eyes as if it gave her more will power to give her the power to finally come out and unveil the truth. "I was...raped" Heather managed to say.

The look on Oliver's face would stay with Heather forever. He looked so scared but he also looked so angry. She didn't know what to do so she just broke down and cried. Oliver took Heather into his arms and embraced her in a long hug.

Danielle too started crying. She felt so bad for Heather. _Nobody_ should be raped. Jackie and Nehal were also _devastated_. They couldn't believe this was happening…that it _happened_ to one of their best friends.

Heather just fell into Oliver's arms. Oliver felt for Heather but he could never imagine how she must feel right now.

"Who did this to you?" asked Oliver rubbing her back and trying his best to comfort her.

After a long period of silence, Heather began to sob again.

"Heather who did this?" repeated Oliver.

"Please tell us…" said Danielle as tears ran down her cheeks.

Heather sighed, caught her breath and then turned towards Oliver and her friends. She had to tell them now or she never would. "It was Roger…the head of the vampire gang."

Oliver immediately stood up. "ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" he yelled and threw a chair across the room scaring the house elves.

Jackie walked over to the house elves and tried her best to comfort them.

Heather continued to sob and Nehal being the closest to her took her into her arms. She was furious too but Heather needed someone to stay calm.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Oliver falling to the ground. ''He hurt you love. He hurt you bad. And I'll get him for this…" Oliver said into Heather's ear.

**A/N: Please review. It really means a lot to us. Thanks for reading our story!**

**Song credit goes to**: **Run by Snow Patrol**


	22. Chapter 22 You can't erase the past

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We do not own anything created by the awesome, amazing and talented J. K. Rowling

Heather was safe and sound at Godric's Hollow…or so she thought. She was in the washroom washing her face. She lifted her hands and in the mirror saw that Roger was standing behind her. Heather gasped and turned around abruptly.

"Hey hott stuff," said Roger lustfully looking her up and down.

"R-r-roger what are you doing here?" asked Heather worried. She looked around frantically for a place to escape.

"Thought I'd say hi," said Roger as he walked closer to her.

Heather tensed up and gulped.

"Relax! We had a good time last night didn't we?"

"Roger you…"

"I what? I didn't do anything. We just had a good time,"

Heather swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her voice, "You raped me!"

Roger chuckled evilly. "Yeah and I'd do it over and over…" he walked so he was right up against Heather, which made her super uncomfortable. "and over again…"

Heather pushed him away. "GET OFF ME! STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Suddenly, Heather woke up with a start. Her face sweaty and chest panting.

This woke up Oliver who lay next to her on the bed. At first he hesitated thinking after what Heather had been through she wouldn't want him there, but it was quite the opposite. Heather wanted to feel safe and the only way she could feel safe was if Oliver was with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

Heather turned into Oliver's chest whimpering slightly. "Nightmare," she mumbled.

"Shh, shh, Heather, it's just a dream. I'm here with you. I won't let anything hurt you," whispered Oliver lovingly.

* * *

The next morning was an awkward one. Jackie and Danielle both sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table just drinking their coffee. Even Danielle, who was pregnant and now seemingly always hungry, didn't have an appetite.

Jackie couldn't stand the silence any longer. She had to say something. "She's gonna be okay. Heather is strong. She'll be okay."

"How?" asked Danielle looking up at Jackie. She didn't want to hear all this comforting bullshit. "I really don't see how she could ever be okay! Don't you get it, Jackie? Roger _raped_ her! That isn't something that she can just get over. This will be with her for the rest of her life!"

"You're right," agreed Jackie. "I'll stop lying to you and be quiet."

Danielle was about to apologize for her outburst when Jackie held a hand up to silence her. "It's okay..." she said accepting the unspoken apology. She stood up from the table and walked outside.

Jackie put her hands in her sweater pocket and walked down to the village. She couldn't believe this happened. She imagined Heather was feeling ten times worse then she was.

"Hey," said a voice.

Jackie looked up and saw Draco walking towards her carrying a giant machete. Jackie raised her hands in the air. "I come in peace…please don't hurt me,"

Draco gave her a funny look and then realized he was holding the machete in his hand. He let out a booming laugh before dropping it. "I was training them on how to properly cut off a vamp's head. You want to swing it," he said demonstrating "so it slices right through..."

"Eww…" said Jackie not wanting to hear the gory details.

Draco laughed again. Jackie was always so amusing to him. Then his face turned serious as he said, "Nehal told me about what happened to Heather…is she alright?"

"Not really no…"

Draco nodded. "And…how are you?" he asked concerned. He was aware of Jackie's sensitive nature and when her friends were in pain she wanted to take that pain away from them.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better…this whole thing is just so…excruciating and dark and I-I can't believe it…" She looked down at the ground.

Draco took a few steps closer. "I know…nobody was there to stop Roger but…" For someone who had a sliver tongue, Draco was having a hard time getting the words out.

Jackie looked up, waiting for him to continue. Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was very uncharacteristic of him.

"What is it?" Jackie asked

"It may seem like a nightmare now, but it will pass, and I'm sure something good will come of it.." Draco turned away quickly, cursing to himself. Why did it seem like he'd suddenly choked up?

'Oh no you don't,' thought Jackie. Before she could think this through, she grabbed the hand that wasn't holding a weapon, and spun him back. Her face set so determinedly, the question in her eyes was plain.

"Damn it Jackie! If it were me and you'd have gone missing... I'd fall to pieces..I wouldn't know what to do if it were you." Draco looked away from her face and was holding back what seemed like tears (of inner pain) from her.

His face intense, he turned back to her, towering over her, "Promise me. Don't ever do that to me!"

Their eyes met and held. The gaze was soft and caring, yet not the gaze of a friend, but more...

Far away from the fighting grounds and unknown to the duo, Britney watched Jackie's exchange, shaking her head, "Don't go there Jackie! He'll break your heart!" she murmured to herself.

* * *

After her intense talk with Draco, Jackie met up with Britney who was whittling a stake.

"Hey Britney!" said Jackie cheerfully getting the peasant's attention.

Britney looked up and smiled playfully when she saw an enthusiastic Jackie walking towards her. "Well aren't_ you _in a good mood. For someone who just heard about Heather's rape, you seem to be in high spirits," said Britney taunting Jackie.

Jackie's smile immediately disappeared. She instantly felt guilty for even feeling those few moments of happiness. It was all Draco's fault! Why did his words have such an effect on her? "You heard about..."

Britney nodded. "Yeah everyone knows..."

"Who told then?" asked Jackie angrily.

"Rumour has it that it was one of your guys' bodyguards that let it slip..." answered Britney shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care. She continued to create her perfect vampire slaying stake.

Jackie clenched her fists together. "Oh it is so on!" she said enraged.

Britney snorted.

Jackie glared at her. "What's so funny?"

Britney chuckled to herself and then looked up to meet Jackie's furious gaze. "I'm sorry...it's just...the security guard is _twice_ your size."

"Um...I'm 5'6..." reported Jackie. "That's not _that_ short!"

"Yeah and their _huge_!" exclaimed Britney. A devilish smiled curled on her lips. "Unless of course you had some help from a certain blonde-hair grey-eyes friends of yours..."

"You mean Draco?"

"No you idiot the other blonde-haired grey-eye auror! Yes I'm talking about Draco ass fuck Malfoy!" yelled Britney waving her hands in the air theatrically. She looked very threatening with that half whittled stake in her hand been waved around.

Jackie stared at Britney for a moment before saying, "I take it you're not a fan of him either..."

"Please he's a Malfoy! All they care about is money and power. That's why Draco became the next dark lord. Lucius Malfoy raised him to be a killer," said Britney hatefully gritting her teeth together.

Something clicked in Jackie's brain. How would Britney know that? Unless there was an autobiography about the Malfoy family floating around in Godric's Hollow, how would she know this kind of personal information?

"Don't fall for him," said Britney abruptly interrupting Jackie's train of thought. "He's a heartbreaker. He will just rip out your heart and stomp all over it. Then he'll move onto his next victim. He's such a dick Jackie. All he cares about is himself," warned Britney. "Date like a man so you don't get played like a bitch is what I always say..."

Jackie nodded sadly. "It sounds like you've been there,"

Britney sighed before beginning her tall tale. "Draco and I were childhood friends. Narcissa treated me like I was her own daughter," she let out a laugh remembering. "Draco would always tease me for wearing silly bows, shiny shoes or pigtails. We were the best of friends. Then we both got into Hogwarts and then he met Amanda...that bitch. I transferred in second year to another Wizarding school and only in the summer Draco and I would hang out. During our teens...well we were horny teenagers and became fuck buddies. Somehow along the way...we just lost touch. I moved out of my parent's manor and had to become financially dependent on my own. That's why I'm here at Godric's Hollow. I went from royalty to rags just like that," she said snapping her fingers. "And Draco didn't give a rat's ass about me. I sent him hundreds of owls telling him about my situation but he never replied back..."

Jackie felt like crying she was so touched by Britney's story. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

"It's okay," replied Britney grinning. "I have a new boyfriend now. Someone who _actually _cares about me."

An enormous grin appeared on Jackie's face. "Oh my gosh who is it? Does he live here too? What's he like? OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO MEET HIM!" she said excitedly.

Britney laughed. "Err...he doesn't live here but he said he's found a new place to live recently. He's coming to visit tonight though,"

"Ooh I have an idea!" said Jackie animatedly. "A bunch of us are meeting at the local tavern for drinks tonight. You and your man should come by."

Jackie's happiness seemed to have rubbed off on Britney because she said, "Yeah...I'd like that. Plus the look on Draco's face when he sees my man will be _priceless_," she smirked evilly.

"Yeah..." said Jackie looking away awkwardly. She gulped. The last thing she wanted was to stir up more drama.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Heather and Oliver's room.

"Come in!" said Heather as she put down the novel she was reading.

Nehal walked in the room with a sympathetic look plastered on her face. "Hey," she said debating whether she should come any closer or not. She didn't know how fragile of a state Heather would be in.

"Hey NP!" greeted Heather smiling at her friend.

Nehal raised an eyebrow at her making Heather laugh. Apparently Heather was in a good mood right now.

"Do I get a hug or what?" said Heather.

Within a second, Nehal practically tackled Heather.

"Oh Hey Hey," said Nehal sadly. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that you're okay. I was scared that you would never be the same again and-"

"It's okay," reassured Heather. I'm okay. We're okay,"

Glad to be hearing this news, Nehal squeezed her even tighter.

"Oxygen...becoming an issue..."

Nehal immediately let go. "Whoops," she went to the other side of the bed so she could sit next to her friend. She reached out and took hold of Heather's hand. "I'm so sorry that this happened."

"It's not your fault," replied Heather wisely. She smiled victoriously. "I'm choosing to look on the bright side of things,"

Nehal nodded hoping this wasn't all just a smokescreen. She hoped Heather was really okay with this. She knew it couldn't be easy and she could only hope that Heather's optimism didn't come crashing down anytime soon.

"Besides..." said Heather interrupting Nehal's train of thought. "If you haven't noticed there's been a kid playing with the house elves all day and I think they could use a break." She said making Nehal laugh.

Sometime the only way a person can heal is if they know the people around them are happy and okay.

* * *

All of the aurors were at the local tavern, even Heather and Oliver. The last thing Heather wanted was for people to feel sorry for her. So, they all decided to go out for drinks and try not to stress about the troubles ahead.

Heather didn't really dress up much for the tavern. She wore a purple zip up hoodie with jeans and her hair up. Danielle had her hair down as usual and wore a violet o-ring front v-neck top with jeans. Anyone could tell she was pregnant, but Danielle still dressed to impress. Nehal had half-up half-down hair style and wore a brown sparkle and fade drapery racerback tank-top paired with dark jeans. And Jackie had her hair down and wore a sweetees 'bethane' top in turquoise with jeans.

"Just out of curiosity Danielle...what is it like being pregnant?" asked Harry.

Danielle spat out her water. She was so taken by surprise by the question.

"What?" said Harry puzzled. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No-no-no not at all...it's just a really random question Harry,"

"Not really I mean your stomach is-"Harry was about to finish his sentence when Eli who was sitting beside Danielle and had an arm wrapped around her shoulder gave a Harry a murderous glare. "I mean...you must be due soon..." he finished off awkwardly.

"Ugh I know! I just want this baby out so I can have a good chance at winning the beauty competition next week," cried Danielle. "If I was slimmer I would have a better chance at winning," she lowered her head sadly.

Eli lifted Danielle's chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "To me Danielle, you will always be the winner."

"Aww," chorused Harry, Diego and Jackie.

Eli moved his hands to cup Danielle's face and gently pulled her closer to him. He eased his lips down onto hers, and without a conscious thought, Danielle wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips with his in a sensual dance.

"Anyways..." said Jackie as she turned towards Harry and Diego at the booth they were sitting at. "What's new with you guys?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Just living it up at Queen Tulip's palace and dancing in the gardens. What about you?"

"Well I've _also_ been living it up at Queen Tulip's palace, can't say I dance in the gardens though," said Jackie laughing. "But um...I actually invited one of the residents of Godric's Hollow and her boyfriend to come meet us here tonight."

Harry and Diego were both lost for words.

"Oh err...that was nice of you," said Harry.

"Yeah...when are they coming?" asked Diego.

Jackie thought about it. "Um...I actually have no idea. I'm not even sure if they'll show up."

* * *

Heather and Oliver were sitting quietly at the bar.

"You sure you're okay being here?" asked Oliver. "You know we can leave anytime right?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah I know...but I need time to heal. Being here with people helps."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Going to a bar?"

Heather laughed. "Well not necessarily the bar part, but the social aspect of it yes,"

* * *

Nehal walked up to Draco and Sean who were playing a game of pool. Draco was stretched out, attempting a difficult blank shot.

"PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER!" yelled Nehal making Draco fumble his pool shot.

"Damn it Pradhan you broke my concentration!" scowled Draco, as the ball shot in the opposite direction he had intended.

"Oops," said Nehal pretending to look innocent. "My money's on Sean," she said smiling at him.

"Sweeeet," said Sean.

Nehal walked over to Draco's side. "So Jackie's single now..." she said starting up conversation.

"Yeah I'm aware of that," said Draco still a little annoyed.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined your pool shot but you said you wanted me to help you get back with Jackie...THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" she said raising her voice making some people look at her.

A wicked grin graced Draco's face. "You're right," he said, before confidently walking off towards the booth where Jackie was seated at. "Hey Jaxs want to a play a game of pool?"

Harry and Diego both grinned and looked at Jackie to see what she would say.

"Um..." said Jackie nervously. Britney's story was still fresh in Jackie's mind and she wasn't sure of what to make of the situation yet. "I don't know..."

"Come on I'll go easy on ya," said Draco winking playfully at her.

Jackie's heart leapt. How could she say no to that? "Okay...but just to warn you I'm really bad and almost hit Peyton in the face the last time I played," she said making Draco laugh. Jackie excused herself from the booth and followed Draco to the pool table. Before she could get there however Britney arrived and she wasn't alone.

"Hey everyone," said Britney smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Smith?" said Draco completely ignoring Britney. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Ian walked over and wrapped his arm around Britney's shoulder. "I was invited. I'm Britney's boyfriend,"

"Oh no," muttered Jackie. What had she done?

It was then Draco took notice to Britney's presence. "Taylor..." mumbled Draco looking her up and down. He took notice of the clothes she was wearing.

"Hello Draco," said Britney her lips curling into a sinister smile. "It's been a while hasn't it? I think the last time we parted ways was the last time you parted my legs."

"Ohh burn!" said Harry.

Everyone was silent.

"It sure has been a while;" Draco said unsmiling, "What's the matter Taylor? Too much of a slut to close them yourself?"

"Nice one!" Nehal smirked. Danielle gave her an exasperated look, "What?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a man whore, we would have met in a _different _scenario!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was you begging for it," Draco said still keeping his cool.

Britney clamped her mouth shut, glaring at Draco. Ian stepped up to defend his girlfriend, "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Or what? You'll do something Smith?" Draco stepped menacingly close to Ian. "Let's see you try!"

Jackie seeing both Ian's and Draco's wands come out, knew she had to do something to stop this! She ran over to the jukebox, put a quarter in it and picked a song FAST.

Bust a move by Young MC came on and Jackie rapped and danced over to Ian and Draco to distract them and make them not fight.

_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Try to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get an females get jealous  
Ok smartie, go to a party  
Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next days function, high class luncheon  
Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move_

By this point everyone in the entire tavern was giving Jackie a weird look.

Although one person in particular wasn't staring at a crazy Jackie.

Danielle got up from the booth and walked forward. She just had to see for herself. It couldn't be who she thought it was...it just couldn't. "Ian?" she said uncertainly.

Ian turned to meet the owner of the voice. He grinned when he saw who it was. "Danielle..."

**A/N: Talk about intense! Wonder what's going to happen next? Will Danielle and Ian get back together? Will Heather overcome what Roger did to her? Will the Jamie/Nehal/Jensen love triangle continue and will Jackie stop dancing**_(LOL)_** ...stay tuned!**

**Song credit goes to: Bust a move by Young MC...great song!**


	23. Chapter 23 Miss Godric's Hollow

Chapter 23

Danielle lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head slightly to the left to look out the window at the sky. It was growing a little lighter and some of the stars were beginning to fade.

It was 4:30 am and she was wide awake.

Fortunately, for Danielle's husband, Eli was fast asleep and snoring.

It wasn't Eli's snoring that was causing Danielle to not get any sleep; it was a certain spiky brown-haired lover that haunted her past...until now.

Ian had turned up at the local tavern last night and now was supposedly staying at the palace as well to protect the citizens from vampire attacks. His girlfriend Britney wasn't allowed to stay, because she was a peasant but Queen Tulip was happy to offer a member of the prestigious Smith family a room.

Ian had been the first person who Danielle had really opened up to. He was the first person she had loved with everything she had. She would've done anything for him but he had to turn around and sleep with Casey behind her back and stab her in the heart. She was angry and so mad at him.

Danielle wiped away a tear that had escaped.

_No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Last night – 12:17 am_

_Danielle felt like it was just her and Ian in the pub and no one else. She stared into the former love of her life's eyes and wondered what he was doing here. Why in Godric's Hollow? Why now?_

_Eli walked right past Danielle and went to stand beside Draco. He glared viciously at psycho stalker Ian. He didn't like this guy...not one bit. He folded his muscular arms over his chest to show how buff he was and if Ian laid a hand on him he would easily take him down! Of course, if Ian used magic against him Eli had a feeling Draco would have his back._

"_What are you doing here man?" asked Eli trying to hold back his rage._

_Ian gave Eli an 'I already told you' look. "I was invited...besides you guys need my help anyway. You're supposed to be protecting my girlfriend," he wrapped his arm around Britney's shoulder. "And the people of Godric's Hollow yet here you are having drinks like the night is young."_

"_Technically the night is still young," reported Jackie._

_Draco and Eli both turned to Jackie giving her a look saying she shouldn't have said that._

_Nehal walked forward. _"_It's not a party, it's more of a cleansing, you know? Everybody's here, everybody's invited everybody's together. We all need to heal and recover from what happened." She looked over at Heather and gave her friend a supportive smile who smiled back._

"_Whatever," snorted Ian._

"_No it's not whatever!"yelled Danielle. She had been silent for so long...now it was her turn. "IAN OUTSIDE NOW!"_

_Eli started to follow Danielle._

_Danielle turned around and held her husband's arm. "Sweetie...I need to do this on my own okay?" She stared down Eli making sure he understood and wouldn't come after her._

_Eli hesitated at first. He didn't like the idea of Danielle talking to Ian alone, but she was his wife and he trusted her. He nodded his head understanding._

_Danielle held his hand and kissed it. She smiled at Eli again and walked off outside to where Ian was stubbornly kicking the pavement waiting for her._

"_Sup MILF?" said Ian nodding._

_Danielle walked straight up to her ex and bitch slapped him as hard as he could._

"_Ow!" said Ian although he shouldn't be surprised. Danielle was the one who put him in the hospital._

"_Okay don't call me that again and yes I am going to be a mother so that means there can't be an us!" exclaimed Danielle gesturing to the two of them. "All those letters you sent to me yeah I burned most of them just like you burned our love when you fucked Casey!"_

_Ian sighed. "I know...I messed up. I thought it would be cool and fun if I dated two girls at the same time. I mean I was seventeen that's how guys are at that age!" he chuckled defending himself._

_Danielle scoffed and rolled her eyes."Yeah well when I was sixteen I thought you were the one for me. I could picture us getting married and living in a white picket fence house and having kids-"_

"_We still can!" interrupted Ian. He took another step closer. "Danielle...I want to be with you. I want to make it up to you."_

_Danielle was really upset and Ian wasn't making it any easier for her. "No you don't..." she shook her head knowingly._

_Ian gave her a questioning look._

"_This is why I didn't visit you at St. Mungo's because I knew this was going to happen. You had me...I was completely head over heels in love with you Ian Smith and you broke my heart like it was nothing!" Danielle was sobbing so hard her body was shaking. "Apparently a two and half year relationship doesn't mean ANYTHING to you." She paused breathing heavily. "It has nothing to do with me, it is about you and it has always been about you. What you need and what you want...you know it seems that only when you want me you can't have me...you like the chase and that's all," finished Danielle softly. "So I'm done...I'm just done."_

_And with that Danielle walked back to the tavern leaving a defeated and gloomy Ian._

No wonder Danielle wasn't getting any sleep. She kept on replaying this argument over and over in her head.

Was she too harsh on him? After all he was taken and with Britney why would he still want to be with her? All these questions were racing through Danielle's head. She punched her pillow until she lost all her energy and fell on her back.

The next day...

Draco and Sean were up early and were outside the palace smoking and discussing the recent development of Ian and Britney.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Sean as he was the first one to notice Ian walking towards them.

"Hey," said Ian once he got close enough to his fellow death eaters.

"Hey," said Sean.

Draco briefly looked up at Ian and acknowledged his presence with a nod but that was all.

Ian took notice of Draco's hostile state. "Why the cold shoulder man?"

Perceiving the uneasy tension between the two, Sean decided it would be best if he should leave. "I'm gonna uh...go...later!" And with that he departed from the scene.

"Why are you with Taylor?" asked Draco curiously. "You _know_ about our history!"

"She's lonely," replied Ian softly. And he was lonely. "She's in a lot of trouble financially and she doesn't have anybody to turn too. Her parents disowned her."

"So that doesn't give you the right to be with her? You're supposed to be my best mate and here you are going out with an ex-girlfriend of mine."

Ian burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" said Draco angrily. He did not find this a laughing matter.

"Come on Malfoy!" said Ian. "I would hardly consider you and Britney to be boyfriend girlfriend. You two were never exclusive." Ian let out a sigh. "I care a lot about her."

"Really?" said Draco intrigued. He raised his eyebrows questionably. "Then why are you still wanting to be with Danielle then?"

"Danielle was my first love," explained Ian. "Stuff like that doesn't just go away. Besides...I could ask you the same thing about you and Jackie."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Smith?"

"Yeah?"

"Go fuck yourself," said Draco as he walked past Ian purposely bumping into him.

Ian turned around with a smile on his face, "Now that's the Draco Malfoy I grew up with!"

* * *

There was knock on Danielle and Eli's room door.

"Come in!" said Danielle. She was in the middle of making the bed when Jackie walked in the room.

"Hey..." started Jackie slowly.

"Hey what's up?" said Danielle.

"I um...um...just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I'm really sorry...I had no_ idea _Britney's boyfriend was Ian," replied Jackie honestly.

Danielle shrugged. "It's okay,"

"No it's not!" argued Jackie. "Not only is she a thief but she's also a drama loving whore! I mean really who does she think she is? Did you know she's been with Draco?"

"That doesn't surprise me," mumbled Danielle.

Jackie opened her mouth to retort when Nehal and Heather who was holding Oliver's son's hand walked in the room.

Danielle's eyes popped out of her head when she saw Heather carrying a kid. "Uh Heather...where did you get the kid?"

"Some lady gave him to me," said Heather casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

Danielle gave Heather a 'come on' look.

"No really, some lady...well I shouldn't say some lady..." said Heather correcting herself. "Oliver's ex handed him over to us because she didn't want him to meet Roger,"

"It's true," replied Nehal backing up Heather's story.

"Wow...he must be so scared," said Danielle softly. "What's his name?"

"I don't know..." said Heather. She scrunched up her nose thinking about it. "Oliver hasn't told me yet,"

"You should check his collar or something," suggested Jackie.

"Why don't you just ask him?" said Nehal.

"EUREKA!" said Heather victoriously. She looked at the boy. "Hey I'm Heather what's your name?" she said sweetly.

The boy just stared Heather cautiously and didn't reply.

Heather was disappointed. How was she supposed to look after this kid if he wouldn't even talk to her?

Danielle noticed the heartbroken look on Heather's face. "Maybe he's just shy,"

"No..." said Heather. "He just only talks to Oliver."

"Hey at least he's letting you hold his hand," replied Nehal pointing out the bright side of the situation.

Heather smiled. "Yeah that's true,"

"Give it some time," said Danielle wisely smiling genuinely at her friend.

Just then Eli walked into the room. "Hey," he said. "We have a meeting with Queen Tulip in ten minutes," he announced.

"Alright then we should get going then," said Heather.

"Danielle can I talk to you?" said Eli hesitantly.

"Let's go...get some seats," said Nehal awkwardly as she Jackie and Heather left the married couple alone to talk.

Once they were gone, Eli opened his mouth to say something but Danielle beat him too it.

"Eli I know what you're going to say," said Danielle bluntly. "Now that Ian's back you're afraid I'm going to go back to him, but I'm not. If you haven't noticed I've gained like 30 pounds because I'm carrying your baby and am_ insanely_ in love with you. Also I'm your wife and you should _trust me_."

"Er..." started Eli. "I was just going to ask if you have another doctor's appointment anytime soon..."

"Oh..." said Danielle embarrassed. Her face turned beet red. "Er...no I...don't think I do..."

"Maybe we should uh...book one soon...just in case,"

"Yeah...yeah for sure!"

The married couple were silent afraid to say anything.

"We should go to the meeting," said Danielle clapping her hands together and walking out of the room first.

All the aurors were at the meeting; Queen Tulip of course sat at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming," said Queen Tulip. Her prying gaze fell upon Oliver.

"Oh this is my son," said Oliver proudly. He smiled at his son who sat in the chair next to his.

Heather fetched him some paper and crayons so he could color while the meeting went on.

"Oh wonderful..." said the Queen dryly. "Anyways...as you all know some of you have suggested that there be a beauty pageant to help the citizens of Godric's Hollow and I couldn't agree more!" she replied cheerfully. "I've decided that three days from now the esteemed event should take place."

"THREE DAYS!" said Danielle standing up outraged. "I don't think three days gives _any_ of us enough preparation. You can't just surprise us like this!"

"Yeah Danielle doesn't handle surprises well," said Ian smirking at his ex-girlfriend.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IAN or I'll tell everyone here that you have a small penis!"

Everyone roared with laughter, even the Queen herself let out a tiny chuckle.

Ian slumped down in his seat utterly embarrassed for his life.

"Oops," said Danielle pretending to be guilty.

Draco who was seated beside Ian, stood up and high-fived Danielle who was right across from him. "Nice!"

Danielle sat down happily. She smiled rather smugly at Ian.

"Settle down everyone!" said Queen Tulip as if she was a school teacher trying to get her students to pay attention. "We still have to discuss the matters of the pageant. However, I find the date is most satisfactory and three days will be _plenty_ of time to prepare. Now who is going to be participating?"

Danielle and Harry were the first ones to raise their hands in the air.

Queen Tulip looked at her grandson inquisitively. "Harry...you want to be a contestant?"

Harry who still hadn't told her about him and Diego being together, gulped nervously. "I...uh...think I would make a great mayor," he replied anxiously.

Queen Tulip beamed with pride. "Of course dear. Leadership is in our blood after all. Charlotte," she snapped her fingers at her personal assistant. "Make a list of the contestants."

"Yes your highness," said Charlotte. She took out a quill, some parchment and wrote down Harry and Danielle's names.

"Who else?" asked Queen Tulip.

Diego raised his hand. "I'd like to participate,"

"Okay..." said Queen Tulip awkwardly.

"Me too," said Nehal.

"AND ME!" said Heather raising her arm widely in the air like Hermione.

"Excellent!" said Queen Tulip excitedly. "Also Charlotte, I know some of the palace staff want to participate to so we might as well give them a chance," she said a little grudgingly. "And in addition I will also be participating!" she beamed proudly sticking out her chest.

"But you're the Queen..." said Diego.

"But?" said Queen Tulip raising her eyebrow at Diego _daring _him to speak.

Diego swallowed the lump in his throat. He shouldn't have spoken up. "Well...wouldn't that be unfair if you won...then you'd be Queen and mayor?"

"Precisely," said Queen Tulip. "That's why I want to be a contestant."

Diego looked at Harry and Harry in return gave him an apologetic look as if this was his fault.

"As for the judges..."addressed Queen Tulip. Her eyes fell on Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you are a powerful intelligent man how would you like to be a judge?"

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He looked like a child who had just been promised any present they desired by Santa. He sat up in his seat. "I would be honoured,"

Jackie rolled her eyes. Of course Draco would want to be a judge for the beauty pageant. It was pretty much every male's fantasy.

"You will be working with two other judges," explained Queen Tulip. "Scoring the contestants on how well they do in the four rounds. The swim suit, talent, evening gown and interview rounds." She paused searching for words. "Mr. Bell can you be the announcer?"

Jamie shrugged. "Yeah I could do that,"

"Wonderful!" said Queen Tulip smiling at him.

"Suck up," muttered Nehal.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss Charlotte?"

Charlotte pondered. "No I think we've covered everything,"

"MARVELLOUS! The list of contestants and judges will be posted tomorrow. Remember winner of the beauty pageant is crowned mayor...meeting dismissed!"

As everyone was gathering to leave, Jackie walked up to Queen Tulip and Charlotte.

"Your highness," said Jackie getting the Queen's attention. "Um...are you going to ask the villagers if they would like to participate?"

Queen Tulip placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Young auror...there is much for you to learn still, but the villagers are not welcome at palace events. Especially with the recent vampire attack, the peasants are like _magnets_ for disaster. The way society works is that they are there for a reason. We and they are from two different worlds." And with that Queen Tulip gave Jackie a timid smile and walked off with Charlotte by her tail.

Jackie watched Queen Tulip saunter away. She was disappointed that the Queen wasn't allowing the villagers to be contestants. Shouldn't they get the opportunity to run for mayor too?

She walked out of the room dissatisfied.

"Hey," said Draco nodding at her.

Jackie looked up and was surprised to see that Draco was waiting for her. "Hey...congrats on getting to be a judge you must be super pumped about that," she said teasingly.

Draco grinned widely. "Oh yeah,"

The blissful look on Draco's face made Jackie giggle.

Hearing Jackie's laughter, Draco shook himself off out of his heavenly trance. "So why aren't you participating?" he asked enquiringly. He wondered that ever since Jackie didn't raise her hand.

"Oh..." said Jackie as she and Draco continued to walk down the hall way. "It's not really my thing..."

"Come on Jaxs why not?"

"Cause I'm not gonna parade around in a swimsuit like some airhead bimbo!" replied Jackie.

"You do realize your best friends are entering the pageant?" pried Draco.

"Yes I do and no they are not bimbos...but I don't know Draco I'm not pretty enough and what would my talent be? And besides me in a swim suit is as disgusting as Godzilla...actually Godzilla's pretty cool so maybe instead of Godzilla I'd say the blob," said Jackie more to herself than Draco.

"Jackie you really need to get over your insecurities," said Draco. "You're stunning. Gorgeous. I thought you were beautiful even before I started crushing over you" That shut Jackie up. She turned bashful and shy the instant Draco had said the word "beautiful".

"It always makes me go red when someone calls me that" said Jackie quietly, chancing a glance up at Draco.

Draco was beaming at Jackie and her never ending cuteness. _This girl is like a gold mine of the expression adorable._ He closed in on Jackie and embraced her warmly. "Well I guess I'll just have to call you it all the time from now on so you get used to it." He said smirking.

Jackie tensed up as Draco's body was pressed against hers. She gulped. "Draco...I can't do this," she whispered softly avoiding his gaze.

Draco backed away and waited patiently for answer.

"I'm still hurting," confessed Jackie delicately. She looked up at Draco afraid of what his reaction would be. "And I don't want to jump into another relationship right away you know? I just...I need some time...I'm sorry; "by this point Jackie lowered her head in shame and walked off without even looking back at the former dark lord.

_You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone  
Waiting there for me to come back_

_I'm too afraid to show_

_If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded_

_

* * *

_

Nehal didn't care how many times Jackie denied it, but she was _not _okay. She knew her friend still had strong feelings for Draco, and the idiot wasn't making it any easier on her, by turning his charm on FULL. "Well it was your idea to get things moving Nehal," she muttered to herself, "Now find a way to fix it."

She had been passing by when she'd heard Jackie confessing she was still hurting from her break up with Jesse to move on to someone else. Nehal wondered if Jackie knew Draco was the drug, the love that kept her friend happy. Just being close to him couldn't be enough, could it?

* * *

Nehal drove her red convertible into the parking lot of Jesse's high school. She loved how people stared at her baby in awe, and had boys drooling. From the moment fifteen year old Nehal saw that car, she knew it was and would always be her baby. She spotted Jesse with two of his friends close to the parking lot and made sure to pass them so Jesse would see her. She smoothly parked the car and walked over to where he stood with his two friends. She was fully aware that she didn't look her age, and threw a couple flirtatious smiles at some gawking teens.

Jesse however remembered her, and had a quite different expression on his face. "Ah! I was wondering when you'd come around," he said coldly. "Look, what's done with Jackie is done. I've moved on now. Everything's cool. No need for _you _to interfere."

"Not like I enjoy policing bad relationships, " she flipped her hair over her shoulder, " I simply came here for a civilized, and mature chat to get things straight." Nehal said calmly. "Preferably a little away from gossiping ears."

Nehal looked pointedly at Jesse's two friends only too eagerly inching closer, probably wondering Jesse's relationship with this stranger.

"Here is just fine," Jesse crossed his hands defiantly over his chest. "So you were saying?"

"Yeah, about that," Nehal looked thoughtful for a second, and the next, Jesse found himself on the parking lot floor, his right eye hurting painfully.

Nehal massaged her knuckles with a look, as though daring Jesse to get up for another round. "Can't say I didn't warn you about messing with my best friend's heart, punk."

She looked up to see Jesse's friends staring at her open mouthed. Then the guy directly in front of her moved forward. Nehal was expecting a fight, but the boy stepped over his friend on the ground to shake a very surprised Nehal's hand.

"My name's James, and I've got to say...That's the best "mature chat" I've seen in ages!" he grinned widely.

He bent down to lightly slap Jesse on his unhurt cheek, "You're out cold and a right mess! What did you do? Piss off a Mayor?" Nehal bit down a smile at that remark. He and the other guy went to haul Jesse up, when they were blinded by a bright flash of light.

James looked up to see Nehal holding a Polaroid camera, "Souvenirs" she grinned and casually walked over to her convertible, driving off acting like she did this everyday.

"Damn!"

* * *

The next day...

The four friends gathered around the main foyer reading the notice Queen Tulip put up.

_**Come ye come ye all see beauty at its finest!**_

_**The pageant is happening this Saturday June 12**__**th**__** at 8:00pm in the Palace Courtyard. **_

_**The Contestants include:**_

_**You're Royal Highness, Queen Tulip**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Danielle Mcleod-Navarro**_

_**Nehal Pradhan**_

_**Heather Reid**_

_**Diego Luna**_

_**Rhonda Dessen**_

_**Hilary Green**_

_**Sandra Temples**_

_**Suzie Cottonball**_

_**The Judges are:**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Barack Obama**_

_**Darth Vader**_

_**The announcer is the Ministry of Magic Head Auror Jamie Bell**_

_**Winner of the title Miss Godric's Hollow will become Mayor!**_

_**You don't want to miss this!**_

_**P.S Gupta...uh huh...uh huh... The Queen is participating!**_

"Someone's full of herself," mumbled Jackie as she finished reading the sign.

"Yeah...I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," replied Nehal.

"How did Queen Tulip get Barack Obama to be a judge?" questioned Danielle.

Heather shrugged. "Maybe there bff's or something."

"So Obama's a wizard...interesting," pondered Danielle.

"Hey guys!" said Heather cheerfully. "Guess what I named my son..."

"Uh...Daniel?" suggested Nehal lamely.

"No! I named him Uncle Herman!" said Heather happily smiling extremely wide.

The three friends all exchanged odd looks.

"Um...why _that_?" asked Danielle.

"Well..." said Heather casually. "It's a long story but I'll tell you anyway..."

_Last night – 9:48 pm_

"_We're calling him Uncle Herman!" said Heather determinedly._

"_His name's David!" countered Oliver._

"_EXACTLY! That's such a common name! Statistics show that 1 out of 3 boys are named David!" informed Heather._

"_You just made that up..."_

_Heather did the shifty eyes. "Okay maybe I did...but I mean don't you want him to have a cool name?"_

"_And you think UNCLE HERMAN is a cool name?"_

"_It's the COOLEST!" replied Heather confidently. "All the other kids will be jealous. Hey kid!" she said to the Oliver's son who was playing with dinosaur toys that Oliver bought him. "Do you want your name to be Uncle Herman?"_

_The boy looked at Heather than at the T-Rex he was holding as if he was the consulting the answer with him. He turned back to Heather. "Okay!" he answered cheerfully._

_Another large grin erupted on Heather's face while Oliver smacked his forehead silently cursing Heather for naming his son Uncle Herman._

"...And that what's happened," explained Heather proudly.

"Wait..." said Jackie pointing at finger at her. "Your son has dinosaur toys?" she said completely missing the point of the story.

* * *

The door to Heather and Oliver's bedroom flew open as Nehal, Jackie, and Heather and slowly followed by a less enthusiastic Danielle raced over to the dinosaur toys that were currently unoccupied.

"I call being the T-Rex!" said Nehal sliding onto her knees on the hardwood floor to snatch the dinosaur.

"Dibs on the triceratops! That's my _favourite _dinosaur!" said Heather.

"What Neh Neh?" said Jackie. "You _always _get to be the Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"That's not true," defended Nehal. "Remember that one time we went to the park and we pretended to be dinosaurs and you were the Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"That was last week..." said Jackie.

"Yes...but you were the T-Rex then so I get to be it now. Besides Jaxs, there's a pterodactyl you can be?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Okay!"

Danielle stared at her friends in disbelief as they sat on the floor playing with dinosaur toys as if they were little kids again. "I got to find some new fucking friends," she said before leaving the room.

Ten minutes later Oliver brought Uncle Herman up and he joined the three aurors on the floor.

Uncle Herman picked up a velociraptor.

"Uncle Herman what's your favourite dinosaur?" asked Jackie.

"Triceratops," answered the boy.

"Yea!" said Heather giving Uncle Herman a high five which made the kid break into to an even bigger grin.

"RAAAAWRRR I am a Tyrannosaurus Rex and I'm going to eat you, nom nom nom," said Nehal as she tickled Uncle Herman with the toy.

"So are you guys excited for the beauty pageant?" asked Jackie.

"I guess," said Heather. "I'm not as stoked as Danielle or Harry but it should be fun."

"Plus it would be really cool to be mayor," said Nehal. "The city becomes your playground you can do whatever you want whenever you want...kind of like what a Tyrannosaurus Rex would do RAWWWWWWWWWWWWR!" she said moving the T-Rex across the floor and making Uncle Herman laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

"Why are my friends so weird?" thought Danielle as she wandered down the hallway. "They are twenty-three year olds playing with toys."

As Danielle walked down the hallway, she heard the shower running in Draco's room. An idea came to her...Danielle smirked mischievously before letting herself in the room. This reminded her of sixth year all over again when she went to Draco's private room in Slytherin to dye his trademark hair pink. She giggled at the memory and waited for Draco to come out of the shower.

Five minutes later the washroom door opened and Draco walked out. His usually tame blonde hair was messy and soaking wet. He had a towel that rested dangerously low on his hips. Once he saw Danielle his eyes popped out in surprise.

Danielle was sprawled out on Draco's bed seductively. She didn't want to show off her pregnant belly so instead she used her pregnancy boobs to her advantage and wore a low cut red v-neck top.

"WHOA!" said Draco.

Danielle beamed. "Hi Draco...did you have a good shower?" she said looking him up and down.

Draco nodded.

"Was it_ hot_ enough for you?"

"What do you want Danielle?" said Draco tiredly. He knew what game she was playing.

Danielle got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the ex-dark lord. "It's too bad I'm married Draco otherwise the next shower you would be taking would be a cold one..." she smirked seductively at him. "Vote for me," said Danielle running her manicured fingers up and down his wet chiselled abs. "Vote for me and I can make your wildest dreams come true,"

"Okay," said Draco quickly.

Danielle cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean it... I'll vote for you,"

Danielle took a step backwards. "Good because I feel like I'm betraying both Eli and Jackie by trying to seduce you," she laughed nervously. She was about to leave the room when she spun around. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Even though I'm pregnant...am I still attractive?" asked Danielle uncertainly.

Draco smirked as he looked Danielle up and down. "Danielle you could be wrapped in foil and still look hot," he answered honestly.

Danielle was all giddy now. She smiled gleefully. "Eee thanks!" She said skipping off. Yep, she still got it.

As Danielle walked down the hallway she started singing and dancing.

_One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro_

_I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha_

_

* * *

_

Nehal stood in front of her bed, debating whether or not to ask Jackie's opinion concerning the choice of evening gowns to pick from, for the pageant. This really wasn't her type of thing—the dresses, the shopping—but being Mayor would bring a unity to this village, a protection, and an order to the chaos. Jackie's vision to help the villagers had become something of her own.

Lead people she could do, but fashion style? She sighed and sat down; careful not to crumple the current evening gown she had been modeling in the mirror. The wardrobe wasn't that helpful, saying, "wonderful, just wonderful!" to just about everything she wore. Competition for the pageant was intense. Who knew where the elves loyalties lied?

There was a sudden rapping at the door, and Nehal practically ran, she was that relieved. She could use a distraction right now, and anything was welcome. She swiftly opened the door and there stood Jamie, wearing an apologetic smile and holding a tie up in one hand.

"Notice how I haven't worn a tie since Hogwarts?" Jamie grinned his very boyish grin that made him so cute.

"You want me to help you—" Nehal began dryly but never finished, because Jamie quickly cupped one hand over her mouth and the other, made a motion as if to say "shhh". Nehal nodded playing along, and let him guide her to his guest room, gown and all.

"Thanks Nehal!" Jamie said, once the door was properly shut, "It's borderline embarrassing, but my mum used to buy me those already tied and re-adjustable ties for school."

Nehal just about rolled on the floor laughing. That was when Jamie noticed her attire.

"Late for a ball Cinderella?"

"Nope! I decided not to go. Word has it, Price Charming is stuck in his room, trying to figure out how to work a tie." Nehal collapsed on Jamie's king sized bed, a resumed laughing uncontrollably.

"When you're done, let me know," Jamie rolled his eyes at Nehal's childish behavior. "Okay, I'm ready," she said after a few moments. Nehal sat up and her mouth dropped open.

"No way Jamie! You look soooo HOT in that suit! I'm a total sucker for guys in suits." While Nehal was talking, Jamie noted an interesting shade of pink growing on her cheeks. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Nehal was totally embarrassed as Jamie's nod confirmed it.

She looked so cute all embarrassed. He began wishing he could wear suits more often if he could get Nehal checking him out, like she was doing now.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "So the tie?"

"Oh right!" Nehal leaped up, finding herself looking for another distraction, this time however, for a completely different reason. "Stool! You have a stool somewhere?" She picked up her gown a little to move around easier searching the room thoroughly, but mostly, to gain back her composure.

"I have one right here," Jamie's voice called out, sounding amused. "I figured you might need it, being at least a head shorter than me."

Resigned to his request, Nehal stepped up on the short stool and proceeded to complete Jamie's outfit. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like hours. The stool leveled them, so Nehal's face was within easy reach of Jamie's.

Nehal worked fast, mostly looking down because she knew what she would find if she looked into his adorable eyes. "You should be ashamed, that you have such gorgeous eyes," she muttered grudgingly. Jamie just stood there grinning. "Done. Now you're all set for the big day."

Nehal turned around and stepped down, heading for the door. At that moment, Jamie gently grabbed her elbow. "My vote's on you" he said, smiling softly.

She smiled at him and then stood on tiptoes catching Jamie off guard. They shared a deep kiss before Nehal rocked back on her heels once more. "For good luck," she whispered, before twirling and walking out the door, leaving Jamie still trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

"Malfoy!" said a voice.

Draco, who was outside training the villagers, looked up when he heard his name. He was surprised to see that out of all people Heather was waving him down. He excused himself from the villagers and met up with the purple-haired auror halfway.

"Everything uh...okay?" asked Draco uncertainly.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that as soon as they see me. I know I'm the victim but still people got to give me some credit," she said looking up to the sky. "Come on people!"

Draco looked around nervously. He didn't like making scenes. He cleared his throat to get her attention again.

"Oh yes!" said Heather coming out of her trance. "Draco I was wondering...the last couple of days haven't been easy for me...it's been really hard and all I really want to do is win the beauty pageant. It would make me feel a lot better," she said smiling genuinely. "So...I was thinking since your judge and all if maybe you could help make me feel better and vote for me?" She batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Sure," answered Draco.

Heather smiled widely. "Really? Thanks so much!" she grinned happily and walked off with a more of an upbeat bounce in her strides.

A couple seconds later Nehal walked up to Draco with her arms folded over her chest. "Was I hallucinating? Were you and Heather actually having a decent conversation?"

Draco laughed. "What happens in Godric's Hollow stays in Godric's Hollow. Except for herpes. That shit will come back with you." He said seriously making Nehal laugh. He smiled down at his co-worker. "How have you been holding up Pradhan?"

Nehal nodded her head. "I'm okay...right now I'm just focusing on the beauty pageant...which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" said Draco cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." said Nehal slowly. "So...we've been good friends for a while now and since I'm helping you out with Jackie I thought maybe you could repay the favour and vote for me?" she asked smiling sweetly hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah definitely,"

Nehal raised her eyebrows. "Really? You're going to vote for me?" she asked confirming her answer.

"Yep!"

"Yay! Thanks!" exclaimed Nehal hugging him. She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him. "Although I kind of wanted to beat it out of ya..." she said teasing him.

"Nehal, Nehal, Nehal," said Draco holding onto her hands and swinging them as if they were both little kids again. "Don't you know violence isn't the answer?"

"Haha! It works just fine for me!" said Nehal mischief playing in her eyes. She shoved him playfully and walked off smiling. "Thank you!" she shouted making Draco chuckle as he watched Nehal walk off.

The next day...

It was the glorious Miss Godric's Hollow beauty pageant. All the participants were backstage and feeling very anxious. The judges were seated front row and center while the remaining aurors sat on the sidelines so they could look for danger but yet be able to have a good view of the pageant itself.

Jamie, looking sharp in a black tux was the first one to step onto the stage. He made his way to the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentleman! And welcome to a night of beauty, talent and poise. So let's meet the contestants, one that will be the end of the night, be crowned Mayor of Godric's hollow! Ladies, good luck!"

All the contestants, including Nehal, Heather, Danielle. Harry and Diego stepped onto the stage and walked around as Jamie introduced them one by one.

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a millio  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

"Diego Luna!"

Upon hearing his name be called, Diego jazz walked to center stage and did a few pirouettes making the audience 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"Danielle Mcleod-Navarro"

Danielle took a step forward and twirled. She smiled sweetly and placed her hands on her belly in a nurturing manner.

"Luke I am your father," said Darth Vader.

Danielle's eyes shifted confused and her smile lowered slightly as the spotlight moved on to the next person.

"Harry Potter,"

The audience roared with applause. Clearly, Harry was the favourite to win.

Draco rolled his eyes. No matter what he would _not _vote for Harry. He would rather die than vote for Harry...as harsh as that was.

"Oh heyyy," said Harry as he waved to the crowd.

A huge smile erupted on Jamie's face when he saw the name on the card of the next contestant. "NEHAL PRADHAN!" he said emphasizing his voice more for her than anyone else, clearly indicating his favouritism towards her.

Before reaching center stage, Nehal gave Jamie a 'what did you do that for' look.

Jamie just simply beamed at her and she in return smiled back.

Nehal turned to the crowd placed a hand on her hip fashionably and model walked back to her previous place in line.

"Heather Reid,"

Heather cart wheeled her way to center stage. Once reaching the end of the stage she curtsied and skipped back to her place.

"And last but not least...QUEEEEEEEEN TULIP!"

Queen Tulip gracefully walked to center stage waving to the audience who hollered with applause. "Thank you...thank you," she stood there for another five minutes simply waving at the adoring fans below.

"Is she always like this?" whispered Barack Obama to Draco.

"Yep," replied Draco easily.

"Give a hand for these wonderful ladies," said Jamie

Harry cleared his throat.

"And men..." confirmed Jamie. "Stay tuned for the swimsuit completion coming up next!"

As the contestants exited the stage, Sean sat promptly up in his seat. "Excellent! This is the part I've been looking forward to!" he grinned widely.

"Of course," said Jackie who sat beside Sean rolling her eyes at Sean's excitement.

"First up is Diego Luna!" announced Jamie. "Diego is wearing a navy blue solid Brazilian cut swim trunk. Ladies feast your eyes on this Mexican hottie," As soon as Jamie said this he looked down at his cue cards and muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't read it word for word..."

"WHOA! Diego's hot!" said Rhonda to another one of the contestants backstage.

"Hey back off!" growled Danielle threateningly. Even though she wasn't with Diego anymore, him shirtless was enough to make her want to jump his bones again. She elbowed Nehal lightly. "I tapped that," she said grinning naughtily.

_oh snap, look at that__  
__there you go__  
__where you at__  
__slow it down, baby (baby)__  
__we should go crazy (Crazy)__  
__touch you__  
__tease you (uh huh)__  
__anything you wanna do (uh huh)__  
__I'll give it to you just how you like it boy (What!)_

_Don't play dumb you know you wanted to__  
__fill my cup, that's what we came to do__  
__I'm no monster keep that in your head__  
__don't forget you know I'm gonna get YOU_

_I'ma teach you how to scream my name__  
__you're never gonna get away from me__  
__Yeah, I kinda like that__  
__I wanna tap that__  
__you can bet I'm gonna get you__  
__(YOU)__  
__Come over here and play with me__  
__Let me be your tiny fantasy__  
__Yeah I kinda like that__  
__I wanna tap that__  
__you can bet I'm gonna get you_

"This next contestant is one of the hottest girls you'll ever lay eyes on..." Jamie looked up from his cue cards to see Eli in the audience cracking his knuckles ominously. "But she's happily married...here's Danielle Mcleod...Navarro." he finished off quickly.

Danielle walked out wearing a Victoria's Secret one piece black swimsuit. It was the best she could do in order to make her pregnancy look flattering. As she walked out she winked at Diego. "Hey hot stuff," She strutted her stuff to the center but as the judges examined her Danielle's confidence started to die down.

Would they take points off because she was pregnant? Was she not a glowing mother to be? Was she not pretty enough? All these questions zoomed through Danielle's mind as she gave her best fake smile to the audience.

"You look great baby!" hollered Eli trying to boost his wife's self esteem.

"Yeah Danie!" shouted Jackie.

Danielle blushed and walked off so the next contestant could go.

Queen Tulip glared at Danielle. "It's too bad you're fat otherwise I would _actually _have some competition."

Danielle's jaw dropped upon being insulted. The auror's reaction made Queen Tulip's lips curl up into a sinister smile as she walked onto the stage.

"Here's our Royal Highness Queen Tulip! Doesn't she look great folks?"

Nehal hearing what Queen Tulip said to Danielle started heading towards stage right to kick some ass. "Oh it is on!"

"Nehal NO!" said Danielle grabbing her friend's arm and yanking her back. "You can't hit the Queen!"

"Why not?" said Nehal looking appalled. "Did you hear what she said to you? She called you_ fat_! And you're not fat your pregnant! There's a difference! Ughhh I'm going to _kill_ her!" Nehal's whole body trembled with anger. She was damn pissed. The Queen was downright rude.

Danielle hugged Nehal calming her down. "We'll get her back. The interview portion is worth the most. If we score high at that we have a good chance of winning."

"And it's three of us against_ one_!"added Heather leaning against a wall with her arms folded and a sneaky smile plastered on her face.

Danielle and Nehal both grinned at her.

"Heather Reid is up next!" announced Jamie.

"Its show time!" exclaimed Heather as she walked past her friends and onto the stage.

"Heather Reid is wearing a light purple twist bandeau top shown with a double string bottom," Jamie then thought to himself. _Who the fuck writes this stuff?_ And why was he picked to be announcer...he didn't know anything about ladies fashion!

"Vote for me bitches!" hollered Heather. She did the rocker sign with her hands and tongue sticking out and walked off.

"Oh Heather..." said Jackie. "She always knows how to make an entrance,"

"Next up is Godric's Hollow's own prince...Harry Potter!"

The audience cheered again.

Harry strutted onto the stage wearing a bright red speedo that left little to the imagination.

Draco made a vomiting sound and spun his chair around so he wouldn't have to look at his arch nemesis in a speedo.

"You can have Diego," said Rhonda to Danielle. "I'll take Harry," she said looking Harry up and down.

"Uh...you do realize that Harry is-?"

Nehal covered up Danielle's mouth with her hand. "Let her find out on her own," she whispered. She removed her hand as she and Danielle both exchanged wicked grins.

"Last but not least," said Jamie. "This next contestant is one of the most beautiful girls ever!"

"Aww," said Danielle smiling at Nehal. "He's so sweet to you NP."

"Presenting...Nehal Pradhan!"

Nehal thinking about beating the Queen, gave a fake smile to the audience and model walked her way to center stage.

"Nehal is uh...wearing uh...a..sexy..." Jamie had trouble getting the words out. He could barely focus as he stared at his former flame's ass. The last time he saw Nehal in a bikini was when they had the boys vs. girl balloon water fight at Draco's beach house even then she was stunning but now...she was a goddess. "She's wearing a...bright blue halter with low rise bottoms," he let out a dreamy sigh. "Give her a hand folks she looks amazing! If the boner police are here, I want a lawyer!" Realizing what he said Jamie's face turned beet red. Confirming that he indeed said that out loud, he could hear Heather and Danielle roaring with laughter backstage and Nehal raising her eyebrows at him.

Jamie fidgeted with his cue cards nervously. "Um...next up is the...talent portion. Diego Luna is up first with his interpretative dance to Celine Dion's My heart will go on."

"I can't believe I have to sit and watch this," grumbled Sean as he sunk lower in his seat. As far as he and many other males were concerned, the best part of the beauty pageant had already happened.

Jackie patted Sean's leg softly. "It will be over soon," she assured him.

After Diego's dance was over, Jamie uncertainly stepped onto the stage. "Uh...Diego Luna everyone!"

Diego bowed as the audience clapped for him and then jazz walked his way off the stage.

"Next up is Danielle Mcleod- Navarro,"

The audience clapped as Danielle walked onto the stage. The stage was set with three chairs, and a desk scattered with cosmetics.

"So for those don't know as well as an auror I'm also a cosmetologist..." said Danielle.

The audience stared at Danielle blankly.

"Right you might not know what that is..." said Danielle. She let out a nervous giggle. "Basically I take care of my clients needs whether that is getting their make-up done for them for a big event, or give them a manicure or waxing. Yep, I do waxing."

Sean whistled in appreciation.

Danielle giggled again. "So I need three volunteers please."

Nobody pulled a Hermione and raised their hand right away.

"Anyone at all..." said Danielle with embarrassment. She made eye contact with Eli giving him a mighty death glare.

"Fuck," said Eli. He knew he would be in trouble if he didn't raise his hand. Eli rolled his eyes stubbornly and raised his hand.

"Yay hubby!" said Danielle smiling cheerfully. "Now for two more! Any ladies out there? I'm really good; I won't make you look bad."

Jackie hesitantly raised her hand. She really didn't want to do this but Danielle was desperate and without three people she wouldn't be able to do her talent which would make her lose major points.

"Jackie! Thank you!" said Danielle gratefully. "Make your way up here! Okay so one more person...who's it gonna be?" she said enthusiastically trying to be her old cheerleader self again.

When no one volunteered, Danielle automatically picked Ian to come up. "Ian Smith is that a hand I see! Come on up here guy!"

"But I didn't raise my hand!" objected Ian standing up.

"That's not what I saw," said Eli grinning wickedly.

"Come on Iannnnn!" said Danielle egging him on.

Ian regrettably got up from his seat and made his way up on stage to the seat beside Jackie.

"Now Danielle has five minutes to turn these three individuals into beauty queens," said Jamie.

"I ain't no beauty _queen_!" corrected Eli.

"But you will be," said Danielle patting him on the shoulders from behind. She kissed his cheek sweetly.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" said Jamie as he set the timer on his watch.

Danielle worked on Eli first as if she was at a slumber party playing makeover with the older brother. Then, she worked on Jackie waxing her eyebrows and applying dark make-up on her. However, she saved the best for last.

Danielle stood by her ex-boyfriend with her hands on her hips. "We got to do something about your legs..." she said staring at them intently.

Ian gulped nervously.

Danielle brought over the wax to his side.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," muttered Ian. He knew what was coming. "You are _not _waxing my legs!"

Jackie and Eli exchanged looks and sniggered.

"Ian you want to be a beauty queen don't you? Well beauty is pain hun," And with that Danielle pulled off the first wax strip.

"MOTHER OF-!" yelled Ian loudly.

Danielle managed to wax both of Ian's legs despite him cursing like a sailor in just the nick of time.

"Volunteers please walk up to the edge of the stage and judges score how well Danielle did," instructed Jamie.

"Eli I never realized this before but...blue _really_ is your color," replied Jackie teasing him on the blue eye shadow Danielle put on him.

Eli turned his head to the side to give Jackie a 'don't mess with me' look.

Jackie knew Eli wouldn't do anything so she continued to smile teasingly at him. She turned her attention to the crowd and suddenly made intense eye contact with Draco.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. Danielle had done a fabulous job on Jackie. She gave Jackie the smokey eye treatment. It made her more sultry and sexy. Danielle was getting major bonus points for this one.

Ian faced the crowd mumbling under his breath about how Danielle was going to be the death of him. First, she beat him with a crowbar, announced that he had a small penis at a meeting and now she waxed his legs...all in public none the less.

"Next up for the talent portion is Nehal Pradhan!" announced Jamie.

Nehal walked onto the already set up stage, and took a deep breath. She was kind of nervous because she'd never practiced the act, just imagined how it might look. Then it had seemed cool. Now...just plain stupid.

"So I'd suggest you all not try this at home, cause you might lose an ear...or eye," Nehal chuckled darkly into the mic, and began her act.

"I think I'm going to like this one," Darth Vader said to Obama. "That boy's dance routine is still giving me the creeps!"

Draco snickered.

Nehal began by juggling three and then five daggers slowly. Suddenly, they flamed up. The crowd went "Ooooo" She continued to juggle them, and then switched to one hand juggling. The crowd went , "Ahhhh,"

With her free hand, Nehal drew a long sword from her belt and in a flash, the daggers flew five separate ways, lighting up the five pillars around her on the stage. "Thank you!" Nehal bowed and swept off the stage. The crowd went "Whoaaaaaa" and applauded loudly.

"Now _that's_ what I call a performance!" said Sean grinning.

"Better than the swimsuit part?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah! The only thing I like other than working out and DJing is FIRE!"

"Okay..."

"WOW...that was..._awesome!_" replied Jamie amazed. He knew Nehal was talented...but this took her talent to a whole new level. "Next up is Heather Reid who will be African dancing for us."

Danielle frowned. "I didn't know Heather knew African dancing."

"Oh I taught her!" said Diego coming up to her side. "She said she wanted to punch-dance her rage out."

"Oh..." said Danielle nodding slowly.

Wearing an African dress Heather African danced on the stage as her life depended on it. She was definitely punch-dancing her rage out towards Roger. Heather even got so into it, she had war paint on her face and a bone in her ponytail Pebbles Flintstone style.

"Mum's doing great!" said Uncle Herman happily.

"Yeah..." laughed Oliver. "She defiantly is," he said beaming at his long-time girlfriend. He was so proud of her and really hoped she would win.

To finish off her performance, Heather pounded on the bongo drums fiercely. Then she proceeded to do the robot which wasn't African dancing but it was a traditional dance move in Heather's book.

"Give a hand for Heather!" said Jamie. "The evening gown and interview portion are next! Get ready for this one!"

"Heather that was _so_ good!" said Nehal.

Danielle said, "Yeah you were _amazing_!"

"Aww thanks guys!" said Heather. She slung her arms around their necks. "Now come on we have exactly fifteen minutes to get evening gown ready. Although that shouldn't be a problem for you Danie," she said turning to Danielle and smiling at her, making Nehal and Danielle laugh.

"The interview is the most important part of the pageant. It counts for 30 percent of your total score," announced Jamie.

Jackie snorted. "What's the other 70 percent, cleavage?"

"I hope so," replied Sean smiling widely making Jackie glare at him.

The contestants came out on stage wearing their beautiful evening gowns or in Harry and Diego's case tuxes.

Heather had her hair in curly ringlets and wore a white and black strapless tiered bow gown, Danielle had her hair up in a bun and wore a teal one shoulder glamour dress and Nehal had her hair up in a fancy up do and wore a black strapless sequin chiffon dress.

"First up is Heather Reid," said Jamie.

Heather smiled and waved to the audience as she walked forward beside Jamie. She looked back at Nehal and Danielle for support. Nehal gave her an encouraging smile and Danielle gave Heather thumbs up.

"What has been the most significant accomplishment in your life and why?"

"Wow good question," said Heather thoughtfully. "I think the most significant accomplishment in my life would be... having Uncle Herman."

Both Oliver and Uncle Herman smiled upon hearing Heather's reply.

"Even though he's not my biological son, I want to take good care of him," said Heather. "I want to be a good mom. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe and make sure he is happy and healthy because he deserves it. He deserves to have the best life possible."

A chorus of 'awws' came from the audience.

"What would you do as Mayor?"

"I would make sure that _everybody_ is safe from the head vampire Roger," answered Heather. "He is a _nasty_, _horrible_ _disgusting_ excuse of a vampire. What he did to me...well...NO ONE should have to go through that. So as mayor I would do whatever it takes to _end _him...world peace yo!"

"Alright that was Heather's answers now let's interview our next contestant Danielle Mcleod-Navarro,"

Danielle stepped up beside Jamie and smiled sweetly. She knew she had to be at the top of her game to impress the judges and leave a mark. She also knew that in order to do well in this round one must come across as relaxed and confident, not a complete bag of nerves.

"Danielle, what has been the most significant accomplishment in your life and why?"

Sean leaned over and whispered to Jackie softly, "Beating the crap out of Ian and sending him to the bloody hospital," he sniggered.

Jackie looked at Sean appalled. She gasped, but then her lips curled into a smile. "Oh you're _bad_!"

"Well Jamie that's a tie between being class Valedictorian and getting married," answered Danielle. "Being picked as class Valedictorian was a _huge_ honour. I was incredibly nervous because I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to let anybody down. But I sucked it up, worked my ass off and found the perfect quote to sum up the speech. And getting married to my husband Eli has been a significant accomplishment," she smiled at her husband who smiled back. "Because it was the first time I was doing something for me and not something for my parents or anyone else."

"Fair enough," replied Jamie. "Now what would you do if you were Mayor of Godric's Hollow?"

"I would make sure everyone was safe and secure and I would restore Godric's Hollow to its former glory...and world peace" said Danielle flashing her charismatic dimple smile.

"Isn't she lovely? Thank you Danielle!"

"And thank _you_, Jamie,"

"Alright Nehal Pradhan is up next. Are you ready Nehal?" asked Jamie.

Nehal nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"What has been the most significant accomplishment in your life and why?"

Nehal pursued her lips and reached for the microphone Jamie handed her. "Becoming Head Auror and being able to help and protect people. I consider this the most significant accomplishment because it has taught me not to be so _selfish_," Nehal stressed the last word, hoping Queen Tulip was listening, "and to consider others outside my friends' circle. Also being able to make a difference in people's lives and help them through the though times."

Jamie, standing beside her, was surprised at Nehal's honest answer. It looked as though she wasn't done and he was right, "It also helped me realize that sometimes, it's okay to accept weakness, because that's what makes you human."

The audience sat in shocked silence for a moment at the sudden seriousness of a contestant that minutes ago, was throwing fire-lit daggers. And then the cheers went up as they did for every contestant.

"Next question," Jamie said no longer needing to look at his cue cards, "What would you do if you were Mayor of Godric's Hollow?" He knew exactly what she would do, knowing her and working with her for so long.

"I have the people's best interest at heart. If I were to be Mayor, I would bring order to the chaos and defend the town of Godric's Hollow, as I would my own home. It would honour me to fight alongside the citizens of Godric's Hollow in any time of crisis. Thank you."

A roar went up, that her last words were drowned in the noise. "Well," Sean drawled out, "that was different." He turned to Jackie and found her positively glowing. "You alright?"

Jackie smiled at him. "I'm fine. Great in fact."

After all the interviews were completed, Jamie announced to the audience that they were going to take a ten minute break so the judges could decide the winner.

Draco, Barack Obama and Darth Vader whispered amongst each other who should win. Ten minutes later, they came to a decision.

"And now, the moment of truth and beauty. The envelope, please," said Jamie as Darth Vader walked up onto the stage to give Jamie the envelope. As Darth Vader walked up, his theme song imperial march played. (**You tube it**)

Jamie nodded nervously to Darth Vader. He knew what the villain was capable of. "Thank you Darth Vader,"

Darth Vader nodded in return and walked back down the stairs to his previous seat.

"The fourth runner- up is...Harry Potter!"

Harry walked up to the microphone and took it from Jamie fiercely. "Everyone listen up! I have an announcement to make..." the prince walked over to his grandmother. "Grandma...there's something you should know...I'm gay," he confessed. "And Diego is bi and he's my boyfriend. We've been going out for eight months now and," he turned to face Diego. "I am_ so_ in love with him,"

"Aww," said the audience.

"I love you Diego,"

Diego sniffed. "I love you too Harry,"

Danielle turned to Nehal who stood beside her. "Nehal what-are you crying?" she questioned in disbelief.

Nehal sniffed then tried to cover it up so Danielle wouldn't notice. "What? No..."

"The third runner-up is...Danielle Mcleod Navarro,"

Eli stood up from his seat and clapped his heart out. He knew Danielle would be heartbroken about not winning, but she did do her best and that's all that mattered. "Way to go baby! You're terrific!" he shouted.

"I also have an announcement to make," said Danielle taking hold of Jamie's microphone.

"Here we go again," said Jamie rolling his eyes.

"I just want to give a shout to all the pregnant ladies in the house. The female human body is not only a work of art; it's an engineering masterpiece;"

"You got that right," said Draco.

"Pregnant women are beautiful too...thank you!"concluded Danielle as she curtsied.

"The second runner-up is...Queen Tulip" said Jamie.

Queen Tulip was _pissed_! In fact she was seething with rage, but she hid it well. The Queen knew not to make a scene. She smiled and waved graciously to the crowd.

"The first runner-up...who will have to take the winner's place if, for any reason...she cannot fulfill her duties is: Heather Reid! This means...our new Miss Godric's Hollow is: Nehal Pradhan!"

The audience stood up from their seats and clapped and cheered.

"Go Neh Neh!" shouted Jackie.

"Yeah you go Pradhan!" shouted Sean.

Jensen standing in the shadows backstage smiled as the crown was placed on Nehal's head. "That's my girl," he said proudly.

"Woooooo!" cheered Jackie loudly as if she was at a concert.

This caught Heather's attention. She watched her friend cheer noisily. Heather put her hand to her head. She was getting a headache from all this cheering. Not that she wasn't happy for Nehal, but everybody was being too loud.

Heather clamped her teeth together to keep from screaming in pain and her throat burned. She tried to keep her attention focused on one thing, so she continued to watch Jackie's movements. Jackie was laughing at something Sean said. She moved her hair long brown hair off to the right side completely exposing the left side of her neck. That's when something inside Heather ticked.

A low growl ripped from Heather. She couldn't think of anything else. She crouched down like a lioness and flew off the stage into the audience.

Jackie thinking Heather wanted a hug, stepped forward.

Heather embraced Jackie in a hug inhaling her scent. Suddenly as if Heather really was a lioness, she bit into Jackie's neck as hard as she could drawing blood.

"Ahh!" screamed Jackie. "Heather! Stop!"

Sean tried to pry Heather off Jackie but it seemed his effort was wasteful. Heather was stuck on Jackie, like a magnet. "Someone, help me out here," he pleaded looking around for assistance.

Oliver rushed over at lightning speed to aid Sean. Together, the two of them managed to pull Heather and Jackie apart.

Heather was about as furious as Queen Tulip. A grisly snarling sound came from Heather's chest. She tried to shove past Sean, snapping her teeth just inches from Sean's face.

Oliver was holding Heather from behind, locking her into a massive steel grip, but Heather struggled on, her eyes focused only on Jackie.

Sean had to do something. _Fast_. He took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the ravenous Heather. "Sorry Heather," apologized Sean. "Petrificus Totalus," he yelled.

Heather froze becoming completely limp. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back into Oliver's arms becoming completely unconscious.

Sean sighed in relief glad the spell worked on her.

"What just happened?" asked Jackie asking the question on everyone's mind as she stared at the unconscious Heather worriedly.

Sean turned around to Jackie. His eyes fixated on her neck, and he could see blood oozing out like how water pours from a tap. He delicately put an arm around Jackie's waist. "Jackie...you need to see a doctor..."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took like four million years to get up. We were both on vacation one in India and one in France so it was kind of hard for us to pull this chapter up sooner. As by reading it you probably noticed it was a long one, therefore more hours had to be put into it. We really hoped you enjoyed this intense packed chapter and are stoked for the next one. Will Danielle and Ian work things out? How does Nehal feel about being mayor? Will Jackie be okay? And what the hell just happened with Heather? Stay tuned!**

**Song Credit goes to: Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson, Stranded by Plumb, I know you want me by Pitbull, One in a million by Bosson and Tap that by Megan Mccauley. (Whoa that's a lot of songs for one chapter hehe)  
**

.


	24. Chapter 24 Animal I have become

Chapter 24

"Fuck my life" were the first thoughts that formed through Heather's mind as she slowly opened her eyes. She definitely was not at home or Godric's Hollow. Where was she then?

Heather looked at her side and saw that one of her hands was tangled up with another. A smile formed on her lips. Oliver was with her.

"Oh good Ms. Reid, you're up" said a female voice and with that the man at her side woke up in a hurry.

"Heather? Heather! You woke up! Are you alright?" asked Oliver as he stroked her hand.

"I'm fine" answered Heather between breaths; her throat was so dry...and still burned a little.

"Here dear, drink this," said the female giving Heather a glass of water. "Heather I'm Dr. Forest. Your friends brought you and Jackie over to St. Mungo's after what happened last night...do you remember?"

Heather nodded slowly as images of last night rushed through her head like a freight train on a busy Saturday. Although, she desperately hoped this was all just a bad dream and she would wake up. Any moment now she would wake up. Any moment now...

"That's okay we don't have to talk about it," said Dr. Forest giving Heather a friendly smile. "Your friend's alright she's a couple rooms down from here, but now that you're awake we'd like to run some tests if that's okay with you?"

Heather nodded again, giving the Doctor the green light.

"Excellent, I'll be right back," said the Doctor as she departed from the room.

Oliver continued to stroke Heather's hand. "Heather...I love you and all...but this is the second time this week you've been in a hospital." He looked at her anxiously. "I'm so sorry, Heather." he said miserably.

Heather looked at him, surprised. "Oliver, how is this your fault?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. This stuff just seems to happen to me."

Oliver sighed. She was right and it sucked.

"I know. And I hate that it does. I want to protect you, Heather, but you always seem to get hurt anyway!" It made Oliver feel so helpless.

"I know, Oliver," said Heather soothing him. "But I'll be okay. I'm not dead yet." She smiled a real, although small, smile at Oliver and it made him feel a little better.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Uncle Herman asked Danielle.

Danielle shared a worried look with Nehal. The two of them were still in their evening gowns as they shared the waiting room with many others. They weren't too concerned about the weird looks they were getting because they were more concerned about Heather and Jackie.

Nehal especially was getting looked at because she was wearing a crown and had a sash around her saying, _**Miss Godric's Hollow **_on it. The poor beauty queen didn't have much time to enjoy the moment when she heard Jackie scream in terror.

Danielle smiled at the kid. "I'm sure she's fine," she said reassuringly as to not scare the boy. "Your mom's a warrior."

Nehal couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Um…I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you could go check and see what's going on with Heather Reid and Jackie Allan?"

She sighed. "Ma'am please be patient. I know you're worried, but I'm sure they are both fine. Could you please sit back down?"

Nehal wanted to say something like, 'bitch please I'm Mayor of Godric's Hollow' to showcase her new power but thought better of it. Nehal nodded and sat down. This was torture! She watched ten more minutes go by.

* * *

"The test results are in," said Dr. Forest as she made her presence known in the room.

Oliver immediately sat up in his seat eager to hear the results.

Dr. Forest took a deep breath before speaking. She made direct eye contact with Heather. "You're pregnant."

"What?" said Heather in disbelief. Maybe she had heard the doctor wrong.

"You're pregnant,"

"I'm pregnant?" asked Heather.

Dr. Forest nodded.

The words sent a warm shiver down Heather's spine and as if to confirm the truth the baby inside Heather fluttered.

"There must be a mistake," said Oliver coldly narrowing his eyes at the doctor. "Heather and I haven't...done it in a long time," he finished off awkwardly.

Now it was the doctor's turn to feel awkward. "About that...the baby inside you," she said re-directing her attention to Heather again. "It's not..." she paused searching for the right word. "...human."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Not...human?" repeated Heather again. It seemed like she had to hear things more than once in order to believe them.

"Heather..." started Dr. Forest slowly. She pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Have you had unprotected sexual intercourse with a vampire?"

Heather gulped. _Roger_. She was having her rapist's baby. Tears slipped down Heather's face, blurring her vision and making her nose run like hell. Heather hated and despised the tears, but she was helpless to stop them from falling. She was too young, there was too much to do, too much to see! She couldn't be pregnant, it just wasn't right. The fact that upset Heather the most was that it wasn't even Oliver's baby. It wasn't fair...it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Judging by the crying, Dr. Forest knew the answer to her previous question. "By all means I'm not a vampire expert, but I believe the baby is what led you to attack Ms. Allan. The blood lust was too powerful."

Oliver inhaled before speaking to the doctor. "Could you give us a minute please?"

Doctor Forest nodded understanding. "Sure,"

Once the doctor left, Oliver stood up. "We're going back to the palace," he instructed.

Heather put a hand on her stomach, waiting for the next nudge, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Oliver noticed Heather's tears. "Heather!" He said alarmed and put his hands on her face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no-"

Oliver pulled Heather against his chest. "Don't be afraid. We'll be back at the palace soon. You'll be fine. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine..." he said more to reassure himself than anything.

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

Oliver pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eye. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

"That_ thing_?" gasped Heather.

Oliver looked sharply away from her silently debating. "Nehal and Danielle are in the waiting room. I better go tell them you're fine. I'll be right back," and he darted out of the room quickly.

Heather clutched the sheets for support. Oliver called the baby a _thing. _He wanted to get rid of it. "No," whispered Heather softly. That could _not_ be. She would not allow it. She sat up and reached for her cell phone that was on the bed side table. Finding the number she wanted, Heather pressed a button and waited patiently for an answer on the other line that she hadn't heard from in a while.

"Hello?"

"Vlad?" whispered Heather. "It's Heather. Please. You have to help me."

* * *

"Heather's pregnant with Roger's baby?" cried Nehal. She put a hand to her mouth surprised.

Oliver nodded. "I wanted to make sure Uncle Herman was out of ear shot before I told you," he said eyeing his son who was being read a story by Danielle. "It's a vampire baby..." he gulped. "It could hurt her."

Nehal couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Wow," she said shocked. "So what, you're taking her back to Godric's Hollow? Shouldn't she stay in the hospital?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Oliver nodded again. "I considered that, but Doctor Forest said she wasn't a vampire expert and I figured Heather has a team full of vampire researchers...so they could come and help us out. Plus, Jensen is still there too right?"

"Yeah he is," said Nehal biting her lip. "But what about Jackie? Is she okay?"

"I checked on her while the doctor ran tests on Heather. She's okay she just lost a lot of blood but she's good," replied Oliver. "She should be able to come back with us too."

* * *

Heather approached the room Jackie was in very cautiously. Sure, Jackie and her had fought before but this was different. She attacked Jackie...well the blood lust controlled her, but still. What would happen to their friendship now?

She couldn't wait outside the door forever. She took a deep breath before entering. "Hey," said Heather softly. She said it so softly she wasn't even sure if Jackie could heard it.

Jackie looked from the latest edition of _Witch Weekly _and saw Heather standing before her looking guilty.

Heather saw that Jackie had her hair up in a messy bun and a big brown bandage was taped onto her neck. Heather winced thinking that would hurt like a bitch to peel off.

The two of them had been in this situation before when Heather visited Jackie at the Hogwarts hospital wing in sixth year due to a Tylenol overdose.

"So...you know that expression you say when you want to kill someone? Well-"she laughed. "I didn't think you meant it literally," said Jackie watching her friend closely. Her eyes softened realizing humour wasn't going to make things better. "Look, if you have a problem with me can you just tell me instead of...biting me,"

Heather laughed. "I don't have a problem with you...it's my _baby _that has a problem with you."

"Say what?"

Heather grinned. She sat on the provided chair next to Jackie's bed. "I'm pregnant..."

"Oh my god!" said Jackie startled. "Congratulations that's awesome news!" she said as if the Heather biting her situation didn't happen.

"I'm glad someone thinks it's awesome," said Heather bitterly. "Oliver wants to get rid of the baby since it's not human,"

Jackie was thrown off track. "Wait-what?"

"The baby is vampire baby," said Heather placing her hands on her stomach in a nurturing way. "That's part of the reason why I attacked you...the baby was hungry."

"Yeah but if the baby's hungry you go feed it mushy baby food, not my blood..." said Jackie wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm sorry I bit you,"

"I'm sorry I taste so good," said Jackie trying her hardest not to smile but failing. The two fell into a fit of giggles and didn't stop till Oliver came to fetch them.

* * *

Once Oliver, Heather, Jackie, Nehal, Danielle and Uncle Herman arrived at Queen Tulip's palace they decided to tell the aurors what was going on. Heather even mentioned that Vlad and Antoine would be showing up soon.

"There goes another soldier," muttered Draco.

"Are you going to tell Queen Tulip?" asked Jamie as they all gathered in one of the many living rooms where Heather could rest comfortably.

"Queen Tulip can't know about it," answered Danielle quickly. "She'll want the baby _gone_!"

"Heather this baby is going to hurt you!" informed Oliver. He didn't want to get rid of a baby, but if it was hurting the love of his life then yeah he would do something to stop it.

Heather glared viciously at Oliver. "I'M NOT GOING TO MURDER AN INNOCENT LIFE!" she yelled. "AND NEITHER ARE YOU! I'm keeping this baby," she said softly looking down and placing her hands on her stomach.

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep__  
__Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep__  
__But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh__  
__I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...__.  
_

"Nehal," said Heather calling out to her friend.

Nehal sat down on the couch next to Heather. "Yes?"

"I want you to be the baby's godmother,"

"Aww Heather," said Nehal. She embraced her in a tight hug. "I would be honoured and I promise I will be a kick ass godmother."

Heather laughed. "I know you will,"

The two laughed and hugged again happy that this was really happening.

* * *

Nehal retired to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. Sure, evening gowns are gorgeous beyond belief but wearing them for a 24 hour period isn't very fun.

The young mayor walked over to the mirror to look at her reflection proudly. She smiled widely liking what she saw. It wasn't everyday Nehal got to dress up. She took off the crown on her head and placed it on the table gently. She'd worked hard for this crown.

"Hello beauty queen," said a velvet voice from behind her.

Nehal looked into the mirror, but saw no reflection of anyone else. She grinned knowing who was there and spun around to face her love.

"Hi handsome," said Nehal sweetly.

"You look beautiful," said Jensen smiling down at her. "You_ are_ _so_ beautiful. Come here," he said.

Nehal walked forward and Jensen wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"How does it feel to be mayor?" asked Jensen.

Nehal frowned thinking about it. "Well...I haven't had much time to process it and let it all sink it but I think I'll like it," she shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm a godmother," she said happily.

A smile tugged on Jensen's lips. "So I've heard,"

"You eavesdropper," said Nehal lightly hitting him in the chest.

Jensen chuckled. "In my defense, I can't really help it." He looked down at Nehal smiling adoringly at her. "I love you so much sweetheart."

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you too Jensen," said Nehal tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both leaned in closer until their mouths brushed. The kiss she was getting from him was like none other. It was different like all their other kisses were but again so romantic and filled with love.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_

* * *

_"Hey," said Sean walking up to Jackie who just finished having a conversation with Danielle. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," said Jackie tucking her hands in her blue sweater pocket. "Thanks for everything... you really saved the day Sean."

Sean smiled proud of his accomplishment. "It wouldn't be the same without you Jackie. Plus, Malfoy was worried about you. I don't think he'll be talking to Heather for a while..."

Jackie sighed frustrated. "But it wasn't Heather's fault. She couldn't help it and besides I'm okay see?" she said gesturing to herself. "Plus, I got a really wicked scar on my neck now," she pointed it out to Sean who leaned in closer to get a better look at it. "It's pretty kick ass if I do say so myself."

Sean laughed amused by Jackie. "I'm glad you're taking this so lightly"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders in response. "Shit happens."

An hour later Vlad and Antoine arrived at Queen Tulip's palace. They were led into the living room by a house elf where everyone was anxiously gathered.

Heather was half –hidden behind the arm of the sofa, curled up in a loose fetal position, her arms wrapped around her knees. There were deep and dark circles under her eyes, her skin seemed tighter and her fingers and wrists looked so fragile that it was frightening. She was getting sicker and sicker.

Antoine and Vlad exchanged troubled glances. They somewhat had an idea of what this vampire baby was capable of.

Vlad turned his attention back to Heather. He smiled gently at her. "Hi Heather,"

Heather returned the smile. "Vlad...thanks so much for coming-"she was about to say more when her skin started to turn a light green color.

The other pregnant woman in the room knew what was coming. Danielle bent over Heather, hovering protectively.

Heather gave Danielle an apologetic look.

Danielle snatched a basin from the floor and held it under Heather's chin just in time for Heather to throw up. Everyone looked away in respect to Heather.

Oliver fell to his knees by Heather's side-his eyes tortured looking.

Heather smiled weakly at everyone. She was pretty embarrassed. "Sorry about that,"

Oliver moaned real quiet. His head slumped against Heather's knees. She put one of her hands against his cheek, comforting him. He sighed. "Vlad can I talk to you?" he asked without looking at the vampire.

Vlad nodded knowing Oliver wanted to ask him some questions. The two departed from the room and went into another to talk.

Jackie was the first to break the silence that filled the room. "How are you Antoine?"

"I'm well," answered Antoine.

"So are you still...grr?" said Jackie holding up her hands like claws and making a face.

"Yeah, there's not actually - a cure for that."

"Right. But you're not evil, I mean you're not here to bite people?" asked Jackie putting a hand protectively over her neck.

Antoine chuckled, "I can see why you'd be worried, but no I'm not going to bite you Jackie."

"Good!" said Jackie smiling. "Just had to double check..." she said shifting her eyes back and forth.

* * *

"It's killing her, right? She's dying?" asked Oliver.

Vlad really wished he didn't have to say this. He nodded slowly. "Yes, it's killing her."

"Damn it," muttered Oliver. He kicked the wall frustrated. "She won't let us take it out of her. I mean...as cruel as it sounds I wanted to hold her down and knock her out with drugs...but she won't let me. Her friends are also fiercely protective of her and the baby so that's another complication," he said irritably. He then looked at Vlad as if seeing him for the first time. "You know her, Vlad. You connect to her on a level that I don't understand. You are a part of her, and she is a part of you. She won't listen to me. She thinks she's strong enough for this..." Oliver choked and then swallowed. "She might listen to you."

"I can't tell her anything you haven't," replied Vlad honestly. "Once Heather makes up her mind about something there's no going back." He said forcefully. "I'm f_urious_ that the baby is hurting her but...there's nothing more you can do Oliver."

Oliver groaned not happy with Vlad's answer. "This thing is sucking the life out of her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it _hurting _her," Oliver sucked in a fast breath like someone had punched him in the gut. He sighed heavily. "Can you send Danielle, Nehal and Jackie in? I want to talk them too,"

Vlad nodded again and traded rooms with the three friends.

"Hi guys..." said Oliver starting off slowly. "I know you three are supporting Heather 100 percent with her decision, but can't you see what it's doing to her?"

"Heather's going to be a mom Oliver!" reported Danielle. "A mom would do anything for their kid! Which brings me to the other thing..stop calling the fetus a thing! It's part human too you know?"

Jackie put a hand on Danielle's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm pissed that it's hurting her too," said Nehal eyeing Oliver to make sure he understood. "But it's up to _her_. We're not going to force Heather to do something she doesn't want to do. You got that?" she glared dangerously.

Oliver gulped a little fearful of Nehal. He knew what she was capable of. "Right well..." he gripped the back of his neck and squinted, trying to make is brain work. But it was becoming sluggish and he was speechless. "This is going to be hard for Uncle Herman...he can't know that Heather is in pain."

Danielle opened her mouth to object put Oliver held his finger up silencing her.

"As his father I'm just trying to protect him. He's already lost one mother, he doesn't need to know that he's about to lose another," said Oliver. He couldn't believe he just said that. He inhaled trying to finish his next sentence. "If you guys could take shifts looking after him I would really appreciate it."

"Absolutely," said Danielle being the first one to speak out of the group. "We'll look after him."

"Thank you so much girls! It means a lot." Oliver looked at all of them in turn and then walked out of the room.

"So...any ideas on how to amuse a kid?" Nehal ventured breaking the silence

"It shouldn't be too hard Nehal...you're quite the expert on childish behaviour." Danielle grinned at Nehal who made a face at her friend.

Jackie giggled. She was kinda relieved that the tension in the air had lifted. She had a feeling that everything would work out. Eventually.

**A/N: We would love to hear your thoughts guys. Please review! Thanks love you all!**

**Song Credit goes to: Papa don't preach by Madonna and Your guardian angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

.


	25. Chapter 25 Night of the restless

Chapter 25

Nehal felt great. No, she felt ecstatic. Like she won the lottery or something. Well, technically she did win something. She won the Miss Godric's Hollow Pageant and was crowned Mayor. And that in its self was pretty fantastic.

She walked down the magnificent palace gardens with swagger in her every step.

Jamie saw Nehal walking towards him and couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked with the wind blowing her back and her lips forming a sensational smile as she saw spotted him.

"Hello Ms Mayor," said Jamie addressing Nehal's new title.

Nehal's eyes twinkled with realization. "Ms Mayor...it's gotta nice ring to it."

Jamie chuckled. "So what's going to be your first act as Mayor?"

"To save the people of Godric's Hollow of course," answered Nehal swiftly. "There's a saying that the purpose of life is not to be happy - but to _matter_, to be productive, to be useful, to have it make some difference that you have lived at all," she paused thoughtfully. "I strongly stand by that."

Jamie beamed with pride. He was so pleased that Nehal won the beauty pageant and was actually doing her part to be a good mayor. Jamie doubted if Queen Tulip won whether she would do her part. It wasn't like she was doing much active and accommodating work now. He was super impressed by Nehal. He really admired that woman.

"You're amazing Nehal Pradhan you know that?"

Nehal grinned. "Yeah...I have my moments,"

They both gazed into each other's eyes savouring the sweet seconds between them.

"Well I'm going to go visit the villagers but, I'll see you around," said Nehal. She smiled at her ex-boyfriend before walking past him.

Draco walked over to Jamie inhaling from his cigarette before speaking. "So have you told Pradhan about King yet?" he inquired exhaling slowly.

Jamie let out a heavy sigh. "I wish you hadn't reminded me of that. I think...I think maybe there's still hope for us. Nehal and I are just so..."

"Yeah?" asked Draco.

"Meant to be types. Like you and Jackie," Jamie grinned at Draco. He remembered that night when she looked stunning in her gown. "You know..before the pageant and all, we were in my room and she... she kissed me." he sighed at the memory of her lips brushing against his. And the smell of her hair...

Draco smiled. He actually _smiled_ for Jamie Bell. "Alright Bell! That's great news man!" He clapped Jamie on the shoulder the way guys do when congratulating one another.

Draco felt an odd feeling in his chest. He had a horrible feeling that him and Bell... that they were becoming friends or something like it now.

This was not the way things were supposed to be. Draco had come to Godric's Hollow to work things out with Jackie. Along with saving the world, brooding a little…it had been such a simple plan.

And now all of a sudden he'd become friends with… Jamie? What would be next – palling around with Diego? Please _no_!

"Yeah thanks," said Jamie a little surprised about Draco's behaviour. Usually Draco Malfoy was an arrogant pompous ass and now he was just being a regular guy. "Maybe he really is trying to change", thought Jamie.

* * *

Nehal walked into the bedroom still in a cheerful mood. "Hey Jaxs," she greeted her friend who was sitting crossed legged on her bed reading _Witch Weekly_.

"Hey," said Jackie looking up. "What's up?"

"Jackie, I'm afraid I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous pastime?"

"I know," said Nehal. She shook her head. "But seriously I've been thinking about a way we could cheer Heather up and I've got an idea."

"Does it involve hot male strippers?" asked Jackie with a mischievous look plastered on her face and grinning widely.

"What? No-"said Nehal a little startled. She was definitely talking to Jackie right? "Although I'm fairly certain hot male strippers would cheer any woman up...that wasn't what I was thinking."

"Oh," said Jackie her face falling. "Well...continue talking then,"

"I thought maybe the four of us and Uncle Herman if he's up to it could have a sleepover like we used to do at my house. I think it would be a lot of fun."

"Okay...but where would we sleep?" questioned Jackie slowly.

"Jaxs we're in a _palace_! There are _tons_ of rooms available! Plus, we could always go exploring...I'm sure there's bound to be some secret passageways here."

Jackie shrugged. "Okay! If Heather's down for it then so am I."

"Excellent!" said Nehal enthusiastically.

* * *

Antoine, Vlad, Oliver and Danielle were all gathered in the next room over from where Heather was laying on the couch discussing her condition.

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way," said Antoine worriedly. "Perhaps we should address the needs of the...fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"Babe, I'm not following you," said Vlad.

"Think about it, Vlad. If the creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves-what's it not getting?"

"Oh!" said Vlad in a surprised tone. "You think it is...thirsty?"

"Of course," muttered Danielle following Antoine's proposal.

"Wait a minute," said Oliver clueing in. "Just hold on. Are you-are you talking about making Heather drink_ blood_? That's just..."

"Monstrous?" suggested Vlad. "Repulsive?"

Oliver shrugged. "Pretty much."

"But what if it helps her?" asked Antoine.

Oliver shook his head angrily. "What are you going to do, shove a tube down her throat?"

"We should ask Heather what _she_ thinks about it first," corrected Antoine. He didn't want to do anything Heather didn't want to do or make her feel uncomfortable.

Danielle nodded. "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Trust me I would know." She said gesturing to her own baby bump.

Vlad took a deep breath, and then he was on his feet. "We'll ask Heather."

They all stood up and walked back to Heather ready to tell her a possible solution to help her.

Heather lay flat on the couch, her belly looking like a mountain under the sheet. She looked suspiciously at the group. "What's going on?" demanded Heather in a scratchy whisper. Her hand twitched up-like she was trying to protect her balloon-shaped stomach.

"Antoine thought of an idea to help you," replied Vlad. "It won't be...pleasant, but-"

"But it will help the baby," Danielle interrupted eagerly. "Antoine thought of a better way to feed it._ Maybe_."

"Not pleasant?" whispered Heather softly.

Oliver kneeled down next to his girlfriend and took her hand. "Love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive."

Heather gulped. "How bad?"

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours," explained Antoine. "We think it's thirsty."

Heather blinked. "Oh. _Oh_." She said catching on.

"Your conditions-both of your conditions-are deteriorating rapidly. The fastest way to test the theory-"

"I've got to drink it," whispered Heather. She nodded slightly. "I can do that."

Vlad and Antoine were off in a flash darting of in search of a blood donor.

Oliver still holding on to Heather's hand doing her best to comfort her. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation. His face shone with such love and devotion.

Danielle finally had to look away. She almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

Ten minutes later, Vlad and Antoine arrived. Vlad had a white plastic cup in his hand-the kind with a lid and a bendy straw. Both the vampires didn't want Heather to think about what she was doing any more than necessary. This way she wouldn't be able to see what was in the cup at all.

Vlad hesitated, the hand with the cup half-extended.

Heather eyed it, looking frightened.

"We could try another method," said Antoine quietly.

"No," replied Heather. "No, I'll try this." She reached out and took the cup from him. Her hand shook a little. Heather lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched, and then made a face.

"Heather, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," said Oliver holding out his hand out for the cup.

"You could...plug your nose?" suggested Danielle uneasily.

"No, that's not it. It's just that-"Heather sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good." She admitted in a tiny voice.

Oliver swallowed hard, fighting to keep the disgust off his face.

"That's a good thing," Danielle told Heather eagerly. "That means we're on the right track."

Heather shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose. She sipped at it for a second, and then moaned quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Heather..." started Oliver.

"I'm okay," whispered Heather. She opened her eyes and stared at him with an apologetic expression. "It _tastes _ good,"

Oliver said nothing. He did his best to comfort her by pressing his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers around the shape of her fragile bones.

Heather sighed and put her lips to the straw again. She took a real big sip this time. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her. Like some instinct was taking over, similar to the time when she attacked Jackie.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel sick?" asked Antoine curiously.

Heather shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "That's a first eh?" She chugged a few more ounces, staring toward the window.

Oliver flinched a little when the straw pulled at empty air, making a loud sucking sound.

"I did it," said Heather sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer-rough, but not a whisper.

The cup full of human blood had made an immediate difference. Her color was returning to her face and body and her breathing was a little easier than before.

"Would you like more?" pressed Vlad.

Heather's shoulders slumped.

Oliver flashed a glare at Vlad before he spoke to Heather. "You don't have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know. But...I _want_ to" admitted Heather embarrassed.

Vlad let out a tiny chuckle. "You don't need to be embarrassed my dear. Your body has cravings. We understand that."

Antoine took the cup from Heather's hand and went to fetch for more blood. He came back a few minutes later and handed Heather the refill.

Heather really was looking better. She pulled herself forward to sitting position. Taking deep breaths in between swallows, Heather finished the second cup quickly.

"How do you feel now?" inquired Antoine.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry...only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or _thirsty_, you know?"

"Understandable," said Antoine nodding. "You are after all human so you need food too."

Oliver couldn't help but smile. "Does anything sound particularly good to you Heather?"

"Muffins," answered Heather immediately, making everyone laugh a bit.

* * *

As Heather was eating the muffins the house elves cooked up for her, Nehal told her about the sleepover idea and Heather immediately agreed becoming quite excited about the idea.

Soon after she was done, the four friends and Uncle Herman wandered about the palace looking for a place to sleep.

"I think were lost," admitted Jackie considering how they had no idea where they were going.

"No-no, we haven't been down here yet," said Danielle. "Come on this room looks promising," she said gesturing to the room at the end of the hallway.

The ladies and Uncle Herman stopped upon the two giant doors and stared wondering what lay in the room.

"Maybe it's a slave quarters room like we found in the Malfoy Manor," said Heather looking at Nehal.

Nehal shivered remembering the alien strippers. "I really hope not,"

"Only one way to find out," said Danielle boldly. She pressed her hand to the door handle and surprisingly the room was unlocked. She pulled out her wand and entered the room. "Lumos," she said her wand upon command lit up.

"Whoaaa!" said the four friends in unison.

"It's a ballroom!" said Nehal her face lighting up with excitement.

"Jackpot!" said Heather.

"Okay so if this is a ballroom why is there a stage and a giant ramp/slide thingy?" asked Jackie.

"Well, the stage would be for the musicians the ramp however...I have no sweet clue," said Nehal.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Remind me how this happened?" Heather whispered to Danielle.

Danielle laughed quietly at her. The friends and Uncle Herman who was curled up against Heather's side were all in their pajamas, warm in their sleeping bags and comfy lying on a bunch of mattresses. And somehow Jackie and Nehal had gotten them to watch a Disney marathon. They had gone through Sleeping Beauty,101 Dalmatians, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid and Lady and the Tramp. They were watching the Lion King now. It was just the beginning, to the part where Simba had just run from the hyenas.

"I think they mentioned something about us never seeing the light of day again" whispered Danielle, glancing around quickly to make sure Jackie and Nehal hadn't heard her.

"Do you think they were being serious?" Heather had a slight twinge in her voice and if Danielle hadn't known any better, she'd say it was fear.

"Aww, don't worry about those two. They were just teasing." Danielle winked and laughed, but apparently not loud enough to gain either Jackie nor Nehal 's attention.

Just as Heather was about to respond, Jackie jumped up and stretched. Nehal did the same a few seconds later.

"I've had enough Disney to last me a few hours." Jackie stated calmly, as she switched off the VCR.

"I've had enough Disney to last me a few lifetimes." Heather whispered to Danielle, who only giggled quietly.

"So chicas, what do you want to do now?" Nehal looked at each of her friends, waiting for some kind of response. Heather shrugged, Jackie was staring off into space and Danielle was looking through an issue of _Elle _magazine.

"Any idea would be good, you know." Nehal looked a little angry that none of her friends were listening to her. She rolled her eyes stubbornly. Upon doing so, she stared at the ramp getting an idea. She bent down and picked up the mattress she previously lay on and dragged it over to the ramp ignoring her friend's curious looks.

Nehal sat herself down on the mattress and propelled herself forward. In seconds she was cascading down the ramp. When she had reached the end of the exciting ride, Nehal began laughing hysterically. That was so much fun.

Jackie joined in with Nehal's laughter. "Oh I so call next!" She pulled her mattress up and dragged it over.

Danielle looked down at her stomach sadly and looked back up at Heather. "Too bad we're pregnant..." she said sadly.

"I don't know about you but I kind of like being pregnant, nobody wants to fight with an angry pregnant woman," advised Heather.

"Yeah but...we're so young you know?"

"Age is just a number Danie," answered Heather wisely.

"I know...just everything is happening so fast..." said Danielle thoughtfully.

"I'd say," said Heather as she watched Nehal and Jackie zoom down the ramp on their mattresses laughing loudly. "Hey guys! Let Uncle Herman have a turn will yeah?" She pushed her son forward encouragingly. "Go over and play. Don't be shy,"

Uncle Herman walked up to the stage and standed nervously waiting for either one of the women to speak.

"Come sit," said Nehal patting the mattress. A little reluctantly Uncle Herman had joined her, she had wrapped both arms around his midsection and in seconds they were zooming down the ramp at light speed.

Uncle Herman roared with laughter. "Let's go again!" he said cheerfully.

Nehal was only too happy to oblige. As they went again...again and again.

At one point even Jackie stood up and surfed her way down. As her mattress came to a stop Danielle and Heather applauded her.

After mattress sliding the four friends and Uncle Herman decided to be even more nostalgic and have a giant water fight, this time without the boys. This was officially the best sleepover ever all four friends thought.

Jackie had picked up a box of balloons and started chucking them at her assailants.

Nehal started laughing, when suddenly a stream of water struck her face. Danielle began to laugh even harder. That is, she laughed until she met the same fate. Both ladies let out loud, piercing screams. A loud laugh escaped Jackie's lips as she watched two of her best friends stare in shock.

"No fair Heather you have your son helping you out!" said Nehal gesturing to Uncle Herman who snickered.

"Hells yeah!" said Heather as she high-fived her son.

Danielle looked down sadly at her now drenched hair. "It took me forty—five minutes to straighten this!" she cried.

"Whoa, chill woman. You look fine," said Nehal.

Danielle's face turned a light shade of pink. She shouldn't have freaked like that. After all, it was only water. Some cold water trickled down her top. Okay, so it was cold water... very cold water... But nonetheless, she shouldn't have overreacted. "I'm sorry you guys. That was so stupid of me."

"Pfft don't apologize girl," said Jackie. "Come on let's sit down."

They all sat down on the mattress sitting in a circle and began talking about the problems they each were going through, minus Uncle Herman who was fast asleep tuckered out from mattress sliding.

"I'm _huge_!" said Danielle gesturing to herself.

"Hello Danielle I'm huge too!" said Heather placing her hands on her belly. "And I'm carrying a vampire baby; you're just having a normal kid."

"Yeah...that's what Eli thinks, but I think our kid is going to be a half-blood,"

"Aww like me," said Jackie smiling.

Danielle smiled back at her. "Yeah...I just have a feeling that our baby is going to be magical."

Nehal sighed. "Oh man do I ever miss Hogwarts..."

"Me too!" said Jackie. "Life was so much simpler back then. All we did was hang out and do homework."

"I made out with Ian a lot..." said Danielle thoughtfully.

Heather, Nehal and Jackie all looked at each other nervously wondering if they should laugh or not considering how Ian was back and all.

"Anyways..." started Nehal. She looked over at Jackie who was seated beside her. "Jackie, you should be with Draco."

"Um...why? And where the hell did that come from?"

"Jackie I care about you and want you to be happy," said Nehal honestly. "And I know you may not be ready to date again but.._.please_ consider Draco." She pleaded. "Let's face it he's not exactly Mr. good guy, but he's good for _you_. And he's changed. He really has."

Jackie was blushing furiously and really didn't want to be the center of attention. "Um...let's talk about something else please..."

"Oh you want to play that game huh?" said Nehal dryly. She pulled from her pocket a Polaroid picture and threw it down next to Jackie who gave her a quizzical look. "Go on..take a look."

Jackie picked up the picture and her jaw dropped like an anchor. "What is it?" both Danielle and Heather asked, looking back and forth between Jackie and Nehal. Nehal simply sat there smiling.

"OMG Neh Neh...when did this happen?" Jackie asked as Danielle impatiently snatched the Polaroid since neither girl was letting up as to what was going on.

"A couple days ago. I took my baby for a ride at his high school," her grin widened, "you should stop by sometime to check out his awesome shiner!"

"Oh Whoa Nehal! Remind me not to mess with you!" commented Danielle.

Nehal shrugged, "He deserved what he got," she said, "and this will teach him a lesson that you can't just call it quits with my best friend and not pay for it."

Jackie smiled, "Thanks Neh Neh..."

"Awww!" Heather sighed, "you distorted his pretty boy image."

" I kissed Jamie." Nehal said randomly.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading and reviewing. These past couple of chapters have been updated quickly, but once school starts it may slow down again so sorry about that. Thank you for the support though it means a lot to us!**


	26. Chapter 26 Gravity

Chapter 26

Jackie could just not get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her sleeping bag thinking about how she truly felt about Jesse and Draco. Jesse was an amazing guy. He made her laugh, smile and felt...alive. When Jackie was feeling down, it was Jesse who swept her off her feet and made her forget all about her troubles.

But then there was Draco who let's face it, was the cause of most of her troubles. Draco was also the first guy that really saw Jackie as girlfriend potential which definitely was an ego booster. Draco was like gravity. He would pull her back and pull her in whenever he wanted.

Jackie sighed sensing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. She sat up and gazed at her surroundings and frowned. Heather was missing. She groggily got up and went to search for her purple-haired friend.

After searching the whole floor, Jackie finally found Heather standing in front of the open refrigerator gulping down blood out of a clear container. Some of it ran down her chin.

Jackie swallowed. "I don't think I ever realized just how disgusting that was."

Upon hearing her comment, Heather put the half-empty container back in the fridge, wiped the blood on her mouth on her sleeve and walked towards Jackie."I was hungry," she pouted.

"But isn't drinking cold blood kind of gross? Wouldn't you prefer it warm?" questioned Jackie.

Heather's face flushed red as she mumbled, "Yes..."

"Okay, I'll heat some up for you. And do you want marshmallows in it?" asked Jackie cheerfully.

Heather looked up at her with a strange look on her face, "Marshmallows?" was the only word she could get out of her shocked mind.

"Well I'm going to make myself a mug of hot chocolate since I can't get to sleep, and I always put in marshmallows, and since your blood will be warm, I thought maybe you'd like to try it."

"Er...thanks for the offer, but until I am back up to normal strength, I am just going to go regular, and not have any additives. Okay?" _Who puts marshmallows in blood?_ Heather wondered, _well it might be interesting...no no not gonna go there._

"Okay!" said Jackie cheerfully. Jackie put a mug of water into the microwave to heat for her hot chocolate and then opened the fridge and took out a container of blood.

She opened the container and poured it into a mug, squeezing out the last drop. She took her hot water out of the microwave and put the mug of blood in and decided to heat it up for a minute.

Jackie mixed her hot chocolate, added the marshmallows and took the container out of the microwave when it was done.

She walked back towards Heather who was sitting at the kitchen table and handed Heather one of the mugs and then started to take a sip of her mug, but stopped short and looked at how quickly Heather had raised the mug to her lips.

She took a big gulp and then made a rather unusual face...and then the hot chocolate moustache appeared on her face."Ahh, Jaxs...why did you put marshmallows in my blood...it tastes funny..."

"Oh Heather, don't start pouting on me here," said Jackie trading mugs with her, "I was just joking, you just took a sip of my hot chocolate, your blood is in this mug, and sugar free." She giggled and took a sip of the sweet goodness of hot chocolate.

Heather took the other mug and then before taking a sip she looked down into the mug and took a deep breath. Blood, definitely blood, no obvious additives. She grinned and put the mug down. "So why can't you sleep?"

"Why can't _you_ sleep?" asked Jackie turning the question around.

"I told you I was hungry. What's your excuse?"

Jackie shrugged in response. "I'm just thinking too much."

"About?"

"Boys," said Jackie letting out a giggle.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I should have known. Let me guess...lover boy? What are you going to do about him?"

"I wish you would stop calling him that," retorted Jackie testily.

Heather sniggered. "Feisty, huh? And here I thought you were this timid little mouse. Glad to see there's _some_ fire in you."

Jackie looked confused and annoyed.

Heather let out a big sigh. "Look. Do you want him or not? Make a damn decision. If you don't want him, cut the guy lose. It's getting old already."

Jackie just stared at her. She couldn't even begin to process a reply to that. Why was Heather being so mean? For goodness sake, she just heated up some blood for the woman!

Heather frowned. "I figured it would be like this."

"But I don't know what I want," sputtered Jackie finally after she got over the shock.

"That's a lie. We all know what we want deep down. It's just a question of whether or not we're willing to risk it," said Heather matter-of-factly.

Jackie flushed but didn't protest. She knew there was no point.

"Fine," said Heather as she chugged her mug. "I know you think I'm being a pain in the ass right now but I'm just trying to give you some tough love which I think is what you need." She gave Jackie a knowing look and waddled off.

Jackie stared into her hot chocolate, suddenly not in the mood for the sweet goodness anymore.

The next day...

Danielle was in the shower for less than five minutes when she heard Eli's voice.

"Danielle, you in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time babe, I can wait."

Danielle quickly lathered her face wash in her hands and spread it across her nose, cheeks and forehead. Danielle felt a rush of cool air across her back and turned to ensure that the curtain was completely closed when she bumped into Eli.

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Danielle nearly stumbling over him. "You don't have any clothes on."

"Well, duh," said Eli, steadying Danielle with one of his hands. "Did you expect me to shower with my clothes on?"

"I told you I'd be done in a few minutes. You said you could wait."

"Maybe I lied," said Eli running his fingers up and down her arms.

"Eli, come on, I look gross," replied Danielle, turning away from him.

"Like hell you do, quite the opposite."

Eli began to move his hands across Danielle's back and she was grateful when they lingered on the sore small of her back and he gently increased the pressure. _Somehow,_ she thought. _He always knows where the right spot is._

"You're just saying that."

"Have I ever," Eli whispered into her ear. "Said anything to you that I didn't really mean?"

"No," Danielle reluctantly admitted. "I'm just…_so_ fat. I just don't want you to look at me like this."

"I'm pretty sure you were okay with it last week."

"It was dark and we were in bed."

"Danielle" said Eli, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her around. "I don't love you anymore in the dark than I do in the light. I actually _prefer_ being able to see you."

"Yeah?" asked Danielle with a little laugh.

"Yeah. You're still the hottest MILF around."

"You're not such a bad DILF yourself."

"Did you just call me a _DILF_?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe I did," laughed Danielle.

"I'm such a bad influence on you."

"I think there's a song that says _if you want to be a good girl, get yourself a bad boy_. I'm pretty sure the Backstreet Boys sang it."

"Wow, Danielle. If you wanna kill the mood a little bit more, why don't you just bring up N*Sync, too."

"Shut up. I'm done," said Danielle with a wicked grin as she stepped out of the shower, reaching back to adjust the temperature. "Why don't I just help you cool down a bit."

"You're an evil woman Danielle Mcleod-Navarro!" shouted Eli as freezing water pelted his body.

"But you love me."

"Yes, you and your evil, evil ways," muttered Eli as the water warmed up again.

* * *

"Wait here, I'll be back before you know it." Jensen kissed Nehal on the forehead and entered the door on the far left corner.

"Sure," Nehal responded turning around after hearing the door close to Aubrey's domain. She sighed and walked over to sit on some plush velvet red couches. They were the more modern type that curved into a spiral, ending at a circular oak table in the center.

"Like my interior decorating?" came a voice behind her ear. By now used to Jensen sneaking up on her, Nehal simply turned around to acknowledge the vampire's presence.

"Well it's hard to say," she responded, caressing the soft velvet cushion, "I can't see much with such minimal light.

"Ahhh…so the girlfriend finally comes to visit." A deeper voice entered the conversation. Not liking the fact that she couldn't see her new companions, Nehal got up and turned to face them.

"Oh what a surprise!" her voice dripping with sarcasm, "more good looking vampires! Is it a job requirement or something?"

The two vampires turned to each other and seemed to be having a silent debate between themselves. Nehal didn't mind. In fact, she was glad of it. It gave her a chance to study them.

So used to Jensen appearing in his casual shirt and leather jacket, Nehal was surprised to see one of them dressed in a suit with a long sleeves blue and black striped shirt inside. He looked like those Muggle business men going to work. He'd let loose the top three buttons, giving a casual yet professional look to him.

Now he wasn't exactly drop dead gorgeous like Jensen was, but he did have the cute factor riding on him. She noted that he had the same brown eyes and the same adorable smile that gave Jamie brownie points. The other guy on the hand had the whole bad boy image about him. Dressed in a black buttoned up long sleeved shirt and pants, his dark hair was ruffled and his grey eyes and smirk, suggested that he played by his own rules.

Right at that moment, they seemed to notice Nehal's thorough examination of them. "Like what you see?" The grey-eyed vampire arched one eyebrow smirking.

"Hey, now, we don't want to scare her off," the other vampire held a hand out as though to stop the speaker from coming closer. "We're being rude," he smiled boyishly and held out his hand. "I'm Josef and this is Dante. Nice to meet you."

Nehal shook his hand warily, "Nice to meet you too Josef. I'm Nehal." She glanced at Dante noticing how he'd walked over to her other side, still wearing that "we're going to have so much fun" expression on his face.

**

* * *

**"Check mate," said Uncle Herman grinning widely as he won yet again another game of Wizard Chess.

Heather was flabbergasted. How could a young kid beat her at Wizards Chess? "How? What?"

Uncle Herman laughed.

Heather narrowed her eyes teasingly at her son. "Are you cheating?"

"Nope," said the boy popping the 'p.'

"Has daddy been giving you tips?" asked Heather calculatingly.

Uncle Herman nodded eagerly.

Heather smiled and rolled her eyes. "That darn Oliver!"

* * *

"So…did he lure you, or did you come willingly?" Dante asked with what seemed like a permanent smirk on his face.

"Wha-?"

"He finally used his vampire voodoo on you!" Josef celebrated. "It was starting to piss me off on how he was doing things as humanly possible for a vampire!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I believe he's still doing human things." Nehal smirked. After getting over the initial shock of having being sandwiched in between two muscular and good-looking vampires, she was startled to find that it was easy to slide into a comfortable zone with these two. They looked to be around 30 years old, but acted more like teenagers.

"Seriously?" Josef's face fell, and he sat down on the couch slowly on Nehal's right side, like he was trying to absorb the news. "Nothing? No foul play?" Nehal shook her head slowly, wondering what he was going on about. Meanwhile, Dante brushed loose hair of her neck, and caressed her wrist with his other hand, sending a shiver down her spine, that had nothing to do with the chilly room.

"No markings. She's clean, and untouched," he concluded after his inspection. Nehal looked up into his mesmerizing grey eyes. "Sit," he commanded and Nehal automatically obeyed. He eased himself on the couch, on her other side.

"What are you two talking about?" Nehal looked from Dante to Josef confused.

"He's a vampire," Dante's smooth voice made her turn to him, "he is supposed to do normal vampire things like…drink human blood."He held her wrist up following a vein with his thumb slowly, so it tickled the sensitive underside of her skin.

"But he doesn't and that's a bad thing..?" Nehal tried to catch on. It was becoming harder and harder to think with the way Dante kept close eye contact with her.

"No he doesn't," he whispered in her ear, "You have to remind him of what he is missing out on...maybe enhance your sex life?"

Nehal started thinking on that. Was she depriving her boyfriend from an act natural to him? She was pretty deep in thought, she didn't notice that Dante had moved closer, his fangs coming out stealthily.

"Stop it." Josef squatted Dante on the head and Nehal's head cleared instantly. "It isn't every day that a human willingly walks into our coven and here you're making her into your meal ticket already!"

"Well you have to admit, she looks delicious!" Dante looked mad at being interrupted like that.

"I know she does, but she seems interesting too. Don't you want to know how humans live?"

"No thanks! I'd rather _not _name and "get to know" my dinner before I eat it!" Dante shot back annoyed at the interruption. He was _sooo _close! And she hadn't even noticed. "It's not like I was going to _turn _her!"

Nehal couldn't take it any longer. "STOP BICKERING ALREADY!" she yelled standing up. "What are you? KIDS?" The two vamps obeyed her more out of surprise than anything. "It's rude to talk about someone when their sitting next to you," she said a bit calmly, though still unnerved by Dante calling her his dinner. Where was Jensen? This was taking longer than necessary.

"Nothing to worry about, sweetheart," Josef got up slowly as to not alarm his guest, "We're ordering in today," he said hoping to calm her down.

"Ordering in?" she repeated slowly.

"That's right.." Josef guided her back to the couch, "no one's going to snack on you tonight." Still a bit wary, Nehal sat back down

"Yeah..not tonight we're not." Dante snickered. Nehal immediately got fed up and walked up to Aubrey's door. "Jensen? Can we go now?" she called out, hoping he'd hear her.

"I _thought _I told you not to scare her off," Josef murmured angrily. For all his charm, he sent of a completely different vibe as his voice cut in icily.

Using his vampire powers, Dante zoomed to stand beside Nehal, scaring the shit out of her. "Come sit with us, I promise I won't touch you."

Nehal glared at him."I would appreciate you don't do that to me in the future." Dante nodded and led her back to Josef. "and you lied..you touched me." she grinned

Dante gave her the "oh that's very mature of you" look.

"He _is _quite possessive of you, Jensen I mean..." Josef smiled, "and it explains why it took so long to meet you." He took hold of Nehal's hand and pressed his lips against her fingers, in a sweet gentlemanly gesture. "Goodbye for now Mademoiselle."

Nehal smiled warmly at this and glanced up, quick enough to catch Dante rolling his eyes at his friend. Just then Jensen walked into the lounge.

"Ready to leave? These boys give you any trouble?" He glanced at both of his friends, who were sporting identical mischievous looks.

"Not at all." Nehal smiled up at her boyfriend, and pulled him to her. He instinctively wrapped his lips round hers and held her to him

**

* * *

**Deciding that it was now or never, Jackie started up the staircase, to face her fate. She had been thinking about this _all_ day. After several hours of hardcore thinking, Jackie decided to follow Heather's advice and take action. It was now or never right?

With each step she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him. Should she just go in there full force and share her feelings. Or should she go for a little subtly and make with the small talk. _Hey Draco, how's it going? Nice weather were having eh?_ Before Jackie knew it, she was standing in front of the door to his room. She raised her hand to knock, but then lowered it.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered, more to herself than anybody else. Jackie turned from the door and quickly walked away, not ready to face a conversation with the man on the other side of the door. Not ready to admit that she still had _feelings_ for him. She practically sprinted down the stairs. She felt like a coward.

Draco opened the door. He could have sworn he had heard Jackie's voice just moments earlier. He opened the door further and walked out. He got to the edge of the landing and looked over the spiral railing, and there she was. Pacing and muttering to herself, something that sounded like 'be brave, be brave'. Now he really wondered what was going on, and wasted no time getting down the stairs to confront the brunette.

Jackie in her mind wanted to do nothing more than to go back upstairs and just blurt out what was on her mind. As she turned to start her 17th lap of pacing she ran into the object of her nervousness…literally. "EEEKKK!" She screamed, surprised by Draco, her hands now resting on his chest, as his gently grasped her upper arms.

"Oh my goodness you scared me!" said Jackie her heart racing. She pulled her arms away trying to catch her breath and recover.

Draco chuckled. "My bad," When she seemed to calm down, he began talking. "So...what's up?"

"Huh?" asked Jackie.

Draco snorted. "I assume you came to my room to talk...unless of course you were thinking of something naughtier. I'd be up for that too," he replied smirking mischievously.

Jackie placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Oh my gosh you are _such_ a guy!" She made eye contact with Draco before speaking and inhaled. "So...I kinda, sorta, maybe like you a LOT more than I had originally planned," _WOW... that was lame_, she thought. _God, let the ground swallow me. _This was one of her most embarrassing moments for sure.

Draco grinned, tilting his head ever so slightly and watching Jackie with a twinkle in his grey eyes. "Oh really?" he teased.

Jackie nodded but decided not to speak. Gosh, this was the stupidest thing she had ever done. She had thought Draco still had feelings for her, but he wasn't really helping much with the teasing. What Jackie needed and wanted was a direct answer.

Now Draco felt utterly at sea. Jackie had not answered him. Nothing. Not a single syllable. Of course, it could be that she was just overwhelmed.

"Jackie?" It wasn't much as questions went, but there was no way he was going to let her know just how full of doubt and apprehension he was right now.

"I'm sorry, I just…" _She speaks_!

It was funny though, because her sudden and confusing change of subject made him realize something – she liked him…liked him a_ lot_. She just didn't know what to do about it. That was okay, because Draco _did_.

Without bothering to answer her, Draco moved closer, pulling her into his arms and… Ah, bliss.

Jackie's brain had happily decided to take a much-needed vacation from higher functioning and just allow her to live in the moment. And oh what a moment it was. There were, yummy Draco-lips on her lips, and Draco-tongue sliding against her tongue, Draco-hands caressing her back and moving down to…

Eep!

Now her brain decided that enough was enough. Still, her body took a while to catch up and start pushing him away instead of holding him close. When Jackie did, she felt enormous regret. What was done was done though.

Draco took the hint that Jackie didn't want things to get R rated just yet. However, he did pull Jackie into his arms again. Was it his imagination or was this the perfect time for another kiss? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Wow," said Jackie softly once they parted from the kiss. "That was really…"

"Amazing?" finished Draco. "Yeah, for me too." His hand moved to her cheek and she leaned into the caress. "You're so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He'd meant what he said; she was truly lovely, especially now with her eyes shining and smiling widely. Draco took Jackie's hand and drew her to the couch, where he then sat a careful distance away from her.

"Draco?" asked Jackie her voice shaking and uncertain. "Does this mean that we're…that I'm your girlfriend..." she paused. "Again?"

She was adorable. "Yes," answered Draco before he put his hand under her chin, leaned forward, and kissed her again and again.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby_

**A/N: Hey guys let us know if you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Song lyrics go to: Pretty baby by Vanessa Carlton**


	27. Chapter 27 The baby shower

Chapter 27

"I'm so_ excited _for our baby shower!" gushed Danielle happily. She clapped her hands in delight as she and Heather hung out in the kitchen snacking on whatever was available.

"Yeah it's super sweet of Nehal and Jackie to do this for us," replied Heather appreciatively.

"Ditto!" said Danielle. "Plus, we get lots of awesome presents." She grinned widely.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Technically Danielle, those presents aren't for us...but I do see your point. I do like free loot after all.

"Psst who doesn't?" scoffed Danielle.

* * *

Nehal was all jitters as she walked into the vampire layer, daggers close at hand. If she killed any today hell would pay, but remembering her last encounter with the vamps, she felt safer with the pressure of cold hard steel against her palms.

A hand slowly caressing her hair gave her the first sign of her newly acquainted friends. Nehal swallowed and turned around, dagger still in hand, heart hammering in her chest. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Missed me that much?" Dante was suddenly beside her, leaning over her, creating a barrier between her and the door. He arched his eyebrows with a devilish grin, his eyes dancing on his face. "They always come back. Always," he whispered tilting Nehal's head up toward him.

Nehal's eyes snapped up angrily at the vampire. Everything about him exuded sexual desire. This _definitely_ was a bad idea! Already she could feel her eyes softening, "I couldn't help myself," she whispered back, starting to feel unsure of herself.

"Haven't you heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Dante and Nehal both turned towards the voice. Strolling down the darkened hallway was Josef. "Why are you here Nehal? Not that I would mind." He licked his lips suggestively.

"I…I'm not sure. I can't remember anymore," Nehal looked about, as frightened as a deer, which was completely uncharacteristic of her.

Josef sighed, "Dante, you have to stop doing that all the time. I'd like her sober when I question her." He spoke to the disgruntled vampire in a stern voice.

"You my friend, take the fun out of everything," Dante laughed out, breaking his hold on Nehal.

"You don't seem at all ashamed to take your friend's girlfriend do you?" Nehal looked at the two vampires in front of her. It seemed Josef was scolding Dante through their silent conversation. Dante looked extremely livid, making Nehal step back hesitantly.

"It seems Dante here has a point," Josef said, as though continuing the conversation he and Dante were having. "The last thing we need is to be swarmed. You'd better take care of that," he pointed to Nehal's right hand.

She looked at it and was surprised to see blood trickling down her fingers. "Oh! Ahh..do you have napkins?"

"I have something wayyyy better," Dante grabbed Nehal's wrist and licked the blood off her palm. Nehal stood with her mouth hanging open in shock, as he continued to suck the blood from her veins. Josef swooped in loosened the dagger in the other hand until it fell with a clatter on the floor, and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

Nehal felt strange, like she was in an out of body experience. She could vaguely feel Josef's hands on her waist, pulling her closer as Dante feasted on her arm hungrily. And then just like someone splashed her with a bucket of icy cold water, Nehal jerked free from them both.

"I have to go."

"Aww….are we moving to second base too fast?" Dante said in a mocking tone.

Nehal felt flustered, "I have a baby shower to plan," she looked them both square in the eyes to show she was _not _afraid of them, and she wouldn't let this weird ménage trios they just had, get in the way of her curiosity and questions.

"You can come if you like," she said off handedly, giving them her best fake smile and sauntered out.

Josef turned to Dante as soon as Nehal was out of sight, and demanded indignantly "Why did you do that? I was having fun!"

"She was unwilling," Dante replied while straightening his clothes, "Its much more fun when they are willing.." he walked off leaving a very confused Josef behind

* * *

Jackie raced downstairs to the weapons armoury where her boyfriend was. Boyfriend...had a nice ring to it. Yep, she and Draco were official again. And this time however, they both hoped it would stay on. There was just something about their relationship, how they always came back to one another. They were like magnets.

Jackie's gaze alighted upon the hunky blonde in front of her. "Hey! You could train me." She said out of the blue.

Draco spun around not even hearing Jackie enter. His gaze snapped to her face. "What?"

Jackie had an excited look on her face. "Yeah. I mean you kicked major ass when you were all evil and stuff. You know how to fight! You could teach me."

Draco's mind raced to think of a good excuse. "Jackie, I don't know if that's really a good idea. . ."

Jackie's excited grin faded instantly and her bottom lip jutted out. "Please. . ."

Draco melted as she turned on the full heat of her puppy dog eyes. He nodded somewhat dumbly.

Jackie gave him a genuinely pleased smile and clapped her hands with a little squeal of joy. "Great! Because you know I'd like to prove that just because I work at a fashion magazine doesn't mean I can't kick ass! Okay. Now teach me something." She looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco couldn't help but smile hesitantly. "Okay, calm down. Let's just work on something simple. How about punching?"

"Okay," shrugged Jackie.

Draco led Jackie into a more open area in the room and faced her. Then he shifted her feet and body into the proper positions. After she was finally positioned, he faced her and said "Okay now copy me."

He made a punching motion. Jackie copied him perfectly.

"Okay. Now hit me."

Jackie shrugged and her hand swung out and collided with his face.

He gaped at her and worked his jaw back and forth. "My _palms_, Jackie."

Abashed, Jackie gave him a weak smile. "Sorry..." Although she made a mental note to tell Nehal all about this.

When Draco recovered, Jackie began to punch his palms, dancing from foot to foot, getting into a rhythm.

* * *

"Just trust me," said Draco.

"I do,"

Draco was standing behind Jackie leaning in close. "Don't stiffen up."

"Yeah, you either." scoffed Jackie.

Jackie raised the sword in her hands and together they started moving through an exercise with Draco guiding her movements.

Draco said, "Alright. A good defense is about moving the line of attack. When the bad guy comes at you, you want to step off the line," His hands directed Jackie to turn. "Like this," he jumped back to avoid the sword slicing his belly open, "creating a new one. Every time you do, your opponent will be forced to adjust. Always make the other guy work."

"Okay. Move the line. Then what?" asked Jackie anxiously.

Draco picked up a sword of his own. "Then - just keep moving the line. You'll be able to keep an attacker busy until... - You know."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "What? Until he dies of old age or until _you _swoop in to save me? I need to learn how to fight better!"

"You don't think that I would?"

"Would what?"

"Save you." answered Draco feeling a little hurt that Jackie would think that he wouldn't save her. Of course he would.

"Men-folk are not always around to protect the women-folk, you know? Besides, what if it turned out _you_ were the guy I had to fight? Could happen." said Jackie thinking of his Dark Lord days.

Draco sighed, giving in. "Okay."

Draco raised his sword and took a stance beside Jackie and she copied his movements.

"When you put an adversary down, you wanna make sure he doesn't get up again. So, like I showed you..." explained Draco as they moved through an exercise parallel to each other. "Force the other guy to counter and he'll open himself up something like this. We'll go half-speed until..." Draco put his sword away.

"No need, I think I can do this," said Jackie trying to encourage herself that she could master the move Draco showed her.

"You know, Jackie, handling a lethal weapon is a_ little_ different than handling shopping bags."

Jackie's eyes flashed dangerously. "You think that's all I do; I'm just a ditz with a credit card?" She was so mad that steam could have been coming out of her ears.

"No, no-" objected Draco but before he could finish Jackie came at Draco with the sword full-speed, ending with him up against the wall the sword inches away from his throat.

"Easy - Ha, ha –"Draco laughed uncomfortably.

"What was that you were saying about handling a lethal weapon?" teased Jackie rubbing it in his face (literally).

* * *

Meanwhile, the Navarro's were in their room and Eli was quizzing Danielle on a baby book they both read.

"All right then," said Eli. He spoke in his best announcer voice. "How do you test the temperature of the baby's bath water?"

"Uh, put your elbow in it," answered Danielle.

"Excellent! How do you put a baby down for a nap?" asked Eli.

"Full, dry, on its back, and no loose covers,"

"That's correct!" exclaimed Eli. "This is an audio question, what do you do when the baby makes this sound?" Eli made a sound like someone was choking a cat.

"Check if it's wet, check if it's hungry, burp it!" shouted Danielle quickly as if she was on a game show.

"Excellent!" said Eli proudly. He wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly. I'm so proud of you hon. You're going to be a terrific mom."

Danielle smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Well you're going to be a _terrific_ dad!"

Eli grinned happy with her compliment. He put his hand under Danielle's chin, leaned forward, and kissed her softly.

* * *

Jamie and Jackie were sitting on the floor in the hallway just talking. It was nice because it wasn't something they did often. It was quite pleasant.

Jamie wasn't exactly a loner, but he didn't have a group of close knit friends like the Power of Four had. Even when he was in Gryffindor, Harry had Ron (well sort of), Seamus and Dean were attached at the hip, Tommy was kind of weird and played shuffleboard all the time, Diego would follow Danielle around like a puppy and Neville was well...Neville.

So even if Jackie was talking about how hot Draco was, he didn't seem to mind...well, maybe a _little_.

Jackie continued her constant tirade, ranging from her job to Draco to shoes.

Jamie nodded uncertainly a few times and after awhile, he found himself relaxing in the vibrant girl's presence.

"So we're doing a photo shoot for the magazine right? And there's these_ gorgeous _just absolutely gorgeous silver ballet flats that I really _really_ want. But obviously I have no money so I can't afford them right?"

"It's inspiring to see you like this," interupted Jamie.

Jackie paused on her rant and gave Jamie a quizzical look.

Jamie smiled upon her confusion, "The initiative you've shown in training with Malfoy. Taking responsibility. I'm proud of you." beamed Jamie. And it was true he was proud of her. Although Jackie was an auror, she also spent a great deal in the muggle world and not using her wand as much as she should. This was a previous concern of his.

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared." answered Jackie truthfully.

"Hm. I agree. We should all be battle ready. Every one of us."

"What about Heather and Danielle?" asked Jackie.

Jamie frowned. "What about them?"

"Well...um...I know they are not in any condition to fight and all, but where are they going to be if the vampires attack? Is there like a secret passageway we can stuff them in and send them on their way? And what about Uncle Herman he's just a kid!" said Jackie worriedly.

Jamie nodded considering what Jackie was saying. "Yes, I'll have to discuss this with Queen Tulip of course. Speaking of is she invited to the baby shower?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Wouldn't know. Nehal's in charge of the invites." She paused thoughtfully. "But I should probably get ready though..." she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I er...should uh...get going too," said Jamie standing up as well. "Save me some cake will ya?" he asked grinning.

Jackie laughed. "Count on it,"

Thirty minutes later...

"Okay, its official," said Heather looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I look like a yellow meringue pie. Mm...pie..." For the baby shower, Heather was wearing her hair up in messy bun and wearing a yellow maternity halter dress.

"Shut up," said Jackie who was standing beside her sharing the mirror. "You have that whole glowing thing going." Jackie had her hair down and was wearing a dark blue one shoulder jersey dress with a studded belt in the middle.

"Oh if by glowing you mean growing then maybe," said Heather cynically. She looked at her friend in the mirror. "I really do love the dress Jackie. It's a great gift."

Jackie smiled happily at Heather. "You look fabulous," she then chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "So... I got something on my mind grapes I need to talk to you about."

"Mm...grapes," said Heather. "Okay what's up?" she said motioned for Jackie to sit on the bed and she followed suit.

"Um...okay..." said Jackie uncertainly. She gulped. "Draco and I...well...were um...kind of back together."

Heather's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Well what you said to me at 3 am made a lot of sense believe it or not," said Jackie letting out a laugh.

Heather smiled. "I'm glad. Usually my advice gets me nowhere," she shrugged helplessly.

Jackie laughed. "I hope it works this time. For better or for worse I feel connected to him."

"Aww that's great Jaxs. And if it all else fails, Nehal can beat the crap out of him!" said Heather cheerfully ending on a high note.

* * *

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" said Danielle grinning as she and Heather opened the gifts. Danielle had hair in curly ringlets and was wearing a maternity Juicy Couture scallop dress with a red belt which Jackie also bought her.

Soft, fun music played in the background as the luxurious living room was decorated in loads of decorations.

Danielle had just received a baby bouncer.

"It's from your parents, they sent it over this afternoon," explained Jackie. "Apparently it has a mobile over it to sing to the baby or something."

Danielle thanked her and took a sip of the tea Nehal made all the girls. Nehal had her hair down and wore a grey and black soft jersey colorblock dress cut short with a v-neck front and back.

Uncle Herman was being entertained by the many house elves, and all of the guys were out drinking and playing pool. So it was a great evening to hang with the girls.

"Here's one from your parents," said Nehal who was seated next to Heather and handed her the gift wrapped box.

Heather shook the gift to see if it made any noise. She pouted. "I don't hear anything,"

"Maybe it's like a vampire gift...thingy," suggested Jackie doing the shifty eyes.

"My parents don't know about my baby being a vampire and me being raped," said Heather sadly. "I decided to leave that part out." She sighed unhappily. "I think it's for the best that they don't know."

Nehal moved in closer and hugged Heather warmly.

A smile formed on Heather's lips happy to be hugged. It really meant a great deal. "Thank you," she said softly. She pulled away and laughed lightly. "Better open this gift now, the suspense is going to kill me," she joked. Another smile was formed on her face. "Oh it's a baby blanket!" she said showing off the green baby blanket for her friends.

"Why green though?" asked Danielle.

"It's probably because I don't know the sex of my baby yet," said Heather. "Although they should have sent me a purple blanket that would have been _way_ cooler."

"I can fix that!" said Danielle sitting up. She pointed her wand at Heather's green baby blanket. "I see your true colors," she sang.

Ding! The baby blanket magically changed from green to purple.

"Eeee! Thanks Danie!" said Heather hugging Danielle who was on the other side of her.

"My turn, my turn!" said Nehal excitedly as if she was a little kid again. She handed both Danielle and Heather their presents at the same time. Both of the pregnant ladies opened the presents as Nehal explained to them what it was. "It's a baby memory book. You put photos and journal entries and all that stuff in it." She paused thoughtfully. "You'll look at it five years from now and you'll never believe they were that small."

Danielle started to get teary eyed upon Nehal's gift. She opened the memory book and turned the beautiful blank pages attentively.

"You okay?" asked Heather.

Danielle nodded. She sniffed and looked up at Nehal. "I love it. Thanks," she said making Nehal smile in return. "And I just want you guys to know that I love you so much."

"We love you too," said Jackie feeling a little teary eyed herself.

Tears fell down Nehal's cheeks as she took in this special moment with her three best friends in the whole entire world.

"Look, whatever happens, the four of us have each other. No one can ever break that tie," said Danielle meaning every word.

"Okay, hold on no crying," said Jackie trying to stop everybody's water works. "I'm taking a picture. No crying for the picture." She sat on the couch beside Danielle. "Okay ready, one, two, three," said Jackie as she clicked the button. The picture turned out great and all four ladies were all smiles despite feeling a little emotional.

Someone at that point, rapped on the door. "I'll get it!" said Jackie who was closest to the door. "Wha?" Complete silence followed her one word, as Josef and Dante waltzed into the room.

"Hello beautiful mortals! I come bearing gifts!" Josef walked in like he was at home.

"Well cake is as good as gifts go," Dante muttered, "but you know what I do prefer huh?" he sent a wink at Nehal.

In a blink of an eye, Jackie, Heather, and Danielle had grabbed some sort of furniture as weapons. Nehal seeing where this was going, quickly rushed to explain, before things could get bad. Really bad...

She rushed to Josef and Dante"s side, "Their my friends, stakes down guys," Nehal waited until all her friends had put their make shift weapons down and then turned to confront the vampires on their sudden arrival. "What are you thinking? This is a war zone _against _vampires!"

"Must have missed the sign," Dante said sarcastically

"You invited us remember?" Josef smirked watching Nehal's face as she remembered the earlier day's events. She sighed and gestured a hand to the side, inviting them to sit. He put his hands on her shoulders and steered her round so she now faced her not-sure-what-to-react friends. Heather looked delighted at the sight of the vampires, while Jackie seemed to be checking them out. Apparently, she liked what she saw. Danielle wasn't even looking at the vampires since her eyes were on Nehal, her expression hard to read.

"In my defense, it wasn't a formal invite, and I didn't think they'd show up," Nehal explained talking mostly to Danielle.

"Whatever! Let's just finish with the presents and then we'll talk," Danielle eased herself back down.

"Okay, one more…" said Nehal grabbing the last gift from the bag."This one is for Danielle and from…" Nehal read the card and her smile turned to a frown. She looked around the room as all eyes were fixed on her. The room fell silent as Danielle stared at her wondering what it was. "It's from Ian." said Nehal in a soft voice.

Danielle's heart fluttered and she felt ill now. Her friends looked at Danielle for a reaction as they all shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. They all knew what went on between them.

Nehal slowly passed the gift to Danielle as she held her hand out to grab it. The present was properly wrapped in a fine golden covering with a silver bow. One of the most beautifully wrapped gifts Danielle has seen out of the bunch. Of course, she preferred if she opened it alone.

There was an uneasy silence in the room once Danielle left.

"So..." said Heather awkwardly. "Do you guys live around here?"

"No. We commute. It's not too bad - about twenty minutes." answered Dante casually as if he was catching up with an old friend.

* * *

Danielle got up and she made her way to the kitchen as she read the note. "_**To Danielle, Love Ian**_." it read. Danielle slowly opened the gift up and it was a suede package. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric and opened the box up and there was a beautiful ring. It wasn't an engagement ring but it seemed more like a promise ring a guy would give it to his high school sweetheart. There was a note in the box and Danielle read it:

_**Danielle,**_

_**I know its super odd that I'm getting you a present, but I really wanted to do something special for you. **_ _**This is the ring I intended on giving you that same week we broke up. Funny, how things work out. Well…not funny but…anyways…I want you to have it to show my everlasting devotion for you. I will forever love you. This is a gift for you…but it's also a gift for your child (although it would work better if you had a boy). When he is all grown up and in love, you can pass this ring to him to give to the girl he loves most. I screwed up and I am dearly sorry. You will always be in my heart and I'll never forget you, Danielle. I love you. – Ian**_

Ian sending her a present was not what she expected. Danielle examined the ring a bit more. It was a charming platinum band with three small pink stones in shapes of hearts. The memories of her years in Hogwarts played back in her head. They were cheerful years and she would do anything to ask for them back. She was blessed to have this baby and Eli nonetheless. She loved Eli way more than Ian, but still a small part of her heart ached for the boy fifteen year old Danielle fell in love with.

Danielle just sat on the chair feeling morose. It was a lovely baby shower. Other than the unexpected visitors, she couldn't complain, but that gift from Ian kind of brought her down. It was hard to take. How can he say things like that to her when she was already married? She sighed and folded the note back as Nehal entered the kitchen.

"Danie?" Nehal walked into the kitchen finding Danielle leaning her shoulder against the wall looking rundown.

Danielle shot a fake smile at Nehal.

Nehal pulled up a chair sitting next to Danielle. "What is it?" she asked as Danielle quickly put the gift away.

"Umm…j-just a small gift card to buy the baby formula. Perfect gift, taking that formula is pricey these days." said Danielle hiding the present behind her awkwardly.

Nehal looked at her sceptically and let out a small smile letting it go. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Umm…yeah, just a bit tired." Danielle let out a small nervous giggle while yawning."But, thanks for everything. I had a fantastic time and I got everything I needed." Danielle reached out for Nehal's hand.

"Oh, of course! Everyone is just so happy for you. So am I. I can't wait to see the baby," Nehal smiled bringing a beam to Danielle's face. The sun was setting now and it was getting late. "I'm going to head out now. I know you need your rest." Nehal rubbed Danielle's large tummy. "Have a good night Danie."

"Thanks you too Nehal," said Danielle smiling sweetly at her friend. As soon as Nehal left, Danielle was alone with her thoughts once again. It was good for her though. She needed some space to herself after a hard baby shower. Danielle put a hand to her belly. "Everything will be okay. We'll make it through."

**A/N: Love you guys so much! Keep the reviews coming please!**


	28. Chapter 28 Hold my hand as I am lowered

**Chapter 28**

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday morning and the aurors were all eating breakfast together.

Heather looked at the empty seat beside her. "Does anyone know where Oliver is?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah he went out flying," answered Sean.

"Flying?" said Harry.

"Well what did you _expect_? He is a_ professional_ _Quidditch player_!" scoffed Nehal.

Harry rolled his eyes a little hurt by Nehal's remark. He looked over at Diego and frowned. "Diego hunny, do you like the chocolate chips that I put in your pancakes?"

"I like them if that helps," said Sean shrugging and complimenting the boy who lived.

"Er...thanks Cameron," replied Harry uncertainly. It was rare that _any_ slytherin praised him.

Nehal sniggered finding the whole exchange between Harry and Sean to be quite amusing. Sean caught her eye and winked at the head auror.

Heather cleared her throat. "So back to the subject of my boyfriend..."

No one spoke up.

"Fine, I'll just go look for him myself!" said Heather loudly.

Still, no one got up. "Uncle Herman's gone too!"

No one got up.

"FINE!"

Heather looked out the window and saw Oliver flying around on his broomstick.

"TOLD YOU!" hollered Sean.

Heather turned around and glared at Sean putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to hide. I want to surprise him." She said before hiding in a supply closet.

Five minutes later, Oliver strolled into the kitchen happily after some quality time in the air. "Hey everybody!" he said joyfully. "Did you guys happen to see Heather?"

"SI! shouted Diego.

"Okay!" said Oliver. He put Uncle Herman on the table and then started to stroke his broomstick lovingly.

"Don't you want to know where Heather is?" inquired Diego.

Oliver cradled the broomstick in his arms and started to sing to it.

Diego couldn't take it anymore. "SHE'S IN THE CLOSET!" he shouted.

"DAMN IT!" said Heather stubbornly kicking the closet door open. She made murderous eye contact with the snitch. "I trusted you Diego."

Diego ignored Heather because Harry was feeding him chocolate chips.

"Oh hello," said Oliver to Heather.

"HELLO?" yelled Heather. "That's all I get, HELLO! Not a kiss or a hug but a stupid HELLO!"

"Heather..."

Heather jumped into Oliver's arms and he hugged her back...but he was staring at his broomstick over her shoulder.

"I missed you," said Oliver to the broomstick.

"I missed you too?" said Heather confused.

"My pleasure," said Oliver again to the broomstick.

Heather pulled back. "So what's been going on?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Jamie piped up. "Oliver got a new broomstick!"

"Yes," said Oliver softly. "Yes I did. It's a Gremlin 3000," he looked at it tenderly.

Heather folded her arms over her chest. "A new broomstick eh?" she said dryly.

"Yeah!" answered Oliver merrily.

"Well...it's a very nice broomstick,"

"I know it's gorgeous," said Oliver stroking the broomstick affectionately.

"Ugh!" groaned Heather. She stomped off furiously not pleased with her boyfriend and the new love of his life.

* * *

Danielle found Ian in Godric's Hollow training the villagers various battle tactics against vampires. She watched him closely and internally debated about if she should talk to him or not. She wanted to thank Ian for the ring he gave her as a baby shower present.

Even though he was still a first rate asshole, the gift was sweet.

_Here goes nothing_, thought Danielle as she took a deep breath. She took a step forward and said, "Hey," getting Ian's attention.

Ian spun around and saw it was Danielle who called him. "Hey..." he said slowly as he approached her cautiously. Was he about to get whacked again? "You shouldn't be here...it's dangerous."

"Dangerous my ass!" scoffed Danielle.

Ian gave Danielle a stern look.

"It's the bloody day time!" Danielle waved her hands around dramatically. "No vampires are coming out now!" Well none that Nehal invites to baby showers...

Ian thought it was best not to argue. He had done enough arguing with Danielle for a lifetime.

"Anyways..." said Danielle. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I er...just wanted to say thanks...for the ring."

"Oh...you're welcome," said Ian embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"So you really were planning to give that ring to me?" questioned Danielle. She stared at him hopefully, waiting for an answer.

Ian nodded. "Yeah..."

Danielle sensed she wasn't going to get much further into the conversation. Ian did not seem like he wanted to talk about the gift at all. Maybe it was too embarrassing for him. She smiled politely at her former boyfriend before beginning to walk away.

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love__  
__Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone__  
__Ask anyone_

"Wait-"said Ian taking hold of her wrist forcing Danielle to look at him. "You know I still love you right? I _always _will Danielle. Don't forget that." He smiled sweetly at her before walking back to the crowd he was teaching.

_And when you find everything you looked for__  
__I hope your life leads you back to my door_

With those words, a beautiful transformation overtook Danielle's face. For the first time since Ian had arrived, Danielle smiled. It was her trademark dimple smile.

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

* * *

"Hey beautiful,"

Nehal turned to towards that voice joyfully, "Jensen!" she cried, "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" Her smile faded a little when she saw the seriousness in his face.

"A very funny thing has happened to me these past couple days. My coven keeps congratulating me on embracing their ways. And yet, I haven't changed my diet intake. I still have my deal with the vampire working at the morgue." he turned to look at Nehal, "You wouldn't happen to know what their all chattering about would you?"

Nehal hesitated and then sat down on her bed. "Remember when Aubrey came to me and said to help you remember what it was like to be a human?" Jensen nodded at this. "Well I think he meant for you to remember what it was like to be human by doing human things, but also embrace being a vampire, and I believe you're trying real hard to avoid that second part."

"What does this have-"

"Let me finish." Nehal cut in.

Jensen sighed but grudgingly went to sit down opposite her on Jackie's bed. A confused look crossed his face as he half stood up and removed whatever he'd sat on. It was a huge fluffy pink bear. "Not going to ask..." he stated one eyebrow raised.

"It's best not to when it comes to things Jackie chooses to pack, when we go off to fight," Nehal laughed.

"So," her face serious again, " when you refused to talk about anything vampire related, I went searching for answers...from Dante and Josef." The silence in the room was so heavy, you could slice it with a knife. Nehal continued as though she hadn't noticed Jensen's jaw tightening, "We've had a couple run-ins these past days, the three of us, and I'm beginning to question if I'm holding you back from what is considered normal for a vampire, because I am a human. Answer me honestly Jensen. Are you or are you not tempted to drink my blood?" Nehal looked at her boyfriend's bent head.

He looked at her pained. His lips didn't move but she heard his answer in her head.

"Everyday."

* * *

As soon as Jackie stepped into the center of Godric's Hollow she got strange looks from onlookers. The reason for the stares were either because she was more cheerful than usual or because she was pulling along bright red wagon filled with numerous cardboard boxes.

"Oh look it's our very own humanitarian. What's all this?" asked Britney gesturing to the wagon and boxes.

Jackie looked behind her and let out a small laugh. "Supplies."

Britney cocked an eyebrow.

"Food, water, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, blankets, pillows and um...anything else I could think of..." replied Jackie. "I figured you guys could use this more than us. We've got everything we need in the palace."

"Of course you do," replied Britney testily. "You guys are living the dream in there. The life of the rich and famous." She took a step towards Jackie. "You do realize that Queen Tulip is going to behead you when she finds out you did this?"

Jackie gulped nervously. "Yes..." she swallowed again. "I am aware."

"Good," said Britney nodding. "HEY EVERYONE!" she shouted. "We've got supplies...from the FUCKING PALACE!"

"Hooray!" cheered everyone as they raced over to get the supplies. Doors burst open, children danced, and tears of happiness were shed as the villagers of Godric's Hollow took the much needed supplies.

"Britney..." started Jackie hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you-"but before Jackie could finish her sentence her name was called out.

"Fellow auror!" said a security guard who rode into the village square on a horse.

Both Britney and Jackie's attention turned towards the guard.

"Queen Tulip requests your presence immediately,"

Jackie stared at the security guard knowing what she was in for. She knew what kind of ruler Queen Tulip was. This was the end of the road for. She was going to be sentenced to death for helping out the peasants. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jackie was escorted by four security guards in case she tried to escape. There was one in front, one behind, and two beside her. This just made Jackie even more nervous and much intimated.

Jackie was afraid of Queen Tulip. She was a pretty scary woman, and the fact that she is the Queen just made matters worse. She didn't give a rat's ass about the people. As long as she and the palace were safe from vampires that was all that mattered. The tall brunette had enough of that. She was not going to be just another guard for the Queen. She was going to be a guard for the villagers.

"Leave us," ordered the Queen once the security guards and Jackie were in the Queen's headquarters.

The security guards bowed before exiting the room leaving Jackie to her doom.

Queen Tulip sat on the royal throne looking mighty superior. Her assistant, Charlotte was standing beside her always ready for instructions from the notorious ruler. Queen Tulip placed her hands delicately in her lap and began to speak to the non-obedient auror. "Ms. Allan do you know why you are here?"

"Is it because I'm awesome? I think it's because I'm awesome," said Jackie more to herself than the Queen.

Queen Tulip narrowed her eyes at the young auror. "Let's be clear on this shall we? You have no authority here. You will do what I tell you."

"You can't force us to do anything!" objected Jackie.

Queen Tulip tittered. "You're funny." She sat up straighter in her throne. "The Ministry of Magic aurors came to Godric's Hollow on _my_ bidding. That means everything is on my terms my dear. So really, you do what I tell you."

Jackie fell silent.

Queen Tulip stood up from her throne and walked over to the mirror to look at her reflection. She adjusted the crown on her head. "I have witnesses saying you have been stealing supplies from the palace to give to the villagers." She eyed Jackie from the mirror. "Do you deny this?"

Jackie stayed silent for a moment before replying. "No,"

"Good," said Queen Tulip she walked back over to her throne and sat down gracefully. "I appreciate the honesty. However, stealing is a _crime_. You are illegally taking my belongings without my freely-given consent. I should have your hands cut off!"

"Yeah about that..." started Jackie. "I kind of need my hands to do battle. Just saying..."

Queen Tulip gritted her teeth in anger. "Why would you do this?" the Queen questioned harshly. "I gave you everything. Food, shelter...I even let a_ muggle _stay here," she shivered for emphasis. "Staying in the palace is a magnificent and glorious_ honour_, one I feel I should strip you from. Ms. Allan you are-"

The game was up. _Please let death be swift and painless_ thought Jackie as she closed her eyes and waited for whatever horrible fate was in store.

"I OBJECT!" yelled Nehal kicking the door open and making a Shrek like entrance.

Jackie, Queen Tulip and Charlotte's attention turned towards Nehal who came running forward.

Queen Tulip glanced at Charlotte. "How did she get past security?"

Charlotte shook her head bewildered.

Nehal cleared her throat. "Yeah your so called security isn't really that _secure_,"

"Nehal what are you doing here?" whispered Jackie worried that her friend might get in trouble too.

"Yeah what _are_ you doing here?"asked Queen Tulip.

"Word travels fast in the palace," said Nehal smirking.

Queen Tulip raised her eyebrows urging Nehal to continue.

"The paintings like to gossip," replied Nehal. "So I'd say by now everyone knows." She shrugged indifferently. "And besides," said Nehal walking in front of the Queen as if the Queen was a judge and she was a lawyer defending her client. "I'm _Mayo_r of Godric's Hollow! So if you're going to banish someone from the palace I should probably know about this and have _my _say." By this time Nehal had plastered a fake smile on her face. "And I say that Jackie didn't do anything wrong."

Queen Tulip roared with laughter. "My dear are you brain dead? I am the _Queen_! I have more rule and power over _you_ any day!"

"Oh snap!" said Charlotte snapping her fingers.

"Okay first of all!" said Nehal getting back into lawyer mode. She stood tall and her jaw set stubbornly. "If I was brain dead I wouldn't be here right now and second of all...yes you may have more power over me but do you have any idea who this woman is?" she said gesturing to Jackie.

Jackie's eyes widened in fear upon the attention being brought back to her. What was Nehal doing?

"This woman is_ very_ important to the dark lord. So if something were to happen to her...well let's just say, we don't want the dark lord to go all..._dark_ now do we?" The look on Nehal's face told her she'd scored a bullseye. Good. At least Queen Tulip had insight into _something_.

Jackie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She wished Nehal hadn't played the Malfoy card. It sounded like she was the dark lord's property, which she certainly _wasn't_!

A nerve-jangling chill shivered down Queen Tulip's spine. She nodded. "Very well then. All charges are off. However, if any of you aurors so much as_ think_ about stealing again I will banish you from the palace before you can utter a word of defiance. Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Crystal," said Nehal and Jackie in unison as if they were kids being lectured by a teacher.

Queen Tulip dismissed them with her hand and with that the two aurors departed from the room.

Jackie and Nehal walked down the corridor in silence for a while until Jackie broke the ice. "Thanks for helping me out." She said softly.

Nehal looked to her right and smiled at Jackie. "You're part of the team Jaxs, we need you."

Jackie smiled at that comment.

"Hey! How did it go?" asked Heather as she and Danielle met up with the pair.

"Well I'm still alive so...that's a plus!" said Jackie giving her friends the thumbs up.

"Ugh I _hate _that woman! She is pure evil!" proclaimed Danielle clenching her fists.

"Does she know about...my baby," added Heather whispering the last part to Nehal.

Nehal shook her head. "No I don't think so; she didn't say anything about it."

"You do realize what this means right?" said Danielle eyeing her friends closely.

Jackie, Nehal and Heather looked at each other nervously.

Danielle continued her train of thought. "Constant vigilance! Just like what Moody advocates. This means we have to monitor how we act around the Queen...otherwise she'll get suspicious. Now that we've lost her trust she's bitter than ever. And that's not good for us."

Nehal inhaled. "You know what they say! When the tough gets going...," she paused scrunching up her face in concentration. "yeah I forgot how that one ends..."

**A/N: So...what did you guys think? Please review if you get a chance. We love reading them. Thanks so much! You guys rock!**

**Song Lyrics go to: Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift (such a good song)**


	29. Chapter 29 Giving it all away

Chapter 29

Danielle and Heather were sitting in the garden view gazebo. They were relaxing on a pair of lawn chairs and taking it easy for the babies...and for themselves too.

"Heather can you do me a favour?" asked Danielle.

"Sure."

"Can you tell me if my shoes match? I can't see my feet anymore because of my stupid _massive stomach_!"

Heather laughed. "In case you've forgotten Danielle. You're sitting next to a vampire's baby momma."

"Right...what's that like anyway?" asked Danielle curiously.

Heather looked scrunched her face, thinking about it. "Painful. And overall it's just a...weird experience. I mean I've never been preggers before, but this takes it to a _whole _new level dude!"

"Word." replied Danielle. She looked at her watch. "Ughh! Eli and I have to go to breathing class. ELI! ELI!" she yelled. "GET YOUR BOOTY OVER HERE!"

"Danielle I think your husband is _inside _the house...," stated Heather trying to suppress a giggle.

"Le sigh," said Danielle defeated. "That means I have to waddle then." She slowly got up and stretched. "See you later Heather!"

"Bye," waved Heather watching her friend leave.

* * *

Danielle walked into the empty kitchen after her breathing classes with Eli and found Nehal's head stuck in the fridge door, searching for something. It's now or never, Danielle thought.

"Hey Nehal!"

"Ow!" Nehal, who was busy at this point looking for cheese, accidentally hit her head on the side door, taken by surprise. Her head emerged from the fridge as she rubbed the delicate spot, "Whut up Danie? Why sooo serious?" she grinned at her own Batman reference.

"No jokes today Neh Neh," Danielle shook her head

"What's on your mind?" Nehal asked, "Spit it out Danie, you've got something gnawing at ya, and it ain't Heather's vampire baby!"

"I've just wanted to talk to you for the longest time about your boy toy spree." Danielle confessed grinning a little at Nehal's joke. Her friend seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Boy toy spree huh?" Nehal seemed to be taking that in, as she leaned against the counter "well I guess that's one way to put it... What about it?"

Danielle was shocked, "So you dating Jensen but kissing Jamie, and those new addition of vampire buddies is normal now?"

"Whoa! What?" Nehal was completely confused, and then it dawned on her, "Oh,"she laughed a little,"we're having _that _talk now eh? I was wondering when you'd get around to it. I mean you've been Team Jamie this whole time Danie, everyone knows your bias by now. "

"I mean it Nehal, this is so uncharacteristic of you!"

"Look," Nehal sat on one of the bar stools and motioned Danielle to sit on the other. Danielle rolled her eyes but reluctantly eased herself onto one. "That kiss Jamie and I shared, it was for good luck."

Danielle stared at her incredulously.

"Okay that sounded a tad lame," Nehal agreed, "Jamie...where to begin with you..." she drummed her fingers lightly on the counter top, "I guess because we have such a history together, and being so close to him physically, brought up forgotten feelings for him. You could say, it was my moment of weakness, you know?" Nehal looked at her friend who nodded.

Danielle did know. After Ian turning up and throwing her perfect world upside down, and that ring... She sighed and tried to think of something else to talk about, "And what of those vampires, Josef and Dante?"

"Their research buddies of mine who happen to be drop dead gorgeous. Just friends really, nothing to worry about," Nehal reassured her friend. There was no point bringing up how the two vampire vagabonds seemed to enjoy mind control at her expense for their fun. Danielle would go all Mom on her and forbid her to hang out with them, which seemed nearly impossible with them being there whenever she turned around. "Jensen and I are stronger than ever. We had a talk and now the air's clear on all fronts."

"Well I'm glad we had this talk. One less thing to worry about," The two girls smiled at each other, "Well, I've got to find Eli. The schedule for the breathing classes changed, I just got the update."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Nehal said sarcastically

"Ha ha. Very funny," Danielle slowly eased herself back onto the floor and made her way out the kitchen door.

"And Danie?" Nehal called out

"Yeah?"

"Don't know if your noticed, but your shoes don't match."

* * *

Jackie threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on an orange tank top, black shorts and a pair of sneakers. She stretched outside before proceeding to jog. The journalist ran around the village square looking around at certain things. That is until she ran into somebody. "Ouchies" she said as she fell over.

"Are you okay?" a musical voiced asked. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." He offered a hand to pull Jackie up and stood her on her feet.

"Moo-Tai...heyy," said Jackie nervously. She put her hands on her hips showing she meant business. "What's up?"

Moo-Tai shrugged. "I have just been walking back and forth in the village, making sure everyone is okay."

"I bet you are," mumbled Jackie as she stared at the ground.

"What?"

Jackie looked up meeting his light blue eyes. "Yesterday I got an owl from the penguin." She paused recalling the sentence. "Well that sounded weird! Anyways..." Jackie continued. "He owled me saying how much of a jack ass you are and how you always make fun of him."

"Yeah so?" said Moo-Tai not seeing the problem.

"So!" huffed Jackie. "Why would he be writing that to me if it wasn't true? He's obviously scared of you and didn't know what to do so he turned to me. Now Moo-Tai, come on you gotta stop being so mean to your friend. What did he ever to do you?"

"He is a penguin. He is insignificant." said Moo-Tai with much distaste.

"Insignificant?" challenged Jackie. "I'll have you know that penguins are nearing the endangered species list. Man-made pollution keeps destroying their food sources just like with pandas...OH MY GOSH!" she said suddenly. "I totally forgot to get Jamie a slice of cake...oops?"

"Whaaaat?" said Moo-Tai super confused.

"Never mind," dismissed Jackie. "We'll talk later." And with that she jogged right back to the palace.

The next day a penguin turned up dead.

"Phew," said _the_ penguin. "Lucky that wasn't me! I can't believe someone killed my nephew."

"Yes..." said Moo-Tai.

"And he looks just like me!"

"Indeed."

"Hey guys!" said Eli.

"Eli!" exclaimed Moo-Tai taken by surprise. "We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"

"Yeah," said the penguin. "I was just saying that my nephew looks a lot like me."

"Oh...thanks," said Eli confused.

"No problem," shrugged the penguin.

"Look at the time!" said Moo-Tai. "I have to go meet my friend Ro-I mean...Ralph! Yes. Ralph!"

"He's an odd one," said Eli.

"Yeppp,"

Moo-Tai arrived at the vampire head quarters.

"Your late." said a dark menacing voice.

"Forgive me Roger. It won't happen again." said Moo-Tai as he bowed down to serve the ring leader.

"That's what you said last night!" roared Roger. He was very disappointed in the human. He stepped forward. "Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. They're morale is weak. We will strike them down." He proclaimed clenching his fist.

"Two of the aurors are pregnant." reminded Moo-Tai.

"Who is the other?"

"Heather, the one you took hostage and..."

"Yes, yes her..." remembered Roger. A cruel and twisted smile formed on his pale face.

"So when do we attack?" asked Moo-Tai eagerly. He and the others have been waiting for the big battle for a long time now.

"If you can get a few more of them knocked up-"

"I've tried!" insisted Moo-Tai. "The brunette is clueless and the brown girl is never around."

"Very well," sighed Roger. "We shall attack in...THE NEXT CHAPTER!"

**A/N: LOL! We gave that one away ahah! Thanks for being so patient. We will hopefully be able to update more this holiday season. But no promises, we'll do our best though. Stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 30 Vampires attack

Chapter 30

While Oliver was still petting his broomstick, Heather walked into the kitchen and made herself a blood milkshake. Then she tried to catch Oliver's attention. Ever since Oliver got the Gremlin 3000 they were inseparable. Completely attached at the hip. He slept with it, he ate with it, he showered with it, he played with it...

Finally Heather threw some cherry pie at the broomstick.

"Hey!" shouted Oliver.

"Hi!" said Heather sweetly.

"I didn't mean hey as in hello. I meant hey as in why'd you throw pie at my honeybuns?"

"Honeybuns!" Heather glared at the broomstick which was replacing her position in Oliver's life.

Oliver stroked a renegade twig back onto his broomstick.

Heather placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the wall coolly. "Why are you being such an ass hat?"

"I'm not." objected Oliver.

"Oh you definitely are!" taunted Heather. "Ever since Vlad and Antoine came you felt like you couldn't help out so you turned to Quidditch which is what you _always _do when your upset." She strode forwards until her mouth were near enough to his head. "It's pathetic."

At that moment a rock sailed into the window, shattered it and zoomed into the room. And directly hit honeybuns.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather.

"No one hits honeybuns and gets away with it!" said Oliver furiously standing up into a warrior stance.

Heather stared at Oliver in awe. "You-are-so-hot." She said in a husky voice.

Oliver turned to look at Heather curiously as she ran her fingernail seductively down and around her collarbone area.

Oliver once again ignoring Heather walked cautiously towards the window followed suit by an anxious Heather. A whole squadron of vampires were waiting outside.

"It's them!" gasped Oliver.

Heather grabbed her stomach protectively. "Roger..."

Another rock came soaring through the window followed by two more.

"Get down!" shouted Oliver as he leaped at Heather, his arms forming an iron cage of protection around her.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Jensen.

"Hear what?"

"Shh!" hissed Jensen. "Listen."

"But I don't have vampire hearing!" objected Nehal.

"Shh!"

This time she whispered. "But I don't have vampire hearing."

Heather's screamed reached human ears as it echoed down the halls.

Nehal looked alarmed. "Okay I heard _that_!"

Nehal and Jensen ran down the hallway only to meet up with panicked Harry and Diego.

"They are trying to get into the palace! The guards are dying! What are we going to do?" asked Harry frantically.

"First we need to find everybody," said Nehal getting into auror mode.

"That shouldn't be too hard," addressed Diego as Danielle and Eli appeared, followed by Jamie, Ian and Sean. Draco held Jackie's hand as he led her out of his room and Oliver had his arm wrapped around Heather's shoulders as they raced to meet the group.

"We're being attacked by vampires!" exclaimed Oliver fearfully.

"Hey don't discriminate. We're here to help kiss some royal vampire ass!" Dante sauntered in with Josef behind him.

"We're not attacking you," said Vlad appearing with Antoine. "Although I might be tempted..." he added, looking at Draco.

"Meow!" said Timmy.

Heather looked at the vampire. "Timmy's right Vlad."

"Whatever," mumbled Vlad looking anywhere else besides the group.

"Guys cut it out!" instructed Harry taking charge. "We need a plan. There's too many of them for us to just jump out of the window and start attacking them."

"But what about the villagers?" cried Jackie worried about their safety. "What are they going to do?"

Harry looked at Jackie, his eyes pained as he met her gaze.

Jackie felt the dread rising over her. Suddenly, she knew exactly what was going to happen to the civilians.

Sean noticed Jackie's silence. "We taught them how to fight. We did our part Jackie, now it's all up to them," he said knowingly.

"The battle will begin shortly. I know we've been over all of this before, but I want to make sure that everyone is on the same page." instructed Jamie. "Boys and girls fight separate, so we don't get distracted."

"But that doesn't make sense for Harry and Diego," pointed out Heather but nobody seemed to object.

Jamie looked out onto the dark courtyards and gardens that surrounded Godric's Hollow._ You could see the entire battle field from here_, Jamie thought.

"This is the last stand." He said gravely. "If we fail here, the rest of Godric's Hollow will fall over like dominoes. This is the night, the only night that we can stop Roger and his vampire clan."

The others all nodded, knowing fully well how serious the situation was.

"All right, everyone to their positions."

They scattered towards their positions in minutes.

Nehal remained behind. She pulled Jamie into a fierce hug and trembled slightly when he returned the embrace. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"I love you too." muttered Jamie into her hair as he held her tightly. He looked up to see Jensen watching. The two shared a look of mutual understanding instead of the usual jealously.

"Be careful," said Nehal worriedly.

Jamie smiled and reassured her. "You too." The two head aurors had fought side by side countless times before, but this time it seemed more frightening. They were literally going up against the undead.

* * *

"May the best lady win!" said Heather. The girls nodded their heads. Heather pulled out her daggers. Nehal added additional knives to ones she wore regularly and took out the stakes and noticed I heart Draco carved in them. "Jackie!" she growled. Jackie pulled out her large red fans. She noticed two buttons on them. When they get pressed, the tips of the fans light up with flame, and spikes poked out of the edges.

Danielle was up in one of the many towers of the palace with Eli. "That's right bitches; I got a crossbow!"

"Flame units!" called out Jamie to Ian and Sean.

The two former death eaters at the same time casted Furio creating fireballs and sending them directly at the vampires.

"Cross bows!" yelled Jamie.

Danielle and Eli loaded their cross bows and shot at stakes at the vampires below.

Jackie saw Moo-Tai standing on an enormous rock with Roger. They were obviously in charge. Determinedly, she ran in between the vampires with her fans slashing her way through.

Heather staked a vampire turning him into dust. "That's 7!"

"18!" shouted Nehal as she staked another.

Heather's jaw dropped. "Really?" she turned to her friend in disbelief.

Nehal spun around and landed a backhand punch on a vampire's face, knocking him into another pile of stuff making him dazed as he turned to dust. "19!" She spun to meet a female bloodsucker's attack. The vampire let loose a warbling shriek as Nehal's stake, thudded into cold undead flesh. "20!"

"47!" Josef's voice sang out as he crushed a vampire's face with just his fist, and staked the heart.

As Heather was watching Nehal and Josef compete, she was surprised from behind as the other vampire plunged his elbow into her back, causing her to double over on the ground. She brought her foot to the vampire's gut, sending it backwards. Heather gained stability on the ground as the vampire flipped to his feet.

"You guys just don't know when to stay down, now do you?"mocked Heather as the vampire rushed toward her. She spin kicked the vampire, connecting with its face. The vampire tottered back. Heather rushed towards him, throwing a punch. The vampire blocked the punch and held her arm tightly, his grip becoming stronger and stronger. He leaned in towards her neck, with his razor-sharp fangs exposed. Heather mustered up a few whimpers until incomprehension filled his face. Suddenly it burst into ashes. As the dust subsided, Oliver appeared.

Heather smiled widely in appreciation. "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" said Oliver warmly.

Danielle shot down a few more vamps with the cross bow. She was kicking major vampire ass tonight. "Sucks to be you," she muttered as a vampire disintegrated into ashes, revealing a distorted skeleton before its residue connected with the ground.

"Moo-Tai! Moo-Tai!" yelled Jackie.

Moo-Tai noticed Jackie running towards him, pushing vampires out of the way. He shared a sinister smile with Roger.

"Moo-Tai what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on our side?" cried Jackie.

Moo-Tai laughed loudly. "Jackie my dear," he said making eye contact with her. "I was never on your side to begin with." He told her icily

Jackie gulped in fear.

Moo-Tai dramatically jumped down from the rock and landed with a thud in front of Jackie.

"Why?" asked the simple question on Jackie's mind.

Moo-Tai chuckled. "Why? So I can be one of them." He gestured. "If you can't beat them join them." He said theatrically. "The vampires are going to run this place, once and for all."

"No," said Jackie shaking her head. "There are good people here and you're not going to run them out from where they belong" She said stated boldly. "Not if I can help it."

At the sight of the traitor, something snapped inside Jackie and she threw herself at Moo-Tai shoving him towards the gigantic rock. She punched him in the face and Moo-Tai quickly retaliated with a left hook-spinning backhand combination, sending Jackie flying.

He powerfully marched forward and followed through with a side kick but Jackie blocked it and punched him across the face.

Jackie suddenly became a mad flurry of punches that made it hard for Moo-Tai to block. When he tried to counter Jackie, she ducked under his swing and, not missing a beat, shoved him again against the rock and continued to throw punches like how Draco taught her. She succeeded in sending Moo-Tai to his knees but he came back up with an uppercut to Jackie's face that finally made her back off.

"You can't win this," warned Moo-Tai.

Jackie laughed. "That's what you think buddy." She smiled sweetly and did a handstand kicking Moo-Tai in the process. Moo-Tai staggered back. Jackie wrapped her long legs around his neck and held him steady.

Roger's couldn't believe it. Was this woman going to choke Moo-Tai to death?

Moo-Tai's face started to turn purple, meaning he was suffering pretty bad. Jackie switched her hand position so Moo-Tai _slammed_ onto the ground with Jackie's feet wrapped tightly around his neck like a boa constrictor.

Jackie looked up at Roger. "If you tell the vampires to surrender he won't die. With one move of my ankles I could _easily _kill him."

Roger stared at Moo-Tai and shrugged. "Kill him. I really couldn't care less."

"Uh...are you sure?" asked Jackie uncertainly.

"Yes, yes of course."

Jackie wasn't expecting that. She also wasn't expecting Moo-Tai to escape from her death grip. He turned the tables around her, pinning her to the ground. Jackie was rewarded with a harsh punch to her jaw.

Danielle saw the scene. Her eyes became enraged with rage. "That bastard!" She was so angry that her hand shook while holding the crossbow and she accidently shot a stake into Diego's ass. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

Diego groaned and pulled the stake out from his ass. "Well that was unexpected..."

Moo-Tai looked up nervously as he made eye contact with Antoine.

"Hello," said Antoine. Using his vampire strength with one hand he lifted Moo-Tai up and threw him across the battle field.

Moo-Tai staggered up slowly as Antoine walked confidently towards him.

"You are going to pay for hurting her," declared Antoine.

"Oh yeah?" scoffed Moo-Tai. "What are you going to do about that?"

"This!" snarled Antoine as he used his vampire powers to rip Moo-Tai's heart out.

"Ahh!" Moo-Tai cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and eventually to his death.

Antoine made his back to Jackie and delicately helped her up. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Jackie nodded, but her eyes never left Moo-Tai.

Meanwhile, throughout the battle everyone except Danielle and Eli had taken off into different directions. Harry saw this and realized if they kept this up they would lose. He needed to get them to their original positions.

"To me! To me!" yelled Harry.

It seemed like everyone had heard him because they all started running towards Harry while firing stakes and spells. This was taking loner than they had anticipated.

"Hurry up!" yelled Harry.

"We are hurrying!" replied Jamie a little pissed as he cut of heads of the vampires and staked some on his way to Harry.

"Okay we need to stick together. We'll use the buddy system."

"Buddy!" said Jackie as she linked arms with Antoine.

"We need a plan!"

"We already had one, dijion!" said Heather rudely.

Another problem was occurring. The vampires formed a wall so the aurors couldn't get back to their 'positions.'

Antoine, Draco, Jackie, Oliver, Heather, Vlad and Nehal all got together and held hands in a row.

"Hey you!" yelled Oliver to a random vampire.

"Me?" said the vampire.

"Yeah you dumbass! Come get us!" shouted Draco.

Nehal, Heather and Jackie sang, "Red Rover, red rover, we call...you over!"

"I'm coming to get you!" yelled the vampire and ran into the middle. He ran between Oliver and Jackie. When he was trying to get through a stake sailed out of the sky and impaled his back.

Danielle waved cheerfully at her friends.

"Red rover, red rover we call George over!"

"Yay! They called me!" squealed George. He skipped happily over to the line. Nehal felt bad about killing him-he was just so innocent and cute. So Vlad killed him instead.

"Red rover, red rover-we call you-no behind you, yes you! – over"

The vampire, formally known was Sebastian the VI scanned the hand holders for a weak point. He looked at Jackie and grinned evilly.

Sebastian VI ran over to Jackie who gripped Draco and Oliver's hands tighter. He ran over to Draco and Jackie trying to break through.

"Not...working..." said Jackie as she could feel her hand slipping from Draco's grasp.

Vlad rolled his eyes stubbornly. "Do I have to do everything around here!" he scowled. He walked over to where the vampire was and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"Yay Vlad!" said Antoine joyfully.

Vlad winked at Antoine before walking back to his post.

"Red rover red-"

"Don't do it!" screamed Roger. "It's a trap!"

While the red rover people had been doing their red rover thing, Harry, Diego, Jamie, Ian, Sean, Jensen, Josef, and Dante had been sneaking through the vampire ranks, and Danielle and Eli fired more and more stakes.

The vampires were awfully confused but did as they were told.

"Run!" screamed Harry.

Together, Nehal and Draco raised their wands yelling, "Protego!" They created a shield charm and everyone ran towards it, followed suit by the vampires who were quickly and furiously chasing them.

"When is this going to end?" cried Jackie.

"Never," said Diego gloomily.

"Arrgh!" yelled Sean, tripping on a dead vampire and falling down.

"Man down!" shouted Ian, but he too fell.

Everyone else slowly but surely started to trip.

"What are we walking on?" demanded Draco.

"I don't know." answered Antoine helplessly.

"Guys...um...where are the vampires?" asked Jackie quietly.

"They're over there!" said Oliver pointing. The vampires were standing in a line a little ways ahead, simply waiting.

"Why won't they attack?" asked Nehal eyeing them cautiously.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to make the first move," said Jamie hesitantly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Draco as he raised his sword in the air victoriously. "Let's kill them!"

"Draco-wait!" said Nehal gripping his arm. "Look."

The vampires made way for the ring leader Roger. Roger slowly made his way over towards the aurors.

"My compliments and congratulations." said Roger to the group. "I didn't think you would last this long." He paced by the aurors like a military general making direct eye contact with each one he passed. "But you've put up a good fight. So maybe it's time to end this now. Use your reason. I have more soldiers than you. Vampires are stronger and faster than humans. We _are_ the supernatural. We _are_ the conquerors."

"Wanna say that again?" yelled Heather as she stood on the colossal rock where Roger previously was. She had used the spell sonorous to make her voice magnified.

Everyone turned to look at Heather in surprise. The pregnant twenty-three year old courageously stood on the rock holding a rocket launcher.

"Very good. When in a tight situation, kill the leader." Jamie nodded pleased.

Draco whistled appreciatively. "That is one bad ass chick."

Jackie a little jealous turned to Nehal, "Where did Heather get the rocket launcher?"

"Heather my love." pleaded Roger. "Think about this carefully. You need me. You're carrying my spawn!" he acknowledged pointing at her.

Heather's mouth stretched into a cold, dangerous smirk. "Say goodbye to Daddy." She told her baby. Heather pulled the trigger and the rocket flew straight into Roger's chest. The aurors in slow motion ran away from the explosion. The alpha vampire disappeared in an explosion of flame and smoke. The surviving vampires started to panic and run. Heather looked up from the rocket launchers sights and looked over at them in satisfaction.

Roger had finally been defeated.

The other thing Heather realised was that Danielle and Eli were nowhere to be seen. She tossed the rocket launcher to the side and jumped from the rock. Making her way over to the group she echoed her thoughts out loud. "Where are Danielle and Eli?"

Nehal turned towards the tower and squinted her eyes. The smoke made the air hardly visible. "I can't see them in the tower."

"Maybe they're sitting down," suggested Jackie hopefully, making Nehal roll her eyes.

Everyone jogged over to the palace and up into the tower. They went all the way to the top. The door was closed but they could hear ear-splitting screaming.

"Oh my god!" yelled Heather. "Danie-are you okay?"

The screaming continued.

Draco moved in front of Heather and the others. "Get back!" he commanded. He pointed his wand at the door, "Bombarda!" he said using the exploding charm on the door.

Once the door was burst open, they all barrelled inside. But they didn't find what they expected...Danielle was having her baby.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Sorry we had to end it like that but cliff-hangers are essential yo! Thanks so much for the reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	31. Chapter 31 SeanRobert and Isabella

Chapter 31

"Eli you dijnon!" yelled Heather. "You should've brought her to the hospital!" She stared at Eli exasperated. Didn't he know what to do? _Does he watch any muggle movies at all?_

Eli shot Heather a glare as if he could hear her intriguing thoughts. "It's too risky!" he spat.

Danielle screamed in utter agony. "Eli hold my hand dammit!"

"Uh right." said Eli snapping out of his momentary feud with Heather and paying attention to his wife who was going through excruciating, painful labour.

Nehal and Heather crouched down beside Danielle, trying to calm her down.

"Remember what you learned in breathing class," advised Heather

"Yes!" added Nehal. "Think of peaceful things...like the ocean!"

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Jackie. "There are sharks in the ocean!"

Nehal gritted her teeth together. "Trying to help here Jaxs!"

"Guys we need to get her to St. Mungos!" said Jamie.

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to get there? I'm not a wizard!" roared Eli with rage. "And _I should_ be there!"

"I'll take you there." said Antoine. It seemed as though he was the only one not freaking out.

"I'M HAVING MY BABY!" yelled Danielle as if to remind everyone that she was still present.

Eli squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Let's work on our breathing. Deep breaths, in and out."

"I don't wanna breathe. I want drugs and I want them now!"

"Breathe. Come on hunny," encourage Eli sweetly.

Danielle scrunched her face together and let out a mighty groan. "Oh god it hurts."

"Come on guys we gotta go." said Jamie reasonably. "Eli...we'll see you soon." He said nodding at him.

Once everyone arrived at St. Mungo's, the nurses and doctors put Danielle in a wheelchair, shoved a bunch of papers in Eli's hand and pushed Danielle through a set of double doors with a bang.

Dr. Clarence, who would be delivering Danielle's baby, came towards the group. "Sorry only family members are allowed in."

Nehal frowned. "But we're like a family to her. We've all known each other for more than ten years or so." She said gesturing to herself, Heather and Jackie.

"I'm sorry there's no way we can-"

But Draco didn't let her finish. He advanced on the doctor. "Just let the three girls go in." Draco glared at the doctor as she flinched under his penetrating gaze.

The doctor nodded her head not wanting to upset the scary blonde-haired man. She also looked back at the group noticing bruises and scars all along their bodies. _What the fuck happened here?_

Nehal, Heather and Jackie walked into the room where Danielle and Eli were. Danielle lay on the hospital bed with the fetal monitor already hooked up and beating.

"Where have you guys been?" demanded Danielle, her voice hoarse. "I have been freaking out here."

Nehal smiled sympathetically at her friend. "I know hun, but we're here now."

Eli and Nehal were on Danielle's right side while Heather and Jackie were on the left.

"Well good." answered Danielle. "Because I really need-"Danielle then stopped talking and sat up straight, holding her stomach. She made a loud grunting noise.

Dr. Clarence made her way into the room upon hearing Danielle grunt. "So...looks like we're having a baby." She said stating the obvious.

"Way to go Captain Obvious!" snapped Danielle. "Can I have the drugs now?"

"In a minute." The doctor moved towards the end of the bed and lifted the sheet, moving Danielle's legs. "Let's see how far along you are...okay we're getting close. It shouldn't be too long now, so I just need you to relax. Leave the rest to us."

"What about the drugs?" cried Danielle urgently. "Can I get the fucking drugs?"

"I'll send someone shortly." Dr. Clarence smiled at Danielle. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be over before you know it." She said encouragingly before departing from the room.

"I hate her." mumbled Danielle. "I mean it."

"Let's do our breathing," suggested Eli kindly. "Deep breath in, now okay?"

"I don't want to breathe! I want them to knock me out, completely even if they just hit me on the head with something. I can't do this guys...I can't." Danielle hung her head low.

"Yes you can Danie." said Heather encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is tell me to push. You all have the easy part." replied Danielle, a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Danielle, you gotta hold it together," said Nehal trying to be reasonable.

"Don't fucking tell me to hold it together, not until you have felt this pain...because it is unlike anything-"Danielle stopped talking again, her face going pale as another contraction hit.

"Breathe hunny!" said Eli as Danielle's hand seemed to cut his blood circulation with her death grip

But Danielle wasn't breathing, only moaning again. That low scary noise made Jackie back away the bed. She was afraid.

Danielle noticed this and looked desperately at Jackie. "Stay here, please."

Jackie gulped. "I'll be-"

"Don't leave!" cried Daniele. She tried to sit up straight. "Jackie don't-"

Jackie let the door swing shut behind her. She leaned against the wall, trying to shake the anxiety off. It's not like she was the one going through labour.

* * *

"Danielle breathe okay?" asked Nehal politely. Even she was a little scared of Danielle right now. When Danielle's upset she's like a tornado and nobody wants to be in the eye of that tornado.

"Ugh it hurts." cried Danielle.

"You can do it sweetie. I believe in you." said Eli positively.

* * *

Jackie saw Draco coming towards her. "Danielle's freaking out!" she exclaimed.

"Okay so let's go back in there. I'll come too." Draco reached for the door knob but turned to look at Jackie who stood frozen. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. It's too crazy and she's in pain and I just think-"

"Sweets, you need to be in there." said Draco softly. "You're the Godmother."

Jackie shook her head. "If this was a funny situation to be in, I would laugh cause you said I'm the Godmother, which is like the Godfather, but it's too much to deal with. I can't do this Draco, I just can't!"

"Well, that's too bad," said Draco unsympathetically. He grabbed Jackie's shoulders and steered her towards the door. "She's counting on you. You can't let her down." He led her back to the bed where Danielle was sitting up, clenching the sheet in one hand and holding Eli's hand with the other. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey you're doing great." said Draco to Danielle. "Everything will be okay. Now what can Jackie and I do for you? Anything?"

Nehal stared at Draco in awe. That was really out of character for him to say. Five years ago, he would have never said something so caring...so un-Malfoy like. Jackie, really did have a good influence on him.

"Just don't leave me." said Danielle quietly.

Jackie felt a little guilty. "Sorry I'm here now."

Dr. Clarence waltzed back into the room. "Alright it's time. Push Danielle push!"

Danielle pushed with all her might and squeezed Eli's hand so tight it was starting to lose its colour.

"Almost there Danie!" said Heather cheerfully.

"You're doing so great!" said the doctor.

"It's the drugs," replied Jackie. "Since then it's been a piece of cake."

"Shut up!" thundered Danielle. "I swear, when this is over I am going to slap the shit out of you." She said making Jackie flinch.

"Hey that's my job!" said Nehal.

"Thanks Neh Neh...like i need a reminder." Jackie made a face

"Give another good push!" said the doctor. "Get ready."

"Come on hunny. You can do this. I love and believe in you." said Eli sincerely.

Danielle pushed harder than she had all night, with every bit of strength she had left.

"Here it comes, it's coming..." Dr. Clarence was smiling wide. "Another push. Come on."

After one final push, Danielle felt relief from some of the pain and fell back onto the hospital bed as her son slid into the doctor's hands. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion blur for a few moments until Danielle heard her son's cry fill the room and lifted her head just in time to see a smiling, slightly teary eyed Eli cutting the umbilical cord. The nurse placed the wailing child into a blanket and gently laid him into Danielle's arms for the first time. In that moment, Danielle felt like her heart would overflow with love for the small bundle in her arms. She didn't realize that she was beaming from ear to ear, all pain forgotten. Or so she thought...

Danielle's head whipped up and she looked at her husband. "Take the baby."

"What?" said Eli confused.

"Take the baby! Take the baby!" ordered Danielle.

Eli quickly took the baby boy as Danielle was hit with another agonizing contraction.

"Oww it hurts," moaned Danielle.

Dr. Clarence moved back into the position. "Okay we're ready for baby number two."

Danielle and Eli whipped their heads so fast they each got neck cramps.

"Ow...wait what?" said Eli.

"Yeah you have twins didn't you know?" said Dr. Clarence in surprise.

"Twins..." said Eli slowly as if he was in a horror movie. He could feel some more colour draining from him.

For the next eight minutes, Danielle endured pain greater than she had ever imagined. Danielle swore that she would never have other kids, would never have sex again, and would never even so much as look at Eli again if the ordeal wasn't over with soon.

"Eww...slimey," said Heather a little grossed out as the second baby came out.

"She's beautiful," said Nehal staring at the baby amazed.

The doctor gently placed the baby into Danielle's arms. Danielle was speechless for a moment as she gazed at her daughter. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she had done something worthwhile. Despite the circumstances, she had a part in creating two adorable miracles.

"I love you baby girl," she said, kissing her nose.

"Is that what you're going to call her?" Heather quipped.

"No," Danielle laughed. "I think it's time we gave our kids names." She looked up at Eli knowingly.

"Well since we didn't know the sex of our baby," started Eli. "we decided if it was a girl we were going to name her Isabella and a if a boy we would name him Sean Robert. So now that we have twins that's what our kids names shall be." He finished off happily.

"That was something else huh Jaxs?" Nehal said as the two girls sat outside the delivery room with the others. They had all left to give Danielle and Eli some privacy with their newborns. Jackie shuddered suddenly. "Come on Jackie," Nehal said a little exasperated, "you've seen way worse!"

"That's exactly it Neh Neh!" Jackie turned to Nehal her face serious. "I was thinking about the state we left Godric's Hollow in. And Queen Tulip! Where was _she _when the battle was going on? And what about the civilians?" At this point, Jackie looked like she was on the verge of tearing up.

Nehal thought quickly. If Jackie started crying, Draco would go all "I'll take care of you and keep you safe" on her and they'd never be able to slip out unnoticed. Jackie was right of course. With the excitement of Danielle giving birth, they'd all forgotten about the battle they'd just fought. She looked around the room to see what the others were doing.

Nehal strode down the palace halls with an air of purpose followed closely by Jackie. "Have you planned anything to say to the Queen?" Jackie asked as she hurried to keep pace with her energizer-bunny-charged-like-friend.

Nehal grinned, "I have no idea, I'm just going to wing it you know? I feel that the best words come out with emotion, and I'm really angry at Queen Tulip for just fleeing like that. She's almost as bad as that ex-pal of yours…Moo-whatever."

"Moo-tai," Jackie said shuddering as she remembered the confrontation between the person she thought was her friend.

By this time they had reached a tall set of double doors, with elaborate décor and fancy handles. "Game face Jaxs, its show time!" Nehal pushed open both the doors as she said this.

Queen Tulip rose slightly from her throne, "Is the battle over?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Nehal said. She strode forward until they stood right outside the plush carpet, audiences of the Queen stood to address her.

"I suppose you'd be wanting your payment for upholding your part in this?" Queen Tulip beckoned to one of her guards

Inside she was anything but, and now would not be a good time to start stomping the floor, like a child throwing a tantrum. She turned to Jackie, "Floor's yours Jaxs. Make me proud," she grinned crookedly.

"Wait Neh Neh!" Jackie grabbed Nehal's arm, "I can't do this, and your Mayor. You have title. I don't." she sounded panicked. "And…and…"

Nehal shook her head, "I wish you had entered that beauty pageant Jaxs, because you'd have won. You know the people, and understand the people. I imagine you have much to be angry with Queen Tulip over there," she nodded towards the general direction of the throne. "She knows she can't touch you. And I'll be here if she starts calling rank. Say what you need to say, and get it out. All of it. The injustice and the hurt and cruelty. Say all that you feel. If she doesn't, her court will listen, and then maybe they will overrule her and become a democracy. But its you that has to make that change."

"But why can't it be you? You care about the people as much as I do, and you've taken this job of Mayor much more seriously, and taught the people how to fight. I know you are furious with her too. So why _not _you?"

There was a long pause

"Shall we?" Jackie offered her hand, and Nehal reluctantly took it and they faced Tulip together.

Nehal pulled a rolled piece of parchment from her jacket and started reading from it. Jackie who glanced at it, saw that it was blank and the words Nehal was saying started to write themselves on there. She fought hard to grin at her friend's clever ploy.

"We have removed you from the office of Ruler, Tulip on accounts of turning your back on your people, when they needed you the most. A ruler is defines as one whose best interests lay in the well being of her people, and provide them with continuous support no matter what. We have viewed the state of your rule and have found the starvation of your people and making pacts with vampires that mean harm, to be less than satisfactory of a true leader. In addition, not providing additional arms except to your benefit, the Ministry of Magic sees you as an unfit ruler. There will no longer be a monarchy at Godric's Hollow. We will want your acceptance of resignation at the end of the day. Sincerely, Mad-eye Moody." Nehal closed the scroll and handed it to an attendant, to give to the queen, who sat subdued on her throne.

"This is all your doing!" Tulip hissed most unladylike at Jackie.

"No. It was your undoing." Jackie replied holding the former queen's eyes with her own. Tulip looked away first.

"You have a day to enjoy the luxuries of Royalty in the palace. I'd suggest after, you find a quiet place to live far away from here." Nehal said passing a card to an attendant. "I know a couple real estate witches."

"And why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden?" Tulip spat. A bunch of courtiers withdrew. The weather hadn't mentioned chances of a light shower today...

"Well now that you abdicated your throne without a fight, everything from now on is pretty simple. For one, I don't have to work twice as hard to like you." Chuckles were heard around court, and someone yelled "Party Tonight!" to which everybody swarmed out of the hall.

Jackie shook her head. "Did they already forget about the blood bath outside?" she asked incredulously.

"Their nobles. They get commoners to take up arms to fight for their lands, so they know nothing of pain. I'd try not to hold it against them." Jackie and Nehal turned towards the speaker.

Tulip hadn't moved and was the only person from court who had not gone off to party. She took off the crown that sat so proudly on her head for all these years. She rose from the throne, shed her velvet cloak, leaned her scepter against the cushions and walked down the steps of the dais with grace. "I used to be a commoner once too. I guess I forgot what it was like..." As she walked towards the doors, she paused briefly by the girls.

"Thank you," and then continued her way out.

"I almost feel sorry for her..." murmured Jackie and Nehal nodded in agreement. "_Almost" _

"Hey! That scroll of Declaration had Moody's signature on it. When did you get the time to send him word?" Jackie asked Nehal

Her friend grinned, "Oh I didn't. I always carry a bunch with me," she said drawing them out to show to Jackie.

"Neh Neh!"

"Got our justice didn't we Jaxs?" Nehal raised both eyebrows, still grinning. Jackie shook her head and smiled back. They linked arms at walked down the courtroom.

"Oh hey! We're still wearing our battle outfits! Omg! How does my hair look?" Jackie cried horrified. Nehal burst out laughing.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to us. Thanks so much for the support**** xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32 Where not to look for freedom

Chapter 32

Nehal, Heather, Danielle, Jackie and the rest of the Godric's Hollow gang were now back in London. It for sure had been a few interesting months at Queen Tulip's palace with all the pregnancy drama, teaching the villagers how to fight, exploring secret passageways and who could forget the Miss Godric's Hollow beauty pageant. The girls, especially Nehal and of course Harry Potter planned to go back to Godric's Hollow at some point. The village was beautiful and after the battle, Godric's Hollow was due for a shimmering renaissance.

Jackie and Draco were walking and holding hands down the lovely streets of the city. They were both incredibly happy now that they were back together.

"Jackie," started Draco. "I think we need to take our relationship to the next level."

Jackie came to a sudden halt. She looked at Draco stunned, searching his grey eyes for an explanation. "Next level?" Jackie asked, her voice sliding nervously up the scale.

"I wanted to give you a key." persisted Draco.

"The key to your heart?" asked Jackie hopefully.

"No...the key to my house."

"Oh...thank you."

Draco gave her the house key and shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "I thought it would be nice. You know, you can come over whenever...get it?" He wiggled his eyebrows together suggestively.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

Draco grinned. "Well here's my stop babe. I'm gonna work out for an hour or two, but I'll see you later." He kissed her quickly. "Bye sweets."

"Bye have fun." said Jackie waving at him as he walked into the gym.

After Draco was gone, Jackie held up the key and examined it. A smirk appeared on her face. _Hey! I could go to Draco's beach house while he's at the gym._

* * *

Jackie opened the door using the house key Draco gave her. "Oh that is so cool!" Jackie walked around the home. "Hello? Is anyone home?" she called out uncertainly.

She heard some scuffling come from upstairs.

"Hello?" she repeated.

Jackie hesitantly made her way up the stairs. It was probably the house elves, doing their house elf duties, but she had to make sure.

The last room on the end of the hallway was where the noise was coming from. Jackie could hear crashes and bangs coming from it.

_If I was a robber, I'd be quieter, _Jackie thought.

She crept quietly along the elongated hallway until she stood in front of the door. It was rattling.

Slowly Jackie reached out and grabbed the handle. She turned it and threw the door open rapidly.

"Oh!" yelled Jackie. Vlad and Antoine were standing in the room, kissing violently. Around them the walls were smashed and broken lamps lay on the ground. "Hi."

Vlad and Antoine stopped snogging and turned to look at the intruder.

Jackie blushed. She was _so _embarrassed. "I um...um...OH MY GOSH I am SO sorry. I just heard some noises and I uh thought...sorry."

Antoine chuckled, finding the situation amusing. Vlad couldn't care less and continued to place tender kisses along Antoine's neck.

"So yeah..." said Jackie as she watched Vlad seductively devour Antoine's neck. "I'd just like to say thank you, Antoine...for saving my life...and I...think it's really...um good that you're not afraid to spread the love. Um...bye!" She closed the door and scurried down the stairs.

"Well that was unexpected," remarked Antoine with a laugh.

"Mmm," was all Vlad said as he continued his conquest down lower.

* * *

Nehal was running on the treadmill when Draco when walked up to her with his usual Malfoy smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Pradhan." He greeted slyly.

Nehal nodded at the ex-dark lord to acknowledge his presence. She kept running and staring straight ahead.

Draco chuckled. "Looks like we think the same. Thought the first thing back would be to hit the gym eh love?"

Nehal nodded again.

Draco looked at Nehal for a moment before deciding to speak again. "So, who were those two other vampires that showed up to fight on our side?"

Nehal looked down at him, wondering what he was getting at. "Friends of mine." She said finally

Draco nodded. "And they were what-just in the neighbourhood?"

The head auror pretended she didn't hear that remark as she continued to run, trying to beat her personal best. Since when was Draco so chatty?

Draco leaned his arms on the work-out machine and continued to speak. "I'm still not okay with you dating that bloodsucker, and I'm sure not as hell okay with you being 'friends' with some more of them." He snorted. "Do you even remember what happened to Heather? What that _thing_ did to her? It _violated_ her." He whispered harshly. "Do you want that to happen to you?" He eyed her coldly and walked off.

_Screw my personal best!_ Nehal thought as she pushed the stop button and jumped off, chasing after Draco. "Hey!" she said grabbing hold of his wrist, spinning him around so he could look at her. "I haven't forgotten what happened to Heather. It _killed_ me to find out that happened to her. And why are you so down on the vampire front? In case you haven't realized this, Antoine your butler, is _also_ a 'bloodsucker."

"No shit," scoffed Draco.

Nehal looked at Draco defiantly, "Thanks for the concern Malfoy, but I can take care of myself."

"True," replied Draco with a shrug. "But I just want you to be careful, that's all. There's a reason why we hunt vampires, not befriend them." Draco gave Nehal a long, hard stare, making sure she got the memo and walked off leaving her more frustrated than ever.

She turned back to the treadmill thinking, about what Draco had said. Picking up her stuff, she made her way to the condo, knowing it would be empty. She sighed as she reached the door, wanting to just fall on the couch and nap forever. Of course this wasn't going to happen. There was someone standing by the window, "Jensen?"

"Hey babe," Jensen's grey eyes looked briefly at her and then continued to gaze out of the window. Something seemed to be bugging him, and it didn't take being a mind-reading vampire to figure that out.

Nehal put her stuff down and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed, "Yeah"

"Well what is it? Tell me," Nehal tugged on his shirt looking up at him.

He turned so he was face to face with Nehal and held both her hands with his, and his voice came out hoarse when he spoke, "I don't want to come off as one of those overprotective and bossy asshole mortals, but I kinda need to get this off my chest." Nehal waited as Jensen paused his speech, " I'm not the type to share my girlfriend with others and from what I've seen within the last couple days, that's what it's beginning to feel like."

Nehal opened her mouth in protest, but Jensen shushed her with a finger. He looked her in the eye in a much different manner than Draco had earlier, and without using his vampire powers. Nehal closed her mouth. He looked so vulnerable right now, she just wanted to hold him, but he went back to holding her hands, keeping some distance between them, his strength unknowingly holding them apart.

"I know you and Bell have history, and Dante and Josef don't have any morals, but I feel like you spend more time with them than you do with me. They _know _you're off limits and they're still there at the end of the day."

Nehal smiled softly, "But I don't love them. I love you."

"That's it? Eight words and case closed?" Jensen raised his eyebrows and Nehal giggled.

"But they are eight very heartfelt and important words," she insisted with a grin. Jensen leaned against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, his expression not convinced and it seemed as if he was trying to drill a hole through the floor beside her favourite armchair with his eyes.

Nehal moved her armchair away from his penetrating gaze. God knows what other powers he had. Then she sat on the window sill beside him. Clearly gooey words weren't gonna work with him. Not in this mood.

"If the world worked in ways that made sure we only had each other on this planet, we'd be dead bored. That's why we have friends to have our heads screwed on right." Nehal inspecting her fingers, went on, "Now its not in our power as to how our friendship will turn out with them, and it shouldn't be." Jensen looked at her from under his lashes as she continued to inspect her nails. "In the end...it's us and them. I love you,"

Nehal dropped her hands and looked up into his face, "I really can't put it any simpler."

He smiled softly and turning toward her, leaned down, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with an intensity that brought tears to her eyes. "I love you too, babe."

* * *

Danielle was sitting on the couch with a wide smile on her face. She was holding Sean-Robert in her arms while Isabella slept in the crib.

Danielle was still in shock. She was officially a mother. Something she had always wanted to be, ever since her mom gave Danielle her first doll. Danielle took that doll everywhere with her and treated her like a real child.

Eli came in the house after his first work shift back.

"Hey handsome how was work?" asked Danielle as she continued to lovingly smile down at her son. When she didn't hear Eli respond she looked up. "Hunny?"

Eli looked extremely depressed. He stood in the living room shocked to the bone.

"Eli..." said Danielle softly. "What is it?"

Silence ate the conversation, until Eli was brave enough to speak.

"Apparently I've missed a lot, remarked Eli dryly. "Today I found out-today I found out-" He said having trouble getting the words out. "three of my co-workers died."

Danielle's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh Eli." She gently put Sean-Robert down next to his sister and went up to hug her husband. "I'm so sorry."

Eli returned the hug, but pulled back after a minute. "It just doesn't make any sense." He said shaking his head as he went to sit down, thinking that might help.

Danielle turned around to look at him curiously. "What doesn't make sense?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"They were all suicides." said Eli quietly. He shook his head not believing it. "But they were the happiest guys at work. They were always the ones who organized beer and poker nights. They had families and kids and-"He looked up meeting his wife's concerned gaze. "Danielle what if it was vampires?"

A cold ominous chill made its way down Danielle's spine.

**A/N: Please let us know what you think of the chapter and thank you for being so patient with us. Sometimes inspiration is hard to come by. **_Or time =)_

_Brokenbutterfly14- Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

_Beckyb007- 'a twig git prat' is a very good description of Queen Tulip =D _


	33. Chapter 33 Nobody taught us to quit

**Chapter 33**

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter la la la.

The next day Jackie was up early sipping on coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet. _

Queen Tulip made headlines as several civilians spotted her at Mont St. Michel in France making amends for her awful dictatorship. It was quite amusing to see a Queen begging on her knees for forgiveness and totally disgracing herself of what was left of her royal dignity.

Nehal walked into the kitchen with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. "Good morning."

Jackie eyed her friend suspiciously. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah..." said Nehal slowly. She turned to Jackie tilting her head to the side. "How come your not?"

Jackie laughed a little. "Um...maybe because I heard you and Jensen going at it all night."

Nehal's good mood instantly faded. She was so embarrassed. "Oh...

"Its okay." said Jackie giggling. "Is he still here?"

"Yeah I told him he could stay here until the sun goes down. Since we'll both be at work he can have the place to himself."

Jackie nodded. "Cool beans. Just don't forget our dinner date with Danielle and Heather later." She put down her coffee and picked up her purse beside her. "I'll see you later. Bye!" Jackie waved to Nehal and walked out of the condo with a smile on her face.

Indeed, she didn't get much sleep last night and was sad that she wasn't walking down the halls of a beautiful gorgeous palace anymore, but Jackie was happy to be back in good old London.

* * *

Jackie arrived at work and was greeted with plenty of smiles and enthusiastic questions.

"Hi Jackie!" said Flash the speedy secretary.

Jackie giggled. "Hi Flash! How are you?"

"Good how have you been? How was your vacation? Bummer you didn't get a tan."

Jackie laughed awkwardly. "Ahah I don't tan. I burn. But yeah vacation was...interesting." She said with a grin and walked by her boss's office hoping she didn't see her. That was the one person at work she didn't get along with.

"Oh Jackie!"

"Fuck." muttered Jackie. She turned around and placed a fake smile on her face. "Hello Mrs. Sanchez. Beautiful day isn't it?"

Mrs. Sanchez gave Jackie a smug look. "Very funny. Now that you're back from your vacation I want you to make up for it by writing about Top Shop and how it's sweeping all across the globe."

"Okay."

"Excellent. It's due ASAP." With one last stern look, Mrs. Sanchez spun on her heel and went back into her office.

Jackie sighed and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and checked her work e-mail. "305 unread messages. Eeekers."

"Jeez, ever think about investing in a blackberry." said a voice from behind her.

Jackie spun her chair around and squealed happily. "Peyton!" She stood up and hugged her favorite co-worker tightly.

"Hey it's been so long since I've seen you." said Peyton after the hug.

"Yeah I was taking a break from the office." replied Jackie casually.

"So where did you go?"

"Um..."

"Godric's Hollow right? You told me before. Where is it again though?"

"It's um...you know...somewhere off the coast of..." As Jackie fumbled awkwardly she looked around for a distraction. Any distraction without revealing the truth that would do. "Oh my gosh P. Sawyer is that..."

"...a wedding ring? Yes it is."

Jackie's jaw dropped as she inspected the gorgeous ring. "How? I mean I know how." She snorted at her stupidity. "But...you and Jake?"

Peyton smiled warmly. "Yeah we got married."

"Congratulations gurlio!" Jackie hugged Peyton again happy for her, but a little hurt she wasn't invited to the wedding. "When did this happen?"

"A month ago. So I'm officially a guardian to Jenny now."

Jackie looked amazed. "Wow that's terrific. I'm so happy for you. But I wish I could have seen you walk down the aisle."

Peyton smiled shyly. "Yeah...I missed you and sorry about that. Everything just happened so suddenly you know?"

Jackie nodded but still felt hurt. "How's Jenny?" she asked changing the subject. "Has she been riding her new bike?"

"All the time. Dude, she's addicted to it."

Jackie laughed. "That's so good."

"Anyways I should get back to work. It's so good to have you back though."

Jackie smiled genuinely at Peyton agreeing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was having a shower.

Oliver walked into the bathroom and up to the mirror. "Heather come on already, we're gonna be late for our jobs!"

"Okay, just give me_ two_ more minutes. The shower massager has three speeds." Shouted Heather amongst the noise the shower produced.

"Yeah, and you have one. Slow."

Heather laughed. "Would you quit complaining? I need the extra time. Besides, people expect me to look beautiful when I go to work."

Oliver stood in front of the mirror. "Yeah? What about me?"

Heather slid open the shower door. "Don't be silly no one would ever expect that of you." She slid the door closed again.

Oliver laughed. "Oh. Okay. That does it." He pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothes stepping into the shower.

Heather giggled playfully. "Oliver."

"If we're both gonna be late, we're gonna have to do it together."

Heather and Oliver both smiled and leaned in for a few kisses. Just like the time they hooked up at Danielle and Eli's wedding...showers were _still_ their special thing.

* * *

Jackie was at her desk talking on the phone when Jamie apparated right behind her.

The journalist was extremely startled. She jumped at the sound of the pop and twirled around in her swivel chair to face a smiling Jamie. Jackie scowled at the Head Auror for apparating in a muggle area and continued her conversation on the phone. "I need a minute."

"Ah you and me both." started Jamie rather energetically. "You have no idea how hard it is to play ketchup at the Ministry. I don't know how anything gets done without me..."

"Mr. Lasser could you repeat that?" Jackie said into the phone.

"Yaxely's office is flooded again, The Department of Magical Games and Sport are claiming they need a bigger budget...hey I should ask Oliver what he thinks about that and then..."

"Jamie, phone!"

"...Leslie is going on about how much she missed me and how she wants us to go for ice cream...but its fall. It's freezing outside. Why does she want ice cream? Why?" exclaimed Jamie resembling a gossiping teenage girl. "And Vince is a passive aggressive nit wit who has the audacity to question my taste in music!"

Jackie looked back at Jamie annoyed. "I-I'm gonna have to call you back." She hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh, inwardly cursing Jamie for disrupting her work. She turned back to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. It really wasn't a good time for visitors. Especially, since she just returned to work after a much extended break (Jackie may have used her magic to broaden the week on the calendar so she would be away longer) and her bossy suspender boss had just assigned her a huge story due so very soon. "How can I help you? And what are you doing here? If my boss sees me talking to you I'll be fired!"

Jamie took a quick breath before bursting into another rant. "Normally I wouldn't bother you, but there is one _small_ thing you can help me with." He paused for emphasis, "a birthday party. Nehal's birthday party to be exact. She's turning 23 so it's a big deal."

Jackie sighed. "Jamie I can't plan a birthday party for Saturday. It's too short notice."

"I know, but I thought it would be really great for Nehal. She never really got to enjoy her victory as Mayor of Godric's Hollow. This way she can_ and_ get cake and presents."

"I..." started Jackie trying to get a word in edge wise.

"Moody said it was okay if we have it at the Ministry ballroom, you know where we had Vegas night? Everyone at the Ministry is excited for it. Please Jackie please." Jamie gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Jackie giggled at Jamie's puppy eyes. "In that case, I'll do it."

Jamie was about to rejoice with a victorious 'yes' when Jackie put out her hand silencing him.

"On one condition-" she said making Jamie's face fall. "- why? Why do you want to this for Nehal so badly?"

Jamie's shoulders sagged. He somehow knew she was going to ask him this. "Because I'm still in love with her. And truthfully...I think a part of me always will be." Jackie's face softened as she listened to Jamie. "Even though I'm betrothed to Leslie, it just seems...fake. You know? I don't feel anything for her but lust. But with Nehal, it was amazing. Everything about her is amazing. Her kindness, her smile, her bravery and the way she made me feel, that was the best part. There's no one like her. No one can make me feel that way but her."

Jackie almost had tears in her eyes she was so touched by Jamie's speech. Although she wasn't the only one, Flash had stopped by to pass some juicy gossip he overheard at the water cooler when this yummy eye-candy started revealing to Jackie his romantic feelings for another girl.

Flash sniffed holding a handkerchief to his eye. "That was beautiful."

Jamie's face flushed a crimson color as he shared a nervous grin with Jackie's light-hearted smile.

* * *

It was now dinner time. The four girls had planned on meeting at a local Italian restaurant.

Heather found Nehal and Danielle at one side of the booth giggling about something.

Nehal then immediately cursed about how the valet guy who wouldn't let her park her own car. "I mean, it's not even his damn baby. Why should he care?"

"Maybe it's in his job requirement, you know, don't let people park their own cars so they can't find a reason to pay you less because you really didn't do any work?" reasoned Danielle. Realizing she'd been defeated, Nehal slumped back into her chair pouting, making Heather snicker.

Jackie then showed up grinning and blushing as she took a seat beside Heather. "Sorry I'm late. Draco and I just lost track of time."

Nehal made a face. "Jackie, gross. We don't want to hear about your and Malfoy's sexual escapades."

"I wasn't telling you about them." Jackie retorted, sticking her tongue out at Nehal.

"Well, I don't want to hear about them either. That would be weird." replied Heather grimacing.

"Well, personally I feel bad for you guys."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "And why is that Jaxs?"

"Because obviously Draco lives up to his reputation in bed. He is a _total _sex god."

Heather gasped and slapped Jackie's shoulder playfully. "Jackie!"

Jackie laughed. "Just being honest."

"No wonder his ego's so big." said Nehal to Danielle and Heather, while gesturing towards Jackie.

Jackie gasped laughing. "It's not his fault. Besides, that's not the only thing that's so big." She finished off with a huge smile.

The four girls fell into a fit of giggles and tried to stabilize themselves as they ordered. Nehal ordered a Cheese Cappelletti, Heather ordered lasagna, Jackie ordered Penne Pasta in a traditional tomato sauce and Danielle ordered a vegetarian pizza.

"So Danie," began Nehal. "What did you want to tell us?"

Danielle sat up straighter excitedly and folded her hands across the table in a professional manner. "Well, first off Sean-Robert and Isabella are doing great. They cry a **lot** but they are healthy and happy and that is what matters."

"Amen!" said Heather holding up her glass of coke.

Danielle grinned cheerfully. "And on that note I would like to appoint you Heather as Godmother to Sean-Robert since Jackie is Isabella's Godmother."

"And I'm Heather's baby's godmother." said Nehal with a delightful smile.

Heather's face broke out into a radiant smile. "Oh my gosh I would love to. Thank you so much. Air hug." she said to Danielle. "And I was wondering if you would be Uncle Herman's godmother."

"Air hug. And yes for sure. That little guy is so cute." Danielle smiled sweetly. "But sorry to dampen the mood but Eli found out some disturbing news yesterday. Three of his co-workers were found dead."

"Oh my gosh." said Jackie shocked. "That's awful."

Danielle nodded sadly. "They think it was suicides but I said we'd check it out anyway. You ladies free tonight?"

Nehal smirked. "Girl you know I'm game."

Heather groaned. "I wish. But I probably should rest...for the baby's sake."

Danielle smiled proudly. "Good answer Heather."

"Yeah, well...sucks to be me..." muttered the vampire specialist.

"Jaxs you in?" asked Danielle.

Jackie sighed. "I can't. I'm so sorry, but I already told Draco I'd hang with him. Sorry, I can re-schedule?"

"No, no, no. It's cool. Nehal and I can patrol. We'll give you a call if we need you."

Jackie nodded but felt bad. But she did already say she would hang with Draco _and_ she had to plan Nehal's surprise birthday party. She and Jamie still somehow had to get Nehal to the party without actually telling her about it. Hmm...

"I have to go use the washroom. Brb yo."

"I'm gonna go call Eli and see how's handling the twins. He is _so_ whipped."

So that left Heather and Jackie

"So...I got your e-mail..." began Heather with a smirk.

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"I think a birthday party for Nehal is great idea. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jackie smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah Jamie and I could definitely use your help. Can you double check the guest list with the invitations? I have everyone from the Ministry, Timmy, Jensen and our group." Jackie handed the list over to Heather. "If there is anyone else you can think of please feel free to add them."

Just then Jackie's cell phone rang. "Oh it's probably the caterers."

"Yay!"

"Hello? Oh hi Stefan how are you?"

While Jackie was busy on the phone, Heather glanced at the guest list, an idea forming in her mind. It was _so _hard not to smirk, but she maintained her aloof look till Jackie was done her call and the girls were back at the table.

* * *

After they all had dinner Jackie arrived back at the condo. Nehal told Jackie that she was going to Jensen's for the night so that meant Jackie had some time to plan for the party and hang out with Draco.

She stepped through the open door and used her foot to close it, while holding many shopping bags from various places. She dropped the bags to the floor and closed her eyes and leaned against it exhausted. It had been long day from work, from Draco's beach house to the restaurant, then to the mall, (to get party supplies/ some clothes) and now Jackie was finally home.

"Hey sweets." said a familiar voice.

"Draco where are you? Why is it pitch black in here? Is that my pomegranate lemonade candle I smell?" She walked into her bedroom her eyes roaming around for the man she called her boyfriend. Arms snaked around her waist and she jumped turning around and screamed.

It was Draco who wore a huge grin on his face.

"Draco! I can't believe you! You know I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it against-"

Draco cut her off with a kiss, silencing Jackie instantly. She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she was enjoying this fact greatly. He picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"I see you bought some new things."

"Uh huh and I need to put them away." replied Jackie. She managed to shoot a look outside the window where it was dark. She knew what he'd say next.

"We have time. You can't do that later?" Draco's hand snaked up her shirt.

Jackie smiled playfully. "Only if you let me model the clothes for you."

"Only if you let me take them off afterwords." replied Draco smoothly with a smirk.

Jackie nodded kissing Draco hard. "It's a deal."

* * *

With Eli's keys Danielle and Nehal snuck into the auto shop late at night to look for any clues about the deaths.

"So the last time you brought Heather here she refused to come any closer because she said there's always someone named Rick or Carlos in auto shops?" questioned Nehal.

"Yep." answered Danielle popping the 'p.'

Nehal laughed loudly. "That is _so _Heather."

Danielle got the feeling like they were being watched or followed. She slowed her pace a little before stopping and turned around quickly. The perimeter was clear. Danielle didn't like being followed. It was irritating. She turned around and raised her wand higher.

Suddenly three vampires jumped down from hiding and surrounded the two aurors.

Nehal and Danielle spun around, wands raised and surveying the area.

Danielle gasped in horror. "Eli's co-workers." she muttered.

"They got vamped." confirmed Nehal as she stood back to back with Danielle ready for battle.

"You know Eli?" said the ring leader offering Danielle a cocky smirk.

"He's my husband assbutt."

Nehal raised an eyebrow and gave Danielle an incredulous look. "Assbutt, really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Danielle shrugged embarrassed.

The vampires snickered delightfully.

"Well, Eli never told us what a hot broad of a wife you are." The vampire looked Danielle up and down and licked his lips.

Danielle grimaced feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Look, we can help you."

"Help? Who says we need help?" said another vampire.

"We've never been this strong, this fast, this...indestructible."

Nehal and Danielle looked at each other nervously.

"How did you get vamped?" asked Danielle. "Is there a nest near by?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Why should we tell you?"

"Um, cause if you don't we're going to stake you." stated Nehal with attitude.

"Nehal!" said Danielle shocked.

"What? Let's just say I was cutting to the chase. No pun intended."

"So let's cut it." The head vampire snarled and bared his teeth. He lunged at the girls.

Knowing this was coming, Nehal held up her stake and once the vampire got close staked him directly in the heart making him turn into dust.

"Nehal! You killed Eli's co-worker!" protested Danielle.

"No Danie. He stopped being Eli's coworker, the minute he was bitten!" Nehal said grimly. She was just doing her duty to save their asses.

"Oh we don't plan on going back to work." said one of the two remaining vamps with a chuckle.

"You don't plan on going- ugh that's it." Danielle gritted her teeth frustrated. "You know I wasn't planning on hurting you , but if you're not going to go back to work and are planning to be evil indestructible vampires instead then fine it's your funeral."

The corner of Nehal's lips curled upward. "About time." She said as she and Danielle got into their battle stances.

The two vampire aggressively charged forward at the aurors. Their vampire strength knocked both the girls down hard.

Danielle backhand punched her attacker while Nehal struggled to get control over hers. Danielle's vampire tried to punch her, but she redirected his arm to hit the ground next to her. She was still on her back while her assailant was now standing over her, throwing punches down at her. Nehal rolled away from them, taking her attacker with her. Nehal managed to get on top of her vampire. She yanked him by the lapels of his jacket to a standing position, spun half-way around and threw him into a table filled with car parts. He hit the ground and kept on rolling. Danielle ducked a half-spinning jumping hook kick from her vampire, and then sidestepped to avoid a punch. Nehal jumped up onto the table and then back down to the ground. Her attacker aimed a punch at her face, but rethought his maneuver and decided to snap kick her in the gut. Thinking quickly, Nehal grabbed his foot and threw it over his head, forcing him to flip over in a back layout. He landed hard on his stomach. Danielle threw a punch at her assailant's face, but he ducked it. She tried for another one, but he blocked it. She then aimed for his stomach with another punch, but it was blocked yet again. The vampire tried to punch her, but she latched onto his arm and yanked him backwards, then forwards, and twisted his arm, sending him flipping onto his back.

Nehal had a firm grip on her attacker, and threw his head backward, sending him flying backwards and off the table. His momentum carried him sliding over it. Nehal jumped down from the table, following him over, ready to attack. Danielle sent her vampire spinning back to the ground with a two-kick combination of a roundhouse followed by a hook kick. She paused for a moment to let him get back up, and then roundhouse kicked him in the gut, followed immediately by a punch to his face as the momentum of her kick carried her around.

Nehal punched her vampire in the stomach and took aim with her stake. She shoved hers against Danielle's, and they ended up back to back like how they started. The aurors both plunged their stakes into their respective vampires simultaneously, causing them both to explode into ashes. After the dust settled, they gave each other a high-five.

"Synchronized slaying." commented Danielle cheekily.

"New Olympic category?" suggested Nehal. "I can see it now...Danielle Mcleod and Nehal Pradhan take home the Gold for Synchronized Slaying." she said in her best announcer voice. "The crowd goes _wild._Thank you, thank you." she waved theatrically as if she was an Olympic athlete.

Danielle looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Come on." She slung her arm around Nehal's shoulders and guided her out.

**A/N: Let us know what you think guys. Love you all and thanks so much for the support:)**


	34. Chapter 34 Nehal's Birthday Party

Chapter 34

"Nehal, sweetie."

Nehal awoke to a light shaking and somebody calling her name. She began to wake from her slumber, her eyes twitching, as they slowly opened.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Jensen as he pulled the strand of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear.

Nehal just grumbled trying to curl back up into the black silken sheets and go back to sleep, but he would have none of it. The vampire pulled her body back to him, spooning her against his body.

"Happy birthday love."

Nehal giggled forgetting that today was her special day. "Oh yeah, it's my birthday today."

Jensen smiled and with both hands cupped Nehal's face, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss.

Nehal stroked Jensen's cheek."It's certainly looking to be a good one."

* * *

Danielle was in her room applying some make-up when Eli walked in. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Ah I couldn't sleep." answered Eli. "Kept thinking about my co-workers...it's a shame what happened to them.

Danielle felt guilty. "Nehal and I weren't_ planning _on killing them." She said softly her green eyes meeting his brown ones.

"I know hun." He sighed. "I thought maybe watching the sun come up or a ride on my motorcycle would help. It didn't." He held out a drink for Danielle. "Here's that cinnamon dolce latte you love so much."

Danielle smiled widely. "Oooh it's so good. It's only fifteen hundred calories per sip."

Eli smiled glad Danielle was enjoying her drink. "Hey, what time is Nehal's birthday party?"

Danielle arched an eyebrow. "Why did you forget?"

Now it was Eli's turn to feel guilty as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah..."

Danielle laughed. "It's at 9:00 pm...Sharp- according to Jackie." She giggled finding it funny how serious Jackie was taking the party planning.

"Awesome. And your parents are still coming to look after the babies then right?"

"Yep, they are really excited to meet them. I think it will be good for my parents." said Danielle smiling up at her husband happily.

* * *

"No the other left!" yelled Jackie.

Today was Nehal's birthday party and Jackie was about to lose it. She felt like pulling her out her hair, as she instructed some Ministry of Magic staff on where to hang the birthday banner.

"Okay I'm here!"said Heather as she apparated into the room.

"Thank god! What took you so long?" Jackie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I had to help Timmy with his cat tux." exclaimed Heather as if helping Timmy was the most important thing in the world. "What do you want me to do?" she asked softly noticing Jackie's stern face.

"First help Kelly and Michelle with the banner, their totally messing it up."

"Hey!" said the two women.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."

* * *

Nehal thumbed through the Daily Prophet until she came to an article about Jamie and Leslie being the 'it couple' of the Wizarding world. She couldn't help but feel a little envious as the picture showed Leslie being all lovey dovey with Jamie as photographers took their picture and reporters desperately tried to interview them.

The worst part was when Leslie pressed her lips against Jamie's for a sweet kiss. Nehal scoffed and looked away. Jamie was such a sweet guy and deserved_ way_ better. Leslie was stone cold bitch who only cared about money and publicity.

Jensen noticed Nehal's behaviour as he cooked the pasta. A vampire cooking was pretty comical, but he wanted to do something special for his girl. Jensen picked out a piece of pasta from the boiling pot of water tossing it against the wall. It stuck. He grinned. He'd recently learned how to cook pasta from Nehal's teachings. "Look, it stuck."

Nehal looked up and blinked twice. Then she looked back down at the newspaper.

"Something wrong?" offered Jensen.

"No, nothing's wrong." replied Nehal sadly. Why should she be sad anyway? She was with Jensen. She walked over to her boyfriend helping him get the sauce onto the pasta. "Next week I'll teach you how to make another kind of sauce, okay?"

Jensen pecked Nehal on the lips. "Okay."

Nehal dispensed the pasta into two bowls and handed Jensen the fuller one. Her gaze then landed on the wall. "Oh look at that." She smiled. "It stuck."

* * *

"Who brought those table cloths? Heather! Who brought those?" Jackie pointed to the numerous table cloths that covered the tables.

"Lizzie." said Heather in passing.

"Lizzie!" yelled Jackie.

Lizzie smiled. "Yes Jackie?"

"What are those?"

"Table cloths..."

"Please get rid of them."

"What's wrong with them though?"

"They're green, it clashes. Do you want the theme to be 'come to the jungle'? What the hell Lizzie! Please replace them with classic white, not egg shell not off-white, white!" spat Jackie before walking away. She didn't mean to be so hard on Lizzie, but she just wasn't doing her part very well.

Heather laughed. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine now."

"Jackie you just have to breathe, the birthday party is going to go off without a hitch." Heather wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"You're right...oh gosh. Can you tell Sean I want the DJ stuff over there?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, the party is going to start in three hours. Shoot me now."

"Gladly." Lizzie muttered darkly as she set about replacing the table clothes.

Later that day...

Heather tapped her foot with the rhythm of the song playing at the bar. She glanced at her watch and ordered a cranberry vodka.

"Isn't it kind of early to start drinking? In the afternoon?" Josef slid onto a bar stool beside her. Dante wasnt that far behind.

"Ooooh red," Dante pointed to Heather's drink,"my favourite colour." He winked at her and Heather grinned. It was nice to be back hanging with vampires again.

"Sweetcakes, its a general rule to invite us to a party," Josef smirked tapping the side of his head with his finger, indicating him reading her mind, "we can smell one a mile away.

"Well I asked you to come here for precisely that. To invite you." Heather said smugly.

"An invite on purpose? What's the fun in that?" The two vampires exchanged looks.

"Well it's a great idea! For one, it's a surprise party for Nehal and I'm aware that even though your not on the list, she'd appreciate you two being there. Besides," she took a long sip of her drink, "there are a couple of Ministry bimbos I might not have a problem you having a good time with. If you know what I mean?" she raised an eyebrow smirking and walked out of the bar strutting her stuff.

"She's no Nehal, but she sure is hot!" Dante said still checking out Heather. "What do you think? Should we go?"

"I've learned _very _early in life my friend to never say no to free food," Josef laughed showing his fangs. "Speaking of free food," his eyes rested on a blonde girl sitting by herself at the bar. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Didn't you just say it was too early to drink?"

"Never for a vampire!" Josef had a look of a predator as he made his way over.

Later that night...

"Nehal are you ready yet?" Jensen looked at his watch for the fifth time in the past couple minutes. Sometimes this girl took five minutes to get ready, and sometimes she took five hours. "You're lucky I live for eternity," he called through the door of the bathroom.

The door swung open and Nehal walked out smiling at Jensen's expression. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Worth waiting for wouldn't you agree?" She kissed him softly and tenderly and then taking his hand, walked towards the door.

"Oh wait!" Jensen let go of Nehal's hand, "I forgot something," he looked around the living room and then then looked at Nehal. "My self-restraint." He cupped her face with his palms and kissed her deeply.

"I thought we were running late for the dinner reservation?" Nehal asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes, as they came up for air.

"It can wait a little longer," Jensen ran his fingers through her hair, as she turned her head up to meet his kiss.

* * *

"Harry! Guests are going to be arriving within the hour and you don't even have the tables set."

"Listen hunny," said Harry. "I'm doing the best I can with this bunch. They aren't the most stylish, if you know what I mean."

Jackie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Well Jackie you did it!" said Heather as they surveyed the surroundings.

"You did it too girly."

"Now there is only one thing left to do."

"Say what?" said Jackie alarmed.

"Get ready." laughed Heather.

They went inside and got into their party dresses.

"How do I look?" asked Heather as she spun around in her purple maternity halter dress.

"Wonderful! How do I look?" asked Jackie.

"Like a successful event planner!"

"Huh? You think I have a future in that?" Jackie laughed as she pointed to her simple little black dress.

Heather laughed. "Come on let's go meet everyone."

Along the way Jackie and Heather ran into their other party planner Jamie.

Heather smiled at him. "You clean up nice."

"Why thank you Heather." replied Jamie smiling back at her. "So when's the birthday girl getting here?" he asked excited.

"Anytime now." answered Jackie. "Jensen said he would bring her."

Draco apparated to the scene. "Hey am I late?"

Jackie gave him a hug. "Nope, you're right on time."

"Hey guys!" said Danielle as she linked arms with her husband. Danielle wore a black skirt with a white cami.

"Danie you look bitchin'!" commented Jackie enthused by Danielle's outfit.

Danielle twirled her hair around her finger. "Yeah I kind of do don't I?"

"Yes you do." said Eli as he kissed the side of Danielle's head.

Oliver finally arrived. "Sorry pudding."

Heather groaned. "Ugh don't call me that."

Nehal and Jensen made their way over to where the party was. She was so caught up in their discussion on illegal newborn vampires, she really didn't notice where they were going, which is something Jensen had been banking on.

Suddenly, people jumped out from the empty room in front of her, "SURPRISE!"

Having recently been attacked by rogue vampires, Nehal's first reaction was combat and she ended up punching Leslie who was closest to her. "Oops! My bad!" Nehal grinned when it registered that it was a party for her.

Jamie stood in the middle of the excited crowd, wearing exactly the same expression Jensen had on earlier. Nehal was dressed in a spaghetti strap 70's style cocktail dress. It was broader at the top and then narrowed down to fit her waist snugly, accentuating her hips. It came up to a little above the knee, giving it a modern day twist. The dress was black with big white polka dots paired with her black, velvet BCBG heels.

He had a little glimpse before Nehal was surrounded by her friends and well wishers. Jamie stood there rooted on the spot. Jensen joined the Head Auror, now dressed in a suit with a black tie. "I heard you were the one to plan the party. I thank you for that," Jensen said softly so only Jamie could hear.

Jamie tried to respond, but his eyes were still glued on Nehal. Jensen chuckled, "I get it mate. Won't hold it against you." He then lightly pushed through the crowd of well wishers and whispered something quick to Nehal. She looked surprised and looked over at Jamie and smiled. She mouthed the words "Thank you."

Jamie smiled and mouthed back "Your welcome"

* * *

Soon after the birthday girl's arrival the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time.

"Well I didn't think you could do it." Draco laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist.

"But I did." Jackie rubbed her hands evilly.

"Okay what do you want?"

"Honestly?"

Draco nodded his head.

"All I want is for you and everyone else to have a great time."

"Thanks Jackie." Draco kissed her forehead. "You did a fantastic job." said the ex-dark lord being oddly nice.

"Sup guys." said Sean as he too had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hi Ellie!" greeted Jackie. She was glad Sean's girlfriend could make it. She really liked this girl she was super sweet.

Ellie smiled warmly. "Hi Jackie."

"Great party Jackie." complimented Sean.

"Thanks."

"Isn't it great that Nehal's found someone that she's truly happy with? Look at her face, she's practically glowing _and_ she looks stunning." added Sean. He turned to Ellie and smiled cheekily. "I made out with her one time... but you know I told her I wasn't interested." He teased.

Luckily Ellie went along with it. "Sure, sure." She laughed.

"Well actually, it was Jamie's idea to throw the birthday party." said Jackie standing up for Team Jamie.

"Do you think Nehal and Jensen will get married?" wondered Ellie.

Draco snorted. "I don't see vampires as the marrying time."

"But they seem so happy together." defended Sean. He turned the tables around. "So what about you two?"

"What about us?" asked Draco looking at Jackie.

"Do you think you'll get married?"

There was an awkward silence. Sean smirked devilishly at Draco.

"I...I have no idea." said Jackie blushing furiously.

Draco glared at Sean. "Hey Cameron can I have a minute of your time?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Sean chuckled and followed Draco over to the bar.

"That was a little awkward." muttered Jackie.

"Yeah..." started Ellie uncertainly. "So your boyfriend is really hot."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Yeah I know."

Ellie sighed. "Sean and I have been fighting a lot lately...how do you and your boyfriend deal with it?"

"Um...I guess Draco and I are just a um...mature, flexible couple that talk things through." _Yeah right_, she thought.

Ellie nodded her head urging her to continue.

"We went out to lunch not long ago and had a long talk during which I sincerely promised I would try to shop a bit less and Draco sincerely promised he would try to work a bit less. And I reckon we're both making a pretty good effort."

"Really?"

"The point is there's no friction between us. Yes I know what you're thinking we are complete opposites, but we think as one. We're like one unit."

"That's great." Ellie took a sip of her wine. "You're lucky."

"Thanks I'm sure you and Sean will be okay. Just give it time. Draco and I are just sometimes so in tune with each other."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes. I'll know what he's about to say or I'll kind of feel when he's around..."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Like the force?"

"I suppose." Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "It's like a gift. I don't question it too closely-"

"Greetings Obi-Wan." said a deep voice behind Jackie.

Jackie jumped and turned around. There standing behind her was Draco and a laughing Sean.

"Draco!" exclaimed Jackie. "You scared me...which you seem to be doing a lot lately..."

"Sorry sweets. I assumed you would feel my presence."

"Yes well, I did kind of feel something..."

"Of course you did." Draco leaned down and kissed her on the nose and then on the lips.

"Here's an apple for you Jaxs." Sean tossed the apple to Jackie but she missed and it fell to the ground.

Draco snickered.

"Butterfingers!" hollered Sean being a nuisance.

Jackie blushed a little embarrassed.

"Come on Jackie. You need to practice in catching bouquets. You want to be next don't you?" teased Sean.

"No I don't."

"Sure you do."

Draco glared at Sean again upset that he was talking about the 'm' word again. "Cameron..."

Jackie straightened up her posture and stepped away from Draco. "Actually I don't want to get married. Not at least for ten years."

"Really?" Sean looked taken back. "You don't?"

"Is that so?" asked Draco. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Weren't you?" replied Jackie faking innocence. "Well...now you know."

"Why don't you want to get married for ten years?" asked Ellie.

"I um...um...as...it happens, I have a lot of things I want to do first. I want to concentrate on my career, and I want to...explore my full potential...and get to know the real me first...and...be a whole...um...rounded person."

Draco nodded his head. "I see. Well that sounds very sensible."

Just then Heather, Oliver, Nehal and Jamie came over.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jamie.

"Marriage." said Ellie with a coy smile.

"Of course, Jackie has a good ten years before she needs to worry about anything like that..." said Draco conversationally.

Jackie looked down nervously. She was _not_ a fan of this conversation.

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" Nehal's eyes darted from Jackie to Draco. "Is this true?"

"Um...yeah." answered Jackie lamely.

"Really?" said Heather intrigued. "I never knew that. Why?"

"So I can...um...explore my full potential. And...get to know the real me."

"Get to know the real you?" repeated Nehal. "That's bullshit. Why do you need ten years to do that? I could show it to you in ten minutes."

"Yeah!" agreed Heather. "How old will you be in ten years time?"

Jackie shrivelled under their questioning glances. "I won't necessarily need ten whole years exactly." She felt a little rattled. "You know, maybe...eight will be long enough."

"Eight?" said Oliver and Jamie in unison.

"Is that like bad or something?" Jackie colored, looking at everyone nervously.

"Did you know about this?" asked Heather to Draco.

"We just discussed it." said Draco with an easy smile.

That was it. Jackie had enough. "I'm just gonna leave and see Danielle now." She walked quickly and far away from the group as possible. When she did see Danielle she found her hardcore making-out with her husband. She sighed and started to walk back in the direction where she came from.

"Hey," said a voice.

Jackie looked up and saw Orlando. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," greeted Orlando with a warm smile. "How was Godric's Hollow?"

"It was good. Definitely interesting."

"So...is Malfoy wasted again?" asked Orlando indicating as to why Jackie wasn't around him and as Draco laughed loudly at a remark Sean made.

Jackie laughed uncertainly. "No, he's just being a pompous ass as usual." She said making Orlando laugh. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry about what happened on Vegas night by the way. I know that was long time ago, but Draco's behaviour was unacceptable."

Orlando shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, but you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Jackie nodded as an awkward silence fell between the two. "So...have you met Lizzie yet?"

"Yeah, I talked to her briefly."

Jackie's eyes sparkled with delight. "So you guys hitting it off good?"

"No! I hate her. She's always snogging Gordo." sniffed Orlando. "No boyfriends allowed in business! I _told her _and you know what she did! You know?" Jackie shook her head. "She got him a job HERE!"

Jackie not knowing what to say...and well...didn't say anything. She plastered a fake smile on, and pretended to listen as Orlando continued to complain about the 'it' couples of the Ministry including Jamie and Leslie.

* * *

Nehal was getting bored of the conversation and could tell it was the same result with Draco. "Can I have a word?" she indicated to the table on the far end, jerking her head. He nodded and was about to leave, when he noticed something was stopping him.

"Ellie. Let go." said Draco in a low but dangerous voice.

Ellie giggled nervously, the wine getting into her system. "Oh! I thought you were Sean. Sorry." She apologized.

"Baby, I'm right here!" said Sean gesturing to himself.

Draco merely glanced to acknowledge her presence and turned around on his heel. He sauntered behind Nehal, who had ignored the whole encounter.

As they sat down Draco asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Maybe...it has something to do with Jackie wanting to redeem herself for eight-ten years." Nehal raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"I was teasing her!" protested Draco.

"Draco! Grow up! Do you want to wait ten years to marry Jackie?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Look, I have my reasons."

"Well? What are they?" asked Nehal impatiently.

Draco looked over at Nehal and smirked. "It's a long list."

"And we have the time!" snapped Nehal. She suddenly made a pad of paper and pen appear and looked up at Draco unexpectantly who let out a heavy sigh.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the head auror as he took the paper and pen from her grasp. He wrote:

_**She'll be in danger 24/7**_

_**Purebloods and Muggles don't mix**_

_**Commitment**_

_**Don't want to make the same mistakes **_

_**My temper**_

And there were many more, but these were the main ones. Nehal had cancelled the rest.

"So we're down to five. Here's a diagram. Follow closely."

Nehal went through the main points one by one explaining her diagram and notes to Draco.

"Number one- in danger 24/7. Well that's easy. Keep watch over her constantly. If you can't for any reasons like...if you're fetching groceries-" Draco gave her an odd look. "-get Antoine or us girls or any freakin' death eater buddies. Although one restriction, no dementors. I don't trust them."

"Two, the best thing to do is come to a compromise. There's no objection from Mrs. Allan's side, their all pureblood. It's the muggle side. Well if Bellatrix has a problem or any other, threaten her. She won't risk losing you at any cost.

"Commitment. Well, that's your own fucking problem. So deal with it." said Nehal dismissively.

"Don't want to make the same mistakes- okay," Nehal folded her hands in her lap. "If someone asks you to sleep with them you say – no. N-ooo-oo. Try it with me now. Practice makes perfect." She cleared her throat getting ready into sexy mode. "Draco, I want you." She purred as she ran her hands down his sleeves and across his covered stomach.

Jamie who was walking by came to a sudden halt as soon as he saw what the birthday girl was doing to Draco. Draco felt as though he would faint from the sensation and Jamie longed to be Draco right now.

"N-no..." Draco managed to get out.

Nehal smiled discreetly, the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly. "Good boy." She searched her purse for a treat.

Jamie realized what they were doing and grinned at the thought of Draco the dog, learning a new trick. Okay, maybe now he didn't want to be in Draco's place.

"What are you looking for?" asked a puzzled Draco.

"A-ahh..." she took something off a tray instead. "...treat!"

"Shove off!" growled Draco, but was unable to say much because a couple of crackers got shoved into his mouth, the moment he opened them.

Nehal continued. "Five, she's used to it. I slap her all the time. But wait! That's not the prob is it?" Draco shook his head. "Hmm...okay then. When you sense your anger, get away from her as soon as possible, but in a polite "Excuse me Jackie" way, and not a "Shove off" way." Nehal coached him sternly. " Other than the five problems your set for marriage. Oh...here's your diagram."

Draco looked at it and arched an eyebrow. "I asked for a plan, not how my order of lasagna is gonna look!"

Nehal rolled her eyes, "And you owe me twenty galleons."

"What? Now your charging me? What happened to 'for a friend'?

"If I had a galleon for every time I had to save your ass from screwing up with Jackie..." Nehal threw her hands up. When Draco reached for his pocket resigned, Nehal stopped him. "I don't want your money Malfoy, just your word."

"My word?"

Nehal sighed, "It's like I'm talking to a dimwit or something," she muttered to herself. She looked at Draco, "Your word that you won't screw this up this time. I'm not your therapist Draco, I'm your friend and I care about you. But I can't see my friend getting hurt one more time, or I'll turn _you _into a slug!"

"You have my word." Draco said solemnly.

Nehal smiled and turned to join the party. Draco tapped her shoulder and produced a small box with a ribbon on it, "Happy Birthday Nehal."

**A/N: We hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35 Somewhere out there

**Chapter 35**

The next day there was a knock on Jackie and Nehal's condo.

Jackie answered the door and grinned widely when she saw who the visitor was. "Eee Draco!" she let him inside and hugged him tightly.

Draco chuckled. "Hey, I need to tell you something." He said his tone going to full on serious.

"Okay." Jackie looked down noticing in one hand Draco was holding a duffel bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going away for a little trip."

"Hey, I want to come with you. You know what I've always wanted to do besides go to Paris? I want to do that whole Kerouac thing, hit the road, stop diner to diner, the pancake tour of North America. " started Jackie yammering on.

Draco started at Jackie for a long moment. "No."

"Fair enough." said Jackie recovering quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to North America." lied Draco. The truth was he was going to Jackie's parents house to get their blessing before popping the question. After all it would be what Jackie would want and he for sure wanted to spend the rest of his life making that girl happy.

"That's a great plan. Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought." replied Jackie sarcastically.

"You got a better idea?" rebutted Draco with an eyebrow raised.

"No, besides I'm not the one who's going on a little trip." Jackie said sternly folding her arms across her chest.

"I-I just need to do some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff okay?"

"Fine don't tell me."

"Maybe I won't."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Aren't you leaving?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on Jaxs. Don't be like this."

"Be like what? A total bitch? Because if you haven't noticed I can't be Ms. Nice Girl 24/7."

Draco eyed his girlfriend concerned. "I know and I don't want you to always have to be…"

Jackie unfolded her arms and stared pleadingly up at her man. "Draco, I really want to come on your trip with you."

"You can't, I'm sorry." Draco paused staring intently. "You know there's a lot of things that are important to me that you don't do."

The argument between the couple started to get more intense by the minute.

"Like what?"

"Like going to the gym!"

"I prefer yoga. It's much more lazy."

"Surfing! I've been trying it out and it's so great. It's incredible. We could do it together." suggested Draco cheerfully.

Jackie grimaced. "With the fish. Ugh!"

"And still I'm patient, I'm forgiving." Draco felt anger boiling within him.

Jackie scoffed unimpressed. "You're joking."

"I patiently put up with you lack-of-cooking."

Jackie stared coldly at him. "You're eligible for Saint Hood any day now."

"I forgive you when you talk in your sleep."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Jackie could feel her own rage start to surface as he continued the argument. "You wanted to be a Death Eater I supported you, even though I didn't like it. I've_ always_ had your back." She put a hand on her hip. "You never want to do anything that I like. Everything's a fight, everything's an argument, my life, my job."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and I'm still here."

"Don't do me any favors!" yelled Jackie.

"I won't!" Draco yelled back.

"Fine."

"Perfect." Draco looked momentarily confused. "W-what are we fighting about?"

"I am not sure but its _serious_." Jackie stated coldly hoping Draco would take the hint and leave as she glared at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and took the hint. He dissapparated away confused as hell. He hadn't meant to come over and argue with Jackie. He just wanted to tell her he was leaving town for a few days. Sheesh.

"What was that about?" asked Nehal curiously coming out of her room and walking over towards Jackie.

"You know…I couldn't tell yah…"

Nehal cocked an eyebrow. "So you two were just randomly yelling at each other?"

"I guess…I really don't know." said Jackie softly, her anger subsiding.

* * *

Nehal was still a bit sleepy from waking up to Jackie and Draco having a shouting match. She couldn't get how those two could forget that there was a whole corridor of people who didn't give two craps about their business, and wished to sleep in on a Saturday. And why the hell was Draco yelling anyways? The whole point of giving him solutions to his "main concerns" with Jackie was so he could use them.

"Men," Nehal muttered, "memory span of fish..."

There was a knock on her door. Jamie stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Nehal got a slight sense of deja vu. "Morning Sunshine!" he said amused. Nehal gave him the 'not funny' glare and began reading the latest reports on illegal activity wizards were engaging in. More importantly, she was looking for any signs of muggles turning into vampires.

"Don't you have an engagement party to plan or something?" Nehal said without looking up. She was touched by how he planned a birthday party for her and all, but distance was also necessary for their odd if she kept upsetting him, he would accept the fact that they would never be together and him and Leslie could have their happily ever after. God knows he deserved it!

Jamie's smile faltered a little bit, "Yeah well that's a long way away," he answered shrugging it off. He watched as Nehal tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear, as they were obstructing her view of the papers in front of her. "I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Mhmm," Nehal said showing she was listening, still refusing to make eye contact.

Jamie watched Nehal for a few seconds. She was acting a little weird today. "She's so cute," he thought, "No poker face whatsoever when she reads! I don't think she realizes she makes funny facial expressions when reading." His eyes traveled down, as she bit her lip.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." Nehal's head jerked up and she stared at him wide eyed. Jamie had no idea why her demeanor changed so drastically, and then it struck him.

His face flushed a bright red, "I...That...You..Shit!" He slapped a hand over his face, covering his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, "I said that out loud didn't I?" He peeked from under his palm at Nehal, who simply nodded in response, her mouth still slightly open from the shock.

"Shit!" He leaned back, his head making a soft 'thump' sound as it made contact with the wall. "This is not how I pictured our conversation," he said softly, directing his words to the ceiling. "You weren't supposed to hear that,"

Nehal looked to say something as the silence stretched between them. Finally, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

IIIIIIIII

Nehal walked confidently down to the vampire lounge where she had first met Dante and Josef. She was dressed like one of those crazed humans that loved to serve as 'appetizers' for the vamps. Only difference would be the stake hidden under her dress and a tiny dagger secured to her watch. There was a vampire secretary at the doorway and Nehal was glad she was in her disguise for the first time. This outfit was uncomfortable and the clothing had made her feel like a high class skank.

The vampire barely glanced at her, and said in a bored voice, "And you are here for whom?"

Nehal played the part of a first timer and answered in a soft submissive voice, "Um, Sir Josef said I need extra training. I'm his newest secretary you see."

The vampire girl smirked. "Come this way." She shoved the black door open and led Nehal by the wrist to a dark corner, right to Josef who was lounging on the couch. "Your dessert... sir. Sit and stay." She commanded still holding Nehal's wrist.

Nehal was trying to keep it together. If she blew her cover, the 'not so friendly' vampires would be on her in a flash. She had known the regal vampire La Kathareine to be here. She sat as commanded. Josef took her wrist from the other vampire and was about to bite, when Nehal thought hurriedly, "Jensen will rip your head off if you bite me playboy!"

He paused and looked at Nehal for the first time. She kept her face blank and oblivious. "Is this one not satisfactory?" the female vampire asked.

"No, she's perfect." Josef's eyes took in every detail of Nehal's outfit, making her uncomfortable. "I'm feeling a bit playful today. Leave us." He slowly licked Nehal's wrist and she closed her eyes, imagining Jensen doing this instead of Josef. Now it was just the two of them. When he was sure they were alone, Josef gripped Nehal's arm tighter, making her wince. "What is the matter with you?" he growled, "I told you not to come here again."

"It..was..important." Nehal gasped out the words. "Your hurting me...sir" she looked around just in case there were eaves droppers. Josef seemed to understand her weird selection of words. He let go and sat closer instead.

"Don't dress like that again. You look good enough to drain," he said as he ran his hands down her waist. He stopped and looked at her confused, "Why aren't you stopping me?"

"I can't move," Nehal's face flushed with embarrassment. Josef's eyes suddenly took on a predatory look and Nehal's heart started beating faster. She knew he could hear it and that seemed to entice him further.

"Are you saying you are all mine today?"

"Please Josef," Nehal whispered closing her eyes as though she was trying to hold back tears. She felt his grip around her waist tighten and he pulled her onto his lap. This was a bad idea to come here. Why didn't I just say no? She thought as she felt Josef's hand against the back of her head. She braced herself for the bite, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw that his expression was that of the Josef she knew. "What the hell am I doing?" he said looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. He swiftly slid her off his lap and turned away from her.

His behaviour puzzled Nehal but she said nothing. He might order her to leave and she was here on business.

IIIIIIII

There was a knock on the door for the second time that day. Jackie rushed to the door thinking it was Draco coming to apologize but her eyes widened in shock when she saw whom it was. "Jesse! Um…what a surprise."

Jesse smiled nervously. "A welcome one I hope."

Jackie couldn't help but smile back. "Well that depends…" her eyes lowered to his hands, "you brought flowers?" Jesse handed Jackie the flowers and she smiled warmly and sniffed them. "Thank you they're beautiful."

"I've missed you." confessed Jesse.

Jackie looked up at him questionably. Wasn't_ he_ the one that broke up with _her_? "You have?" she asked making Jesse nod his head. "What about Natasha, that girl you had the hots for?"

"I broke it off with Natasha. I passed her a note during French class. So we can be together." Jesse looked deep into Jackie's eyes hoping she still felt the same and the romantic spark they had still lived on.

"That's so mean! How could you do that to someone!" snapped Jackie, her protest surprising Jesse.

"I-"

"I thought you were better than that."

"Let's face it Jackie. I need you. I don't care what my mom or anyone else thinks. Our lives are full of responsibilities, difficulties."

"Well isn't this romantic." muttered Jackie dryly.

"We should be able to come to some arrangement, what we get from a relationship, what we want."

Jackie's eyebrows arched and she placed a hand on her popping hip gazing at Jesse questionably. "Is this a booty call?"

Jesse blinked confused. "A booty call?"

"Yeah, you know. It's when you show up unannounced, no apologizes, no compliments, no commitments just some crappy flowers that you handpicked-" Jackie threw the flowers at him. "and the very mistaken idea that I just might wanna-" She slammed the door hard making Jesse wince.

Jesse picked up the flowers and scratched behind his head. "Guess it was a booty call."

* * *

Draco arrived on the doorstep of the Allan household He took a deep breath. "Your Draco Malfoy, you can do this. Do it for you and Jackie." After summoning the courage, Draco finally knocked on the door.

Mr. Allan opened the door. He glared untrustingly. "What are you doing here?"

There was so little that scared Draco, but this and what he was about to…yeah that definitely topped the list. "Sir, I need to talk to you and your wife."

"Is Jackie with you?"

"No." Draco inhaled gaining his composure. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh really?" Mr. Allan stepped out of the doorframe and closed the door behind him. "And you're here to tell me some wild story. That you actually love my daughter and want my wife and my blessings?" He glared daggers at the young Malfoy.

Draco swallowed his courage suddenly disappearing. "I have to go." He said quickly and hurried away, fumbling with something in his pocket.

Mr. Allan opened the door only to find Eric and James sprawled on the floor. "Adult Children." He muttered. They heard snatches of what he was saying. "…immature…grown up…eavesdropping."

Draco took out the two-way mirror and yelled, "PRADHAN!" Some birds in a nearby tree flew off scared. A harassed looking Nehal appeared.

"Oh come on! Yours is the last face I want to see!" she groaned.

Draco got right to the point. "I couldn't say it. Anyone else I could talk to?"

"Well…there's always Eric…" Nehal put her thoughtful face on.

"Younger?" Draco sounded hopeful.

"No older!" snapped Nehal still pissed because of the time difference the UK and Canada.

"I swear, I'm walking into my grave." muttered Draco.

"Can I dig it for you?" asked Nehal politely.

Draco stubbornly rolled his eyes. "Can you do this instead of me?" he answered her with another question.

"Wait I'm confused. You want me to talk to Eric, to convince him that you are the right person for Jackie to marry?"

"Now that you say it _that _way, it sounds very bizarre. See ya later." He tucked the mirror, inside the pocket.

"I was hoping never." Nehal muttered melancholy like to her reflection.

The next day Draco walked up to the steps, with more determination. Before he would knock however, the door opened.

Eric stood in the doorway, slightly taller than Draco. He held out his hand. "Eric Allan."

Draco nodded and shook Eric's hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"The muggle hater, Death Eater, the Dark Lord, Jackie's boyfriend…" Eric said while crushing Draco's fingers.

"I see you've done your research." Draco pried his crushed hand from Eric's grip.

Eric smirked proudly. "Come in."

In the past half-hour, Draco tried to convince Eric, why he would make a good husband, and personally Eric was tried of hearing 'the biography of Draco Malfoy.'

"Stop! That's enough." Eric cut in suddenly. Draco looked taken back. "If you could describe Jackie in one word, what would it be?"

Draco paused, and then began thoughtfully with a light smile plastered on his face. "You can't describe Jackie in one word really. She's kind, considerate, thoughtful and a bit of a shopaholic." He smirked and Eric smiled back.

"I'll talk to my parents and send you word."

Draco took that as his dismissal and got up.

A voice from behind asked."You _really_ love her?"

"More than words can ever say." replied Draco sincerely.

* * *

There was a knock on the condo door... yet again. Nehal answered it and was stunned to find Jesse standing there. She hadn't seen this guy in so long and the last time she saw him, well she kind of punched the lights out of him.

"Jesse?"

Jesse smile sheepishly feeling a little uncomfortable to be talking to Nehal. "Hi. Look, can I talk to you for a second?"

Nehal studied him for a moment then slumped her shoulders making up her mind. "Sure." She gestured for him to come inside. "What's up?"

"I realize I made a mistake." admitted Jesse. "I want Jackie back. What me and Jackie-"

"Jackie and I."

"What?"

A slow smirked tugged on Nehal's lips. "Just correcting your grammar. Please continue."

"What Jackie and I have-it's deep-you know? We've got a future."

Nehal sighed and closed her eyes not liking the fact that she had to drop the reality bomb on Jesse. "Listen to me. There is no future for you and Jackie. She's not going to break up with her current boyfriend and run away with you."

"Why not?"

"Because she loves him and he has money. A lot of it."

Jesse shook his head and raised his voice. "Look, I'm not going to be mowing lawns forever. I have big plans for my life."

Nehal was starting to get ticked off. She clapped her hands together and pointed at Jesse. "Okay. Just stop talking Jesse. How old are you?"

"Almost 19." answered Jesse proudly.

"Exactly. You are not mature enough to have a realistic perspective on this relationship. You would be so much happier with a girl your own age."

Jesse scowled. "You know everyone just treats me like I'm some dumb yard boy. Jackie looked passed that. I know she was hesitant at first, but eventually things worked out. We dated for more than ten months you know." And with that final note, he brushed past Nehal on his way out. determination fuelling his veins.

"Very mature boy," Nehal said loud enough for him to hear, "your really _are _showing signs of a grown up."

* * *

Danielle walked into her workplace and headed straight for the her boss's office. She knocked loudly on the door.

Rico looked up from the newspaper in surprise. "Danielle! It's good to see you again lovely. How was your vacation?"

Danielle beamed. "It was great."

"And I assume you gave birth?"

"Yeah, twins."

"Twins wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Sir."

"You look great too!" said Rico smiling widely as he got up from his chair and walked over to Danielle's side hugging her tightly.

Danielle laughed uncomfortably. "Again, thank you Sir."

"You are most welcome." replied Rico warmly. He pulled back from the hug and smiled. "So what brings you here?"

Danielle took a deep breath, a speech poised on her tongue. "Sir I know I took a long, extended vacation, but it was for a very important reason. I assure you this with all my heart. But is it okay if I take a couple more weeks off? It's just my husband and I both have jobs and it's hard to balance everything out…just until I find a sitter for the twins."

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"You're not the first cosmetologist to have a baby…"

"So you mean I can have more time off?" asked Danielle excitedly.

Rico chuckled at Danielle's anxiousness. "Yes you may."

"Oh my god thank you!" praised Danielle in relief. She was so ecstatic she hugged her boss again. "Thank you, thank you so much. I gotta go tell Eli the good news. Bye!" She squealed happily rushing out the door.

"Hi Danielle!" said her co-worker Annie while cutting a customer's hair.

Danielle quickly looked up and waved. "Hi Annie. Bye Annie!"

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie was visiting Heather at her place.

"Jackie, you've been awfully quiet. Is something up?" Heather asked her friend, as she rummaged through cupboards, looking for snacks.

"Yes." grumbled Jackie.

"Okay. Do I get to know?" Heather raised her eyebrows playfully.

Jackie sighed. "Draco and I got into a fight."

"Really what about?"

"Just over this little trip he's taking." Jackie paused briefly. "It's just that, you'd think after all this time we've been together, he'd want to marry me. He hasn't asked me, and I don't think he plans on asking me anytime soon. Its just-it's so weird. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Us. Our relationship. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Jackie he _loves _you." reassured Heather.

"I guess he does."

There were a few seconds of silence.

Jackie broke it. "Jesse came by today."

Heather eyes widened. "What? Are you fucking serious?"

"I am fucking serious." mocked Jackie smiling at her friend.

"Wow…I thought you guys were really over."

"We are!" corrected Jackie. "I kind of yelled at him though. Oops? Good thing his mom is never home, because if she was I bet she would have me arrested."

"Azkaban isn't that bad Jaxs." replied Heather with a lopsided smile.

"No it would be a muggle prison. Oh Heather I don't want to be a criminal!" Jackie wailed and clinged on to Heather as if her life depended on it.

"Uh Jackie…I can't breathe."

Jackie immediately pulled away. "Sorry."

Heather laughed. "It's okay. Listen, if he cares about you he won't go blabbing to his mother about this deepest darkest secrets."

"So now I'm his deepest darkest secret?" Jackie scoffed. "Boy drama is annoying."

"Well you are a magnet for boy drama," stated Heather casually. "I mean what about Jesse?"

Jackie sighed. "I don't know what to do about him. I have no idea where he is. Rumor has it he quit his job. I can't believe I caused someone to quit their job." She laughed lightly. "When we were dating I actually thought Jesse might get fired."

Heather pondered for a moment. "He can't be that hard to find." She walked over to the window her back facing Jackie. "Doesn't he work for the Henderson's?"

"Who are the Henderson's?"

"Some rich family near by."

"Oh."

Heather spun around with her lips curled upright. "See? Totally addicted to boy drama."

"Like _you_ don't have issues." challenged Jackie.

Heather looked smug. "Actually right now my love life is totally trauma free."

"So you're not going to cheat on your husband?" drawled Jackie with an arched eyebrow.

"I never said that." Heather answered quickly. "But I have a plan."

"No offence or anything Heather, but I really don't want to be involved with your cheating crimes and such…"

"Too bad. I'm telling you anyway because you're my friend. Okay, well when the four of us go out to the bars next weekend, I'll hook up with a guy there and it will be so hot. Sizzling!"

The next day…

Nehal was at the Ministry of Magic busy working when all of a sudden Leslie randomly strolled into her office carrying a giant plant.

Leslie was all cheery and in an upbeat mood. "Look who has a new ficus."

Nehal looked up surprised. "Uh…I-I have a ton of work to do if you could…"

"I thought I could introduce a little more life into this place." Leslie put down the ficus on a nearby coffee table. "You know a ficus here an orchard there, next thing you know we are…"

"A rain forest. Thanks for the plant but right now, the Ministry is one failed deal away from total ruin; which means I have to ficus, shoot I mean focus."

"Ficus, focus. Oh Nehal you are all over the place." cooed Leslie faking sympathy towards her. "But no need to worry. Let me lighten your load."

"Leslie you're not the boss…"

"Oh you're too funny. I figured I could become one since you know I am betrothed to Jamie Bell." Leslie flipped her hair theatrically making Nehal's stomach clench. "Oh don't give me that look. It's a fair deal and you know it. What are you reading?" She asked peering over nosily at Nehal's shoulder.

Nehal sighed. She knew she had to talk to Jamie about Evil Bitch Leslie at some point. Besides, he owed her one after the hell she went through to get Leslie back from the vampires. "Budget projections for next year it's-it's very dense."

"Which you think I am…dense?"

"No Leslie. Look, the key to good leadership is delegation so why don't you delegate this kind of stuff to me so that your free to-"

"Continue being stupid?"

Nehal rubbed her temple frustrated. Maybe she should have left this girl in that coven! "That's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that we have an extremely important presentation tomorrow with Billy and Bob's Security so we can assure Godric's Hollow or what's left of it will remain protected."

Leslie pursed her lips together. "Yes, clearly I have a lot of reading up to do so I can be ready for the presentation." She picked up the ficus. "You know the Ministry of Magic is about more than just plant life Nehal, even you should know that." With that she strutted out of the room.

Nehal scoffed and watched her walk off in disbelief. How that woman ever landed a job at the Ministry boggled her mind.

The next day…

Jackie stood in front of the Henderson garden. She saw Jesse working hard without a shirt on. Damn did he ever look good! But she had to focus. She shook her head dismissing her sexy thoughts of her ex and approached him with caution. "Hey."

Jesse looked at Jackie for a split second.

Jackie smiled sheepishly feeling herself starting to cower. "I saw your truck and I thought I'd stop by and say hi, how are you?"

"Busy." Was Jesse's automatic response.

"Right…well you can't be busy _all_ weekend long. I thought we could go to Starbucks and talk…just to talk."

"So what, are we friends now?" snarled Jesse coldly.

"Judging by this conversation…"Jackie shrugged her should awkwardly. "…probably not." She looked up meeting his heated gaze. "But I um….would like to try…and be something." She offered timidly.

"And how does your _boyfriend _feel about that?"

"He's away on a little trip…" Jackie hoped she wasn't giving off the vibe that she wanted to get back together with Jesse.

Jesse laughed, but his sounded cold as ice. "I guess that explains what you're doing here talking to me."

Jackie sighed helplessly. "When you and I dated….I didn't know I would get back together with Draco."

Jesse scoffed. "I'm glad I could help you kill time until he did." He said, his words laced with sarcasm.

"You_ know _that's not what it was." Jackie started to walk away but she turned around. "Starbucks tomorrow night at 8:30. I'll be there if you decide to stop by." She then continued walking away feeling Jesse's eyes on her.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay with the twins?" asked Eli concerned.

Danielle smiled warmly. "Yes babe I'll be fine. I can handle it. You just go off to work and you know…do your thing with cars and stuff…"

Eli chuckled. "Alright I will." He kissed her softly. "So feel free to call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'll be home as fast as I can." reassured Eli as if he really didn't want to leave.

"Eli hunny I can handle it. I can always call up one of the girls to come help out too."

"Okay…we'll I'll see you later." said Eli trying to disguise the hesitation that broke out in his voice.

"Buh-bye now!" Danielle waved cheerfully.

"Bye babe love you."

"Love you too." Danielle watched Eli from the doorsteps as he waved back at her, got onto his motorcycle and drove off. Was her man sexy or whaaaat?

* * *

Heather held out an outfit for Timmy to see. "Timmy what do you think of this outfit? Does it look hot?"

"Meow." answered Timmy.

"Yeah…maybe this outfit isn't the greatest." replied Heather with a frown.

"Meow meow."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can never have too much purple." She said dismissively.

"MEOW!"

Heather scowled while rolling her eyes. "Fine, go shag your precious girlfriend. I don't need your help!"

Timmy looked hurt. "Meow." He said sadly.

"Nah uh just go."

Timmy lowered his head dejected and left the room upset that he did not make his owner happy.

"You have failed me." muttered Heather softly. And sniffed.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and so sorry we haven't updated in a while. Thank you for being so patient! You guys are GREAT!:) **


End file.
